History's Strongest Disciple Honoka!
by 13darknessandlight
Summary: What would happen if Honoka turned 16 and Kenichi went to university? Leaving a bored bunch of masters with a new victim and characters? R&R Please! Honoka/Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first fanfic so please…be merciful! R&R please!

Oh, yeah and I don't own Honoka or any other of the Strongest Disciple characters…'cause if I did, they wouldn't be famous.

Chapter 1: Surprise

Somewhere in a small town, in the busy marketplace, there was a crowd. And bobbing in that sea of people was a vibrantly coloured umbrella that weaved in between the throngs of buyers, not taking any particular interest in the stands. The rain finally stopped a few minutes later, and with a relieved sigh, a tall girl closed her umbrella with a faint smile on her face.

"Phew! I thought it was going to rain forever!" she smoothed her dry short black hair and widened her eyes at the imminent sunshine. Her brown eyes shone in the growing light of the sun. She was wearing the local school uniform with high, transparent socks underneath her white ones. She looked around and realized she was the only one standing gazing at the rainbow in the middle of the market place. Immediately, she consulted her watch and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!" she screeched, gripping her forehead in pure panic.

The girl ran energetically down the street and passed harassed looking teenagers her age, who shouted at her to slow down. Her pale strong legs pumped on the sidewalk and left a streak of disorder in their wake. But the girl didn't notice at all, she just had that small smile of well being on her face. She turned at the utterance of her name:

"Jeez, Honoka-san!" someone screeched, picking up her homework papers agitatedly. "Quit it!"

"Sorry!" Honoka Shirahama didn't stop to help. She opted for a subtle wave and laughed.

The student watched as the pretty young girl grabbed a streetlamp and swung right disappearing behind a picket fence. All that could be seen was the flurry of papers and the continual wails of, "Sorry! Oh, excuse me!"

She sweat dropped and shook her head. What in the world could Honoka always hurry off to after school everyday like that? And whenever anyone asked, Honoka would just shake her head and say she was visiting friends. This added to the mystery that Honoka Shirahama seemed to exhibit. She seemed like an average 16 year old like everyone else, but sometimes, she showed such a maturity and wisdom that it scared most around her—

Meanwhile, Honoka tripped over her own laces.

She felt like curling into a ball just then, but it didn't really matter. She had reached her destination.

"Ryouzanpaku!" she threw the gates open excitedly. "Apa! I've come to play Othello!"

It had been two years now, but Honoka still couldn't stop herself smiling when she saw Apachai—otherwise known as the Muay Thai Death God—sprint across the green grass surrounding the dojo.

"APA! APA!"

She felt herself being lifted into the air easily and placed easily on Apachai's shoulder like old times. Honoka still felt like a child with the perfect view of Ryouzanpaku which was, admittedly, shabby but still…

It felt like home.

Apachai threw the front door open and Honoka ducked her head to get through, throwing her backpack so it landed precisely by the entrance. Her eyes adjusted to the dark marginally so she could just make out…

"Honoka!"

The girl immediately leaped off Apa's shoulders—which were a good feet above ground—and landed daintily on the wooden floorboards that creaked in disapproval of the additional weight. A woman with exceptionally large breasts folded her arms across her chest with a wooden spoon and a ladle in one hand. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her tiny waist. Honoka straightened and patted down her pleated skirt.

Miu smiled. "I'm glad you came."

Honoka nodded warily, "Yeah, Big Boobs. I always come. Shouldn't you be studying in your room or something?"

Miu shrugged, "I'm in college now. That doesn't mean I can't cook for everybody." Then Miu disappeared as quickly as she appeared. But before she did, Honoka could have sworn she saw a specific look in Miu's eyes.

Then Honoka realized something. "Apa? Where are the masters?"

Apa scratched his light-haired head. "APAAAA…" he drawled."Well, they said they were having meeting and that I should lure you here, Apa."

Honoka stared at him in disbelief and slight betrayal. "Apa, how could you?"

"Apa!" Honoka assumed he had no idea he had just been involved in a plan of the most devious order. He looked at her in surprise.

Honoka shook her head. "Apa."

She ducked past his bulky arm and tore towards the door—the light at the end of the tunnel. Honoka jumped instinctively and felt foreign hands travel up her skirt. She snorted angrily and twisted herself away from the hand mid-air.

Honoka caught a glimpse of Chinese Kenpo master Kensei with his camera in one hand, taking polaroid pictures of her. She gripped one of the support beams he was hanging off of and rocked forward, landing a little outside the door. She then broke into a clean sprint.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed, watching Shigure and Sasaki block the front gate as she darted at a 90 degree angle from them for any wall to climb up.

_Big boobs knew about this!_ She seethed, crawling up the wall angrily, recalling Miu's smirk, _she …she knew that these people…_

Honoka yelled as she felt her feet give way beneath her and rise into the air.

"I've…got her," a black haired woman in purple announced. Honoka glared into the upside-down face of Shigure Kousaka.

Honoka knew it was too late for her life. She had tried to escape, but obviously it was futile when she was fighting with Ryouzanpaku's greatest.

And as Shigure, Sasaki and Kensei regarded her—like hunters stare lovingly at their newly captured deer—she finally inhaled wearily.

Honoka folded her arms, swinging like a pendulum from her ankle.

"Alright. Alright. I know Kenichi's at university. But I am _not _going to be your new disciple."

…_these people want me to be their disciple._

Ha! Ha! Hope you liked it. I suck at introductions anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A long time ago, masters of diverse martial arts gathered together because they had each gained a level of fearsome superhuman skill. They came together and formed a place called Ryozanpaku!

And, unfortunately, by a twist of irreversible fate, a young boy by the name of Kenichi Shirahama stumbled upon Ryozanpaku…and the most dangerous person of all in Honoka's opinion—Miu Fuurinji, the deadly assassin with lightning-fast reflexes…not to forget gigantic boobs.

"Do you think," Miu turned to the masters with concern in her blue eyes, "that it's really necessary to tie Honoka-chan up like that?"

It was a little strange for the 19 year old girl to walk into the room—with the pretence of asking if Apa had stolen her text books to read to the birds again—and finding a teary-eyed Honoka suspended from a support beam by rope, whilst Shigure dropped firewood onto the fire directly underneath her.

The room was almost full of smoke, and Miu waved some out of her face as she coughed, "Honoka! Are you okay up there?"

Honoka yelled back, "They want to eat me, Big Boobs! Help!"

Miu sweat dropped as she looked at the masters warily.

Just to name a few—100th Dan Karate Sakaki Shio! Master of all Chinese Kempo, Ma Kensei! Prodigy of All Weapons, Kousaka Shigure! The Death God of Muay Thai, Apachai Hopachai!

"We haven't eaten…properly in…days," Shigure said matter-of-factly, poking the flames.

"I don't think Kenichi would appreciate it if he saw this," a man by the door said, shaking his head sadly. He calmly strode in and stood beside the boiling pot of water that bubbled ominously. He had a thin moustache and purple hair and unemotional eyes; he folded his arms thoughtfully and stroked his chin.

"Ah, Akisame-sensei," Miu sighed in relief, "finally, you can talk some sense into the others!" she leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "they want to make Honoka their new disciple!"

The Jujitsu master, the philosophical Akisame Koetsuji paused. "Hmmm…"

Honoka coughed feebly from where she was hanging, "I don't want to be your disciple…but Shigure-san and Ma Kensei tied me up. A-a-and then the weird Chinese man started taking pictures of me—"

Miu's eyes welled with tears. "Honoka-chan!" she wailed, running towards her, arms outstretched.

But before Honoka could see what happened, Akisame had pulled Miu back by the wrist. He put a hand on her shoulder and patted it. Miu stared at him in horror.

"But—" she began, then faltered.

She nodded. Miu looked at Honoka wretchedly.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Akisame finally said.

Ma Kensei, a.k.a. the weird Chinese man, lifted his hat over his eyes and smiled behind his thick, black moustache. Sakaki Shio, of the 100th Dan Karate cracked open a beer can and continued reading in the corner, whilst at the same time eyeing what was going on in the centre of the room. Shigure Kousaka, the master of all weapons sheathed her sword on her back next to Apachai Hopachai, the Muay Thai Death God, who was holding an Othello set hopefully in his arms.

It had been a few years since their last disciple Kenichi had exceeded expectations and defeated Yami. Afterwards, after many practices and more intense battles, time went on. He often visited Ryozanpaku, but with how pathetic he was at school, he needed all the spare time he could get revising and learning at university. At least for Miu, it didn't hurt too much, because they both went to the same school but even though the masters refused to admit it out loud…

They missed him.

And when masters of multiple martial arts got bored, all hell broke loose.

Honoka had known this day would come, and had dreaded it day and night. She wanted nothing more than to lead a normal life and not be like her brother. Her deepest fear was to be like her brother. She remembered that one night, when Kenichi had declared he had won some lottery money and was visiting some far off island. The second Honoka said she wanted to go and he had turned to her with that serious look she had only seen once before. That day when a strange man in mesh goggles had kidnapped her and he had clutched her to him on the balcony of a house as his prisoner. That was the only time she had ever seen her brother as serious as when he had shouted at her and told her she was going by no means.

"Honoka, no one is forcing you to become our disciple," Akisame said gently, although she jerked her head meaningfully at the pot of water below her.

"It's your choice," Ma Kensei added, slowly moving behind Miu.

Honoka paused.

"Look, she's just a kid!" Sakaki finally exploded, slamming his can down angrily. "If we had done something like this to Kenichi when he had come, he would have sprinted out scared too!"

"Didn't he?" Miu wondered out loud.

"I think…" Shigure took a throwing knife out from in her stockings, "I would like Honoka…to be our new disciple."

Then, Shigure threw the knife at Honoka.

Miu screamed, tears filling her eyes and Sakaki yelled.

Honoka felt the rope around her loosen and she plummeted down into the scalding hot water. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"Please…wait," Shigure turned patiently to Miu and Sakaki, who were the only ones rushing forward to rescue her.

Miu couldn't believe Shigure could be so cruel, but then she saw a sight that made her gasp loudly. Honoka managed to spiral smartly with her arms outstretched and shift herself away from the surface of boiling water. Her hands gripped the rim of the pot briefly before she cried out.

"Hot! Hot!" she breathed, using her arms to project herself mid-air and land safely in Miu's outstretched arms.

Honoka blew on her fingers for a few seconds before realizing all eyes were on her. She sweat dropped.

"What?" she demanded defensively, "Honoka doesn't always play Othello with Apachai, you know. I watched big brother lots of times and practised alone in my room."

Sakaki muttered angrily under his breath about worrying for nothing. "Look," he said impatiently, "If you haven't noticed, Ryouzanpaku doesn't exactly have a bunch of kids lining up at the door to be our new disciples—"

"Children these days, "Kensei tutted.

"—So either you become our new disciple or Ryouzanpaku closes down for good," Sakaki threatened and Honoka widened her eyes in terror.

"All we ever eat is…ramen," Shigure lamented, "without any…salt."

They all glared at Miu, who averted her eyes guiltily. Perhaps she really should add salt, without the fear that they'll never come across a packet again.

"Honoka, I understand the idea of a new adventure is scary to most, but you are Kenichi's little sister, the next one to carry the tiny, flickering flame of Ryouzanpaku's hope and defeat new opponents and rise to multiple new chall—" Akisame paused and turned on his heels. _This is too good to not write,_ tears of pride rolled down his cheeks.

"What Akisame is _trying _to say," Sakaki rolled his eyes, "is that the choice is really up to you, Honoka. But don't you want to protect the weak like he did to others? Like he protected you?"

Honoka blinked twice, immediately thoughtful. "Well…" she drawled, "there is a group at school that keeps bullying First Years. Could you possibly train me on the basics?"

"I think I can do that," Miu stepped forward, swatting Kensei's hand away from her behind. "I taught Kenichi most of the basics."

"Then let's do that," Honoka brightened at the idea of flipping Big Boobs over in a match.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Took me a long time to write this because I took a little break and I'm rusty. So enjoy. Oh yeah, and I don't own it, I just clone it!

Chapter 3:

It was another seemingly quiet day as the sky was a dull grey and threatened a slight downpour of rain, but nonetheless, students still sat on the ground outside facing the sky dreamily until…

"Honoka-chan!" a classmate yelled across the school yard at her. She looked hurried, and half of her school books trailed behind her. "Honoka, those mean boys are back again!"

"Oh," Honoka said flatly. Wearily, she got up. "Don't worry, I'll deal with them."

_Just like brother_, she wanted to add out loud. Shirahama Kenichi had left a legacy that would possibly stretch on into the future of being history's strongest disciple. He had mastered almost every martial art fathomable. He knew Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Karate, Chinese Kenpo and was a good swordsman. Now it was up to Honoka to succeed her brother and somehow make it big in her parents' eyes. But how could she do that? At least they knew Honoka was the only person brave enough to ever stand up to the gang of boys that often harassed the weaker pupils at her school.

_But now I know a very good move!_ She thought, clenching her fists determinedly. _I spent half of last night practicing it with Miu and Akisame-sensei._

That was another thing. Honoka had thought that she would be flipping Big Boobs around most of the time, but when it really came down to it, Honoka had been…

Flipped over on her back, her head, through a wall, nearly into—a little suspisciously, she thought—Shigure's pot of boiling stew again and she had dodged and slapped away Ma Kensei's hand from her chest countless times.

Miu had commented after, in the bath house with her, that Honoka was actually a very good fighter.

"You aren't as weak as Kenichi first was when he came," she remembered the blonde haired girl saying as she poured a bucket of warm water over Honoka's head. "In fact, you're a month's progress ahead of him."

Shigure, who was washing her mouse Touchuumaru in the palm of her hand across the room added, "You don't run…as fast as…Kenichi used to though."

Then, a little randomly, Shigure and Miu had thrown _shurikens _at the wall. She only realized later why, when Ma Kensei was sporting a black eye.

_Alright,_ Honoka held her head up high as she turned the corner, _I must make everyone proud of me._

"Now remember," a mental picture of Miu wagging her finger at her popped up, "the whole point of a single is to throw your opponent out of balance and take him down without warning. Itai Otoshi is a good example of a basic Jujitsu takedown."

And Honoka had been taken down. Again. And Again. And again.

Meanwhile, a small fragile girl laden with bags cowered weakly in the corner. She had liquid raspberry eyes and platinum curls that covered most of her cheeks and forehead. Her name was Midori Kirasaki. Midori was new, and almost everyone made fun of her hair colour or her eyes, calling her mean names. All she wanted to do, really, was go back to Osaka. But since her parents' divorce, she had been forced to live with her father.

She took the jeering and mocking quietly, not saying a word.

"Hey!"

Midori didn't open her eyes. She just muttered quietly under her breath, wishing she weren't so weak and that she was strong. Strong like…like…

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Let the girl go!"

"Make us!" the trio of trouble-makers turned and glared at Honoka.

Midori knew that girl. She was the tall curvy one, with the hugest boobs ever. Plus she had this short black hair and big innocent brown eyes. Midori wished she was just like her. Someone so brave and plain looking.

"It's just a girl," one of them sniggered. "Check it out."

"She's kinda cute," the other replied. Raising his voice he said audibly, "What do you want, Shirahama?"

"For you to let Midori-san go."

"You think you can stop us? What are you going to do? Smother us with your boobs?"

Honoka stared at them in bewilderment. She stared down at her chest. _These?_ She poked herself and wondered if she had become the one thing she hated most in the world: _well-endowed._

"These aren't big," she said, turning her back to them and sweat-dropping, she muttered under her breath something about being biggish.

"What a weirdo," everyone in the other corner sweat-dropped as well.

"…"

"Yo, Big Boobs," one of them said cockily, "we're talking to you!"

For a few seconds, Midori really thought that her saviour was going to run away. But instead, Honoka quivered—no, she _quaked—_and the loose stones around her seemed to levitate. There was a giant, red vein pulsing regularly on the back of her head.

"N-n-never—" Honoka's voice broke as she turned around and everyone recoiled. She looked like a demon child as smoke literally came out of her nostrils, "—call my—" she grabbed one of the boys' arms and thrust her foot out. With the element of surprise, he lost his balance immediately and it was only a matter of upper arm strength as Honoka swept him off his feet, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him down. There was a resilient thud as he landed and groaned loudly. "—boobs big."

There was a shocked silence.

The two boys ran away and Honoka was left to help Midori into an upward position.

"Are you okay?" Honoka asked concernedly.

Midori looked down and her face couldn't be seen.

"You."

"Eh?" Honoka asked.

"I w-want," Midori's voice rose as she said these last few words. She hugged Honoka tightly around her waist, "to be just LIKE YOU!"

"What?"

"That was so cool, they way you came in and you saved me. And you were so strong when you used that awesome jujitsu move on him and the rest ran away!" Midori blurted, "I want to be just like you and rescue people like you just did because I'm new and I know how it feels please, please, oh, please," Midori bowed, "please let me be your disciple!"

"What?" now it wasn't of confusion, but pure indignation. "But all I know is Itai Otoshi!"

"Teach me that move, oneesan!" Midori enthused. "I want to help you fight these boys when their brothers come for revenge!"

"Revenge?" Honoka's heart sank.

"Yes. Don't you know the Ustuuki brothers are yakuza?"

"Yakuza? Nobody told me they were yakuza!" Honoka cried, clutching her throat, imagining one of them cutting her head off for taking down their little brother. _I shall surely die!_

Then, for some reason, the 14 year old her fought its internal bonds and tears filled her eyes as she climbed up the wired fence, dropped on the other side and broke into a clean sprint.

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YAKUZAAAAAAA!"

"ONEESAN! Oneesan come BACK!"

Sakaki Shio cracked open another beer and passed it down the line. Shigure took one for herself and Touchuumaru.

"So, what do you think of our new disciple so far?" he asked gruffly.

The other masters that were sitting with him on the lip of the school building all hummed their approval. Sakaki smiled and sipped his beer.

"Her jujitsu is coming along very well," Akisame observed keenly.

"She's…got talent."

"I think she'll be a fun edition," Ma Kensei agreed.

"Apa."

"Although, we'll have to come to terms with the fact that she may be a Dou martial artist, unlike Kenichi," Akisame commented, "so our teaching methods will have to change dramatically. Elder and Miu may have to become actively involved in more of her training as Miu is an experienced Dou fighter who manages to supress her…violent tendencies."

"Apa."

Miu silently watched Honoka run down the street crying loudly whilst her new friend Midori followed, shouting, "School isn't over, oneesan! Come back!"

"It's nice to make a new friend," Miu smiled, swinging her legs over the edge with a bottle of mineral water in her hand. "And start a new adventure."

Sakaki shrugged, "Now who wants to bet she leaves in the first five hours?"

The word betting struck a chord with Miu. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Instead of gambling money, Sakaki," she got up and glared at all the masters, "you should be getting jobs! Get up! Now!" she conjured up a broom from nowhere and shooed them all away from the setting sun and horizon. "Let's make money!"

Haha. Hope you liked. Next up we will finally see Natsu! Yaay!


	4. Chapter 4

13DaL: Hey there! I'm here with Miu Fuurinji and the whole Ryozanpaku gang!

Kenichi: Why am I here?

Miu: We're here 'cause she promised to pay us big bucks if Shigure says something!

Kenichi: Hello?

Shigure: 13DarknessandLight does…not own…History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi…

Midori: But she owns me!

Kenichi:…

Chapter 4

Honoka really wasn't the type to live in the past, but sometimes, she just couldn't help closing her eyes and reliving those moments. Those moments when she had really thought that she would die or she was genuinely scared. Honoka closed her eyes and tried to concentrate and the loud snore of her father in the opposite room and the sound of her mother trying to smother him with a pillow.

"_Brother!" she yelled frantically, but a cold hand muffled her screams._

"_Honoka!" Kenichi yelled back from the ground floor. _

_All she could do was let the tears pour down her cheeks helplessly as she watched her brother fight to free her from Loki's grip. Why was this happening, she was so confused..._

Honoka straightened in her bed and wiped the sweat that was inevitably on her forehead. She sighed wearily. She couldn't possibly sleep in this condition and she couldn't afford staying up practising Othello either. Tomorrow was do or die. She had to give her verdict on whether she was going to become Ryozanpaku's disciple or not.

"I need milk," she said loudly, pulling the covers off her T-shirt and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The floorboards creaked their disapproval but Honoka grabbed the ledge of the window and climbed out quietly.

The night was serene and dark, basking the empty streets and trees in rays of moonlight. Honoka inhaled the sweet, cold air and exhaled. _It's so cold out here_, she smiled.

At the exact same moment, Natsu Tanimoto tossed in his bed wearily. God, it had been a long day of training. At least he had been allowed to go back home in the same week.

"Stupid training," he muttered under his breath. He could barely move as he was, and Sougetsu wanted him back at dawn _tomorrow_?

Crazy old man.

But he had to admit, the crazy old man had power. Power that Natsu wanted so badly, he was willing to put his life on the line day after day to achieve a level of mastery that right now, he could only _dream _of. So he did dream of it. He dreamt he was a master of all the martial arts, and he was fighting his arch nemesis Kenichi Shirahama and winning. He watched Kenichi beg for mercy before kicking his face in multiple times.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" he yelled in his sleep, stomping him maniacally.

"Tanimoto?"

"DI—" he paused. What the hell was Honoka doing in his dream?

He snapped his eyes open and looked towards his window.

"Tanimoto, what were you doing?" Honoka asked nervously, edging closer towards the door.

Natsu stared blankly at the girl in surprise. Quietly, he murmured, "Nothing," and sweat-dropped. "Hey, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I want milk," she said plainly.

"…"

"Get out of my house, Honoka."

"Please?" Honoka begged, being carried unwillingly in the crook of Tanimoto's arm towards the window.

"You came all the way across town for a glass of milk? Next time open your fridge."

"Daddy's lactose intolerant and he hates the sight of milk. And milk is the only thing that sends me to sleep. You see, I'm having nightmares—"

"You a_re_ a nightmare," Natsu cut across her, pushing her out of the window. "Look, I'm tired and I've got training tomorrow so get lost."

Honoka bristled, "You think you've got your own problems, Hermit? Well, I've got my own too! I'm scared for my life because I'm being hunted down by yakuza and I tried to talk to brother about it. But every time I open the door, a Shigure-like trap is set off and I'm sent plummeting out into my own room!

"I have nobody to talk to because big brother is writing and he doesn't want to be disturbed and I want to be Ryozanpaku's disciple but nobody wants to listen to what I think about it. I want to become their disciple but I'm scared I'll put everyone in danger but if I don't Ryozanpaku will close down and I'll never see Apachai again and I'll have let them down! But if I do continue I'll have to fight yakuza a-a-and—" Honoka hicccuped, covering her face with a clenched fist. Tiny little tears trickled down her red cheeks, "—I-I'm s-scared, okay?"

Tanimoto regarded Honoka for a minute before exhaling tiredly. He stopped pushing her forward but instead the opposite direction into his arms. He let the door open with his back before carrying Honoka down the stairs.

"Such a stupid kid," he muttered under his breath, placing her down on a couch. Honoka had stopped sniffling by now, but her eyes were wide with shock as Natsu opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk.

"Tanimoto—"

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not heating it up for you or anything," he growled, "you spoilt little squirt."

She mumbled her thanks and took the proffered cup gratefully. The milk itself was chilled but not extremely cold, just the way she liked it.

"So, you don't know whether or not to become Ryozanpaku's disciple, huh?" Natsu grabbed a chair from the table and turned it towards him then sat. "You're so stupid, Honoka. If you don't know two simple things as a martial artist, you don't deserve to become their disciple."

"What are those two things?"

"One," Natsu lifted up the corresponding number on his hand, "Passion. If you don't get excited at the idea of a fight or fighting against the odds, you can't call yourself a martial artist. Martial arts, in itself, is an a_rt_. You have to be able to appreciate your opponent's moves and their own style and try to prove that yours is the best. If you're really passionate about martial arts, you have to be able to display your work. Your body is your canvas, Honoka."

The girl with black hair blinked. "Wow. I never thought of it that way, Natsu-chan."

"Two. What are you fighting for?" Tanimoto stared at his glass of milk in disgust. "This stuff tastes horrible, by the way. Anyway, personally, I fight to become the best. I want that unlimited power that only martial arts can provide me with. If you have no drive, Honoka, then forget about it. Just stay at home and live a normal, dreary life."

"But I do have a reason to fight," Honoka said loudly. But her voice wavered a bit. "I-I'm fighting for…"

"_As long as you release Honoka, you can fight me as much as you like!" Kenichi bellowed upwards._

"_That's the right attitude," Loki grinned, "for the sake of your sister you won't fight!"_

"_Onii-chan, never mind me!" Honoka cried, "Just take him!"_

_Suddenly, a knife was to her throat and Honoka shut her mouth, wishing she could urge her brother to fight regardless of her presence. Right then, she wished she wasn't such a burden to her brother. She wanted to be able to defend herself so that Kenichi could fight Loki with a clear conscience._

_I…I…want…_

"To become stronger. I want to become stronger so that I can protect others as honourably as Kenichi did," Honoka confessed. "And I also want to repay you, Tanimoto."

The boy with blonde hair in question blinked, "Eh?"

"Y-you and Kenichi saved me that day, when Loki captured me. I was so scared b-but when I saw you there, fighting alongside my brother in the end, despite your differences, I felt safe again," Honoka smiled weakly. "I don't want you to ever worry about me like that again."

There was a slight moment of silence. Tanimoto cleared his throat awkwardly and looked to the side.

"I didn't worry," he replied coldly, giving her his famously evil eye, even though Honoka could tell his face had heated up a little bit. He got up from the chair and put his glass on the table. "Now, seriously, Honoka, go home."

"Okay," Honoka jumped up and ran back upstairs, "thank you Nacchi-chan!"

"Tsk," he wiped their glasses angrily before chucking them back in place. It was hard to think that he thought of Honoka as an annoying little sister up until then. In fact, his real sister, had she not died, would have been the same age as her. Their personalities were even similar with that _get stronger_ attitude. But that's where—Tanimoto realized—the likeness stopped. Honoka had grown up a little since then and he could hardly recognize her anymore. He couldn't look at her as a little sister anymore considering she wasn't exactly _little_ at all.

What the hell was he doing? He had training tomorrow, he couldn't be standing here w_ashing dishes_! Tanimoto switched off the lights and slunk back upstairs. Maybe if he kept his mind blank enough, he could—

"Dammit," he swore, when he realized what had happened in his bedroom.

Honoka had become so sleepy, she had barely made it past the door. She had curled up in a ball on his bed and snoring like a chainsaw.

"What a pain," he muttered.

Ta-Da! And there you go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kisara: Hey…has anyone noticed none of Shinpaku Alliance is in here except Hermit?**

**Tanimoto: I'm not part of—**

**Renka: I never even got any air time to begin with!**

**13DaL: Relax guys! You'll have your chance…eventually. Just say the lines I told you about…**

**Kisara: Alright. 13darknessandlight doesn't own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi or its characters—**

**Midori: Except me!**

**13DaL: Hehe…they did that for free…suckers!**

Chapter 5

On the main route to school, a dark black car was parked on the curb with two passengers behind the dark, tinted windows. There were three high school boys leaning in from the outside, with all their school bags over their shoulders. Each had a look of pure fear and slight dejection on their faces.

"We didn't mean to—" one started.

"Shut up!" the man in the drivers' seat snapped, taking off his sunglasses, "You have disgraced the Utsuuki name by losing to a weak, high school girl. How will anyone at our dojo ever respect us again?"

The trio hung their heads in shame.

"She was, like, a black belt in jujitsu or something," they mumbled.

"Is that her over there?" the brown haired man in the trucker cap in the passenger pointed outside past the boys at a girl in their school uniform,.

She was remarkably curvy for her age because of her genes, and her hair was short and straight and curled upwards in two black tufts on either side of her head. Her uniform stuck tightly to her chest, even though once in a while she would look around cautiously and try to unwedge it whilst looking as though she was touching the small amulet around her neck.

"That's her," the three boys sweat-dropped at how innocent and unassuming Honoka looked, walking quickly next to a short girl with platinum waves and red eyes.

"That's her? Are you sure?" the passenger asked, raising an eyebrow. "She looks more like a pin-up than a real threat."

The two older Utsuuki brothers laughed.

"Don't be lulled into a sense of false security," the youngest one warned. "She's a force to be reckoned with. Especially if you comment on her boobs,"—the group shuddered—"_never_ comment on her boobs."

"…"

"Oneesan! Oneesan, what are you doing?"

Midori Kirasaki leaned over Honoka Shirahama's desk and was upside-down face to face with Honoka. There were unmistakeable tears in her brown eyes as she cowered deeper into the niche of the classroom.

"Y-y-yaku-z-za," Honoka's teeth chattered as she trembled, clutching herself tightly. "I had a very bad premonition, Midori-san."

"Ah, oneesan!" Midori laughed, sweat-dropping and wondering: _how can this be my role model?_ She easily put one hand behind her head and chuckled. "You are just overly anxious. The Utsuuki brothers are really just black belt karate members anyway!"

Midori opened one eye and realized Honoka had turned completely into stone.

"Eh…ah, oneesan?"

"Ha."

Midori watched Honoka's lips curl into a forced grin.

"Ha, ha, hahahahaha!" Honoka laughed hysterically, "HAHAHAHA! Just a bunch of black belt karate members! Hahahahaha!"

"Ehehe?" Midori clutched the books to her chest as a mock shield against Honoka's strange behaviour.

"HAHAHA!" Honoka sped out of the room, shouting, "Black belt!" and, "Karate!" before erupting into yells of, "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

All Honoka could hear was Midori shouting behind her as she rushed into the hallway and towards the window. _I'm going to jump out!_ She decided, bracing herself by throwing her bag under a drinking fountain nearby without stopping and placing her arms in front of her face.

"Oneesan," Midori smiled as politely as circumstances would allow, "aren't you being a little dramatic?"

Honoka was a fraction of a second from jumping before a glint from outside of the window caught her eye. She lingered and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Honoka?" Midori rested next to her, keeled over and clutching her side. _She runs so fast!_

Honoka smiled slightly and turned to Midori. With the rays of sunshine illuminating her shiny black hair and doe brown eyes, she looked at peace with herself.

"Why the sudden change?" Midori mostly said to herself.

"I think," she beamed bravely, "I'm going to be okay now. After all, I had forgotten," Honoka twirled away from the window, "that he does worry about me from time to time."

Midori stared strenuously at Honoka as she followed her back to class. Attempting to read her mind, she just smiled and shook her head. _Oneesan is so strange sometimes._

Meanwhile, outside on the clock tower that was shaded by parts of a tree, a boy wearing a black cloak folded his arms impatiently over his chest and winced visibly. Honoka had, in any case seen him, despite his covertly movements and he could have sworn he saw her smile.

_Well, if she's gonna become Ryozanpaku's disciple she's gonna have to stick to it. And I didn't waste half my night sleepless on the futon for nothing._

That was Natsu Tanimoto's excuse for watching over Honoka today. And just for today. It wasn't like he cared or anything—God forbid—it was just that in Honoka's rant last night she had said something along the lines of fighting yakuza and being scared, right?

_This is the job Kenichi is supposed to be doing, _he thought bitterly, getting up from where he was sitting on the tiled roof.

So what if Honoka was scared? Why did he care? But…he thought to himself…had it not been worth it to see Honoka's look of relief when she saw him and her smile?

"Chuh, I don't know," he muttered, feeling a hot flush crawl up his neck at the memory. "Besides, she'd probably blackmail me into doing this in any case."

"Blackmail you into doing what?"

Natsu jumped sky high. Suddenly a fiery pain, completely different from the one he had just experienced, diffused down his head. He had hit a branch.

"Crap!" he cursed, clutching his head with both hands. _This is what I get for being nice._

Honoka smiled wanly. "You…are stalking…me?"

"Stop talking like Shigure," he demanded, muffled by his own arms.

"Sorry, it's addictive," she laughed, bouncing lightly down to where he was sitting. She wrestled his hands off his head. "Aw," there was a stain of blood colouring the crown of his flaxen head. "Natsu-chan, you hurt yourself."

"Let go," he said roughly, slapping her hands away. "I don't need your stupid help."

Honoka paused, a little hurt, before recovering.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Don't call me—"

"I was a little scared, but now that you're here, I'm okay. I now have the strength to become Ryozanpaku's disciple and fight the black belt Utsuuki brothers," Honoka hesitated, before slowly putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He resisted and backed away but she locked her fingers behind him.

"I know you aren't really one for affection," Honoka whispered, "but I need to thank you some way. And the only way I know how," she smiled up at him, "is a BIIIIG HUG!"

Natsu made a face, trying to conceal his blush, "Geddoff, dammit!" he accomplished getting out of her vice-like grip, "Nobody touches the mighty Hermit!"

Honoka sniggered, "O…kay."

"And didn't I tell you not to talk like that? It's annoying!"

"Don't let Shigure hear you saying that—"

"I've nearly reached a level of mastery, she can hear me all she damn pleases!"

A little while later though, Shigure Kousaka sneezed and wiped her nose.

"Someone…discussed me," her face was shrouded in darkness as she lifted up her sword with barely visible eyes. "Un…for…givable."

There you go you demanding readers! I can barely think straight because of these daily updates! Haha…it's nice to feel wanted…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Honoka woke up with a start one morning. Something loud and unnatural had woken her up. It was probably something she needn't pay attention to. She got up and stretched by the window, savouring the early morning warmth of the sun pouring into the window. Honoka flipped the latch and peeked outside with one hand blocking the sun from hurting her sensitive eyes.

"Ah," she looked down at the tiny man holding a camera, trying to take pictures of her in her admittedly small T-shirt. She smiled regardless. "Morning sensei!"

The Chinese Kenpo master lowered his photography apparel and sweat dropped.

_She's planning to kill us all,_ he concluded.

Honoka's disappearing back skipped into the kitchen, where all the noise was. Sakaki was watching the tiny television in the next room with a can of beer, possibly already drunk. Akisame was reading out poetry to Apa fruitlessly, as the lovable Death God of Muay Thai was busily setting up his Othello pieces in anticipation of Honoka's arrival.

The real source of the din was in the kitchen, where Shigure and Miu were having an argument.

"He is…adding flavour," Shigure said simply, from where she swung upside-down from one of Ryozanpaku's support beams.

"I don't care, Shigure-san," Miu replied exasperatedly, gesturing at the pot of stew, "it's not healthy for a mouse to be in food. Taking a bath, no less."

"It is…the optimum temperature…for a hot tub."

"That's the thing. It's _breakfast_."

"Morning everyone!" Honoka said peppily.

The whole group looked at the smiling face of the girl who was busily doing preliminary stretches before willingly going into the Generator Wheel 2.0 ('the electricity bills these days are shocking...get it?' Akisame said). It was so surprising even Shigure sweat dropped.

"Didn't we leave her using that last night?"

"She should be in extreme physical pain by now," Akisame stroked his chin, "how strange."

"Not really," the group of masters had not noticed a large, burly elderly man walk into the room with a sack over his shoulder. His beard was long and bleached blonde, along with the hair on his head and his eyebrows that shadowed his intense blue eyes. He emanated a powerful _ki_ that Honoka only became marginally aware of now.

Nonetheless, Miu dropped her ladle and ran towards the eldery man she called her grandfather.

"Ah! You've returned!" she yelled happily. "How was your trip?"

Hayato Fuurinji, otherwise known as Elder, the Super Human, smiled and patted Miu's head quite similar to a kitten.

"Hello, old man," Honoka couldn't help but bow respectfully despite her usage of informal language.

Elder paused, "This is Ryozanpkau's future disciple?"

Honoka hesitated, "Y-yes Fuurinji-sensei," and bowed again shamefully.

_Maybe I don't have what it takes after all, _Honoka shut her eyes tight, _maybe Nacchi was right. I don't have the two most important things to a martial artist._

Honoka nearly jumped when a warm hand ruffled her hair. She opened one eye and looked up. Elder smiled gently.

"I see," he foretold, "a great future ahead of you."

…

A slightly small teenage girl wearing a cap, T-shirt and jeans with one leg torn completely off kicked a trashcan whilst walking on the pavement. The trashcan caved in on itself and fell over in front of her, bathing her heel-deep in old milk cartons and rotten fruits.

"KYA!" she recoiled.

Something had just moved in the bin. It rustled around and surfaced.

"AH!" her disgusted face melted into a geeky smile. "Kitty!"

She picked up a petite white cat that purred and nuzzled her neck as she rubbed her cheek against it. This could only be Kisara, one of Kenichi's friends who had originally been one of the Fists back in her youth—God, saying back in her youth made her feel so damn_ old_—and was now attempting to finish her last year in high school.

_Those bastards Ukita and Takeda have dragged me down into the abyss of their ignorance with them_, she thought angrily, trying to distract herself by sitting down and petting Kitty-san. _They are probably repeating for the thousandth time._

"Oh, Kitty-san," she sighed in despair, lifting up the snowy little kitten to the sky, "I don't know if I'll ever graduate if I'm associated with such idiots. I've got nothing but martial arts. I can't get a job with that…"

"Hey, Kisara!"

"NYA!"

"Kisara? Kisara what are you doing in the trash?"

The first to reach her was the burly man who barely fit his school uniform. He pulled Kisara up and the cat leaped gracefully out of her laps and into the alley. She stared sadly after it before clearing her throat at the two's surprised looks.

"What?" she demanded. "Th-the cat hurt its paw. I was j-just helping the stupid thing out."

The blonde haired man with the dark skin tone smiled boyishly and took the piece of grass out of his mouth.

"Still the same after two years," he said admiringly. "Kisara, will you ever change?"

Kisara's face flushed. "Seriously, didn't you see that thing limp? I should've just put it out of its misery. Yeah, k-k-ki—" Kisara couldn't even say it.

"Killed it?"

"Yeah. Th-that."

Takeda rolled his eyes and patted Ukita's shoulder and muttered, "You've gotta handful buddy," and turned to walk away before he paused.

Something was way off just then. He rubbed his eyes again and again but he continued to see what was across the street.

"Takeda, what's wrong?" Ukita asked, still having his hand inadvertently on Kisara's waist. Something which she didn't like.

"What's with that face?" Kisara stretched her leg after kicking so high.

Takeda turned around with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Guys…I think I just saw Kenichi in drag."

"…"

"I knew it was just a matter of time," Kisara said grimly.

"Mmfhgh," Ukita covered his bloody nose.

"C'mon, let's investigate!" Takeda broke into a sprint and ran down the street.

"But…" Kisara started, before Ukita grabbed her arm and surged her forward. "Never mind," she sweat dropped.

A brief few minutes later, three friends of Kenichi hid behind trashcans in an alley near to where the mysterious Kenichi in drag was walking. Takeda and Ukita stared at Kenichi, mesmerized by how feminine he looked, what with his bust and those legs…

Unlike Takeda and Ukita, she was glaring at them instead of exactly who she knew it was. Meanwhile Takeda and Ukita were doubting their preferences staring after Kenichi, who leaned over to tie his shoelaces.

"He looks…a little cute."

"I know. I can't—"

"Kenichi has a sister."

"…"

Takeda and Ukita stared daggers at the Tae Kwon Do martial artist who shrunk into the black bag behind her.

"You mean to tell us all this time…" Takeda said darkly, "…that you _knew_ this wasn't Kenichi and WE WERE DOUBTING HIS MANHOOD—"

"—AND OURSELVES—"

"Ssh!" Kisara shushed them. "Look, I didn't think you'd forgotten about Honoka. We once saved her from Loki, remember?"

"—LIKE HELL WE REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN OUR LIVES!" Takeda roared, lunging at Kisara as Ukita stepped in the way. "I thought he looked almost as good as Honey!"

"Shut up," Kisara kicked his face in. "She can hear us."

Honoka turned around towards a pile of trashcans in the alley.

"Huh," she adjusted her bags. "I could have sworn I heard something coming from there."

"Are you sure oneesan?" Midori raised an eyebrow. "It just looks like a very dark alley to me. Remember," she touched Honoka's shoulder, "the Utsuuki brothers could be anywhere."

Honoka hesitated. "You're right Midori-chan," she scratched her head and laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't poke my nose where it doesn't belong."

Midori regarded the alley too and for a second she thought she saw a wisp of blonde hair. She shrugged and followed Honoka down the sidewalk.

Honoka couldn't get that irking feeling out of her mind though until she sensed someone was right in front of her. She stopped looking back and ceased to walk and just in time.

Honoka had nearly bumped into his chest.

"Eh, sorry," she bowed.

"Oneesan," Honoka looked at Midori with both eyebrows raised. Midori had a frightened look on her face as she bit her lip. "That's them."

She considered the hefty two men in front of her. One had brown hair that mopped his face and part of his neck. It brushed against the collar of his leather jacket that was covering a plain white shirt. The man opposite had darker hair but the same jacket with a blue shirt. They both folded their arms.

"So you're the girl who has shamed our family?" the dark haired one retorted. "If only you knew that the Utsuuki brothers own the town dojo and each of us is trained to become the best martial artists we can be."

Honoka inhaled calmly and exhaled again. She felt surprisingly composed even though this matter had been clawing away at her conscious, making her feel as though she was teetering over the edge and into the pool of insanity.

"If you say sorry we'll let you go easy."

Honoka blinked twice.

"What, you don't speak English?" the blue shirted one leaned over to his brother. "She's shit-scared."

"Go to hell."

"…"

"What was that?"

Honoka stared at them in disbelief. "That wasn't me."

"Go to hell," Midori repeated, her face darkening as she clenched her fists.

"Oh, the little dweeb speaks," one teased.

"Go to HELL!" Midori shouted heatedly. "Honoka-san is the only one brave enough to stand up to assholes like you who bully the weak. You don't d_eserve_ an apology because you're just some low-life creeps!

"I've grown up half my life being bullied by guys like you who don't care how your words or actions affect people. My parents couldn't even look at me as a daughter, but just a weak child who couldn't even defend herself well… Not—" she seized the black haired one's wrist and twisted it. "Any—" Midori kicked him off his feet and spun on the spot as he flew over her shoulder, "—MORE!"

Honoka dodged his falling body and backed away. Without warning, the other one jumped angrily at Midori.

"You fool!" he cried, preparing to punch her.

"Midori!" Honoka warned, reaching out.

What happened next was a blur of bodies that not even Takeda, Ukita or Kisara could decipher. The only thing they could see was Honoka still standing in the end, wiping her mouth of the little blood that had found its way there.

"What was that?" Honoka and Takeda said at the same time.

"Karate, without a doubt," Kisara folded her arms.

"I've been taking lessons at the nearby dojo," Midori clarified, smiling weakly. "I didn't want you to fight alone. From now on," she gave Honoka a thumbs-up sign, "I'm going to fight by your side, oneesan."

"Do you think-?" Ukita left his question floating in the air.

Takeda, Ukita and Kisara nodded.

"Ryozanpaku."

There! Finished! That was knd of difficult to write, I don't know why.


	7. 7: The Childhood of Kirasaki Midori

I was kind of feeling restless and wanted to write HSDH but I felt so tired of writing continuously about Honoka and Natsu that I felt like writing about a nice girly girl friendship between Honoka and Midori. Enjoy!

*Shigure means Fall or something like that in Japanese, right?

Chapter 7:

"Eh, um Shigure?"

"Yes?"

Honoka blushed deeply and twirled the material of her skirt around her finger as she stared guiltily at her master's back, which was strangely dressed in a colourful dougi with a long, threateningly sharp sword across it. Honoka didn't know how to put this but…

"Why are we going shopping? I mean, together?"

The maiden of all swords and manner of weapons, Shigure Kousaka smiled—something that was as rare as a red moon—as she cycled faster down the streets teeming with people and market stands. The path cleared for their bulky old bicycle only inches ahead. Honoko wailed in panic, gripping Shigure's waist as they flew a few feet in the air after hitting an abnormally large rock which was inconveniently in their way.

The landing was just as rough considering Honoka's head banged against the steel of Shigure's blade.

"Uwah!" she howled, "Shigure-sensei, please slow down!"

"I…can't," she replied simply, letting her gaze drift down to Touchumaaru, who was nestled comfortably in the woven basket of Miu's bicycle. This upset Honoka greatly.

"Please watch the ROOOOOOOAAA—" she flew another few feet into the air, "—AAAD!" Bang. Again with the sword.

If Shigure ever had a car, Honoka thought, getting off the bicycle a half an hour later, she would be a hazard to everyone in Japan. Shigure had been perfectly honest about not being able to stop. In fact, she confessed to Honoka, she had accidentally broken the brakes before they had even left Ryozanpaku, home to the world's greatest martial artists where Honoka was now living on a semi-permanent basis. But not as a master of her own art, but as a disciple for Muay Thai, Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo and swords mastery.

Now, it was a quiet Sunday afternoon—an afternoon which Honoka had thought she would be spending with Natsu, quite foolishly—and it was the monthly Sunday when all the month's shopping would be done in one day. Shigure fished out two copies of the list Miu Fuurinji had given her.

"Miu…could not do it this month because…of her exams…" Shigure had explained last night, whilst unchaining Honoka from a pillar in the dojo after she had tried to escape—again. "So Elder asked if we…could do it."

"I will do…the first half," Shigure put her list in her mouth, so as to not lose it. "We will…meet up at…sunset."

Honoka nodded as if she cared. _All I want to do is rest my aching muscles!_ She staggered from stall to stall looking for the objects indicated on the list.

"Let's see…" she hummed, perusing the content of the list.

_Sakaki: Fifty drums of beer _(For a month?)

_Miu: Kitty's Today! Magazine _ (Honoka had no idea such a magazine existed)

_Kensei: Two sets of women's underwear _(okaaaaaay…)

"What a bunch ofweirdos," Honoka sweat dropped.

Honoka was so preoccupied with her list that she didn't see the glint of platinum hair that had become incomprehensibly familiar to her. Neither did she see the glimpse of cherry themed eyes between the strips of gypsy-like material lining the passages between the stands. Only until her friend and new fighting partner appeared in front of her.

"Ah, Midori-chan!" Honoka sweat dropped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing shopping for my parents," she beamed, shoving the plastic bags that smelt suspiciously of raw fish and spring onions into Honoka's face. "See? Mamma's coming over today with my little sister and I want to cook them both something special."

"Oh, that's right," Honoka fell into step with Midori, "your parents are separated, am I right?"

Midori nodded and looked away sadly for a minute. "But that's okay," she brightened when she stumbled upon a stall selling fresh rice balls that were still steaming, "I'm just happy to see them once in a while, regardless of how tense our relationship may be. It's the first time I'm seeing them since I l left Osaka."

"Oh." Honoka couldn't imagine living such a life with her brother living somewhere else and she living with her father.

"What is that list for?" Midori queried, already having sniped it out of her hands.

"Eh, don't read that!" Honoka demanded nervously, twisting herself around, trying to get closer to Midori. The girl pushed Honoka back with one hand and held the piece of paper, reading it out loud with the other.

"Hmm…Kitty magazines, drums of beer and underwear?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"My masters want me to get those for them," Honoka blurted, fighting to get closer to Midori, "apparently, it's their monthly Sunday Shopping or whatever."

"Your _masters_? You have more than one?" Midori tutted, "How selfish, oneesan. Some of us have to pay top dollar just to find a decent master yet you are holding on to all of them just for you?"

"It's not—" but Honoka's explanation was droned out by the sound of crashing wood and screams. Both girls jumped instinctively since the noise was so nearby and scary. They both ducked impulsively under one of the stalls.

"Is it an earthquake?" Honoka wondered.

"I-I-I'm scared of earthquakes," Midori whimpered, her eyes watering.

Honoka would have been more sympathetic in a different situation, but she could not believe _anyone_ in their right mind would live in Japan and _know_ they are afraid of earthquakes.

"I don't think so," Honoka peeped out. She eventually had enough courage to get out from under the stall and take a good look around.

"What was it then?" Midori crawled out as well and dusted off her floral skirt and adjusted her halter top.

Honoka pointed a little distance off. "Yakuza."

"It's like we can't get a break anywhere we go, oneesan," Midori laughed without humour.

Despite the smiles on their faces, both their fists tightened at the sight of three sunglass clad men who were disturbing an elderly man at his stall for takoyaki.

"This is our territory old man," one said, kicking his chair over, "and you haven't paid your fee along with the rest. So pay up already, since we are offering you our protection."

"It was no mistake," the elderly man replied coldly, washing his hands with a dishcloth. "I don't care whose territory this is. All I care about is my business."

"Oh," another made a face, "who do you think will rescue you as you're being so brave old man? Don't look down on us!" with his hands, he slid them, palms down, across the table, knocking off everything on it. "We'll burn your house down!"

"Hey, quit it!" Midori yelled, running up to them.

Honoka followed a little reluctantly behind her, putting her list in her pocket. "Eh, Midori-san!" _We need to wait for Shigure-sensei._

"You leave that old man alone, he did nothing wrong!" Midori put her hands on her hips patronizingly. Honoka slowed to a stop next to her, sweat dropping and silently praying for—what seemed to Midori—*Fall to arrive.

"Ohoho!" the group of men broke into laughter, leaning on each other for support as they gasped for air.

_Oh great, sure, laugh at Midori-san. That'll make everything better._

"You want to die, kid?" the tallest yakuza whispered threateningly, with a smile on his face, walking towards Midori confidently. He tilted her head up by her chin. "Do ya?"

"You really shouldn't do that," Honoka warned in a small voice.

The three men stared at Honoka with new eyes, as if she had just arrived. They surrounded her meaningfully with baseball bats and large sticks. Since Honoka was related to Kenichi Shirahama she had, of course, inherited his deep-seated fear of weapons.

"You say something kid? You want to fight us or something?"

"Hahahahaha!" Honoka raised her hands in front of her and waved them around with a smile on her face. "Oh, um no thanks, Mr. Yakuza…I, we…we didn't come here for a fight, right, Midori?"

Midori glared at them as though she did.

_Jeez_, Honoka sweat dropped, _am I the only one here who believes in diplomacy?_

"Look, we'll let you off easy if you just come along with us to a little get-together we're having," he put an arm around Honoka's shoulders and she was made briefly aware of how easily she could use _Itai Otoshi_ or any other jujitsu move on him. "You girls are awfully cute anyway—"

"HIYA!"

Honoka couldn't help herself as she flipped the yakuza onto his back. Dust accumulated in the air around his body as he coughed feebly.

"I belong to someone else," she stated coldly.

"Hey! I recognize you kids now!" the one on the floor got up again. "You are Honoka Shirahama and Midori Kirasaki! You are the ones who took out all the Utsuuki brothers! If we beat them, we'll be the strongest syndicate in town!"

"Cheh," the others smiled. "Come to think of it, they kind of do fit that description. But you don't look all that tough. Sure, you know how to do a few little flips but really…" he grinned and his two front teeth were missing, "…you aren't so strong."

Midori sweat dropped. "Oneesan, our plan has failed. What do we do?"

"The one thing my brother taught me about martial arts and also life itself," Honoka's chest swelled as she admirably but a hand around Midori's wrist.

"What's that?"

Honoka paled and tears filled her eyes. She opened her mouth and screamed as she turned on her heel. "TACTICAL RETREEEEAT!"

Two updates in one day? I spoil you readers way too much! Next chapter,


	8. Ren Aihara the Pervert!

**13DaL: Hahaha! I'm back! I hope you guys didn't miss me!**

**Natsu: You went somewhere?**

**13DaL: Y-yeah…I haven't updated in a while. Haven't you, um, noticed?**

**Natsu: Not—umfhg!**

**Honoka: Of course we did! We were patiently waiting for the next update like everyone else!**

**13DaL: Hey…why you putting Natsu in that closet?**

Chapter 8:

_It was the middle of the day on a Sunday afternoon, and two teenage girls dashed in the streets of the marketplace in a certain city. One of them had silver curly locks and a childish face…this was the face of Midori Kirasaki, daughter of the unknown people of Osaka and another was gifted with the body of an angel, Honoka Shirahama, the apprentice of the masters of RYOUZANPAKU!_

_Right now, they are running away from yakuza in their city because they are becoming more famous by the day. Now we continue our adventure as Honoka bravely yells…_

"MOMMEEE!" she yelled, tugging her skirt down as she trailed up the wall with Midori at her side. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! I—"

"We won't die," Midori spoke over her, growing both impatient at Honoka's whining but at the same time wanting to scream the very same thing as they raced down another street with the yakuza hot on their trail.

"They're getting more men the more we run!" Midori exclaimed, turning sharply as she pulled her comrade out of the fire of the arms of the yakuza that had skated in front of them in a cloud of dust.

Honoka couldn't even speak anymore. She was still breathing hard from all the running she had just done. Despite her incredible endurance and skill, Shigure was right: _she didn't run as fast as her brother._

And if that wasn't bad enough, her wounds from yesterday's sparring with Miu had begun to reopen and her muscles ached terribly.

_How can I possibly fight in this condition? I can barely keep my eyes open! _Honoka attempted to hide her weakness by leaning behind Midori more and more. _I have to stall. I can't fight and I can't risk Midori getting hurt either._

"H-hey," she breathed, holding a hand out, "can we just talk about this?"

The line of yakuza broke into united, mocking laughter. They suddenly all revealed weapons behind each of their backs.

"The time for talking is over, girlies," the one Honoka assumed was the leader cackled. His weapon was a long chain that had rusted with blood. Both girls winced.

"Oneesan?" Midori stepped back, and soon they were surrounded by yakuza, back-to-back. "What do we do now? There are no openings I can see for both of us to get out."

Honoka shook her head. "These guys are serious, Midori. They won't leave an opening if they can help it. The only thing we can do now—" Honoka exhaled calmly, crouching into a martial arts stance. She allowed her arms to easily ball into fists in front of her, "—is fight to the best of our ability."

Midori nodded and followed suit.

"Oh, look, they are ready to fight!" the leader exclaimed, putting his chain around his shoulders. His grin was condescending as he continued, "I have no reason to fight such children. All of you, finish them off. Then, we will be the strongest syndicat-syndic-synd—"

"HAHA!" Honoka laughed childishly, wagging her finger at him, "You can't say SYNDICATE!"

Suddenly, the leader of the yakuza toppled over and fell on his stomach. He had a colossal tear in the back of his jacket and through his shirt. Honoka finally turned around so that she was at Midori's shoulder. She cautiously gazed down at the yakuza's open shirt curiously.

_A blast of ki_.

"Th-that's not possible!" the babble of the confused yakuza disturbed Honoka so much so that she looked up at the perpetrator.

_They have so much ki that they were able to just touch the yakuza…and use that as an attack?_

It was a young boy—not too young considering he looked about Honoka and Midori's age—who was wearing a black and red shirt with faded denimn jeans. He blinked down at the yakuza with his impassive purple eyes.

"It's just a kid," Honoka breathed.

"You really shouldn't bully girls, y'know," he tilted his dark head and…_smiled_.

Honoka didn't really have much to say, although Midori seemed to be bursting to make very word that came to her lips heard.

"Oh my God! It's the Student Council President!" Midori squealed, almost blissfully unaware of the armed men that surrounded her. It seemed that way until one bravely stepped forward with a baseball bat that was effortlessly dodged a second later. Midori threw the culprit to the ground using Honoka's _Itai Otoshi_.

Midori continued squealing.

_Nothing seems to faze her when she is in fawning-mode_, Honoka sweat dropped.

The Student Council President ruffled his hair and laughed in a low, mellifluous voice.

"Sorry I barged in on your fight. Seems to me you were doing fine on your own,' he gave Midori an appraising look.

Honoka smiled politely. "So what my friend is saying is true?"

He nodded and laughed again shyly. "Yeah…I am the President at your school. I've seen you around it's Shirahama—"

Honoka saw something in her peripheral vision that didn't sit well with her. There was a blurry movement behind the boy until whatever it was glinted dangerously in the light.

"Watch OUT!" Honoka shouted a warning, already in gear to tackle him down away from the swinging metal chain behind him. Midori sensed the same thing and moved forward as well.

Honoka tackled him in a second and the chain jingled against the cobblestone ground. Midori twisted around and kicked the leader of the yakuza in the gut, ensuring his downfall.

"You…brats!" he gasped, keeling over and collapsing. Defeated.

Honoka kept her head down until she was sure the commotion was over. She opened one eye hesitantly.

"Oneesan, President, are you two okay?"

Honoka nodded and raised her head.

She hadn't figured the President's face would be so close to hers.

"Errr…" she fumbled, losing herself in his purple eyes before giving herself a massive mental slap. Then she looked down nervously and saw what she hadn't felt.

His hands. On her chest.

"UWAH!" Honoka screamed, clutching her chest and kicking his face many times—a habit she had acquired from watching Natsu in action.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" she recoiled from him, still touching her sensitive spot and glaring at his exultant expression.

_Wha-what a pervert! _Honoka sweat dropped and hid behind Midori in self-protection.

The President wiped his bloody nose and smiled again, revealing his true colours.

"Because you saved my life," he declared, "I demand you become my bodyguards!"

Honoka and Midori stared at him, then at each other.

"No way."

"I'll pay you top dollar, and you'll have a really hot name. How about…" he stroked his chin, "the Black Angel Guard of the Student Council President?"

Honoka and Midori stared at him, then at each other.

"No way."

"But I'm no good with girls because they say I'm a shallow, self-absorbed freak who is a complete pervert…" tears filled his eyes. "You guys are my only hope when it comes to being with girls."

"No, friggin' way."

_So he's sweet and kind like that just to meet girls?_

"No offense but you're weird," Midori pointed out, backing away from him with Honoka in tow.

"B-b-but—"

"BYE!' the two girls said in unison, turning to run.

The boy sank deeper onto the floor with a defeated expression on his face.

_Dammit, those girls are the cutest ones that I've rescued by far. Especially that Honoka chick. And her boobs feel phenomenal…I must meet her again! I MUST make them my bodyguards so nice ecchi things will happen to me just like in the mangas!_

"But how?" he murmured.

_I've got to find a way to make them my guards somehow, because they are both strong and cute and will look amazing by my side. Tomorrow is a new day and by this I swear, _his chest filled,_ I, Ren Aihara, will establish the Sexy Angel Aihara Guard!_

**Honoka: Jeez…I can't believe he did all of that just to meet girls…what a creep. Why did you create someone so creepy?**

**13DaL: You'll see…**

**Midori: That's what you always say.**

**13DaL: Shut up! All of you! Everyone, in the Naughty Corner for 15 minutes! Now!**

**Honoka: Aww man…**

**13DaL: Until next time beloved readers!**


	9. The Desire to Fight

Chapter 9: Path of a Gymnast

It was another boring, mundane, stuffy Monday afternoon. It was hot, stuffy and did she forget to mention?—boring. _How can it possibly be so boring in here?_ She thought, peeling back the tendrils of hair that danced in front of her face. She regarded all the gymnasts around her, that twirled—in what they probably assumed a gymnast-like fashion—and pirouetted everywhere. The girl who sat coolly by the window judged each of them critically. _Sloppy…slow…disoriented…_

It all looked the same to Ryouko Tachibana.

She missed a life she had long past, where the in-thing wasn't _gymnastics_. Hell…it was kicking someone's _ass_…Ryouko snorted at all the clumsy girls below her who honestly thought they had a chance when it came to being elegant or beautiful on stage. _But hey_, she shrugged_, what in the world do I know? I mean, I'm just a World Class Gymnast who's won three golds in a row._ But that didn't leave Ryouko with the satisfaction she wanted to garner. Since her father had removed her from her last school after her expulsion, life hadn't been as fun. Ryouko had promised to keep on the straight and narrow and had joined the Gymnastics team at her school just to prove it. It had been two years since she had thrown a single punch or even kicked someone playfully.

That didn't mean she didn't yearn to right now. Her darkest wish at the moment was just to strangle each and everyone here. Or…was that too sadistic?

"Hey, Tachibana-san! Come down and practice like the rest of the club!" the leader of the team demanded. Ryouko didn't even know her name. "You haven't trained in weeks! You'll get rusty!"

Ryouko sighed. _I suppose she's right._

Just as she was about to swing down, she overheard the leader—darn it! What was her name?—mutter to some of the members huddled in the corner.

"She thinks she's the best thing that has happened to our team since Miu Fuurinji," she said, _sotto voce_. "Tachibana is just too cool, so she thinks!"

Ryouko paused and thought about it. This was the perfect reason to start a fight. But was it worth it? She appraised the leader—her name began with a 'T' she was sure of it now—and wondered. Nah, she had too little muscle tone to really keep Ryouko going and besides, she was all about grace, not a straight punch to the face, right?

Ryouko shook her head subtly and let the jibe pass. _It's been a few years since I socked someone…maybe I'm just a little cocky?_

"I'm heading for the showers," Ryouko's statement met little response as the rest of the team watched her leave with her tote bag over her shoulder and open the door. Most of the team members had agreed by now not to get into Ryouko's way because she seemed like such a scary force. Often, her eyes resembled those fit to be on a mask for a demon and there was an aura she sent out that terrified the fellow freshmen. The only one who really tried to stand up to her was—

"Ryouko, you haven't been practising with the team at all. You show no team spirit," Tetsu yelled behind Ryouko. "You really are lazy!"

The girl paused with her hand on the doorknob. Those nearest her would have noticed her hands trembling and Ryouko biting her lip against the evident temptation. She hid in her folds of navy hair that was tied up into a curly ponytail whilst her fringe covered her entire face. Some people didn't even know what colour her eyes were. She turned in her tiny leotard that barely covered her chest and legs and smiled pleasantly.

Tetsu recoiled at the sight.

"The thing is, captain…I couldn't give a damn," she replied coldly, closing the door behind her with a slam.

"…"

"Well done captain," the group murmured. "You stood your ground today."

Meanwhile, Ryouko untied her hair and turned the shower faucet. Her azure hair fell down to her waist. Her fringe dampened and stuck to her cheeks and parts of her chin and nose. Ryouko wasn't sure how much more she could take. This boring, unbelievable life that seemed to stretch for eternity. One day felt like a thousand hours to her, moving from school, to the Gymnast Club after school, then taking the train all the way home fending off perverts and old men alike who just thought she had daddy issues and hid behind her hair because she was meek and fragile. Ryouko let the hot water pour over her skin and calm her down.

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to find an outlet," she giggled.

Her giggle sounded off and forced. Not like the old her at all. Ryouko could barely recognise herself. She was becoming what she never imagined, a few years ago, she would ever become. Ryouko needed to fight, urgently. Her burning passion could not go untamed for so long without tearing her apart internally. But where could she find a place to fight at such a young age seriously? As far as she knew, her father had tried to protect her from Japan's more unsavoury areas by lavishly showering her in love, affection and money.

Ryouko thought pensively as she closed the building door behind her dressed in her casual clothes. She often wore a white designed shirt that was concealed by a jacket. Her boots jangled with the additional weight they bore on account of the chains Ryouko had decorated them with. She also angled her skirt so that it titled as it should have with the black lace billowing in the wind.

_Normal life just isn't for me_, she conceded wearily, walking towards the light at the end of the alley.

Almost without thinking, Ryouko leaned forward and touched her toes. She rolled on the ground twice before projecting herself upwards to land dexteriously on a trashcan lid.

She exhaled, thrilled at the adrenaline flowing wildly in her body.

_Wooo_, she breathed_, I still got it._

She suddenly went blindly into a frenzy whilst at the same time being painfully aware of every movement of her opponent and the sound of them falling over with a grunt. She had never used her legs to kick in quick succession. There were a lot of them. But that was okay.

Ryouko liked those kind of odds.

"HIYA! AHAHA! HIYA!" she felt her old self coming back and soon, she was laughing freely as if she found the fight generally too easy. She jumped back in a boxer's stance and crouched around her last opponent.

He was slightly confused at her pace and stared momentarily at Ryouko's boots.

"You idiot!" she punched him directly on the nose and simultaneously kicked his groin. Ryouko put her hands on her hips as he fell over sideways. "Trying to calculate my manoeuvres is a waste of time. I'm not just a regular boxer. And neither am I a street fighter."

"One would think that, wouldn't they, Ryouko Tachibana—" her golden eyes widened behind their fringe, "—but you aren't just a regular boxer. Your art is—"

Ryouko stared at the strange man who had come out of the shadows who she had not even sensed. But when he was so close by, she could sense the enormous amount of _ki_ emitted by him.

At the same time, they whispered, "the art of the South East Gods, _Panantukan._"

Ryouko smiled, "You know your martial arts," she tightened her fists in front of her. "Maybe you'll last a little longer than your lackeys?"

"I'm not here to fight," he raised his hands. "I'm here to ask you to join my group and defeat two very difficult girls in my way."

Ryouko raised an eyebrow. "Two, huh? Doesn't sound like much fun. Besides, I'm in this to fight. I ain't into childish feuds."

"If you win, you'll be able to join one of the most famous delinquent groups in the whole of Japan…a group you probably heard about training in the Phillipines. The…"

"…Golden Makibishis, yeah," she smiled, dropping her fists to her sides. "I've heard of you. But my question is…do you go around stalking girls like me and beg them to join your little group?"

He smiled. "Only the special ones."

…

Miu sat worriedly watching Honoka train with the Generator Wheel 3.0, that had been improved with electric wires around the circumference of the wheel so that Honoka literally couldn't escape. In the meantime, Sakaki Shio, 100 Dan Karate Master was drunkenly asleep on the porch with Shigure, who had managed to fall asleep upside-down on the support beam like a bat. Impulsively, her sword was across Ma Kensei—the Chinese Kenpo master's—neck as if warning him not to step any closer to her revealed underwear.

Elder was right beside her, playing Othello with Apa who was winning at the time.

"Something bothering you?" he queried, not taking his eyes off the Othello set.

"Let Apa put you to rest," Apa moved another piece recklessly, "Apa will try not to kill Honoka during training. Apa like Honoka."

"Er, yes," Elder sweat dropped. Honoka had nearly been at Ryouzanpaku for a month but all the masters were still hesitating to give Apachai Hopachai a chance—and he only needed one, folks—to kill Honoka during training.

"I'm worried about Kenichi," Miu confessed. "I know he isn't very in touch with any of us because of these exams, but after…won't he realize that Honoka doesn't live at the Shirahama home anymore?"

"And his first deduction will be…" Elder trailed off.

"APA."

"Exactly, Apa," Miu smiled sadly. "Ryouzanpaku. And even though I've fought against Yami and all of those people…when Kenichi becomes angry…"

"He can be a bit difficult, I suppose," Elder stroked his chin. "Miu…perhaps you should talk to him? Tell him before he finds out himself?"

Miu stared blankly at him. "Oh…I should be extra nice to him, I think. In fact," she brightened, "I've been thinking of trying this new recipe out on him! He'll love it, I'm sure."

At the same time, Elder and Honoka sweat dropped.

"Of course he will!" Elder enthused.

Honoka glared at Miu. "He doesn't love your cooking Miu. He loves you."

"_Oh, don't be silly!_" Miu waved her hand up and down in an oh-stop-it gesture. She cupped her face with the other hand and giggled coquettishly.

"If you have enough energy to have a conversation with Miu," Akisame observed, "we should triple your training."

"Quin...tuple," Shigure murmured in her sleep.

"Ah, yes. Brilliant idea, Shigure. Triple is too little," he stroked his chin as he recharged the wires until they illuminated the entire room and woke Sakaki with a start.

"I didn't touch it!" Sakaki barked, getting up.

And from down the street, even the neighbours could see the eerie bright blue lights the dojo down the street emitted. And Honoka's yells of:

"MERCY, MASTERS! MERCY!"


	10. Double Date!

**13DaL: Yaay! The tenth chapter! We made it!**

**Honoka: So...what happens next?**

**13DaL: ...**

**Natsu: Writers Block. How pathetic.**

**13DaL: Eh...I-I'll think of something you guys! How about we go to the beach? **

**Natsu: Count me out.**

**Honoka: I'm not going without Nacchi...**

**Miu: How about...we go on a double date instead?**

**13DaL: Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I'll get right on it!**

Chapter 10**:**

"WHAT?"

Miu smiled as if she hadn't just witnessed Honoka shove her fist into the wall. Miu Fuurinji, grandaughter of the superhuman Hayato Fuurinji and an accomplished martial artist herself, tilted her lean body slightly to the right in order to dodge the flying splinters in the air where Honoka had punched the wall by her left shoulder. They had been in the middle of their daily spar when Fuurinji had brought up the one subject that bothered Honoka Shirahama– the new disciple at Ryouzanpaku–greatly. Honoka replaced her clenched fist to her chest and rubbed her wrist.

Miu laughed, "It's just for one night, Honoka-chan. You see, I really can't be alone with Kenichi because I just feel so awkward hiding things from him," she waved her hands in front of her, "so I thought, maybe you could accompany me to tell him with Tanimoto-san and then–"

Honoka silenced her with a look.

"I'm not going on a double date with Nacchi," Honoka breathed, feeling her face flush. "You must be insane to rope me into your stupid problems, Big Boobs."

"But..." Miu trailed off, her eyes watering.

"Aahaha!" Honoka took a step backwards towards the door. "I used to pull that face all the time,"–Miu wiped her eyes until her eyelashes were perfectly glistening– "it's not going to work, Big Boobs. Cut it out. Seriously. Stop looking at me like that!"

...

"I hate you."

"Oh, stop it."

"I really, really, _really_ hate you, Big Boobs," Honoka scratched her sweater wearily. Miu had let her borrow it and it felt like she was walking around in sandpaper. Unfortunately, Honoka and Miu shared basically the same size chest and most of their clothes were similar. Despite the importance of this night, the masters had still banned her from returning home. It was this, Honoka had been told sternly, or Shigure's loin cloth.

Honoka had chosen the sweater. Obviously.

"It's really cold," Miu remarked tonelessly, swinging her legs over the bar stool she was sitting on. "Don't you think, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka busily stabbed her ice cream with a spoon irritatedly, imagining it was Miu's soft-golden head. "Yup,"–stab–"it really,"–stab–"is."

Miu was wearing a baby blue jacket and black top that brought out the deepness of her eyes and a flowing yellow skirt and sandals. Honoka sat watching couples holding hands across the street dejectedly, with a spoon dangling from her mouth. She scratched her neck agitatedly.

_I'm coming out in a rash_, she thought idly, ignoring the strange looks she received from the passersby outside the ice cream parlour. On the inside, she was being glared down enough. Most of the looks were directed at Miu, who was having trouble choosing an ice cream flavour because of her pure inexperience. Honoka distanced herself as best she could but Miu kept on talking to her and making weird, unnecessary comments. Honoka pulled her sweater down over her black skirt and tucked her white boots combined with sheer thigh-high socks underneath her chair.

"I've only ever been in here once. There was this one flavour that Ken-chan bought me but I can't seem to remember it..." Miu tapped her chin in pensive thought. "Honoka, what would Kenichi buy?"

"I dunno," Honoka stared at the door that had just opened with the little clink of a bell, "why don't you ask him?" she pointed at her brother.

"Ah! Kenichi!" Miu jumped off the stool to greet him.

Kenichi Shirahama blushed happily. "Hi, Miu!" he hugged her. Honoka could tell he was enjoying the hug a little more than he should be.

Honoka watched impassively as Kenichi finally made eye contact with her. Then he smiled and waved at her. Honoka raised a hand tiredly.

"Honoka, what are you doing here?' Kenichi queried obliviously.

The black haired girl froze in her seat and blinked at her brother. Her gaze shifted to Miu, who had taken a bogus interest in the jukebox in the corner.

"Miu didn't tell you?" Honoka asked, taking the spoon out of her mouth.

Kenichi stared at her in confusion. "Tell me what?" he looked over his shoulder at Miu, who waved weakly.

"This is a double–" before she could continue, Miu had shoved a spoonful of pistachio into Honoka's mouth with a high-pitched, unnatural laugh.

"Hahaha! Never you mind, Ken-chan! Let's get going!" Miu tugged at Kenichi's elbow with brute force that knocked him over. She literally dragged him out of the shop laughing shrilly. As she turned to close the door behind Honoka, she gave the little girl a deadly look.

Honoka smiled nonetheless. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it would be. After all, blackmail was a wondrous thing.

"Oh, here comes Natsu too! Saaay..." Kenichi narrowed his eyes in what Honoka assumed was deep thought. He turned away from the two girls and talked to himself quietly. "What's everybody doing here all at once? Could this be a big karaoke night? I wonder..."

Honoka held her breath and attempted a weak smile. Natsu was dressed darkly head to toe with a grey and black hood that brought out his blond hair and extremely sour expression. If Honoka had not won in Othello earlier that week, Nacchi would have probably never shown up.

Yet again, blackmail was a wondrous thing.

"Hello, Natsu-chan!" Kenichi put an arm around him in a friendly way. Natsu slapped it away impulsively.

"Don't call me that or touch me," he reminded Honoka's brother. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I'd rather die a slow and painful death before ten."

Honoka smiled slightly and exhaled. "Thanks for coming, Nacchi."

"Don't call me that."

The girl beamed at him and linked arms with Natsu. In front of them Kenichi looked back at Natsu and his little sister.

"Haha," he laughed, "Tanimoto-chan and Honoka look just like a couple!"

Miu sweat dropped. "I guess so." _Then what_, she wondered, _about us?_

_..._

"Oh God, no more!" Honoka begged at their table, watching Kenichi and Miu go in for another encore.

She buried her head in Tanimoto's shirt wearily.

Miu and Kenichi smiled at them and went on obliviously with their duet. The entire club had been deserted, and the tables and chairs had been put away. A cleaner strolled by mopping the linoleum floor in front of the stage just as the speakers boomed once again and Miu's high, unbalanced voice became a discord with Kenichi's low monotone.

"The whole club left because of you, dammit!" Tanimoto yelled at them, throwing a dinner fork at Kenichi. He shielded his face with the microphone and continued steadfastly.

Honoka looked around the room that had once been filled with people but was now abandoned and desolate. She recalled how the poor bystanders that witnessed Miu's atrocious singing couldn't get out of the _Karaoke Klub_ soon enough. The disco ball still danced on the ceiling and dappled the room in purple and red whilst Miu and Kenichi went into their second verse.

"'_Karaoke will be fun!_'" Honoka crossed her eyes and imitated Miu's voice from earlier that night, "'_I've never done it before,'"_

But from the looks of it, Miu was just being modest. It took real practice on stage to be that bad and still be confident you are singing well.

Honoka couldn't believe she had subjected Tanimoto to this type of mild torture. But after the first two performances and the fork incident, he had calmed down sufficiently to put his hood up, lean back in his seat and fold his arms with his eyes closed. But then again, what was more mortifying was that this was supposed to be a double date.

"What's up with your face?" Tanimoto asked coldly, opening one eye.

"Nothing," Honoka turned away slightly to cover up her blush.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her face before shrugging. What he couldn't shrug off was the fact that he had been inadvertently staring at her half of the night. What was even stranger were the thoughts that flitted in his mind whenever he saw her do the littlest things that he had never noticed before. Like how she toyed with the hem of her skirt or stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose whenever she was being rude. Perhaps it was a continuation of his thoughts that night when he had found Honoka asleep on his bed as peaceful as he had ever seen her.

_Or..._he told himself_, Miu's high frequency voice just fried my brain._

Honoka got up just then and declared, "Bathroom break!" before striding out of the cafe and into the busy, cold streets. She bumped into a pedestrian.

"Oh, sorry," she said, smiling apoligetically.

The girl didn't smile back but bowed. Honoka couldn't help but notice how blue her hair was and how it covered her entire face.

"It's okay," Ryouko grinned.


	11. The Beginning of Bloodshed

**13DaL: ...Hi readers. Nothing to see here...I'm still writing the backstory...**

**Miu: If you feel so useless why don't you let me ghost write?**

**Natsu: Don't. She can't even spell her own name.**

**Honoka: Easy. B-I-G B-**

**13DaL: OKAY! Miu...would you mind if you wrote just a little bit? Until I can pick up the pieces?**

**Miu: YAAAAY!**

**Natsu: Oh, God...**

Chapter 11:

_It was a seemingly normal evening, with the clouds parted to reveal a pavement of silver moonshine and two girls. Under a streetlight, our newest disciple, Honoka Shirahama, of Ryouzanpaku stares unknowingly into the hidden face of her new found adversary, the misleadingly demure Ryouko Tachibana. Will Honoka's first date with Natsu Tanimoto end in disaster?_

"But you dropped this!" Honoka ran after the girl who had amazingly long, glittering navy coloured hair. _I wish mine looked like that_, Honoka thought despondently, holding up the small sharp Swiss knife that had fallen from her jacket. Honoka followed her around the corner into a dark alley and stopped by the one entry point. She felt goosebumps go up and down her shoulders underneath her-correction-Miu's sweater. The alley was darker the deeper one went and she could only make out a grey trashcan half illuminated by both the moon and the streetlight back down where she had began to run by the coffee shop. Honoka shook her head vehemently. _She's disappeared without a trace. She must have been in a real hurry, _she turned around once again and briefly glanced up to the sky. Honoka could have sworn she had seen something dancing aloofly in the shadows.

"Hmm," Ryouko folded her arms, partly against the cold weather and snorted. "I didn't think she'd be stupid enough to go in there either."

Her companion on the roof of the old, abandoned warehouse adjacent to the alley looked down at the small, teenage girl who was running back up the street towards most of the light. Back to safety. His eyes were trained on her receding back before he answered.

"Should I reassemble the men?"

Ryouko nodded. "I guess I'll bring the party to her, what do you think," she lifted her head to meet the brown doe-eyes of the slightly taller boy beside her. He was wearing a black hood with a red dragon on the back. Ryouko leaned against the railings. "I'm curious to hear what you think, leader of the Mashibikis, Hirota Usagi."

Hirota Usagi blinked twice before staring absentmindedly up at the sky. "I'm not allowed to think," he mumbled, moving away from Ryouko to call the subordinates still waiting in the alley.

...

"I'm back!' Honoka threw open the doors to the _Karaoke Klub_ once again.

She immediately rushed forwards when she saw Kenichi being attacked by his supposedly best friend. Honoka slid her hands around Natsu's waist and pulled him back from Kenichi, who was currently in a headlock specializing in death in twenty minutes. Kenichi's face was currently blue.

"N-Natsu!" Honoka yanked him away, "D-don't kill my _brother_!"

"Dammit, I told you to stop singing!" Natsu yelled at Kenichi.

"Quit choking me!" Kenichi shouted back. _What a violent guy._

"Maybe we should go somewhere else!" Miu threw herself between both their thrashing bodies. "Like the Arcade."

_Are you insane?_ Honoka wanted to yell. Natsu was a complete competitive freak when it came to games. If she didn't let him win at least one Othello game against her, he would either accuse her of cheating or try to set fire to her set, that was a gift from Kenichi for her 15th birthday.

_"_Okay Miu," Kenichi smiled joyfully.

_Woah, all she has to do is open her mouth and he forgets all the bad stuff that happened to him seconds before, _Honoka sweat dropped, _what amazing power!_

A little later, Kenichi, Miu, Honoka and Tanimoto were already across the street in the Arcade, which was brightly lit and an entire building that was as high as a skyscraper. There was another karaoke machine-Honoka pulled the group away from it tactfully-and a foosball table. Miu instantly ran towards the bowling alley with Kenichi on her heels. Honoka was just about to follow when she noticed Tanimoto slumped in a booth by himself, looking jadedly at his watch.

_"_You bored?" Honoka queried, sitting in the booth behind him.

"I've got better places to be than here with these fools," Natsu replied imperiously.

Honoka climbed her seat and looked over into Tanimoto's booth. "Does that mean you don't want to spend time with me either?"

Natsu hesitated.

"I figured, since I always play Othello with you at your house, it would be nice if we got out together and actually had some fun. Kenichi and Miu..." she trailed off. Before she finished, Honoka touched the top of Tanimoto's hair lightly with a smile on her face. "Hey, Natsu, remember when I used to num-num your head?"

"That was especially annoying," Natsu said quietly. _This kid used to bite me like I was a piece of fucking candy._

Honoka smiled beatifically. "It was a sign of affection."

"I'd rather you showed it in a less violent painful fashion thanks."

"Would you rather I kissed you, Nacchi?"

There was a definite pause.

"Hey, Hermit!" Takeda the puncher slid into the seat opposite Tanimoto with a giant ice cream sundae and a dessert spoon. He obliviously began to scoop spoonfuls and devour them whole. Honoka broke eye contact to stare at Takeda strangely.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Takeda said between spoonfuls. "I'm Takeda...you remember me, right? One of Kenichi's friends? Saved you from Loki too."

Honoka didn't remember seeing him there. But she did recall encountering someone who looked like Takeda at the old Shinpaku Alliance headquarters whenever Nacchi took her there when he had training.

"Was I interrupting something?" he inquired finally, gesturing at Tanimoto and Honoka's faces, that were in close proximity of each other with his spoon. "Jeez...you move any closer you guys are gonna kiss. Or is that the whole point, eh, eh, eh?" he nudged Tanimoto in the ribs with a wink. "Hitting on Kenichi's beautiful little sister, you dog, you!"

Tanimoto glared at him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Sheesh," Takeda bristled. "Cool it, Hermit. I just came over to say hi to Kenichi and Honey."

"I'll go get them," Honoka volunteered, sliding out of the booth and past the archway that led into the bowling alley which smelt strongly of sweaty shoes and bowling pins. The floor was slick with linoleum and it shone brightly as Honoka walked across it towards the last aisle, where Kenichi was still nursing a wound from standing behind Miu and cheering her on.

"...well you knew already," Honoka overheard her saying, "I always react like that when someone is behind me, Ken-chan."

Without her knowledge though, Honoka was surrounded from all sides by tall men that had been disguised as bowlers. Now though, they had put on their sunglasses and clenched their fists in a neat unbreakable circle. _No way, not here_ Honoka cried inwardly in desperation,_ of all nights it had to be this one? _She had accidentally let her guard down whilst watching Miu and Kenichi. _I really hope they don't notice._

But with Miu Fuurinji around, it was near impossible.

"Kenichi...!" Miu followed him warily, trying to restrain him before he did something stupid. "Slow down."

"Shirahama. isn't it?' the girl from before appeared miraculously behind the men. There was a defined gap as she strode into the circle. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

"I'm the one you're looking for," Kenichi protested, blocking his sister from Ryouko's eyesight. Honoka closed her eyes and felt the room swerve. _Oh no..._

"You are not Honoka. I'm after the girl," Ryouko shook her head. "Unless...you are Ryouzanpaku's disciple too?"

"But I..." Kenichi turned and looked down at his sibling. She avoided his eye guiltily. He looked at Miu and pouted. "Miu...how could you?"

"Ken-chan, I-"

"All LIES!" Kenichi turned on his heel and ran, wailing loudly. Miu followed in hot pursuit shouting after him. Honoka sweat dropped.

"He's feeling like he isn't that special at all," she presumed. "That does it! Whoever you are, you've upset my big brother and I must help his lowered self esteem by defeating you!"

Ryouko smiled. "And how do you expect to fight me and over 100 men?"

"Err..."

**Miu: Do you think that was okay?**

**13DaL: ...**

**Miu: 13DaL...13DaL? Was it okay?**

**13DaL:What do you mean was that 'okay'? Hurry up and write more!**


	12. Bad News

Chapter 12:

"NAAAAACCHIII!"

Tanimoto sighed. "What does she want now?"

Takeda shrugged. "I dunno...she's your lady."

Natsu blushed furiously. "She's not my-"

"NAACCHII!"

"WHAT?"

"How do you feel about fighting 50+ men?"

Takeda and Tanimoto gave each other a knowing look. They both leaped out of the booth and sprinted into the bowling alley. It was full of men in pink bowling shirts that had a wrong _ki _around them. Honoka Shirahama was doing well on her own. Five men were already on the floor unconscious a few feet from her but at the same time, she was being attacked from all sides. Her defense was strong enough to keep her upright, but unable to move or escape in any direction.

"What happened here?" Takeda asked.

Honoka ducked swiftly and in the same movement swept someone's feet off the ground. "Oh...you know," she leaned back and narrowly dodged a hooked punched, "...same old-" she grabbed a subordinate's shoulders and jumped over him and kicked the man right behind him, "-same old!"

"Cheh," Tanimoto chuckled under his breath. "When was the last time I fought weaklings like this? It's almost too easy."

Takeda clenched his fists, "I don't know about you but I'm getting a little excited," he smiled.

"100 should be a good enough warm up," Natsu conceded.

"Will you stop talking and-UWAH!" Honoka narrowly avoided a kick directed at her stomach, "-help me out!"

Tanimoto and Takeda instantaneously jumped in. Takeda automatically took the bulk of the left side and Natsu took right-already accommodated with Niijima's battle formations.

"Leave this to us, kid!" Takeda shouted, looking around for Honoka until he found her in the corner of the room back-to-back with Natsu, "go fight your real opponent!"

Honoka gave Natsu a brief glance before nodding. "Gotcha."

_Hmm...how cute. She has her own back-up. And they look close to Master Class, _Ryouko folded her arms as Honoka approached her on the elevated platform, _But the one with the dark skin still needs some practice but the other one...hm. Not too shabby._

"So...you are the Honoka Shirahama I've heard so much about?" Ryouko wondered out loud. "Hmm...I imagined you to be more...threatening than you are now," she stared pointedly at Honoka's sweater that was stained with ice cream from before.

Honoka wordlessly slid into a stance with a serious expression on her face.

_Does she not realize playful fighting banter is supposed to start any self-respecting match? What an amateur._

"I am Honoka Shirahama," she declared and shouted, "the new disciple of Ryouzanpaku who wishes to prove herself to her masters!"

_"_I am Ryouko Tachibana, daughter of the Southern God of Boxing, Takuzo Tachibana, present!"

...

_"Did she just say Takuzo Tachibana?_" Takeda froze next to Tanimoto.

"Yeah, she did," Tanimoto looked at Takeda's fearful face warily. "Why?"

"Takuzo Tachibana isn't the master of boxing," Takeda explained, "he's the master of _Panantukan."_

From the floor below, the two boys watched Ryouko crouch into a boxer's stance and Honoka opting first for Chinese Kenpo.

_"Panantukan_ is a variation of boxing but with different footwork which aims to confuse the opponent. My master once told me off handedly that this is the type of martial arts used on the streets of the Philippines."

Ryouko began to start moving. To Honoka, her feet were a blur and so was her face in the sea of blue hair that seemed to be closing in on her like a snake. The circle became smaller and smaller...

_"_It's much deadlier than regular boxing because small weapons like knives can be used," Takeda finished. "Oh, man...Honoka doesn't look like she has much of a chance up there."

Ryouko struck out and punched Honoka in her stomach with so much strength that Honoka's face disappeared behind a shower of blood.

"Honoka!" Natsu yelled.

Honoka rolled along the floor until she snapped her eyes open. She got on her knees and wiped her mouth.

_"_Hm," Ryouko murmured. "That hit should have killed you."

Honoka coughed feebly and raised herself up into a Muay Thai stance. _That hit knocked me out for approximately point six seconds. It felt like being hit semi-seriously by Sakaki during training. That hit came out of nowhere. I thought this was boxing, _Honoka made a face, "That felt like being hit by my master. Fortunately," Honoka smiled radiantly, "that happens to me a lot."

"Phew," Takeda breathed.

"You may have hit me once, but now I know your movements!"

_"_Really now?" Ryouko grinned. "Then let's try AGAIN!"

Ryouko disappeared into the sea of blue again as she circled Honoka, but this time, Honoka was able to block the hit to her stomach but was unable to curb the uppercut that followed. It only hurt for a second, and Honoka struck out with a Karate move that hit Ryouko near her rib.

Ryouko recoiled, hit.

The injured girl struck out in a seemingly blind way, and Honoka flipped her over with jujitsu. Ryouko didn't stay on the ground though. She jumped up like a spring.

_"GO HONOKA GO! YEAH HONOKA!"_

Kenichi shook his fists in the air with what seemed to be tears in his eyes. "WIN FOR BIG BROTHER, HONOKA!"

"Brother..." Honoka whined, covering her face, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Watch out, little sister!" Miu added, "Her footwork is a random movement so try your best to interpret the rhythm!"

"I'm not your little sister!" Honoka yelled over her shoulder.

_I don't know how much more I can take though, that first hit really did take a lot out of me. But I need to persevere. _Her brother's shouts swam in her head as she prepared for the next punch. Honoka foolishly kept her eyes forwards and upwards until she heard the cries of the spectators below her. Ryouko had just kicked her in the stomach yet again where she had been hit the first time. _Sh-she she can't do that! _Honoka felt a searing pain in her side, _this is BOXING!_

"In _Panantukan, _fighters use kick-and-punch combos on their opponents vital points like the stomach or even the groin," Takeda admitted. "But Honoka's still in this."

"No she's not."

The entire group stared at Tanimoto strangely. His comment had thrown the entire group off. Tanimoto continued to watch Honoka's match with disinterest.

"Honoka is way outclassed," Natsu pointed out.

"How can you say that?" Kenichi accused, "She's doing great! Don't you see her out there?"

"Tanimoto-san does bring out a point," Miu finally said. "This entire time Honoka had made no offensive attacks and she's already too weak to start. If she's not careful," Miu looked aside at Kenichi carefully, "she might lose this match."

"..." Kenichi stared at the group in wide eyed terror. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "HONOKA DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES LOSE!"

Honoka paused momentarily and blushed. _Stupid brother._

Completely bolstered again, Honoka used a mixture of Karate hand strikes with Chinese martial arts steps that nearly mirrored Ryouko's own. Each strike hit it's target and the boxer backed away and leaned against a rail. She breathed hard and touched her nose, which was bleeding.

"Well," she gasped, "that was fun."

"I don't believe in fighting for no reason," Honoka kept her position as she went on, "so if you are ready to forfeit..."

There was a tiny silence before Ryouko burst out into laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ahahahahaha, oh God, you really are a riot, y'know that?" Ryouko sighed, "how pathetic. You really think I'm done? Well I guess I should stop toying with you then," she stooped once more, "it's time I got serious."

_Sh-she hasn't been serious this entire time? _Honoka sweat dropped, _I can barely walk and she's just been warming up?_

**To be continued...**


	13. Mastered Intervention

Chapter 13

"She hasn't been fighting Honoka seriously?" Miu said.

"She knew she was stronger from the start," Takeda nodded with a grimace, "how cruel."

"Honoka may be less experienced, but if there is one thing I know about my little sister, it's that she is even more determined than me," Kenichi smiled, watching his sister prepare herself for what she knew was probably going to be an onslaught of consistent, non-stop blows. "In fact, she's putting a move Sakaki-Shisho once told me about into practice. It's the simplest move she can use right now, but still effective."

Honoka had another coughing fit but still kept upwards. "I cannot lose!" she shouted over at Ryouko.

Ryouko wiped her mouth, "Oh, but you will, because now, I am seriously fighting you. If I am to become a Golden Mashibiki, I must kill you!" without another second to waste, Ryouko leaped at Honoka, aiming blatantly at her nose. Honoka covered her face but Ryouko feigned the punch and moved downwards.

"That was one of the first moves Sakaki-Shisho taught me for a counter attack," Kenichi continued, his eyes never leaving Honoka's face. Instead of moving back, Honoka stepped forward right into Ryouko's aim and blocked downwards, whilst instantaneously hitting Ryouko squarely in her gut with her knee. "Solar Plexus Counter Attack. One of the very basics of Karate."

With the advantage on Honoka's side, she began to fight offensively, using a mass of Karate attacks before Ryouko could gain momentum again.

_"Mawashi geri!" _Honoka stated, using a roundhouse kick to knock Tachibana completely off balance. Finally she backed away and exhaled._ I may just be able to win this match if I follow Sakaki-sensei's advice and fight with a clear mind. There was one method he talked about during training that he made me do for 72 hours straight. He made me do Goju-Ryo Katas for hours. I must not fail him. I must not fail any of my masters!_

"Masters," she said under her breath, "please give me strength."

"_Hiji uch_i,"-Honoka struck Tachibana with her elbow-"Front Kick, Roundhouse, Back Fist Combination!"

"That was a mix of Karate and Jujitsu," Miu examined, "Honoka-chan is going to win this match!"

"Sure as hell is. That kid is super determined," Takeda put his hands to either side of his mouth and hollered, "C'mon Honoka! We're rooting for you!"

Ryouko stumbled on to her knees and tried to regain her balance. She chuckled softly, "Oh God...I haven't felt this kind of adrenaline in so long," her voice quaked, "Honoka Shirahama, I can see now why the Golden Mashibikis want you dead before you have a chance to blossom," her fists shook in anticipation, "now it's time for my attack."

Nobody in the bowling alley saw what happened next. From the floor below, it looked like a blur of blue and black. Ryouko had finally become serious about fighting, and had struck Honoka randomly on ever square inch of her body, even her weakened torso. _I think I've broken a number of ribs by now, _Honoka could barely think, parrying as many attacks as she could even though she felt surrounded. Ryouko was everywhere. One second, Honoka could have sworn she was right in front of her, the next, she felt the back of her legs being kicked until Honoka tripped forwards and hit her head on a piece of machinery on the stairs. It sizzled and smoked, and the neon bowling pins just above the aisles caught on fire. Nobody seemed to notice that, because the entire group was trying to get up a level to where Honoka was.

"Honoka hang in there!" Miu screamed, even though she knew by now Honoka could barely stand. The entire surface of her skin looked as though it was smoking, from the pure intensity of the battle.

"Don't come any closer!" Honoka snarled, raising a hand. The trio paused briefly. "This is my fight, if I lose, I lose ALONE!" Honoka squinted down at them with one eye open. Her left eye was closed and swollen as blood trickled down it from her forehead.

"How noble," Ryouko murmured, blowing on her fists. "You really should give up. Before you die," she raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather die knowing I did my best than continue living feeling like I am inadequate," Honoka raised her wrists and lowered her palms in a Muay Thai stance.

Ryouko cracked her knuckles, "As you wish. Then DIE," Ryouko struck out with so much blood lust that Honoka jumped back reflexively as though Apachai had just hit her unintentionally with actual seriousness. It was a scary feeling. The sharpness of the attack split her sweater in half across her body as Honoka tumbled backwards and coughed out blood._ She missed, _Honoka's eyes swam, _but the pure force of the attack knocked me off my feet._

_"Honoka!" her eyes swam in and out of focus as Kenichi, Takeda and Miu sprinted towards her. Ryouko was raising her foot for another attack. Her final attack. Tanimoto was still a floor below with his arms folded, and their eyes locked. He still thinks I can win this, Honoka realized._

_"Honoka, don't move!" Miu's shrill voice commanded. Honoka thought back to earlier that night in the Karaoke Klub when she was singing her duet with Honoka's brother. She really is a nice girl, even though her boobs are big. Miu is nice, she can take care of my brother if this doesn't work out._

"_Hono-"_

_Honoka closed her eyes, I can't give up..._

Ryouko made to kick Honoka, but she rolled out of the way.

"What, you're still alive?" Ryouko asked incredulously. She calmed down and inhaled, "hmmm. Interesting," she smiled.

"Wait, Kenichi," Miu blocked his path. Her eyes narrowed. "Honoka still wants to fight. I know she can barely move, but you used to be the same back when you fought. We can't interfere because Honoka would only get mad at us."

Kenichi's mind raced. This must have been how Miu felt whenever she saw him fighting. _This is really stressful, _he bit his nail in panic, _I feel like throwing myself in there._

Honoka got up unsteadily on her feet and raised her fists. Her centre of balance was way off for a Karate stance but she still had a look of defiance in her eyes.

Tachibana rushed forward to strike and Honoka literally could not move. _Take it, _Honoka set her jaw, _take it, and get back up again._

But before the hit could connect, there was a resonant clash of human limbs and Honoka fell backwards again. She opened one eye and stared up at a girl in a Oriental dress that barely covered her thighs. One leg was slightly forward, deflecting the kick that would have surely knocked Honoka unconscious. Ryouko, Miu, Kenichi, Takeda and even Tanimoto stared up at the girl with bells in her black hair in surprise. Ryouko's jaw dropped fractionally but she closed her mouth and straightened. She put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Well...it just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it?" Ryouko whispered excitedly.

Renka Ma put her leg down wordlessly. She looked up at the ceiling, "Was that good enough, father?"

"Yes," Ma Kensei, one of Honoka's masters jumped down from the iron support beams that held the building. He leaped from each lower and lower, with his hands tucked into the material of his loose garment. "That was very good, Renka."

Renka's hair wagged almost like a dog's tail before she made space for her father to land. "Ah," she looked over her shoulder and saw Kenichi, who had already started to run away, "Kenichi-chan, wait for me!" she lunged over the rail. A second later Kenichi shouted and there was a loud bang.

"That was a very good performance," Ma Kensei, the master of all Chinese Kenpo said lightly, staring at Ryouko behind his black bowler hat. "But I think my disciple has had enough for the day. Besides," he looked around, "this building won't hold up for much longer."

It was true. The walls of the bowling alley were already blackened by the fire that was travelling steadily towards the entrance.

"Hmm," Ryouko agreed grudgingly. _The police will be here any second and Usagi won't be pleased if there is any publicity. I better get out of here. _

"Sensei..." Honoka whispered. Ma Kensei turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "You did very well, my disciple," he said kindly, "we are all proud of you."

"'We'?" Honoka queried.

Ma Kensei pointed upwards. Appearing from the shadows were her other masters, Sakaki Shio-the 100th Dan Karate master, Apachai Hopachai-the Muay Thai Death God, Akisame Koetsuji-the philosophical jujitsu master, Shigure Kousaka, the maiden of all weapons and Hayato Fuurinji, the Elder and Superhuman.

"That was a very eventful match. For a novice, Honoka did very well," Akisame stroked his chin with his hand that was tucked in his clothes.

"Apa!"

"The kid used mostly Karate," Sakaki smirked smugly.

"Good," Shigure said finally.

"Hohoho!" Hayato Fuurinji grinned. "Good show, little one. Good show."

Honoka smiled faintly. She felt slightly dizzy. "Thank you, masters," that was all she could say before she leaned backwards and closed her eyes.

Honoka lost consciousness.

...

"Ma Kensei, what are you doing here anyway?" Kenichi asked, after disentangling himself from Renka's grip. He had tactfully walked between Natsu and Miu whilst Renka was on the other end of the line consisting of masters. They had escaped just before the fire brigade had arrived and they had sneaked out and were walking on the pavement.

"I heard from my friends in China town that the Golden Mashibikis are on the move again. I've been keeping my eye on them for the past few years since I left my home," the master admitted, with a sigh he continued, "they've had their eye on me for a long time now."

"But what _are_ the Golden Mashibikis anyway?" Takeda queried next to Renka who was despondently looking longingly to where Kenichi was.

"It's not safe out in the open like this," Shigure pointed out, unsheathing her sword and hanging it by her side. The side Ma Kensei was incidentally on. "We must...get back to Ryouzanpkau."

"Ryouzanpaku is too far away," Ma answered, taking a turn into a street nobody knew. They all set foot back in China town, where most of the shops were still open. "if we don't tend to Honoka's injuries soon, it may be too late."

"Yes, I noticed that Honoka did break multiple ribs and possibly fractured another. And I can just imagine the internal bleeding all that punching caused her," Akisame agreed. He stared at the still unconscious girl who was being piggy-backed by Natsu Tanimoto. "Why do all our disciples push themselves like this, I wonder?"

"Youth today," Hayato Fuurinji tutted.

"I know someone who could possibly answer some of our questions," Ma said, knocking on a red door of a rice shop. The sign on the window read :CLOSED but the door unlocked and a tall teenage boy with an apron opened the door.

"May I help you?" Ren Aihara asked.


	14. Ma Kensei's Plan

Chapter 14:

Ren Aihara stared stoically at the two burly men taller and larger than him with a menacing _ki_ he could only begin to fathom. The rest of the people at the door were equally scary, with three really hot girls who looked as though they could kick ass too. He sweat dropped.

"DAD!" he bellowed, "you have visitors!" Ren widened the door for them to enter. He warily watched the tallest, a seemingly elderly man bend over to get his entire body through. He caught a glimpse of Honoka Shirahama on the blond guy's back, she looked out cold.

_My dad is involved in a lot of weird shit_, Ren shook his head and closed the door.

The group of masters and disciples filed into the closed space containing a counter surrounded by bags and bags of rice in the opened back door. The tiles were immaculately white checked with black and the walls were a chipped red paint with golden tapestry on each wall of a dusty, thatched dragon. There was a loud bang from the back room and an old man-who looked even older than Elder-walked in slowly with a walking stick. He wiped his free hand on his green apron and adjusted his glasses.

"Who's there?" he demanded weakly.

"It's us, Aihara," Ma said politely. "You can stop acting now."

Aihara licked his lips thoughtfully. "Hmm," his voice changed from the previous one implying frailty and looming senility to one that commanded respect and attention in it's deepness and assertion. "I figured as much. I thought I felt your _ki_ after all."

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"This," Ma Kensei stood beside the old man,"is one of my oldest friends, Jin Aihara. He is also a master."

"Ah, I've heard of you!" Miu blustered. "You are the master who faked his own death!"

"Yes," Jin bowed down. "I know I have dishonoured myself and can no longer return to the martial arts world, but I am more concerned now with raising my son, Ren."

"You see," Ma sighed, "Jin and I...we both left the Golden Mashibikis together."

...

"The Golden Mashibikis is an organization established mainly by masters from all over the world with diverse martial arts skills," Jin explained. Meanwhile, Ma Kensei was in the backroom tending to Honoka's wounds with Akisame. The rest of the group were scattered all over the room but still listening intently to the man's story. "The whole idea of the Mashibiki was from its origins of being a spike that protects a samurai from attack and protects him. That was the same with a master's pride. He needed a disciple to protect his name and use them as a one-man army. To get into the Golden Mashibikis, you needed to either be a master, or a child of one. They believed that the only person suitable to inherit a master's teaching was the next of kin.

"I was young back when I entered the Golden Mashibikis with Ma. We were promised a new start and a bright future. After all the things we had been through, like Ma's confrontations with his brother, as I'm sure you know by now, this was like a deal too good to be true. We also wanted to teach both our children our art, so that they could become the best that they could be."

Renka and Ren looked aside.

"As the years went by and Ren got older, I realized he was greatly dissatisfied with his life. He barely spoke with anyone except Renka, who understood him as she was basically around the same age and also wanted to leave the Golden Mashibikis herself. I noticed that the only thing the Mashibikis were concerned with was trying to find out who was stronger than whom and children were thrown into death matches until the victor came out. At one point Ma and I considered leaving, but...they threatened our children. They put Renka and Ren in a death match scheduled for the next week as punishment. We had to escape by then. So...Ma hatched a plan. He promised that he would get both of us out and our children also. We pretended to have a death match ourselves, and Ma killed me. In those brief confusing seconds of my death, he was able distract the others as I pulled Ren and Renka into my arms and disappeared forever. The rumour that I faked my own death in a match is true. But I only did it to protect my child. I didn't know if Ma was as lucky as I was but the last I had heard from him, he had left China for good and was staying at a place called Ryouzanpaku."

"So...that's why he really left China?" Miu stared at Renka in horror. "Renka, that must have been horrible to go through."

Renka shrugged. "I barely remember much. I was just a child."

"Hmm," Hayato grunted. "I remember on my many travels they offered Miu and I a place in Golden Mashibikis."

"Even Miu?" Kenichi swung his head round at her. She was just as surprised.

"Why yes...they enlisted many people back in the day all at once. Most of the disciples are now Honoka's age."

"So, you mean to say that as we speak, there are members of the Golden Mashibikis like Honey or Kanou Shou, who grew up around masters all after Honoka?" Takeda gaped. "That's insane!"

"Right now, Honoka is unconscious after fighting a newbie," Kenichi sweat dropped. "Masters," he pleaded, "let me take Honoka's place as your disciple. She's much too young."

"I think," Akisame walked in, "that would be the smartest idea."

...

Renka stuck her head into the back room curiously. The room was dimly lit and barely fit more than two people in between the sacks of rice and broken furniture and stock listings.

"Aren't you going out to listen?" Renka asked Natsu Tanimoto, who was leaning against a wall nearest the makeshift bed Honoka was sleeping on. He rested his palms on the bags of rice at his hips.

"It doesn't concern me," he replied coldly. "So get out."

Renka made a face. "Touchy," she did the exact opposite. "Dad said she's going to be asleep for the rest of the night. She won't wake up anytime soon."

"Your point being?"

"It's creepy to just watch someone sleep, Tanimoto."

Honoka was bandaged up across her torso under a borrowed white tank top. Her black curls stuck out perkily underneath her bandaged up head. Her face was pale from the loss of blood. Natsu realized now in disgust that he would have to throw away his hood and shirt because when he had wrapped both around her, she had bled on everything when he had put her on his back for the journey to China Town. He still recalled the not altogether unpleasant feeling of wet blood, Honoka's breath on his cheek mixed with his own smell and her body pressed to his. _Argh! _he inwardly slapped himself, _What is UP with those thoughts?_

Renka widened her eyes,"Oh..." she trailed off before grinning. "I see."

Before he could stop her though, Renka had walked out of the room. Over her shoulder she laughed, "Bye_, Nacchi."_

**Miu: I hope that'll be okay.**

**13DaL: Don't stop! I'll do whatever, just don't STOP!**

**Miu: ...but it's your fanfic...I can't keep...**

**13DaL: I'll pay you.**

**Miu Bu...how much we talking here?  
><strong>


	15. Faith and Determination

Chapter 15:

Honoka Shirahama woke up at three in the morning. She didn't comprehend where she was. What was this foreign smell of boiled rice, blood and sweat? It didn't smell like her flowery bed back at Ryouzanpaku. Granted, the home of masters didn't exactly smell great to begin with but why did her head ache and her muscles constricted and creaked, protesting her moving at all? _What the hell happened last night?_ Honoka groaned softly, pulling hair out of her eyes-a feat that was made nearly impossible by her searingly painful arm. Then, she recalled all that had happened.

"I lost..."

Honoka hid her face in her hands. _Urgh, damn, how embarrassing. Everyone must be laughing at me by now. I really am just a weak little kid who can never defend herself. And Nacchi-_ Honoka wailed softly, _he saw me get my ass handed!_

"Ah, you're awake," Kenichi came into the light carrying a tray of food that clattered into her lap. Honoka raised the fork he had given her and poked her food listlessly.

"Hey, come on...my cooking isn't that bad," Kenichi frowned, taking some chopsticks and picking up a morsel of octopus. "Miu helped me this time. She said it actually tastes pretty good. I didn't set fire to anything this time," he joked, laughing lightly.

Honoka smiled weakly and allowed herself to be spoonfed-or as it was, chopstick fed-by her older brother. "I'm not that hungry," she confessed.

Kenichi shook her head. "After a fight like that, you should be trying to eat more and get much stronger for the next fight."

The little girl paused. She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I...I don't think...I want to fight any more, big brother," Honoka rested her head in her hands and felt her shoulders shake. "My first serious fight and I lost."

"Here," Honoka raised her head and Kenichi stuck another piece of octopus in her mouth.

"Brother-" she protested.

"Eating will help at first, that's what Miu once told me after I lost. She made a meal much like this one. Er, minus the burnt chicken," he blushed and peeled the black parts off the chicken's skin, "but I didn't think she understood exactly how I felt. I felt like a failure. I had failed everyone. I had proven that I was weak, useless and not as good a martial artist as I assumed I was. It showed me how inadequate I was to protect Fuurinji-chan.

"I was angry. I didn't know with who, exactly, but I was just angry and depressed at the same time. I thought back to my fight and beat myself up over all the openings I had left in my defense or a crucial moment when I screwed up," Kenichi prodded the octopus warily. Honoka didn't look down therefore did not realize one of the tentacles was still moving. Kenichi tactfully moved on to the chicken.

"Does this feeling ever go away?" Honoka whimpered in a small voice.

Kenichi tilted his head questioningly.

"This feeling of...of wanting to just give up," she hiccuped. Honoka wiped her eyes quickly. "I just feel like I've embarrassed the masters and myself enough sometimes." Honoka stopped and caught her shaky breath. "I mean, I'm not you, big brother."

He sighed and scratched his head. "Well...no, I guess not," he laughed nervously, "but from what I saw tonight, you're something much better. Oh yeah, you are-" he ruffled Honoka's hair despite her surprised expression, "-when Miu pulled me back before I could take you, I saw something. In both her eyes and yours. I saw faith, Honoka. I saw faith in Miu's and determination in yours."

"But I lost."

"No, you didn't lose anything, Honoka. In fact, you gained. You gained experience. To become your strongest, you must strive to kick at least someone's ass," Kenichi stared at his little sister with a smile, "that is what Sakaki-shisho once told me. Even though you think you lost, the real faith lied in the fact that we all hoped that even though your first fight didn't go too well," Kenichi grinned, "you'd get right back up afterwards and keep moving forward!"

Honoka looked at him in silence. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "Brother..."

"So don't give up just yet," he gave her the thumbs up, "'cause big brother's in your corner!"

She kept her gaze on the silver tray for a few more minutes. Little did Kenichi know, she was battling back tears. Honoka rubbed her nose and sniffed loudly before picking up the plate and scraping away at the food on it. Kenichi smiled and picked up the chopsticks.

They ate until the sun came up.

...

"Hey."

"Oh, hi," Honoka replied in a tone implying surprise. She hadn't expected Ren by the door to the backroom later that morning. Honoka's wounds had nearly healed and most of the bones had been reset. Honoka was curled up on a high stack of rice bags in direct contact of the sun's rays.

"The guys at Ryouzanpaku say that you're ready to go," Ren announced. "But frankly, with the state you came in, it's a miracle you're still alive."

Honoka smiled. "Yeah."

"So...Golden Mashibikis, huh? Looks like you're in pretty deep shit," Ren folded his arms and stared idly at the makeshift bed and its rumpled sheets. "They aren't a group to mess around with. I would know," his eyebrows slanted downwards and his _ki_ darkened briefly. "How do you plan to go on from here?"

Honoka didn't answer.

"Ah, I see," Ren turned around. "Yeah...I guess the first step is the hardest to take. But when you do make it there, tell me. 'Cause I want to kick the asses of those who took my childhood away from me."

Just then, Renka walked into the room. Ren and Renka stared at each other before she kicked him squarely in the groin. She made a face over his keeled body. Honoka watched the exchange with a mix of horror and amusement.

Renka stared at Honoka. "Close your legs," she said coldly.

Honoka realized she had been flashing her underwear for the past fifteen minutes.

She kneeled down next to Ren. "Acting all cool for nothing, you little twerp," she spat, grabbing his locks of hair, "quit perving over Honoka and open the shop, I'm damn hungry."

"It was...so nice," Ren whimpered, clutching his affected area in pain, even though there was a watery smile on his face.

**Renka: I guess that explains why Ren is a complete perv. He had a really bad childhood.**

**Honoka: Then why aren't you weird?**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Kenichi: Just run away from her. I dare you.**


	16. Special Chapter: A Day With Nacchi

**13DaL: Hmmm...I'm bored...**

Special Chapter 1: 

Even in the early morning light, the feeling of being left cold never left Tanimoto Natsu. He closed the curtains electronically with his remote control and lounged in his soft, duck-feathered bed in disgust. Children were playing freely down the street around the broken fire hydrant and screaming their lungs out. _God, _he looked over at his sideboard table angrily, _it's like eight in the morning and these brats are making noise._

He rolled out of bed, realizing that a few extra minutes of sleep were futile.

Natsu opened the door silently and crept downstairs, feeling like a villain in his own home. The kitchen was as he had left it before. Untidy, dirty with splattered fragments of glass and china on the linoleum floor.

"Shit," he cursed.

Last night, after training with Sougetsu, he hadn't even been able to hold a cup properly to help himself to some water. Right now, for instance, he was sore all over. Natsu pushed his left shoulder back in place with his right hand and slithered over to the couch. Before he could sit in a comfortable position, the doorbell quaked.

It was so loud that Tanimoto dropped his only cup of coffee on the carpet. _Dammit! It took me like an hour to hold that thing properly._

He got up once again and his muscles cracked in protest. Ah to hell with it. Ignore it.

The doorbell rang again and Tanimoto ignored it religiously. Eventually, he thought smugly, sitting in his couch, they'll give up and leave me the hell alone.

Tanimoto switched on the television with the broken cup on the floor and his feet up on the coffee table. He flipped to the news and raised the volume to extreme levels to drown out the doorbell's incessant shrieking. Natsu felt his eyes getting heavy and he blinked slowly. _Ah...this is more like it, _he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, _I've got the whole day to myself and nobody is going to screw this up for me-_

BAM!

Tanimoto jumped up in a fighter's stance in the cloud of smoke and dust that confused him momentarily. He drew closer to the spot where he assumed the explosion had come from.

"Who's there?" he snarled.

His answer was a cough.

The smoke cleared and Honoka Shirahama, the second disciple of Ryouzanpaku, was on the ground on her rear, clearing the smoke with one hand as the other covered her coughs.

Honoka was a slightly tall girl-almost to Tanimoto's shoulder-with a very large chest and pretty face. She was wearing a plain pink shirt and white jacket coupled with a blue ruffled skirt and was also, in a sense, Tanimoto's stalker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tanimoto exploded, incensed by her intrusion. If he had struck out, he could have accidentally killed her. He lowered his hands and breathed hard. "How did you get in?"

Honoka blinked back at him, also clearly upset by his attitude.

Tanimoto realized a little too late that Honoka had inherited her mother's looks but her father's temperament.

"Did you really forget?" Honoka answered peevishly, helping herself up and dusting off her black thighs.

"What do you..." Tanimoto's face cleared and he covered his forehead with a clenched fist. "Shit..." he groaned, closing his eyes and facing away from her.

"Today is the day you promised to spend the entire day with me, yes," Honoka clarified, taking her first look around the house. "Jeez, Nacchi, ever heard of a broomstick and a mop?"

"Don't start. Who's the one who crawled into my chimney and ruined my carpet?" he challenged.

Honoka glared at him.

"It's not like it was in mint condition anyway," Honoka replied shortly, walking into the kitchen purposefully.

She opened a tall cupboard and took out a mop and broomstick.

_This brat knows where everything is, _Natsu sweat dropped, leaning against the bar, _I swear to God, one of these days she's going to kill me._

_"_I do a lot of cleaning at Ryouzanpaku," Honoka started, "so I guess a little more wouldn't hurt. Sakaki-sensei is worse than this, I suppose-"

Whilst Honoka spoke, Tanimoto realized something. He wouldn't be around most of today. He had to accept a challenge from a new fighter in town who was supposed to be a lot stronger than most of the trash-talking fools in town. Frankly, Natsu had been looking forward to their match, and had totally forgotten to tell Honoka.

_I'll just leave, _Tanimoto shrugged and dodged the splattered coffee on the floor, he picked up his bag and opened the door. Honoka looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you-"

"I'm going out. I'll be back." Hey. That wasn't a lie, now was it?

Tanimoto closed the door just as Honoka said, "Nacchi-"

Natsu inhaled the sweet, cold air and never felt so free in his life. He put his hands in his pockets with his bag with his cloak over his shoulder. He felt a weight had fluttered off his chest...

"Ugh!" he nearly fell forwards.

Had fluttered off his chest and right onto his thigh?

"Honoka!" he yelled. "How did you-?" he looked behind him at the house that was scarcely in view. _How did she sneak up on me?_

Honoka continued biting his thigh with her legs entangled around his.

"_Yew arn geffing ouf of this thaf eafily_," she growled, her intense doe eyes on his.

"When you latch onto me like that," he said aloud, "only Kenichi can make you stop, right?"

Honoka nodded.

"Shit," he muttered putting a hand in his hair. _How am I supposed to fight with this kid around my leg like a handcuff? _He wondered.

The green woodland around him seemed to lose it's colour and the picket fences just looked like wood with paint on it. His few seconds of ecstasy had ended. Honoka let go just then and straightened to her full height. She wiped her mouth in disgust because Natsu had never tasted pleasant in her opinion. She put her hands on her hips.

"I am spending the day with you," she announced, giving him a dark look, "whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Natsu half-smiled.

"No buts o-what?" Honoka sweat dropped. _That was easy._

_"As long as you stay alive, you can spend as much time with me as you want," _Natsu smirked darkly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Another Enemy?

Chapter 17:

_Yet again we find our heroine, Honoka Shirahama, the disciple of the masters of Ryouzanpaku, at her new home! She has been living with her masters for over three months and is growing stronger by the day! But will she ever be able to defeat her new enemy who fights with speed and precision? _

Our familiar little hero walked through the thickly piled, freshly laid snow with large crunches in between her grunts of exerted force. Honoka Shirahama's face was barely visible behind a bright green scarf and a brown snow hat with fur lining the insides. Her cheeks were bright red and flushed with the arrival of the winter. Her best friend walked slowly a few paces behind her, lacking Honoka's leg strength and acquired speed.

"Oneesan! Slow down!" Midori complained, holding both their bags in her hands. Her gasps of air came out as white vapour.

"I'm sorry," Honoka realized immediately what she had done and slowed down. "I'm just...distracted, lately."

It was true. After her demoralizing defeat to Ryouko Tachibana, Honoka could barely concentrate on real life any more. She had distanced herself from reality and immersed herself in daydreams of defeating Ryouko. _Now I know how Nacchi feels, _she smiled wryly, waiting patiently for Midori to catch up.

"Is it about that lady?" Midori asked. Honoka had told her about the night she had missed out on. Midori straightened. "Well from now on, I will go wherever oneesan goes so that I can never miss out on fights like this!"

Honoka didn't want to tell her that her participation in the match wouldn't have changed the outcome in any case. Her big brother, THE Kenichi Shirahama-the name she barely lived up to-had been there and what had she done to impress him?

Lost consciousness during the most important match of her martial arts career.

Honoka groaned at the memory.

Suddenly, a cold hand twisted around her shoulder and the long arm allowed the palm of a hand to rest idly on her chest.

"Morning," a cool voice murmured in her ear.

Honoka screamed and used _Itai Otoshi. _The assailant easily countered and landed on his feet after a very showy backflip. Honoka spat out puddles of cold water and mud that was once snow. Midori pressed herself against the school gate and it clattered loudly, making snow fall on Ren Aihara's head.

"Jeez," he flicked snow off his shoulder. "Jumpy today or what?"

"I can't even counter you..." Honoka buried her head in her hands and weeped. Ren and Midori sweat-dropped.

"It was a lucky counter...I, er, swear," Ren waved hands in front of her face and laughed. "I-I sensed your intention to flip me beforehand and-"

"Oneesan, Ren was a pervert, of course he knew you would retaliate because you're a virtuous good person!" Midori added uselessly. She glared at Ren. "You should have let yourself get flipped. You know Honoka is having an identity crisis," she accused.

"I AM NOT!" Honoka wailed.

Ren sweat-dropped. "You weakling," he said. "If you're a real woman and martial artist, you'd realize Tachibana-chan was only the tip of the iceberg. You think the Golden Mashibikis are gonna let you _live_? You are Ryouzanpaku's disciple! Everyone knows about you! In fact, I actually came this way to tell you something very interesting, my Sexy Black Angel Aihara Guard-" Ren changed his facial expression when he saw the horrorstruck look on Midori's face and Honoka's excrutiatingly dirty look. "-I meant to say...my fellow martial arts colleagues...there's a break away faction of the Golden Mashibikis here in this town and they're a more than a little curious about Honoka.

My father actually told me that Miiyu, a rebellious league of teenagers hell-bent on proving that their martial arts are the best, are out for your blood, Honoka. There are eight of them, and they are my class," Ren sighed. "So I guess if you want any protection from little old me, you'll have to be very nice to me and let me touch both your jugs-" before he could look up from his shirt collar, Honoka had given him an uppercut so sharp he fell backwards in the snow with a nosebleed as Midori beat him with both their school bags.

"Eat incorrect maths homework, freak!" Honoka proclaimed, kicking him on his side angrily. "Midori and I'll get by just fine without _you!"_

...

"I dunno, she doesn't look like much of a fighter," a slim, blonde haired girl took out the lollipop from her pink frosted lips. Her shirt was torn with black and red horizontal stripes with a giant skull until it ceased to exist at her midriff. She squinted down at this 'disciple' she'd been hearing about and swung her boots listlessly.

"Leave her to me," a perky purple haired girl in a different school uniform replied, gripping the rails above her head.

"Patience, ladies, we don't have orders yet," a well-toned man in a black coat replied both of them easily. Leaning against the rails and staring out at the scene of Honoka beating the snot out of Ren with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah...you just wanna hold out 'cause you don't know how she'll react when she sees you," the girl with the black lollipop smacked her lips as she took it out once again.

Hidden in the near blizzard being experienced in town, Honoka and her companions did not see the three people sitting on the top of the old toy factory.

"That's where the arcade burnt down?" the perky one asked, pointing to the far right over the hilly features that obscured most of the buildings behind it. "I wish I'd been there. Those Mashibiki guys are no fun," she pouted.

"I dunno, Taka-san, I'd kill her out of principle," the blonde chewed the remains of the sweet in her mouth and in between crunches, she grunted, "she probably won't even remember a dull face like yours."

"The time will come, Wesley," he reminded the blonde, who looked away with an angered expression on her face. "This is only a surveillance. When I decide to see Honoka in person, I'll let you know," he remarked, watching Honoka scream as Ren slid a hand up her skirt.

Wesley smirked and looked aside. Tsuuruko smiled as well, cracking her knuckles.

"And when the time comes...Ryouzanpaku's second disciple will be defeated!"

**13DaL: Okay, I'm NOT dead, guys. Just at school. Not much of a difference though...I might not update as frequently as before until maybe end of October because I'm writing HUGE exams this term...pray for me :) Haha...see ya!**


	18. Snowed In

Chapter 18:

"Nacchi, what are you doing next weekend?"

This question totally threw Nacchi off his Othello game-he was so close to winning he could taste victory-when Honoka folded her arms and leaned over the table closer to him. _This must be some sort of trick, _Natsu deduced, placing his last piece in motion. Honoka put her elbows on the table and folded her legs that were clad in tights and a miniskirt. Her torso was buried beneath a sea of jerseys and overcoats. with fresh snow slowly melting on the tips of her curls and the shoulders of her jacket. She was still wearing all of her winter clothes because frankly, Natsu was a complete pyschopath about thermostats.

"Next weekend? I dunno...fighting?" he replied, cunningly seeing through her facade of distractions. He was winning this for sure.

Honoka bit her lip and blushed. "O-oh..." she stuttered. "Of course."

"Hahahaha!" Nacchi jumped up triumphantly from his chair. "I win! After so many years, I've won. Now I can finally make you _leave_-"

Honoka moved her piece.

"I win," she mumbled demurely.

...

"Oneesan, are you sure you're alright?" Midori picked up the dodgeball in gym class that had once again ricocheted off her Honoka's head. Honoka recoiled behind her with a harassed expression on her face. At last gym class was over as she stalked off angrily without answering Midori.

"Hmm," Midori made a sound of distress. "Oneesan, I wish you'd TELL me some of these things."

Honoka stomped through the women's changing room and threw a bucket of ice cold water on her head. She inhaled sharply as the ice cubes went down her sweaty shirt and some into her gym shorts.

"Damn you Tanimoto!" she cursed under her breath. If only he wasn't so scary to approach at these times. And it didn't seem like he cared all that much about her, well...not _especially._ And would he seriously agree with what she was about to ask? Honoks groaned and leaned against her locker. The changing room was empty and cold, because of the alternately coloured black and white tiles. The benches were steel and hard, which seconded Honoka's decision to sit on the trembled slightly. She really wished there was someone she could talk to. But not of the same sex, who would e just as confused as how to go about this as she was. Honoka brightened and had a magnificent idea. The relatively tall but shapely girl walked over to locker 412B and stopped right in front of it. She looked around the empty locker before sighing and slowly taking off her shirt. Underneath, was a brightly coloured bra separating her from complete upper body nudity.

The locker exploded.

Honoka opened the locker slightly. Ren Aihara tumbled out with the bloodiest nose she had ever seen. He keeled over on his knees, waiting for the inevitable kick in the gut or face.

"Well," she sweat dropped, putting a hand on her hip. "You're as male as they get."

...

Ren Aihara sweat dropped as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to face the opposite direction of the shower stall. The water ran loudly and mercilessly n hot, vapourous clouds, whilst Honoka Shirahama looked at the shower faucet wearily.

"Jeezus," he muttered. "Why are you asking _me_?"

"Because if I ask Tanimoto, he'll say no, but I know he kind of likes me...I don't know why he'd say no...I mean, it's Nacchi-" Honoka shook her wet head in despair. "I'm so confused! It's Winter Carnival and I can't go with Miu and Kenichi again this year,"-she shuddered at the pure Third Wheel-ness of it all-"and the last time Nacchi and I went out it was an utter disaster. He had to carry me to Chinatown on his back and he hasn't spoken about it since! It must have been the worst date ever!"

Honoka stood in the shower a little while longer before closing her eyes and washing her hair.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind."

Honoka opened one eye to have it painfully stung by soap. She swore angrily and washed her face continuously. "You wouldn't mind what?"

Ren's voice carried from the outside. "The date. I'm with someone I like, the singing is crappy and my girlfriend goes semi-comatose on me...so what? I'm with the one I like. That's all that matters. You're...you're a great betty, Honoka. And an even better girl yet when you're not worrying about stupid stuff like if Hermit likes you. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about the Golden Mashibikis? It's totally obvious they'll launch a surprise attack on you."

The shower door swung open with a creak as Honoka walked out with a towel on. Ren stared at her warily, as if her appearance implied rape.

Honoka smiled and bent down to his height. "As long as I'm with Natsu," she tilted her head and smiled. "I feel like I can take on 1000 men."

Ren made a face as she ruffled his hair. Honoka walked towards the door.

"Before you go..." Ren hesitated.

Honoka opened the gym door just as the bell rang. "Hmm?"

"Could you untie me from this bench?" Ren yelled, as girls' voices hummed and screamed in the background. "C'mon Honoka, I'm Class President! If I'm caught in the girls' changing room after gym what will it-"

Honoka waved. "Bye," just as a sea of girls filed into the room and she disappeared out, just as the first girl who spotted him-who happened to have a lacrosse stick handy, screeched.

"HONOKA!"

...

Honoka rushed into the shop for last minute supplies as time had gotten away from her. Sakaki-sensei would demand more than a tonne of red meat and Miu had only had time to buy vegetables. Honoka sighed tiredly as she sprinted out yet again into the shop opposite trying to get as many items on the list as possible. She was harassed and angry as she stepped into the complex mall and lost herself in the tiny boutiques and shoppes, trying to find a decent bakery to get Touchuumaru's favourite pastry. _I'm getting pastries for a rat, _Honoka thought wryly, _Shigure is insane*_

Honoka got out of the bakery just as the overhead news boomed in the complex. Honoka also noticed the snow outside and realized how extremely...violent it was.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please me prepared as the mall is closing down because of the blizzard outside. It is unadvisable that any of you step outside. Please remain with us until the storm abates._

The entire mall groaned in despair as they realized they'd probably be here overnight.

"Oneesan?" Midori appeared at her side, laden with grocery bags just as she was.

"Midori-chan!" Honoka gasped, hugging her fighting partner with gusto. "Thank goodness! At least we'll get out of here safe tomorrow!"

Honoka was happy to know she wouldn't be spending the time alone after all. The only problem was, in the corner of her eye, she caught the glint of hair she had been having nightmares about for the entire week. Her navy blue hair that covered her face as she walked and the clink of her chained boots as she walked almost as silently as a death itself. Standing in the shadows of the darkness was her one enemy, the master of _Panantukan-_

Ryouko Tachibana.

"Oh my God," Honoka gasped.

*Meanwhile, at Ryouzanpaku, Shigure Kousaka sneezed yet again. She wiped her nose and raised her sword with an even deadlier look in her eye.

"Truly, someone shall...suffer."


	19. The Night of Revolution

Ryouko adjusted her grocery bags in her tightened fist as she angled to get her cellphone under her cheek between her face and her shoulder. She hopped towards an empty bench and took off her heels. _First day I wear heels, it snows like all hell, _Ryouko grumbled. She didn't notice her father's whinings through the phone as she dropped in a huff. She was wearing an eccentrically priced coat with a sparkly black top and denim jeans. The mall was way too packed for her liking as she lounged tiredly after buying all of her father's groceries.

"-Ryouko are you listening?"

"Yup," she lied easily. "Tomatoes and carrots, right?"

"No," he exploded angrily. Ryouko blinked. "I'm talking about the storm you're IN! Have you been blanking out again? Ryouko are you even listening?"

Ryouko slammed the phone shut and gritted her teeth. She spotted a curvy little girl with her silver haired companion who was probably if not more, weaker than her. The girl narrowed her brown eyes as she walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Shirahama," she growled, tossing aside her heels and groceries and following into the hordes after her.

...

Natsu Tanimoto snorted again in sleep and finally, he lifted the newspaper off his face and stared at the blaring television. He squinted at the pure whiteness of the screen and realized it was the weather outside. The news reporter told him-a little too loudly-there was a blizzard outside and that it was advisable to stay inside. The blond raised the newspaper even higher and widened his eyes. He had a bad feeling that Honoka was somewhere in the storm, alone and cold. Maybe if she had come earlier like she SAID she would, he wouldn't be worrying so much. Natsu had just returned from training and was in no condition to get Honoka off the streets, wherever she was...

"Honoka, you idiot," he put the paper back on his face.

...

"I win again!" Midori yelled happily, putting the microphone down. Honoka smiled distractedly. "Oneesan, are you letting me win?"

Honoka shook her head. "Nah, you're just way better at this than me, Midori-san."

Midori stared at Honoka strangely. "But oneesan is great at everything," she stated, with a hint of confusion.

"Ermm...no, that's not the case, Mi-chan,"-Honoka sweat dropped. _I've been placed up in her mind as a deity or something. "_Honoka is good at some things."

"Let's try again," Midori smiled, "maybe oneesan isn't being serious enough."

Honoka laughed. "Okay, I'll be right back," Honoka jumped off the podium and let another customer in her place. Just as Midori was about to protest, Honoka shouted at the door, "practice with other people whilst I'm gone!"

"Okay!"

Honoka jogged out of the arcade and ran in the direction of the bathroom. The complex was barely full as most of the people had grouped together in various stores trying to pass the time until the snow thinned out. Honoka watched in annoyance as more and more people scrambled in. The snow and sleet swam in and ruined the entrance mat but Honoka wasn't concerned about that. She raced out into the cold winter.

Honoka was blown back in in a second.

Honoka had fallen on her rear and winced slightly as the feeling of her solid cellphone in her backpocket was not at all pleasant. She rubbed her nose and brushed snow off her. Determinedly, she got up again and stepped outside. This time, she clutched the door handle and groped the bricks and cornerstones until she had passed the mall complex. The streets were a grey blur and Honoka's face had basically frozen in the near gale. Nevertheless, she dove into the nearest store which had been closed down already.

Gasping in exhaustion, Honoka leaned against the entrance door and fell to her knees.

"Storm gotcha down?"

Honoka's eyebrows slanted.

The girl who uttered these words walked out from the vivid darkness into the piercing light that flickered on and off. She had blue hair-almost green in the light-and she folded her arms across her chest. Her face was mocking as she raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow, you look weaker than before," she flipped hair over her shoulders carelessly adding, "it must be the new look you're rocking," she briefly smiled at the sight of the bandage still around her head and the bandage across her cheek-an exact replica of her brother's.

"Last time we left things undecided," Honoka twisted her foot forward and clenched her fists, "this time, we stop with an outright winner."

"Unlike last time, your precious masters won't stop me from ending you," Ryouko slid into her boxer's stance.

...

"HONOKA!"

Natsu looked from side to side, as a fresh onslaught of snow covered his overcoat and unbalanced him.

"Dammit!" he swore. Why was he even out on a night like this?

Where the hell could the kid be anyway? Honoka's schedule basically consisted of school, Natsu then Ryouzanpaku. And Miu had told him already that she hadn't returned and Honoka's phone wasn't answering. The second it went to her voicemail, Natsu had taken his coat and run out into the blizzard.

A little stupidly, he realized.

"HONOKA!" he tried again, knowing now that it was beyond pointless. He covered his eyes against the grey storm. "Honoka?"

A figure in the distance put it's hands on it's hips. Natsu took a step closer. It looked like Honoka was wearing a long dress. Natsu put his hands to his sides angrily.

"Dammit, Honoka, you have no idea how much I've been looking for you. What are you doing standing in the middle of this storm?"

Honoka outstretched her arms and in a second Natsu was being hugged. He protested, by pushing her away but the grip was unnecessarily tight. Natsu's injury from earlier acted up again and he toppled with Honoka. He lay flat on his back and winced in pain.

"What the fuck, Honoka?" he squinted up at the girl. "That hurt like all hell what-"

Suddenly, Honoka leaned down and kissed Natsu fully on the lips. Natsu's vision cleared and he noticed the blanket of blonde hair surrounding the heart shaped face that was staring right at him.

Wesley broke from the kiss and straightened on Natsu's chest. She smoothed blonde hair out of her face.

"You worry too much about Honoka," she winked. "You should be more worried about your own life," Wesley took the sword out of it's scabbard and raised it.

"Wesley-" Natsu widened his eyes.

Wesley smiled, "Night, Natsu."

...

Midori ran out of the arcade shortly after Honoka. Unfortunately, they missed each other marginally, as Honoka had already gone out the second time as Midori sprinted out of the arcade.

"Dammit," she cursed. "You can't get rid of me that easily you guys!"

"Midori Kinasaki of the fallen Kinasaki Shrine?"

Midori faltered as she turned.

A seemingly innocent girl licked her lollipop. She was wearing a long black dress with brown boots with a white jacket. She had excitable eyes and short hair.

"What do you know?" Midori's normal demeanor changed at the mention of her grandfather's name.

Tsuuruko beamed. "Oh, that the Golden Mashibikis killed him for aiding and abetting Shigure Kousaka, who in turn, repossessed all her daddy's swords. I hear he was a great swordsman," she tilted her head.

Midori clenched her fists. "Why? Why do you know that?" she shouted. "And more importantly...who ARE you?"

Tsuuruko blinked. "I'm from Miiyu. And tonight, is the night of a revolution, so that means," she smiled and closed her eyes, "you're gonna die."


	20. I Can't Lose

Okay, so there are scenes of abuse in this chapter, so…heads up.

…

_"You're useless!" she spat, throwing the frying pan at the little girl huddled in the corner. She spread her arms in front of her and allowed the pan to clash like cymbals above her and clatter luckily by her elbow. Nonetheless, the scars on her face were evident and the largest scratch was up the outside of her thigh, where her mother had stabbed and burned her with an iron._

_"Don't get in my way, bastard!" her mother yelled, drunkenly stumbling forwards with another butcher knife._

_Her little sister cried behind her shoulders and gripped the back of her grimy shirt. Her older sister pressed deeper into the wall._

_"Oneechan, oneechan, oneechan…" her little sister wailed._

_Wesley Rogers lifted her head determinedly._

_"I won't let you hurt her, Mom."_

_…_

"You weakling," present-day Wesley teased, raising the sword higher. Her tightened fist fell with the knife in her tight grip and Natsu covered his face with his hands. "Ha! If you think your skinny little arms will protect you from this you've got to be more insane than I thought. Die at the hands of—wha-?" Wesley's sword stopped with a metallic clang against Natsu's wrists.

Natsu opened one eye. "Cheh," he lifted the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his golden wrist plates. "You thought you could sneak up on the mighty Hermit? Now _you_—" he grabbed the sword and pushed her off him. Simultaneously, he twisted up and shoved Wesley roughly on her back. She coughed out mud and water in his face on purpose. "—are the fool!"

Wesley stopped and breathed hard. Her breath came out in white vapour.

"You're exactly as I remembered," she said softly, staring at his stony face. Wesley took in his features reverently and excitedly. "Natsu Tanimoto a.k.a. Hermit. I never thought I'd ever see you again."

Natsu winced.

"What, you aren't glad to see me?" she teased, raising her wrists against his hands. He pinned them down harder on either side of her head.

"What do you think? You're the second person who ruined my life," he hissed back agitatedly. "I'm going to kill you—"

"That'd only upset Miiyu," Wesley smiled sweetly. "And besides you haven't got it in you to raise a hand against me, do you? Oh don't give me that look, Natsu. Besides, of course if you kill me, that'd shock your poor little girlfriend to death. I struck a nerve?—" Wesley grinned at his darkening features. "Honoka Shirahama, isn't it? She would drop you faster than you could comprehend if she saw the real you. The Real You I know is thrashing against its cages to get out. The one that brought me into this world. The one that never looked back—"

…

_Wesley tucked her knees under her chin and sighed. The rain was getting her box all wet again. She looked back at the resting figure behind her covered in a quilt. _

If this goes on, Lisette will get pneumonia, _Wesley thought despondently. If that were to happen, she wouldn't even know how to begin to pay the initial fees at the hospital. And confrontation with her mother had stayed a minimum up until then. Something Wesley wanted to persist._

_"Oneechan," Lisette mumbled, "oneechan, get out of the rain…"_

_"I'm fine," Wesley replied shortly._

_"No you aren't," Lisette said more forcefully. Her reddened cheeks deepened and her blue eyes narrowed behind her fringe of dark blonde hair. Lisette was small and fragile now, with a determined look in her eyes, despite her wounds up and down her back as well as her general bad health._

_Lisette crawled out of bed, "Oneechan, you're going to get sick. I don't want that—"_

_Wesley ignored her sister as she watched an amazing scene unfolding in front of her. The local yakuzas had begun harassing a little blond boy. He had dirtier hair than Lisette, but immaculately clear skin. Which only meant, to Wesley anyway, that he had washed in very little water as she did._

_Wesley watched, transfixed, as the boy probably no older than her, grabbed the fist intended for his cheek. The yakuzas descended on him and he disappeared for a second before appearing on the corpses of over twenty men._

_Lisette had stopped talking as well, and watched worshipfully behind her sister._

_He laughed triumphantly and set his foot on one yakuza's head._

_"I can't lose!" he declared._

_…_

Honoka dealt the first strike.

It was quick and painless, but still knocked Ryouko Tachibana off her feet for a few seconds.

_Yes!_ She celebrated inwardly. Honoka raised her fists and counter attacked an attack meant for her stomach. Ryouko stepped back, amazed. _I can do this?_

Ryouko threw her hair back over her shoulder and crouched into her stance. "Lucky shot," she mumbled.

Honoka smiled. "Maybe, but first blood has been shed," she pointed out.

Ryouko touched her lower lip in surprise. Red jewels appeared in the palm of her hand. _What the hell? _Ryouko raised her eyebrows at the smiling Honoka, _what changed about this kid? Last time I fought her, she was like a toothless puppy…now…_Honoka's eyes disappeared behind a hood of darkness her hair provided…_is this really the power of Ryouzanpaku?_

Honoka raised a fist. _Thanks everyone. All your lessons have made me stronger._

_Ren Aihara…_

_"Okay, a fairly simple movement," Ren gestured to his model, Midori. She sweat dropped as he smiled evilly. "I was taught how to do this when I was like, five. Step forward and allow the chi to flow through your abdomen and gently let it up out through the palms and this will increase your strike power by 60%. See—" Ren shoved Midori back and his chi was so strong it blew half her skirt off._

_"Um Ren…WHA-!"_

Honoka opened her palms and touched Ryouko's torso. She was literally blown back.

"The hell-?" Ryouko recovered just in time.

_Miu Fuurinji…_

_"Itai Otoshi is a jujitsu move that takes down your opponent. Now try it, Honoka-chan,"—_

Honoka pulled Ryouko by the wrist and threw her down.

There was a shower of blood as she protested."HEY—"

_Sakaki-shisho…_

_"The one movement in karate that is the most effective is the kick. So every time you're given the chance, kick the crap outta them," he winked, "and you'll sure as hell win. Now," he turned around and walked away, leaving Honoko shackled upside-down with her feet in the air, "I want you to break that post 50 metres away with just the wind of your kick—"_

Honoka jumped up as Ryouko swept her leg across the floor in an attempt to sweep Honoka's feet as well. Honoka landed on her hands and swung her legs in a circular motion similar to _capoeira_. Ryouko deflected most of the kicks but leaped back tiredly.

_This kid is invincible._

Honoka straightened into a _Muay Thai _stance.

_For once, I feel as though I may have to fight with all my power._ Ryouko tightened her fists as sweat blurred her vision.

_I can't lose, _both girls thought at the same time, jumping forward to strike.

…

"You know your way around a sword," Tsuuruko commented lightly.

She said this just as the blade of Midori's sword narrowly missed her abdomen. Midori fell forward and broke her fall with her knees. She leaned against her sword for faint support. Tsuuruko landed on the heels of her boots and let her sword lay across her shoulders.

"Your strikes are very accurate. For a second there, I thought you had cut me in half," she smiled and tilted her head. "But unfortunately, you aren't good for much."

Midori hyperventilated and widened her eyes at the wild flow of blood forming a puddle in her palm from her shoulder. The sensation dizzied her as she stumbled up and, with shaking hands, laid the sword in front of her in a ready stance.

"How resilient," Tsuuruko laughed. "If you keep on getting up, Midori-chan, you'll die."

Midori silently struck but Tsuuruko moved forward into the tiny sphere in which Midori was her weakest. Midori spun sideways just in time. _I thought she hadn't noticed that tiny space! _Midori continued almost dancing away from Tsuuruko,_ I've got a blind spot on my left because of all the blood in my left eye and my back is wide open—_

"Aaah!" Midori screamed and fell to her knees again.

"You should stop," Tsuuruko advised. "And just let me kill you."

"Shut up!" Midori shouted back angrily, getting up yet again.

_I'd rather die than say I gave up. Oneesan would be devastated. And because of that, even though I'm not as strong as Honoka, I'll do my best to defeat this girl!_

Midori set her jaw and wiped blood off her lower lip.

_I can't lose._


	21. Tragedy for Honoka?

**Honoka: You got any Hearts?**

**Natsu: Go fish...**

**13DaL: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hiya everyone! I'm here to stay! Damn, I don't even remember how to type anymore...crap...so let's get it started!**

**Honoka: ...**

**13DaL: What?**

**Natsu: We didn't want to be the ones to tell you but...um...**

**Honoka: Miu finished the fanfic three weeks ago...sorry...**

**13DaL: ...Wait. What? Let me see those transcripts!**

Chapter 21:

Midori coughed weakly and attempted to clean her mouth. It was pointless, as the back of her hand was already a sickly maroon colour. Midori couldn't count on one hand how many shots she had taken from Tsuuruko. Tsuuruko stood upright and drenched in someone else's blood, her eyes alight with something akin to bloodlust. Her childish features lit up and brightened at the sight of Midori getting up yet again.

"Jeez, Midori-san," she chuckled. "You've really got a death wish, don't cha?"

Midori was too far gone to answer. It took all her power to raise her sword up an inch higher. Her wrists were swollen and bloody. Midori had one eye closed and her silver hair was already turning a pinkish shade.

"You can barely stand, and I'm pretty sure you're bleeding internally," Tsuuruko lowered her sword kindly. "I really do feel bad about killing someone so defenceless and weak," she shifted her weight onto another boot and smirked. _This is way too easy. I didn't even have any fun. I knew I should have dibbed Honoka._

"Any last words?" Tsuuruko asked conversationally.

_NOW!_

Midori snapped both eyes open in a flash and sprang towards Tsuuruko with renewed energy.

_What the—?_ Tsuuruko leaped back but not in enough time. She failed to lift the sword that had been lying idly in her hand in time to block the swipe of Midori's sword across her torso. Her thickly-lined jacket and the clothing underneath tore horizontally, as the tear of clothing filled the silent entrance hallway. Tsuuruko fell on her rear with a grunt.

"Wh-wh…where did that come from?" she wondered aloud, supporting herself on her elbows. She writhed in pain, feeling blood ooze slowly and thickly, staining her clothes slowly but surely.

Midori raised the sword over her head and Tsuuruko gasped in fear. _Oh God…_ Tsuuruko thought_…I'm really going to die…she's going to…_

"No!" Tsuuruko screamed.

The sword fell faster than anything Tsuuruko had seen. She couldn't fully comprehend what had changed in her opponent in those few moments the match ended. She had been winning…

The sword stopped.

Tsuuruko heard the dull thud.

Midori widened her eyes.

And raised them to Ren Aihara's face.

"Jezuz," he muttered, keeping his foot perfectly balanced, his leg forming a seemingly perfect 90 degree angle.

Midori loosened her grip on the sword, the blade slowly cracking down the middle until finally, it disintegrated in two on Ren's thigh. His blue, stone-washed jeans almost untouched by the sharpest part of the blade.

"Aihara-san," she whispered in surprise.

_Th-that should have cut his thigh in half…! _Tsuuruko recoiled from the two.

Ren never took his hands out of his pockets. He resignedly lowered his leg and stared down to the quivering heap of the 14 year old girl. Midori dropped the handle of the sword and it rolled on the floor to the tip if Ren's sneaker.

"Aihara-san…she'll eventually come back for us—" Midori started.

Ren closed his eyes tiredly. "So what? Nobody deserves to die, Midori. Or should I say, Black Blade of the Kinasaki Shrine, Midori Kinasaki—" Midori averted her gaze and blushed. "—you thought I didn't know?"

"I thought you'd find out a little later," Midori answered hesitantly. "I-I—"

"You're cute," Ren replied shortly. Midori raised her head in disbelief. "And that's your downfall because, frankly, I never forget a pretty face."

"D-d-don't," Midori murmured, staring up at him pleadingly. "Don't tell Honoka!" she raised her voice. "I-I'll tell her when I'm ready!"

"…"

They stared at each other for a long while.

"Fine," he said.

"Thank you," Midori bowed, already breaking into a sprint towards the door, Honoka already on her mind. Tsuuruko and Ren watched her leave.

"The second she tastes blood, she'll go wild," Ren predicted. "You're lucky," he told Tsuuruko. "Not many can say they've survived an encounter with that girl. But I didn't do it for you," Ren walked towards the door. "I did it…'cause I don't want to see my concubine lose," he smiled, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a corner and dignifiedly cry because I think I just impaled my own leg."

_..._

_I...I...can't be..._

_It's not possible..._

_But what is this pain I feel in my chest...? I've never experienced it before. No, wait. I've felt it. Just once. The day...the day my real father left me..._

"Daddy,don't go..."

"No, princess," he knelt down to her height and ruffled her hair with a smile. A smile of a broken man. "Daddy has to...but when you become stronger, we can be together...together as fighters."

"Papa..." her tears welled in her eyes as she embraced her large father for the last time. His knapsack was still heavy and rough against her skin...bringing his departure to a life-halting reality.

_Stronger...together..._

Ryouko let the tears fall freely down her cheeks now. She lay, curled up in a ball on the floor. The cold, heartless floor, almost as cold as the feeling of the blood trickling down her legs, where Honoka had kicked her so hard to prevent any low-blows. Ryouko allowed the tears to hurt her. She revelled in the sting of salty water entering her wounds. This feeling had only been experienced once in her life. And on that day...she had promised to close herself from the world, so she wouldn't have to experience a pain like that ever again.

She wanted to fight, but she was broken.

"A win for Ryouzanpaku..." she whispered. "How nice."

"Hey Shirahama?" Honoka looked up at being called. She was leaning against the wall, trying to get up but still having her knees by her chest. "You won this round...you did."

"It was a draw," Honoka exhaled, touching the sore spot by her rib.

"Nah...I wouldn't have been able to go on...Shirahama?"

"Yeah?"

Ryouko bit her lip, staring in the opposite direction with her back and hunched shoulders to Honoka. Tears of pain and embarassment were still in her eyes but she'd be damned if she let her opponent see them.

"Miiyu's gonna be on the prowl tonight. Just a heads up," Ryouko choked. "But don't think just 'cause I told you it means I'm your friend. After this match the only person I want you to be taken down by is me, you got that, Shirahama? _I want you dead._"

Honoka didn't know how to react. Her brown eyes swam momentarily before a tiny smile lit up her pretty features. She got up using a tiny depression in the wall to stumble unsteadily to her knees.

"Yeah, yeah," she wiped her nose and grinned, "you're a dead man too, Tachibana. Oh, and...for all it's worth-"she opened the door marginally, so that a gust of ice cold wind whistled into the otherwise silent building, "-thanks."

_Until I can get stronger, _Ryouko closed her eyes and let sweet unconsciousness embrace her in the form of her father's arms, _it's a draw and a truce, Shirahama._

_..._

Honoka ran in the storm that had calmed down. Whereas on the inside, it was quite the opposite in her heart. She couldn't bear the idea of Nacchi being out in this storm, knowing fully well he was supposed to be in bed after his practices with Sougetsu.

"Damn it," Honoka gritted her teeth, her snarls coming out in clouds of white vapour. "Why do you keep worrying about me like this?"

Honoka closed her eyes and questioned her mental stability because she was talking to herself again. The storm had subsided enough for Honoka to see ahead of her up to the cars parked on the sidewalk a distance off. She trudged in her boots, hugging her chest and shivering, even though a few minutes ago, she had felt hot from the ensuing battle against Ryouko Tachibana. She still couldn't believe she had won that time.

"Thanks, Elder," she said aloud.

Now, if only she could find Natsu and tell him the good news.

…

Wesley struggled enough against Natsu's grip to hit him—albeit gently—by his hip. He weakened his grip on her wrists momentarily at being hit on his wound and Wesley dragged her hands downwards in the snow, out of his clutches. She used both her knees to hit his chin and they connected with a terrible snap of his teeth and Natsu moved off her, grabbing his mouth.

Wesley stroked her wrists and grimaced. "You really don't know how to be gentle with girls, do you?"—blood trickled slowly down the corner of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes—"Left me black and blue all over."

"What do you want from me, Wesley?"

She looked up, taken aback.

"Is there ever really anything I want in particular from you Natsu?" she sighed. Wesley got up and flicked snow off her shoulders. "I just came to tell you that being with Honoka Shirahama is going to result in a bloodbath. And I know you'll tell me you have nothing to lose, but you're forgetting that _she_ does," Wesley said seriously, "if you continue on this path, Natsu, you'll only hurt her. And I know deep down, you're just as heartless as I am, but when you're attached like I am, you won't stand around, knowing the one you love is going to get hurt," she took a step toward him. "Natsu…come back to me," she whispered desperately. "You left me the first time for The Fists…don't leave me for _her_," –there was a hint of disgust—" join Miiyu with me. We can take over the world like we wanted to. What we talked about. How we couldn't trust anyone but each other."

Natsu glared at her distrustfully.

Wesley met his eyes and slowly pulled the weapons that were up her sleeves and threw them to the white, snowy floor. They hit the ground softly, almost as soundless as the footsteps around the corner...

"Natsu, just trust me," Wesley murmured, "I've got nothing on me right now. I'm vulnerable. If you really want an outright answer, fine. Natsu, what I want…in a word, is you." Wesley unexpectedly started to grin, "and if I can't have you, then I'll have to make an example out of what you're lagging behind for," Wesley grabbed either side of his face with her hands and roughly shoved her lips on his.

Wesley pressed closer to him for all she was worth. Her lips were cold yet sweet on his, but he froze for that second, surprised she had pulled off kissing him suddenly _again_. Natsu blinked. There was a smile on her lips, as she kept her eyes on his the entire time. Natsu broke away from the kiss reflexively, and shoved Wesley away from him a little less slowly.

"What the fuck—?" he started.

Wesley regained her balance and rested her hand on her knee and wiped her mouth of Natsu's blood. She straightened silently and smirked.

Natsu was finally made aware of the figure standing right behind him.

_Shit._

Honoka stood there, her hands resting flaccidly at her sides. Her eyes were not glazed over yet, but still full of confusion, as her eyes darted between the girl with flowing strawberry blonde hair and Natsu. The wind blew her skirt as well as her hair into her face, and she was forced to blink, wetting her eyelashes unwillingly.

"Honoka. Fuck," he said. "Honoka—"

She stared blankly at him. Tears were already forming underneath the surface. Every word he said from then on, hurt her like daggers. She winced.

"It's not what it looks like—"

_Dammit Wesley! Why do you have to fuck everything up? _Natsu flinched. _Wait…make an example of—_

Wesley jerked her right arm and a long blade slid into her palm. She bounded towards Honoka, who was still reeling and couldn't defend herself.

Honoka realized too late what was going on, and attempted a weak dodge, falling backwards being her only choice. Wesley laughed maniacally and shoved her sword forward, aiming for Honoka's chest where her heart was located.

Honoka was planning to kick it out of her hand by using the momentum of her fall to place her hands over her head and arch her back. Then her legs would have no choice but to rise and kick the blade out of Wesley's hands.

But before she could even land on the snow, the wet, stinging sensation of blood stained her face and clothes. Wesley couldn't have made contact so quickly…it wasn't possible…

"Well," Wesley giggled excitedly. "This makes it a little more interesting."

Honoka looked up in horror at Natsu's face that was contorted into an expression of extreme pain. His neck slowly struggled until his face could stare downwards at the massive amount of blood leaving his body. The tip of Wesley's blade could be seen, until she pulled it back and holstered her blade, with a smile on her face. She dabbed at his blood on her sword with two fingers.

"Didn't think you'd take the shot for her," she mused lightly.

"Ah, what are you—?" Honoka's eyes widened, she shouted, " Natsu—!" as he fell silently to his knees and then into her chest. His weight was so heavy, she failed to support them both and fell backwards. "Natsu? Natsu—!"

Wesley sighed. "Don't die, okay?" she murmured, turning and before Honoka could say anything—even though she was too preoccupied to do so anyway—she jumped onto a fire escape and travelled up the rails easily, reaching the top of a building, and leaping over many more.

**13DaL: …**

**Honoka: What?**

**13DaL: You…Miu…she…she KILLED OFF NATSU?**

**Honoka: Well, yeah…**

**13DaL: Are you insane? You can't kill people off for goodness sakes! Do you even know how to write a fanfic? Seriously?**

**Nastu: Yeah, you can't kill me off!**

**13DaL: Jeez, I'll have to rewrite this…**


	22. Let Me In, Natsu

Chapter 22:

"It's been a week," Miu said sadly.

The masters of Ryouzanpaku nodded, all of them barely eating their noodles and rolls—except Apachai Hopachai, who genuinely couldn't help himself. The room was surprisingly strained, as they knew that their disciple could, in any case, hear them from where she was behind the sliding door across the hall.

"It's unfortunate…that we taught her to go with…out food for so…long," Shigure picked up her chopsticks and gave them to the mouse, seated comfortably in the crevice of her chest.

"Five days…" Miu lifted her bowl and walked into the kitchen. _Honoka hasn't eaten in five days, and even worse, she hasn't left that room for over a week now, _the curvy blonde peeked her head into the room. It was dimly lit, even for a mid-afternoon—admittedly, the snow had impeded sunshine from pouring in for the past two weeks. Despite the darkness, she knew where Honoka would be, still on her knees, by the mat, her back facing the door.

The plate Miu had slid in at breakfast was still there, untouched at her feet.

"I brought you dinner," Miu said uselessly.

Honoka made no response.

Miu's eyebrows furrowed. "W-we bought takeout for once. For you. S-since you don't like my cooking," she laughed awkwardly.

"…"

"Okay then," Miu said demurely, closing the door.

She walked back into the dining room and shook her head at the faces of the expectant masters.

They all grunted in disappointment.

"Tragedy is very difficult to deal with. Especially at such an age," Akisame admitted, stroking his thin moustache. "But when I suggested a training session, she agreed. But I knew for a fact that she as she is, couldn't even raise a hand against me."

"When her problems interfere with…training…we have a problem."

The group hummed in agreement.

"But what about Honoka's feelings?" Miu demanded. "How can you be so insensitive—"

"We aren't being insensitive Miu," Elder placed a hand atop her blonde head. "But to look beyond her sense of loss, you have to realize that the root of her sadness, is, in essence, her mind set that she was unable to protect Natsu Tanimoto and because of that, our main concern is to prevent such a similar emotion."

"I wish I'd been there," Miu bit her lip.

But they all knew that Miu would have—for once in her life—been a liability because of her condition in the duration of bad weather.

"All we can do is wait right now," the Chinese Kenpo Master Kensei tucked his small arms into the folds of his clothing. His face was hidden behind his bowler hat. "However, Master Aihara told me something very interesting the other day. Mainly about you, Shigure-san."

Shigure didn't seem to be disturbed by this fact. Instead, she stared down at her chest in silence as Ma Kensei continued:

"About the girl who was supposed to be your apprentice—" the Maiden of all Swords remained pensive as the last words stunned the entire group, "—Midori Kinasaki."

Shigure finally made a movement, closing her eyes, and removing her hand which had been resting on her raised leg. She closed her legs and got up.

"I've already…told you—" she said slowly and, for the first time, coldly, "—I don't take…disciples."

With that, Shigure left the room.

…

Another few days passed.

Miu Fuurinji could not take it anymore.

She slammed down her mixing bowl and stormed out of the silent kitchen. She met Ma Kensei and Akisame Koetsuji on the way to the offices of the Bone Resetting Rooms.

"They both looked up from their game of Othello and before either of them could protest about the intrusion, they caught the rare determined face and glint in Miu's deep blue eyes. She slid the door open with a bang, as the door fell off its rails.

Honoka looked over her shoulder in surprise.

"_That's it_."

The dark aura around Miu caused her blonde hair to float eerily around her face, that was dark and the only features visible were white, orb like things where her eyes should have been.

Honoka lifted the corner of her mouth and gritted her teeth, as Miu dived in her direction.

"You,"—Miu fished around in her apron for a spoon,-"_are_ _going to_—" she groped around on the ground for the plate of food she had brought in that morning, whilst at the same time, pinning Honoka underneath her—"EAT!"

"EH?" Honoka sweat dropped, barely struggling anymore as Miu shoved the spoon in her mouth. She spat it out instantly. "Miu, that tastes weird—"

"EAT IT!" Miu yelled fiercely.

"Wh-why-?"

"Oooh, sexy girl fight action," Ma Kensei whistled, taking out his polaroid camera and snapping pictures as quickly as they could be produced. Akisame stroked his chin, facing the opposite direction, stroking his chin.

"If this were the old Honoka, she would have fought back already. I see Miu's ulterior motives for this action," Akisame declared.

"Hmmhmmm…."

…

Miu saw Honoka finally slide the plate away and wipe her mouth. She looked no different.

Her eyes were still watery, threatening to produce waterfalls of tears at any given moment. Her skin was still translucent looking, and purple bags were under her soft brown eyes. Miu's eyebrows slanted downwards in despair.

_She's so sick._

Honoka returned to her position by Natsu's bed, kneeling beside his unconscious body. She curled her fingers into tight fists on both her thighs. She bent her head in what seemed to be prayer.

"Honoka…"

"Please don't tell me to leave him," her voice was tight and constricted. "Because at this point…I-I don't think I can."

Miu extended a hand and placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. "Honoka—"

"He's an asshole. I know. He doesn't trust anyone and he's self-centred. He refers to himself in the third person half the time. He puts his interests before those of others. He's abusive, a competitive freak and genuinely?—" she laughed without humour, "—he's a terrible person. But he cares, Miu. He cares about _me_. He's saved me on multiple occasions. He's saved big brother and Shinpaku Alliance on multiple occasions. H-HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

A tear fell onto her fist.

"He doesn't deserve to get continually hurt like this! He pretends he's strong all the time and he talks big but I see through it. He's just as scared as I am half the time. B-but he keeps this poker face on all the time and even I haven't been able to chip away at it. I know he's scared. He's strong physically…but h-he c-can't t-t-take it emotionally. He's emotionally just like a child who's been abused enough to be wary of everyone around h-h—" Honoka's voice dissolved into sobs. Tears flowed down her cheeks and into her lap. Miu watched her, tears already filling her eyes.

"—I want to help him, but he won't let me in!" Honoka cried. She turned over her shoulder in Miu's direction. "Why won't he let me in, Miu?" Honoka crawled towards Miu. "Why? Is he that stubborn that he can't see that he can trust someone?"

"I-I don't know."

Honoka bit her lip at the answer. She jumped into Miu's arms. Miu hesitated.

"Dammit!" Honoka sobbed. "Why? Why?"

Miu put her arms around Honoka.

Honoka drew her breaths in sharply. "I can't even be angry with him right now."

Miu patted her back.

…

Shigure slid the door shut with her foot.

Akisame and Ma Kensei jumped at the intrusion. They had been peeking through in interest. Shigure folded her arms over her chest.

"I think…that is enough spying…for today," Shigure said. "That conversation is to be heard by a woman…only."

"So what was Miu's reasoning behind that, Akisame-san?" Ma Kensei asked shortly afterwards.

Akisame stared into the distance. "To be perfectly honest…I lied. The female psyche has always been a bit of an enigma for me."

…

A little later in the night, a dark figure stalked the town in a black coat. She had a blanket of light blonde hair that trailed behind her, with a black ribbon tied at the very tips. She had vacant, strangely unnerving blue eyes as she sucked on a lollipop, springing across buildings humming.

She landed atop a building with a neon sign that illuminated her face in a blood-red light. She opened her eyes marginally.

Wesley spun in her heeled boots and struck out with her right fist.

Honoka and Wesley's fists connected.

The influx of killer intent caused the sign to explode in a shower of electrified lights. The blinking red light made Wesley look like a demon, as she half-smiled.

Honoka glared silently in the flickering white light.

"…"

"It's a little past your bedtime to be walking on the streets, don't you think?" Wesley asked.

Honoka remained mute.

"Well, what? You want a fight?" Wesley queried, keeping her fist in place. Honoka did the same. They both remained unmoving, tense. "'Cause by the looks of it, you can barely keep upright. But who am I to change your mind?" she grinned.

Honoka was the first to straighten. She stroked her right wrist, as blood trickled down from her knuckles.

"I'm not here to fight."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. She, nonetheless, uncurled, smiled and licked her knuckles like a cat.

"Ah…"

Wesley took the lollipop in her left hand and commenced eating it. She took out another lollipop, still in its wrapper. She threw it at Honoka.

"You want to know what happened to Natsu," Wesley presumed.

Honoka held the lollipop in her hands. She stared at it, then at Wesley's expectant face.

_God, I hate blueberry, _Honoka unfurled the wrapper and stuck the lollipop in her mouth.

Wesley smiled.

"Let's see…where to begin—"


	23. Choice

Chapter 23:

The rainy days never seemed to end back then. Continually, the rain poured down on that town, as if the heavens had opened up and the angels were crying, having pity on her.

Wesley sat quietly, hugging her little sister to her chest. Lisette shivered against her, her hair damp and her eyes red from crying. Wesley blinked up at the sky.

It was grey, as rain drops fell on her face in large, soothing drops. She closed her eyes and let the rain soak her, as she hugged her sister tighter.

"Oneechan…" Lisette whispered, her voice hoarse with exhaustion. "Oneechan, I'm so cold…"

Wesley glanced at her sister.

They sat under the small shed by the construction site behind them. The workers didn't mind, as long as the two sisters didn't interfere with their work. Often, some of the workers would slip them something to eat from their lunch boxes—like a sandwich— that Wesley would reflexively pass to her sister.

Lisette was a pale, frail looking girl at this point, with ragged clothes and tangled brownish hair and subdued blue eyes. She was so sick by this time, she could barely stand. Instead she would sit almost the entire day waiting for her sister to come back with medicine, food or fairly dry clothes.

She watched her sister throw on her coat and tie her hair back for another venture into the night.

"Where are you going tonight?" Lisette asked. She covered herself with the spare blankets but she still trembled.

Wesley looked over her shoulder.

"To someone I think can help us."

…

Natsu Tanimoto kicked over the unconscious body of the yakuza at his feet. He rolled over with an incredible effort from Natsu's foot. Natsu bent to his knees and shoved his hand into the yakuza's bulged pocket. He took out a large leather wallet. He opened it.

"Jackpot," he murmured, putting it into his own pocket.

Natsu was dirty, with his hair still a light blonde colour, but his eyes had gained a hard look about them; like life was nothing more than murder and betrayal. Natsu found no happiness in life—except in martial arts—and had lost anything resembling human sympathy along with his sister. And just like his sister, he realized it was gone forever.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and crawled behind the small stall and crawled up next to the bags of uncooked food. The yakuza had been running the stall and Natsu had needed a place to sleep whilst Ma Sougetsu was gone that night.

Natsu wasn't really sure if he had been abandoned, and it really didn't matter to him.

Before he really settled in, he kicked the trash can aside. The trash can spilled to the left, but what really caught Natsu's attention was the girl behind it who had been spying on him.

"What?" he demanded. But mostly, the exclamation was more of surprise than questioning.

The girl hesitated.

Natsu clenched his fists. "I said, 'What to do you want?'"

She had blonde hair as well, but it was longer and hid most of her face and her wide blue eyes, full of fear.

"Do you speak Japanese?" he asked. The girl remained silent.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "_Who the hell are you?_" he asked in English.

This time, Wesley responded quickly, "_I'm sorry! I-I thought that maybe you could help me—"_

"Get lost," he muttered, already turning to go.

"Wait!"

Wesley caught up with him. She spoke, fluently, in Japanese. "I didn't answer earlier because you scared me. I-I…my name is Wesley. I r-ran away from home. I was really hoping you could help my sick sister—"

"Doesn't concern me," Natsu put his hands in his pockets and shrugged airily. Wesley raised her eyebrows.

"B-b—" she put a hand on his shoulder.

Immediately, she was flipped on her back, with her hand twisted behind her back. She was wide-eyed in shock, as Natsu seethed from behind her, in her ear:

"I said _it doesn't concern me_," he jerked her hand away. "Don't touch me. You want to help your little sister, kill her, before this cruel world does," he gave her a dirty look.

Wesley watched him depart, demurely rubbing her wrists.

…

In the present day, the winter winds and storm and abated, leaving masses of white snow covering cars, sidewalks and the tops of streetlights. The sun had finally come out, as students and adults alike filled the streets. Shop windows showed off the newest trends and accessories, as televisions blasted the news up and down the street.

"_This week, we are featuring the brand new DarkBlade 5000, set to be released later this week and rumoured to be the best rollerskates released to date with extra pressure sensors and an in-built nitrous tank of o.o5, increasing your speed by at least 2km per hour—"_

A girl leaned over and stared through the window at the sale.

She had large purple eyes and matching hair, tied in loose pigtails tied with black baubles at the very tips of her hair, that were by the hem of her school skirt. She had a light mauve beanie on her head with cat ear-like ends. The beanie was attached to her mass of hair by silver goggles. Her feet had on the second newest pair of rollerskates, with baggy socks.

"Nice pair of 'skates," she murmured.

"Hey, Kiyomi, hurry up or we'll be late!"

Kiyomi raised her head. Her group of friends had already reached the curb. She laughed and scratched her head for a moment.

"Ah sorry!"

"Hurry up! Stop looking at those skates already!"

"Coming!"

Kiyomi pressed her feet against the pavement and her skates clicked back into the base of her sneakers. She put her books under her arm and ran after them.

"Kiyomi-chan is so obsessed with rollerskates!"

"Ah, guys, don't say that!" she laughed, walking beside them across the street. " It's not like I'm going to buy a new pair!"

"That is what Kiyomi-chan said last time!" one of the girls with short black hair said indignantly.

Kiyomi blinked, a strange expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Ki-chan?"

Kiyomi shook her head and smiled warmly. "Nah…it's nothing. You guys go on ahead."

"But Ki-chan—" they protested.

"No, I'll be there, you count on it," Kiyomi waved over her shoulder, running in the opposite direction. As she ran, her wheels came out again, and she spun past a pedestrian and disappeared into the crowd. Kiyomi skated easily, her hands in her pale yellow jacket. Her uniform was sailor, in essence, and her blue tie was decorated with fashion pins and badges. Her skirt was short but she wore black shorts underneath.

Kiyomi bladed into an alley.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Kiyomi smiled up at the fence dividing two alleys.

Ryouko Tachibana swung her legs over the fire escape of a flat and toyed with her hair.

"I'm leaving the Golden Mashibikis."

"That was quick."

"It doesn't come as a surprise," Ryouko replied tartly.

Kiyomi nodded thoughtfully. "Well really, no, it doesn't," she closed her eyes and waved her hands around, "but what do I know, right? By the way, did you see the DarkBlade 5000? It had nitrous on it, isn't that illegal but at the same time amazingly cool?—"

"Tell Hirota I quit."

Kiyomi blinked. "Huh?"

"Tell him…I'm not coming back," Ryouko got up. "You are the second-in-command, aren't you?"

Kiyomi opened her mouth, "Hirota…? Ah… no way!" Kiyomi said, her voice both playful yet indignant. "Hirota scares me! He'll probably just look at me with those scary eyes and be like, '_The world is no place for quitters. My opinion doesn't matter'_," Kiyomi stood straight with her hands at her sides, with a facial expression she thought was similar to Hirota's. "Ah you're insane…tell him yourse—"

"If I return," Ryouko said coldly, "I will die. And you know that."

Kiyomi paused.

"This will be the last time we speak as comrades, Kiyomi Kobayashi, Mistress of Stealth and daughter of the 10 Fist lineages—" Kiyomi stared up at her with a changed expression. Her eyes were cooler, more penetrating. Ryouko folded her arms. "The next time we meet, I will be fighting on the side of Ryouzanpaku."

"Why?" she probed. "Does it have to do with your loss to Honoka Shirahama. You know all of us don't care about that, Ryouko. You can still be in The Golden Mashibikis despite this fact. All…all I want to know is why."

Ryouko smiled slowly, like a dangerous animal about to pounce.

She dropped down from the fence in the blink of an eye and rushed toward Kiyomi with a clenched fist. Kiyomi remained still.

"The sole factor is simple—" Ryouko laughed. "I…I simply don't like you!"

There was a deafening crash of limbs.

Ryouko breathed heavily, through her gritted teeth. Her fist was balanced inches away from the bridge of Kiyomi's nose. So much so, that Ryouko could feel the intense heat coming from Kiyomi's skin.

Kiyomi stared at Ryouko, scanning her face. Her foot scarily remained on Ryouko's temple. But what was the worst were her rollerskates, which had deadly spikes attached to them, softly pressing against Ryouko's head.

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes.

"I understand the circumstances of your resignation," she said coolly. "But, the next time you attempt to attack me," Kiyomi lowered her foot, "I will be forced to kill you."

Ryouko grinned.

"Kiyomi…" a voice called out.

"Ki-chan!" another one yelled. "Where did you go?"

Kiyomi automatically turned to the opening of the alleyway, grudgingly allowing Ryouko to escape, out of the corner of her eye. The spikes returned into her skates with a metallic slice. She arranged the books that were still under her arm and the skates clicked into the base of her sneakers yet again just as Mako peeked her head into the alley.

"Kiyomi," she sighed in relief. "There you are…I found her guys!"

"What are you doing in the alley Ki-chan?"

"So silly…did you get lost again?"

Kiyomi smiled shyly. "I just had to…err, tie some loose strings," she laughed airily, but her fist twitched at her side.

"C'mon then, let's go silly Ki-chan."

Kiyomi obeyed, running after the group but stopping by the entrance to look over her shoulder.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

_How can you not like _me_?_ She pouted.

"KIYOMI!"

"Ah…sorry! Coming!"

…

It was late Sunday afternoon when Honoka returned to Ryouzanpaku. She had been missing ever since Saturday evening. Miu knew she was with Wesley, but didn't wish to intimate it to the masters of Ryouzanpaku.

It was getting so bad, Sakaki—the 100th Dan Karate master—was just saying that perhaps they should start looking for her themselves.

Shigure was getting prepared, tucking her friend and pet Touchumaruu into the crevice of her large chest when Honoka came in silently, picked up a plate of rice from the counter and sat on the dojo floor with a weak sigh.

"Afternoon masters," she said respectfully, picking up her chopsticks and settling in—voluntarily—to Miu's lunch.

The entire room was silent with reverent shock. They all sat, agape, as their disciple ate, with the sound of chopsticks clinking against china as Honoka pushed hair out of her tired eyes,

Miu cleared her throat. "Hi Honoka."

Honoka straightened. "Hi….eh?" she leaned back when she saw the looks on all her masters' faces.

She sweat dropped, "What's—"

"Gone for the night without permission, eh?" Akisame stroked his chin. His eyes glowing like orbs behind the darkness of his face.

"Not practicing for days…eh?" Sakaki clenched his fist so tight the beer can in his hand crumpled and crinkled like paper in his meaty palm.

"No panty shots for weeks eh?" the Chinese Kenpo master touched the tip of his bowler hat.

"No…eating precious…food…eh?"

"Apa?"

Honoka's temple turned blue as she sweat dropped again. "I-I-I—"

"This requires," they all took out their weapons of choice, "_capital punishment_…"

"NOOOOOOO!"

…

Later that night, Natsu finally opened his eyes after a very long sleep. He lifted his lids and bit back a groan of surreal pain that was rushing all around his body, pumping in his head. He put a hand on his torso and couldn't hold back.

"FUCK!"

That felt good. Swearing always calmed him down. He hadn't sworn in a while. He pushed his blond curls out of his sweaty, dirty face and stared idly at the holey, dark ceiling. Clearly, he noticed, Ryouzanpaku wasn't exactly the richest dojo in all of Japan.

Natsu pulled the thin sheet off his body and examined his upper body speculatively.

It was bandaged across his stomach with itchy material. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. That hit should have surely killed him.

"I'd rather die," he whispered to himself, "than ever see that look on your face again."

Natsu Tanimoto eased himself onto his elbows, before slowly curling forwards, careful not to hurt himself too much. He unfurled the bandages across his torso.

After doing that, he got up unsteadily to his feet and collected his clothes and scrambled out of the window.

Honoka blinked.

She was in her room, leaning out of the window, watching the dark figure crawl up the wall under the moon's gaze. She rested her head in one palm and rubbed her eyes. She caught his profile and ascertained it really was Nacchi.

"Something wrong?" Miu piped up. "Did I work out the sum too quickly?"

Honoka turned to Miu. "No, I understand," she picked up her pen and began to write.

She bit her lip as Natsu leaped over the wall and onto the street on the other side. He looked over his shoulder once.

"Have you made your choice?" Wesley put a hand on her hip, as she leaned against the tree trunk.

Natsu glared at her stoically.

"I choose…Honoka," he replied.

Wesley smiled, "Good boy," she beckoned him towards her. Natsu obeyed wordlessly.

"Welcome," she smiled, "to Miiyu."

Wesley kissed him into a sense of dullness. Darkness.


	24. The Beginning of Friendship?

Chapter 24:

Honoka pressed her warm cheek against the cool glass of the rice shop. Despite the weather, she felt like she was on fire. She fanned herself with her loose red sweater until finally, unable to take it, she took the sweater off completely.

"I'm coming down with a cold."

Midori immediately dropped what she was doing—as the case was, a bag of rice that she was helping Ren carry—and ran over to Honoka's side.

"Noooo! Oneesan can't get sick! Saturday is the Winter Carnival! You MUST come!" Midori took her temperature. "Ah! So hot! Oneesan, how did you get so feverish?"

Ren heaved the bag off his toe tiredly. "This isn't because of that Hermit guy, is it?"

Honoka shook her head. "I've been sick ever since I…well, yes it is indirectly because of Nacchi," Honoka sighed undoing the top button of her blouse. "After that time I was taking care of him day and night, I sort of neglected myself."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Well, it's better if you stay at home anyway, right? Miiyu and Golden Mashibikis will probably try and spring an attack on you or something."

"But that doesn't mean I'm locking myself in Ryouzanpaku for the rest of my life. Besides, when I say I'm going out and they say yes and I don't go, regardless, the next time I ask, they will say I had an opportunity before," Honoka sneezed. "Trust me, I'm going."

Ren stared at her fierce face before relenting with a nonchalant wave.

"Suit yourself," he sighed. "But just for the record, you unbutton that blouse any farther my dad'll get the wrong idea," he ducked into the storage room just as Honoka threw a shoe at him angrily.

"Don't worry oneesan," Midori said hopefully, "you'll get better."

…

"Don't worry oneechan," Lisette said. "I'll get better."

"Nonsense," Wesley snorted, throwing yet another layer of blankets on her little sister. "I'm going out again and you stay in here and get some rest, alright?"

"Onee—"

"No buts," Wesley said gravely.

She closed the tent behind her and jogged out into the night, searching for Natsu Tanimoto.

In the meantime, Natsu Tanimoto was sitting atop the highest mountain of trash in the city dump holding a cigarette in his fingers.

He spotted the weird English girl trying to climb up the trash but falling over herself every time.

"You again," he said dryly. "I have no insulting words for you anymore," he sighed. "Try again tomorrow morning, I'm sure I'll have a joke about your hair ready."

Wesley outrightly ignored him. She trekked up a good distance before losing her footing and slipping down the slope with a shriek.

Natsu bit back a snort.

"Pathetic."

"H-hey are you smoking?" Wesley demanded.

"What's it to you?" he replied coldly.

"No-nothing…it's just that…" Wesley's cheeks flushed, "my dad died of lung cancer. That's all."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You ever smoked?"

"I just t-told you—"

"What you just told me doesn't answer my question. I asked if _you've_ ever smoked."

"No."

Natsu nodded. He flicked the cigarette over his shoulder and a man with a heavy, black beard caught it. He stopped drinking from his flask and took a drag.

"Neither have I," Natsu informed her. "Master, this is the girl who keeps bothering me."

"Thank you for keeping my cigarette alight young disciple, you pass the test," Ma Sougetsu exhaled smoke into the night air. "This is the girl?"

"Yes."

Wesley stared at the two nervously.

"What do you want, little girl?"

Wesley bit her lip. "I…I…want your help," she bowed her head. "Please take me…as your second disciple."

…

Ryouko trailed the ribbon after her in the Gymnastics Club distractedly.

_Perhaps,_ she twirled in the air, _quitting was not the best idea. It was somewhat…impulsive._

Ryouko paused. _Impulsive isn't my thing. Why'd I do it?_

The captain stared at Ryouko Tachibana warily. She hadn't stirred up trouble for a while now, and she was almost completely distracted. She folded her arms, both suspiciously and worriedly.

Ryouko turned on the spot, dropping the ribbon with a sigh.

"Showers," she mumbled, throwing the towel over her shoulder by the door.

_Dammit, all I wanted was to fight. How did things get so complicated, _Ryouko took off her costume tiredly, folding on her towel and stepping into the showers. She dropped the towel to her feet and strode in, under the warmth of the water, she sighed once again.

"Woow…your boobs are _huge…_!"

Ryouko looked up in disbelief. "What the—?"

A silver haired girl glanced down, leaning over the side of the wall opposite.

Ryouko kicked the wall, and it fell as the girl let go and used her hands to ease herself over the falling wall. Followed by the familiar figure of a black haired girl with large brown eyes.

"Shirahama…!"

"Ryou-chaaaaaan!" Honoka sang, extending her arms in front of her as she fell forwards into Ryouko. They both fell back, as Ryouko's back slid across the showers a long distance before they stopped.

"I heard about how you quit the Golden Mashibikis because of me! Now…we'll be friends, just like we talked about!"

"What…? We never—"

"A friend of oneesan is a friend of mine!" Midori exclaimed.

"Shirahama, get OFF me!"

"…but Ryou-chan—!"

"We joined the Gymnastics Team just for you, Ryouko-san!"

"EH? Like hell I'm training with you weaklings all day! You'll tarnish my image! Get OFF Honoka!"

"What's going on in here?" the captain demanded, opening the door angrily.

She froze when she saw the sight in front of her.

Ryouko was being suffocated in a joint hug by Honoka and Midori. She let out a strangled cry and lifted a quaking hand in request for help. The captain folded her arms.

"HEY!" she yelled. "No weird stuff in the showers! What will the other members think, huh? Get off her—WAH!"

"Sorry!" they chorused.

"Ah, now I'm all wet—"

Ren retuned his radio but the static was too much to hear anything else. He sighed, picking up his equipment.

"Too bad I forgot my binoculars," he lamented, walking off towards the main school building.

…

Honoka sneezed.

All the masters quirked at the sound as Miu tried to cover it with a sneeze of her own.

"A 'flu?" they said in unison.

"But Honoka should be in top physical form," Akisame said aloud, wondering, "perhaps her immune system is failing for some reason."

"This isn't…possible," Shigure said.

"There is only one Chinese remedy I know of," the Master of all Chinese Kenpo, Ma Kensei stood up and walked towards Honoka.

She vigilantly pulled her skirt between her legs and covered her chest.

"Good old fashioned—"he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her out of the room, "—real-live fighting."


	25. The Ambassador?

Chapter 25:

Honoka stood in the snow with her master. She shook with cold, having nothing on her but a scarf and woollen socks.

"Wh-why are we he-here?" she shuddered. Her gasps came out in large white vapour.

Ma Kensei settled his bowler hat on his head. "I don't do this often. This is more of Sakaki's thing, but I thought I might as well treat you," he grinned behind his thick black moustache, "to some practical work you'd like to do once you become an accomplished martial artist."

Honoka stared questioningly at him.

"There's a Chinese Mafia drug lord whose influence far reaches even Xin Pau, the richest drug lord alive. Unfortunately, it seems the Chinese Ambassador is quite vocal about their anti-drugs conviction and sales have dropped.

I'm not sure how desperate this man will become, but he is a martial artist of world class, and probably has the intention of killing the Chinese Ambassador whilst they are in town for the festival in China Town. And during that time—"

"The Chinese Ambassador might be assassinated," Honoka whispered. "And that will lead to a complete crisis, right?"

"Indeed," Ma Kensei agreed.

The streets were full of early Christmas shoppers, as the roads were being slowly navigated by cars and snow ploughs. Ma Kensei and Honoka stood by the door of the city's most expensive hotel, that Honoka had only ever seen crossing the street miles away, imagining what life must be like when ou were the president of ambassador.

But as of right now, Honoka didn't really want to know anymore.

A black limo pulled up in all its sleek glory.

"Nice car," she commented.

"I wonder if being inconspicuous would kill them."

Honoka turned to her left.

There was a male with an earpiece in his right ear, wearing a black suit and RayBans. He had dark blue hair and what looked like piercing blue eyes when he eventually took off his glasses.

"Honoka, this is Akio Usui, he is the Chinese Ambassador's Head of Security. You will be working together today to ensure the Ambassador's safety."

"They are here," Akio said lowly, possibly not even to Honoka.

A black high-heeled shoe struck the pavement with a clack, as did another one. Honoka was not prepared to see the young face of a little girl with large dusky eyes and smooth curly black hair tied in ribbon. She wore a pale blue suit as she laughed obliviously.

"The Ambassador is…?" Honoka trailed off.

"Nineteen years old," Akio finished. "Youngest age of any diplomat in Chinese history."

Akio enigmatically whispered into his earpiece as the Chinese Ambassador ambled towards them with some difficulty. She tripped over her own legs and fell flat on her face after reaching the final step up.

"Miss Ambassador!" Honoka rushed forward. She was pulled back by Ma Kensei.

"No sudden movements," he warned, pointing to the roof of the hotel.

Honoka finally squinted and noticed the sniper in place there.

"Ah—"

"Please forgive me!" the Ambassador got up with the help of her aides. "I'm still not accustomed to walking in heels yet. They are so high, see?" she extended a leg, falling backwards.

Honoka sweat dropped. _So my dream of being an ambassador isn't so far-fetched after all._

"Let's get you inside," Akio grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the entrance.

"Nice to meet you!" she yelled as she was dragged into the lobby. "You can call me Emiri—"

Her shouts were muffled by Akio who told her, harshly, that she would bring attention to herself.

They watched the elevator clink shut by the door.

Honoka blinked. "Should we follow?"

"At a distance," Ma Kensei decided.

Honoka and Kensei strode in and quietly stepped into an elevator shaft.

"How did she become someone so important?" Honoka blustered, as soon as the door was closed.

"She may be young, but her concern for people is genuine," Ma Kensei said solemnly. "And isn't that really what is desired in politics?"

Honoka bit her lip.

"Sorry for being so rude, master," she bowed her head. "I should not judge people from their outsides."

"It's alright," he replied, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook the entire elevator shaft. Honoka grabbed the rails by the mirror as the elevator juddered to a halt and the emergency lights blinked on. In the red light, Honoka stared up at the ceiling.

"Wh-what's going on?" Honoka panicked.

"Ah," the master put his hands behind his back in the centre of the elevator. "So she is here then, is she?"

"Who is—?" Honoka stopped short as she heard the scream of someone who could only be the Ambassador, Emiri.

"I've got to open the elevator!" Honoka yelled, climbing to the top of the elevator and kicking the case out, she helped herself out. Ma Kensei followed.

Out, on the fifth floor, the elevator Emiri had been in was aflame, with only Akio barely visible. Aside from him, there were two people. One a tall, buxom with a veil covering her mouth but her narrow, blue eyes stared coldly down at the master and disciple. She had brown hair tied back in a high plaited ponytail and dark skin barely covered in a belly-dancer's outfit. In her arms was an unconscious Emiri.

"Emiri—"Honoka clenched her fists.

"We meet again," Kensei said to the woman atop the elevator. "Halima Maskiyu."

She smiled behind her veil. Next to her, an insane looking young man cracked his knuckles. His mouth was covered with ducktape across his mouth in the shape of an 'X'. He wore black clothes and a black cape.

"Honoka, I think you'll be able to handle him. His arm is all you have to worry about," Ma Kensei said.

"WHA—"

"You defeat her disciple whilst I try to get the Chinese Ambassador," he whispered. "Don't worry my disciple, I have faith in you."

She blinked, taken aback, before nodding. "Right!"

Honoka tightened her fists that were covered in battle bandages. "Honoka Shirahama, second disciple of Ryouzanpaku, present!"

As Ma Kensei jumped up towards Halima, her disciple leaped down. Honoka stood her ground, until she realized that if he fell at that speed towards her—

She jumped back and twirled in the air just as Halima's disciple landed on the elevator with a fist that went straight through the metal workings of the top of it.

Honoka grabbed whatever she could and balanced on one of the loose cables in the shaft. She looked up at the elevator that was still alight.

"Akio…" she murmured.

_If that thing explodes, then there is a chance everyone in there will die. I've got to find a way to help them all—_

Honoka's gaze lingered on the boy with the cape. He extracted his hand roughly.

"I figured," she said in the darkness, "there was something up with your arm."

_So Ma Kensei was right those few seconds ago…_

The 'skin' on his fist was torn and raw, exposing not flesh, but pure, shining metal. The iron-handed man gritted his teeth and weapons flared out as shiny as his glistening canines.

"Ooh," Honoka sweat dropped.

He jumped off the elevator just as Honoka let go of the cable and leaped up. She bounced off the walls of the shaft on either side, trying to get to the fifth floor as quickly as possible. She was in sight of Akio, groaning atop the elevator. She extended a hand.

Suddenly, a cold hand pulled her down by her ankle. Honoka could feel herself freefalling, as Iron Hand gripped her ankle with his cold eyes watching her.

"Crap," she muttered, grabbing hold of another loose cable and forcing her body to twist sideways, Iron Hand let go unintentionally, as Honoka curled around the cable.

Iron Hand jumped towards her again, and Honoka met him halfway. She felt a knife poke her in her thighs, and as she pushed her elbow into his chest, she heard the tear of her clothes as his hand shot up and grabbed her face.

Honoka lost her balance and they both were plunged into the pool of darkness that flew all around them.

Honoka intuitively gripped the wall. Iron Hand followed her lead and stopped short of the ground floor.

_I can't keep gripping…my hands are raw…_

Honoka gritted her teeth as Iron Hand climbed towards her. Honoka settled her feet onto the wall and sprung of it. Iron Hand followed and in mid air, he sliced her across her waist.

Honoka inhaled and attempted to dodge in the air, but only managed to get off with a deep slit going diagonally up to her bra. Her shirt was ruined beyond repair.

BANG!

_The shaft…!_

"The sh-shaft's gonna blow!" Akio yelled down to her. "Get out of there!"

Honoka swerved and grabbed the wall of the shaft.

Iron Hand was on the other side.

Honoka narrowed her eyes.

"Time…to get serious."

Honoka bounded off the wall and Iron Hand reached behind his head for two duplicate swords. He aimed for her heart this time. Honoka smiled.

"I figured—" Honoka extended her legs in front of her, and Iron Hand realized he had miscalculated. Honoka was higher up than him by a few precious inches.

_I wasn't aiming for you…_ Honoka grinned, setting her feet atop the length of the swords lightly and ever-so-agiley, she spun on the two swords in a crouch.

"_Super Disciple Head Sweep_!" Honoka's right leg swung in front of her as it swivelled towards Iron Hand's head and booted it sideways.

Iron Hand's body jerked to the side in a shower of blood as Honoka bounded onto his shoulders with her feet in fraction of a second and sent herself up as she pushed him down into the pits of darkness. She sprang off either side of the shaft going up, until she saw the fifth floor was empty, but the elevator was about to blow.

"Damn, I might not make it!" she gritted her teeth, moving even faster. As she reached the top floor, the shaft rumbled and quaked.

Honoka lost her footing.

"Ah!" her fingers tried to curl around the light of the top of the shaft as she fell backwards.

_I…almost had it._

The shaft finally exploded and the flames came upwards towards Honoka dangerously as she plummeted down, meeting it halfway. The flames seemed ready to lick Honoka's body as the immense heat singed her hair.

Honoka wordlessly bit her lip. So this was how she was going to die?


	26. Ren to the Rescue

Chapter 26:

Honoka closed her eyes against the heat she felt nearing. Her mind flashed back to less unpleasant times. Like when Kenichi taught her how to use a bicycle, or playing Othello with Apachai or Natsu—

_I can't die…_

"Not like this,"Honoka stared up at the dimming light that she had nearly reached. The explosion was nearing her with rapid velocity as she fell, nearing her death. She was too far from the sides to grab hold, even if she could, her hands would slip from over-exertion and blood.

"_Honoka_!"

She turned to her left.

Ren jumped into the shaft.

"What are you—" Honoka looked down at the increasing flames as Ren tackled her in mid-air. Honoka coughed in surprise because he grasped her so hard and quickly around her waist. They flew across the shaft and out into an opening on the tenth floor where the elevator was missing, but the safety doors were open.

Ren and Honoka soared through just as the flames passed upwards, setting the sole of Honoka's shoe on fire.

They both fell to the ground at exactly the same time as the sound of the explosion, which gripped the entire hotel. It shook the building, and the flames from the shaft were closed in as the doors closed with a resonant 'ding'.

_"Oh my God—"_

_"What's happening?—"_

_"Look at those children—"_

Honoka ignored these shouts as she hyperventilated, spots still dancing in front of her eyes. Her chest rose and fell, in sync with Ren's, as he buried his head in the curve of her neck.

"You jumped across the shaft…to save my life," Honoka breathed.

Ren exhaled, his shoulders shaking. His head wasn't moving from her neck.

"R-Ren, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Nah, nah…just a scratch," Ren smiled, facing her finally. "Just go on…the Chinese Ambassador is counting on you and Kensei."

"I c-can't leave you like this," Honoka protested.

"Honoka, I'll be fine," Ren rolled off her and panted. "Just go…I'll meet up with you later, right?" he grinned, giving her a thumbs up sign. "Kill 'em, for me, will 'ya?"

Honoka hesitated, before allowing her legs to lead her away. Over her shoulder, she gave him a watery smile.

"You got it, pervert."

…

Honoka sprinted down the hall, trying to figure out where Ma Kensei and Halima would be by now. Her image brought attention to her, with her singed brown hair and torn shirt that barely concealed her bra at this point. One of her shoes was missing, after it had exploded into flames.

"I should have worn the dougi," Honoka thought to herself, sweat dropping at the numerous people who kept on staring at her.

At that point, Honoka stopped and sensed a presence behind her. She turned to see she was being followed by a bunch of bodyguards who were wielding knives.

"You just missed them!" Honoka said. "We can still—"

_Wait._

Honoka took a step back.

Her disciple senses told her there was something up with this particular group of bodyguards. Her masters would have commended her for tightening her fists and keeping her mouth shut, save only to whisper:

"Traitors."

"You must be Ryouzanpaku's disciple. Your head is worth a lot of money," one man took out a Swiss knife and pressed it against his thumb.

It started bleeding.

Honoka pressed her back against the wall. There was no way she could fight 40+ men in the hallway and catch up to Kensei.

_Looks like,_ she stooped into a fighting stance, _I'll have to get this fight on the road._

Honoka bit her lip.

"You wanna piece of this?" she demanded, "Come get some!"

All in a second, they all descended on her.

Honoka arranged her face into a determined look and soared in the air, gripping a guard's shoulder.

She vaulted the men and stepped on one of their heads, as she bent for a fraction of a millisecond to get enough momentum to dive out of the window behind the bodyguards.

"Catch me," she twisted, so her back faced the streets below her, "if you can!"

Honoka then focused on slowing herself down in the air so that her descent wouldn't be that painful. She landed in belly flop on a moving truck. She kept her head to the ground, trying to clear her messed up thoughts. She looked behind her.

"Ah crap," she sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't think they _could_ catch me."

One by one, men fell from the second floor of the hotel onto the cars below them and each started bounding towards the truck.

"Get up, get up," she muttered hurriedly to herself, falling almost too often as she tried to reach the front of the truck.

A bridge came into view.

"Get down, get down!" Honoka nose-dived just as the truck went under a bridge.

As Honoka blinked as the truck cleared the bridge. She realized she was totally surrounded by ankles.

Honoka sweat dropped.

She steadily got up, despite the injuries obtained on her waist and tired legs. Honoka closed her eyes and exhaled calmly.

_Clear mind…clear mind…_

…

Meanwhile, Ren was escorted to the lobby by three Good Samaritans, who couldn't speak a word of Japanese.

"Really…" he insisted uselessly, as they ushered him down the stairwell, "I'm fine, seriously."

Ren tried his hand at Chinese, but he doubted they understood any of his corrupted attempts, as he hadn't spoken Chinese since he was a little boy.

"_I'll take him from here," _Midori Kinasaki extended a hand, speaking fluently in Chinese. "_The ambulance is waiting outside."_

"Seriously, Midori? You speak Chinese?" Ren queried, as the men left him with her in the lobby. He gave her a mock suspicious glance. "What else do Honoka and I not know about?"

Midori looked at her watch, ignoring his question. "The police will be here in approximately ten minutes. Luckily, the shaft that blew up was only in the western wing and didn't affect the entire hotel," she grabbed his wrist and rushed him away from the hotel.

"So what do we do now?"

"_We_—"she pointedly stared at him though, "—are going to stay out of Honoka and Kensei's way."

Ren opened his mouth then closed it.

"Understood."

…

"HIIYA!"

Honoka's knee jerked up for the final blow that sent the last opponent flying. Honoka paused, slouching and resting her palms on her knees in pure exhaustion.

She puffed, wiping the sweat away from her eyes with her wrist.

The truck's movement had a cooling effect on her skin, as wind blew past violently, with streets passing by in a blur.

"A-a-achooo!"

She sniffed.

"Master, where are you?" she murmured, rubbing her nose.

_They couldn't have gotten far, _Honoka thought, kneeling down, waiting for her chance to jump off the moving vehicle. _The festival goes through China Town, the city square and part of the business district. But which is the closest to the hotel?_

Honoka exhaled, tying her shirt in a knot by her waist so it couldn't get loose, as her feet slid off the curve of the truck's storage tank. Her left foot pressed against the tank as her right foot twisted so that she spun in mid-air, giving her a 360 degree view of the city.

_I've got to find them._


	27. Battle in the Sky

Chapter 27:

"I will only ask you once," Ma Kensei resignedly let his torn hat billow and scatter into a million shreds in the evening breeze, "let the Chinese Ambassador go."

Halima stared calmly at her opponent, with the Ambassador loosely balanced in the crook of her arm. Halima kept one dainty foot in front of the other as she balanced on a flagpole twenty storeys above the streets that were alight with Chinese lanterns and the screams and cheers of the festival.

"Very well," Ma Kensei took his hands out of the folds of his outfit striking a very serious pose.

Honoka stopped.

"There," she pointed.

Akio nodded. "I see them."

"If we hurry, we can still help them!" Honoka yelled, running towards the entrance to the building. Almost as if she sensed the imminent attack, Honoka slid her foot back.

In its place, lay a knife, doused in poison.

Honoka narrowed her eyes.

_I didn't even sense him this time._

_"_Keep going Akio," Honoka shouted over her shoulder. "I've got business to deal with here!"

Iron Hand smiled, his appearance slightly disconcerting.

"You survived…" Honoka trailed off.

_Barely_ is what she wanted to finish off saying. His hair was all but gone, and his skin was blackened, with a singed cape and shirt. The ducktape on his mouth had burned off, revealing a sick, twisted smile.

"_You thought you'd killed me, huh you little bitch?"_ his voice rasped, as he took out another knife. "_Well, this time, I'll make sure your blood is smeared all over this building, until I can barely contain myself. I wonder what your screams of pain will sound like—"_

Honoka wordlessly lifted her hands to her mouth and she tore the bandages off with her teeth, not breaking eye contact.

….

"Two battles in the sky," Kiyomi murmured.

"What was that?" Hirota asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Kiyomi smiled and tilted her head. "Nothing that you should worry yourself about, boss," Kiyomi leaned on his back playfully. "I'm just watching Shirahama's fight, that's all."

Hirota froze for a second, but covered it up with a sigh of nonchalance.

Kiyomi glimpsed over her shoulder briefly, her eyes focused on his back.

"It's not like it is a matter worth dwelling over," he said, watching the festival, on the other side of the roof that sloped towards China Town.

Kiyomi placed her hand near his, but hesitated.

There would always be that division between them; that watershed.

"Right," she murmured, facing the fight taking place on the other side.

…

Honoka stumbled backwards.

"_Hun…hun…hah…hun—"_

Her gasps came out throaty and pained, as she gripped her shoulder and swerved on her feet. One eye was closed against the blood pouring from her injury on her forehead.

"_Your blood tastes so sweet against my swords and on my lips,"_ Iron Hand licked his fingers perversely, as blood smeared all over his face, "_I wish I could tear you open and hear you scream like I've never heard you scream before—"_

Honoka didn't respond, but simply glared up at iron Hand, who had perched himself on a monument of a Chinese warrior on the tenth floor. Honoka had fallen into the building, glass and torn clothing surrounding her, and sticking to her ripped body.

"I…can't…give up," she breathed, falling to her knees momentarily.

"_Time to die."_

Iron Hand leaped in and sliced the thin layer of air between him and Honoka.

Honoka rolled backwards, and got up immediately, just as Iron Hand ran towards her and cut again, Honoka punched a pressure point.

"GAH!" Iron Hand grabbed his hand with his other one as it shook in pain, his fingers crippled into a curl as the sword fell from his hands with a clang. "You—"

Honoka shushed him with a straight kick to his mouth.

Disoriented, Iron Hand stumbled back, just as Honoka struck with a punch that was blocked at the last minute.

_That…paralysis…will only last a few seconds—_Honoka ducked as Iron Hand surged forward with a fist. She tackled him down but was countered.

With his shaky right hand, he tried to stab her face in, but she moved her head in time.

_I've got to make the most out of it—_

Honoka rolled onto her stomach and curled her legs around him, until Iron Hand was caught in a chokehold in between her legs. He choked in rage, thrusting a sword into her thigh.

Honoka closed her eyes and shut them tightly against the searing pain of the cold knife.

With a strangled cry, Iron Hand shook a knife in his hands.

"_You think…you can get me unconscious…like this?"_ he mocked. "_I haven't even started yet…"_

Unexpectedly, his neck muscles tautened and expanded, as Honoka's grip loosened.

"_If you keep holding on, you'll only strain the muscles between your legs and inhibit future agility,"_ Iron Hand grinned. "_So…what's it gonna be_?"

Honoka teared up in pain, as his muscles continued to grow in size.

_Don't let go, don't let go—_

Honoka futiley tightened her grip on his neck, but it was so strong her legs slipped off.

"Fuck," she muttered, getting up to her knees. She tensed herself to get up to her feet but widened her eyes in wordless pain.

The knife wound and the strain in her legs discontinued any movement on her part.

_"You must be in so much pain…" _Iron Hand murmured, smiling sickly. "_I can imagine your lower body pain from all that exertion. Aching, throbbing, agonising…burning. You can barely move, can you?"_

Honoka trembled on all fours, willing herself to get up but to no avail.

Iron Hand took off his shirt to reveal a hardened, large body that was quite different from his lanky previous one. His thick neck was veined and red, as he stared down at Honoka, who only saw him in her peripheral vision as a looming black shadow.

"_Let me put you out of your misery."_

Iron Hand kicked her with his combat boot and Honoka recoiled and fell to the side.

"_So much pain…it's so exciting, isn't it?"_

He hacked her with his sword on her foot.

Honoka screamed.

"_Yes…yes…your pain. SHOW ME YOUR PAIN!" _

Honoka buried her head in her arm and bit her lip. She sobbed quietly.

"_Louder, louder, LOUDER I SAY!"_

…

"She lost," Kiyomi shook her head, staring up at the tower sadly.

"Was there any other outcome that was probable?" Hirota queried.

Kiyomi stood up and watched the tower sadly. Honoka's master was still fighting the assassin, still oblivious of his disciple's failure.

"I thought that perhaps…she had a chance against him. He was the lowest ranking soldier of Miiyu," Kiyomi murmured. "Who knew she would have such trouble?"

Hirota paused, his eyes still on the fireworks lighting the sky.

"That is man's most grievous error," he said. "Thought.

When we think, it leads only to inaccuracy and danger. If we were meant to think, the gods would have blessed us with more than 50% mental capacity. Therefore, the principle of thought is lost on me. You don't think Kiyomi. You do as you are told."

Kiyomi did not turn to face him. Her eyes lingered on the tower before turning to her left.

"Yes, sir."

Kiyomi strode over to the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a night ride," she said finally. "I think…I mean,"—she closed her eyes—"it would be a good idea if I cleared my mind."

Hirota did not respond.

Kiyomi sighed.

She ran to the edge, jumping off.

Her skates came out with a click as she landed on a fire escape rail and she glided across it, sparks flying behind her wheels.

She jumped off the rails onto a lower roof.

"You're wrong," she muttered, springing off the roof into the darkness. "Thought is the most important thing in this world."


	28. Trust

Chapter 28:

"Crap," Ren slapped his forehead. "Honoka's down for the count!"

He rose, cracking his knuckles, placing one foot on the ledge.

Midori grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back.

Her red eyes were emotionless, but tears were still pricking the sides. Midori bit her lip and gave him a specific look.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon!" Ren raised his voice. "If we don't bail her out, she's going to die, Midori!"

"She'd rather die than receive help like this. I think we've interfered enough as is," Midori shook her head. "Let her be, Ren."

The boy stared at Midori incredulously.

"Screw you," he muttered, positioning himself to nose-dive off the top of the building.

Midori struck out in a second.

Ren tilted his head back fractionally, as a sword was thrust under his chin. He looked to his extreme left, where Midori sat, her legs swinging over the lip of the building.

He narrowed his eyes.

_Damn. Was that attack…?_

Midori sighed.

"Please," she begged. "Don't bring your own selfish feelings for Honoka into this," she glared at him with her scarlet irises.

Ren stared at her a long time, and their gaze wasn't dropped until Midori finally saw the submission in his eyes and stance. She flicked her wrist and slid the katana back in its holster with a sickeningly smooth hiss.

Ren involuntarily massaged his throat and sat down next to Midori once again.

_She seemed like such a sweet, defenceless girl up until just now, _Ren trained his eyes on Midori fixatedly, _but then that attack was totally uncalled for. Not to mention potentially fatal. Is this the _real_ power of the holder Kirasaki name?_

_"_So, I never figured out," Ren said aloud, "who are you really?"

Midori blinked, never taking her eyes off the battle.

"Did you befriend Honoka because of her affiliation with Shigure Kousaka? Is that it? Do you want revenge?" Ren turned to her.

"No," Midori said coldly. "Meeting Honoka was purely by chance. I genuinely am from Osaka, and I really am weak. Except in one aspect," she touched the holster by her side. "I'm just trying to protect what has been left behind."

Ren hesitated, before nodding.

"I understand a little bit now, Midori-san."

…

Hirota balanced his head on his interlocked fingers, watching the parade below him. Streets were alight with laughter and fireworks, but the glittering lights and enjoyments reflected on his emotionless eyes and bounced off.

Hirota wore a hood with a red dragon design all over his back that faced the tower, where Honoka Shirahama, Halima and Ma Kensei fought.

Hirota closed his eyes and smiled.

"Finally," he murmured. "Things get interesting."

…

"_What the_—?"

Iron Hand took a step back as Honoka got up to her knees, and then on to her feet.

"I finally see," she muttered, "why you had that ducktape across your mouth," Honoka smiled, wiping the blood off her lower lip.

"_How are you still able to stand up? I just stabbed you just now!"_

Honoka straightened, cracking her knuckles.

"Unfortunately, you can't stab very well," Honoka stuck a tongue out, lifting the legs of her jeans to reveal protective gear up and down her thigh.

"Akisame-sensei created this gear as an alternative to my dougi," Honoka grinned. "It's almost as strong as Shigure's chainmail, but still as effective against sword-related attacks. You didn't really think I'd come into this fight unprotected, did you?"

"_Ah…eh..ah!"_ Iron Hand was speechless. "_My finest attacks…bounced off!"_

Honoka took a tentative step towards him. "Let's see," she winked. "If they make protective gear for what I'm about to do to you…"

…

"Honoka!" Ma Kensei sped in through the window, landing effortlessly on the carpet that was sprayed with dark red fluid. He sweat dropped, looking around for his disciple.

He had Emiri under his elbow, as she was coming to.

"Honoka, where are you?"

"Here!"

Honoka waved a hand from where she sat on the ground on her rear. She smiled angelically with her palms to the ground by her side and slightly backwards.

"Honoka…are you okay?" Kensei yelled.

"Um…yeah," Honoka laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tanaka…has been defeated?"

"You mean Iron Hand? Yup," Honoka jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the heap by the door. "I'm a little tired as well. You got Emiri, of course. Shall we go then?"

"O-of course. Honoka…I'm very proud of you," Ma Kensei smiled. Honoka beamed back.

"Ah! There you are!" Akio shouted, finally reaching the door, but stopping short as Tanaka blocked the door. "Oh…is he…?"

"Alive," Honoka confirmed. "I just knocked him unconscious."

"Great job," Akio said shakily, stretching over Tanaka. "Miss Emiri, this way, please. The limo is waiting downstairs for you."

"The f-festival…" Emiri rubbed her head. "Is the festival…?"

"It's not over," Ma Kensei told her. "Only the fireworks are left."

"Please this way, Miss Emiri," Akio grasped her in his arms and hurriedly took his jacket to cover her. "We will get you to the safehouse immediately—"

"Who's we?"

"…"

"What?" Akio snapped.

"I said, 'who's we'?" Honoka stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"I-I don't follow."

"What are yo—" Emiri started.

"Miss Emiri's bodyguards, of course," Akio furrowed his eyebrows. "They are waiting downstairs."

"No," Honoka said slowly. "Miss Emiri's real bodyguards were injured in the elevator shaft earlier today."

"I issued out more. I am the Head of Security after all—"

"It's strange how throughout, you've remained the only person unharmed, even after that explosion in the elevator shaft, you don't even carry a scratch. And when you yelled to me that the shaft was going to blow, you weren't even talking to me, were you? You were talking to the people you paid out to be the diversions, whilst you, the Head of Security, whisked her away to her 'safehouse' and killed her quietly," Honoka narrowed her eyes. "Am I right, Ling Xia, drug lord of China Town?"

Emiri faltered, staring between Honoka and Akio.

"Impressive," Ma Kensei said aloud.

Akio fumbled into his coat and took out a gun, pointing it directly at Emiri's temple.

"N-n-nobody move…o-or I'll shoot!" Ling shouted, stumbling backwards. "Th-th-this bitch deserves to die!"

Emiri widened her eyes. "A-Akio…?"

"This ain't no Akio!" Ling spat. "You think I spent six months undercover for nothing? It was all down to this! The perfect crime—"

Honoka and Kensei stared calmly at him.

"This girl is clueless…messing up our affairs!" Ling dragged Emiri to the elevator. "Halima was all it took…Halima was the one I hired to do my dirty work for me!"

"So you would end up being the back-up plan just in case Halima and Tanaka failed," Honoka assumed.

"You wouldn't understand! You're all just children, oblivious to the world around you. We can't trust anyone anymore! If you want shit done…you do it yourself!" Ling pressed the elevator button, nervously shooting glances at the two martial artists. "Don't get in my way…the both of you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kensei smiled warmly.

"Al-alright. That's a wise decision. In fact, I may think of you when I'm rich and famous and send you two a little memento. Hahahaha!" he laughed deliriously. "I-I win! I finally—"

Ling stopped short.

Fear flitted across his face as a slick, white metal sword slid under his chin, pressing into his throat. Midori's face appeared by his neck, her face dark.

"Let…her go," she whispered in his ear. "Or I will…end you."

"Ooh, just like Shigure-san!" Ma Kensei chuckled to himself.

Ling dropped the gun quickly, and Emiri broke free of his grip and ran towards Honoka.

"Well, this can't be considered a fight," Ren's voice rang out. The elevator door opened and he appeared, along with five men at his feet, unconscious. "So I felt like meddling a little."

"Guys!" Honoka exclaimed, hugging Ren as she watched Midori send Ling to his knees incredulously. "Midori-san?"

"Don't stop hugging me…" Ren whined, as Honoka stared down at her torn shirt and bra and realized why he requested this of her. She kicked him in the groin automatically.

"Are you okay, oneesan?" Midori sheathed her sword, turning to Honoka nervously.

"Midori-san, you never told me you were this good with swords!" Honoka exclaimed. "Shigure would be so impressed if I used swords like that. It's so long, how do you hold it so knowledgeably?"

Midori blushed.

"You learnt a very important lesson today, Honoka," Ma Kensei stepped forward, "learning to trust is very difficult. And I'm glad you aren't as gullible,"—Honoka sweat dropped, wondering whether she could defend her brother on that actuality,"—as your brother was. I think you have a very good future in things like these, Honoka. Well done, you passed the test."

Honoka blinked, taken aback.

"This is about Natsu, isn't it?"

Ma Kensei looked away bashfully. "Well we have been talking about it for a while, and it's about time you realized you can't always trust people, especially my brother's disciple, so I was the only one free today," he whined, flailing his arms around. "And Miu promised she wouldn't hit me whilst I took pictures for three seconds if I did this so—"

"Thanks."

"…"

Honoka smiled from where she sat on the carpet. Her eyes were molten chocolate, as she smiled good-humouredly, with her fingers outstretched in front of her, as her legs curled underneath her.

"I mean, thank you all, masters," Honoka bowed as best she could. "I know about Natsu running away to Miiyu. But…this exercise hasn't helped at all, I'm afraid. Don't think badly of me, or that I don't appreciate your teachings, but he's different.

"I know it sounds strange, but I knew Natsu before Ryouzanpaku. And…and I trust him. What he's doing now, is what he thinks is best for me. He's always taking the easy way out when it comes to me. It sounds stupid, but I trust all of you. Even Ryouko-san—"

Midori bit her lip, averting her eyes.

"—so, if it really comes down to it, and he really has betrayed me…" Honoka closed her eyes. In the background, the fireworks lit the sky, loud and bright. Everyone looked up at the skyline, even Honoka. "I swear, as I am Ryouzanpaku's current disciple, that if I am confronted by him as an opponent…I will not hesitate…" Honoka exhaled. "I…I will not hesitate to fight Natsu Tanimoto to the death."

…

"Such…pretty lights."

"Yes. They are."

"Tell me Sebastian…what colours are the fireworks?"

The butler put down the ceramic cups carefully on the table by the bookcase and walked towards the French window. He stood by the lounge chair and placed a hand on it, peering out the window at the vast vista covered by trees as far as the eye could see.

The tiny girl in the chair placed a hand on the window and smiled warmly.

"There are green ones. And a red one. And lots of blue ones."

"Blue," she bowed her head. "I like blue. It's such a nice colour. It reminds me of the colour of her eyes."

"Yes ma'am. Would you like your tea now?"

"No. I'd like to sit here and watch a little longer, thanks," she smiled.

"Just don't be late for bed, you have piano lessons tomorrow. I will collect you for bed in two hours."

The girl pushed her brown locks out of her face.


	29. Circumstances

Chapter 29:

"Oneesaaaaaaan!"

Ryouko Tachibana didn't register that she herself was being called. She had never been called oneesan before, and to be honest, the sensation was far from pleasant. Especially in the tones of the high pitched sqeaky voice Honoka and Midori possessed in unison, as they latched onto her hips.

"Ryouko-senpai," Honoka said first. "What are you doing? Gymnastics is this way! We'll be late for practice."

What was today? Tuesday?

Ryouko had bunked practice on and off for so long she had forgotten there was more than one session per week.

"Err…um…yes," Ryouko nodded demurely, but suddenly she coldly shrugged the two girls off. "Just don't touch me you stupid girls. Especially you, Honoka. I swear, when I find my real master I'm going to train until I can tear your stupid—"

"Ah, ladies!" Ren sang, running towards them, arms outstretched. As usual, all the girls, both senior and junior looked up hopefully, wishing they themselves were being called by Ren Aihara.

_That's right, _Honoka realized, _Ren acts like a totally composed human being around these people. It's hard to believe he's the School Rep._

Then Honoka thought back to all the times Ren had perversely looked up her skirt in the breeze or groped her breasts by 'accident' and even peeped on Midori taking a shower.

At these thoughts alone, Honoka reflexively wanted to have kicked Ren between the legs on principle.

_I wish Nacchi were here, _Honoka thought _Then Ren would be in for it alright—_

With a pang, Honoka appreciated how foolish she was to have travelled into that recess of her mind.

"Honoka, what about you?"

"Uh, what?"

"The carnival," Ren replied impatiently. "You're still coming, right?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah I am," Honoka nodded.

Ryouko gave her a sidelong glance, before exhaling and waving a hand around. "I'm not into that typa crap so don't involve me, 'kay?"

Ryouko walked off towards the gym for her club, as Midori and Ren watched after her. Honoka, on the other hand, had already enveloped herself in her thoughts once again.

"She seems so cold," Midori sighed. "What I wouldn't do to be that cool."

Ren remained silent before bursting out. "I've always had a thing for tsunderes!" before shrugging at Midori's surprised reaction. "I like what I like."

…

"What time is it, Sebastian?"

"Four thirty, madam."

"Oh….okay."

…

Honoka slid her dress over her shoulders and slapped her cheeks with warm water.

She could still feel the after effects of the cold wearing off, but the hot feeling around her neck that felt like a rash had not disappeared. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Damn you," she muttered, covering her face and turning away from her own reflection. "It's written all over my face that I still care!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Honoka!"

The girl straightened and wiped her face. "Y-yes?"

"Ren just called, he can't make it. He said something about coming down with your cold."

Miu peeped her blonde head in curiously. She pouted when she saw Honoka had on only her white summer dress and boots. Her jacket and scarf lay on the floor.

"Still hot?" she frowned.

"Yup," Honoka sighed. "I think my cold hasn't really gone out of me yet."

"Well, I can tell Sakaki-shisho to let you stay in just for tonight. You can go out another day—"

"No," she said vehemently. "Sorry, Miu-chan, but there's still a chance that Nacchi will make his first appearance as one of Miiyu. I think I'd like to see it for myself," Honoka looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I-I just want it to sink in."

"Oh, Honoka," Miu read the desperation in her eyes and closed the door behind her quietly. "Honoka…you must be so…I don't think you know how to feel."

"How would you feel if someone you thought was…was…your _world_, just…turned into something evil?"

Miu hesitated. "My….my…father."

Now it was Honoka's turn to hesitate. "Oh, God…I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have—"

"It's okay," Miu smiled shyly. "I don't remember much, but Grandfather told me a while back. I had thought my parents had died together, in something romantic like a crash or something? My father would have refused to leave my mother or something along those lines." She smiled dolefully. "Perhaps I was a bit too much of a romantic, huh?"

Honoka blushed. "Miu-chan—"

…

"Are you planning on telling her any time soon?" Ren asked the girl who sat atop the school building, right next to the ladder that led up to the tank. Her lunch was arranged by her side, next to the holster containing a large, beautifully forged katana. Her fingers danced along the edge of the blade with a smooth swishing sound as her index finger stroked the blade like a loving mother.

Midori looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here? You said—"

"Please, like Honoka's cold could ever affect an immune system like mine," and just to embarrass him further, Ren involuntarily sneezed loudly. "Dammit!"

"Idiot," Midori chuckled, letting her gaze linger on the skyline that turned a calm, purple colour as the sun was beyond, hidden between the last visible clouds of the day as it ducked behind the hills. "Honoka has a right to know," she sighed, leaning back and pushing back silver strands from her serious red eyes. She blinked.

"How much do you know?"

"Your grandfather was killed by Golden Mashibikis on Yami's behalf. And that Shigure was involved in that."

Midori nodded.

"Were you informed of the misunderstanding behind that? Shigure Kousaka was actually not being helped by my grandfather. In fact, my grandfather was part of Yami," Midori smiled. "And so was I, before all of us were thrown aside for Kanou Shou, the Golden Boy of Yomi. Shigure was, actually, searching for the swords her father had distributed throughout Yami. One of which my grandfather possessed." Midori lifted up her katana and extended her hand so that the sword lay inches from Ren's nose.

Ren admired the steel with one hand. "Nice sword."

"It should be," Midori smiled. "Kousaka-sensei made it for my grandfather."

…

"Sebastian…what's the time?"

"Five twenty-seven, madam."

"I…see."

…

Kiyomi skated near the snow, staring blankly at the white sheets by her sides.

The streets were yet again busy and bustling with activity. She spotted girls in pretty white yukatas, but when she moved around, she got a few strange looks.

For one, her black and purple kimono was cut half it's length, as her boots were up to her knees. Her hair was loose at her waist, shimmering in the white brighter than the grey fog and dull yukatas.

Kiyomi closed her eyes.

She could hear her skates grating against the pavement, the horns of the traffic and the sound of walking beside her, but only for a few seconds before she passed.

Was it normal for her to always feel so alone?

Even though she was the most popular girl at her school, she had never been satisfied being 'that' girl. The girl who had the perfect life and friends, and nothing was even remotely wrong with it. Keeping up images for her famous parents.

Don't do anything crazy, they said. Don't break the rules, they told her.

Kiyomi swerved around the corner and spun.

"How can anyone live a life like that?" she muttered angrily. Just doing, never thinking.

_I am the Black Butterfly of the Kobayashi Clan, Mistress of Stealth and 10 Fist Lineages, _Kiyomi opened her eyes.

She wasn't surprised to see Hirota by her side, keeping up with her despite her skates.

"Miiyu seems restless after accepting the one Natsu Tanimoto," Hirota informed her, putting his hands in his pockets thoughtfully. "Wesley seems to trust him though. And his intentions seem fairly…Miiyu-ish."

"Miiyu is just a bunch of difficult little cry babies who couldn't find a master so now believe in self training 'cause nobody'd take them on," Kiyomi replied flippantly.

"Aren't you like that?"

"My master is dead, that's a valid excuse," Kiyomi said twirling on the spot. Hirota stared blatantly at her lower body and Kiyomi blushed.

"Um, do you like it?" Kiyomi stopped and her wheels clicked into place in the soles of her boots.

"I've always wondered…do you have wheels in all your footwear?"

"…"

Kiyomi sighed.

"Never the right answer," she told him enigmatically.

…

"Sebastian, what time is it now?"

"Six thirty-one, madam."

"Alright," the girl got up from her chair by the window. Her brown hair fell down from the loose braid. She touched her hair. She shrugged off her coat.

"Are you sure of this, madam?"

"Sebastian, to be quite frank, you know absolutely nothing of these circumstances I am under," the girl pushed her hair behind her ears and she opened her eyes. They were blank and unemotional as her long lashes hung over her silver eyes.

"Of course. Shall I get your guns?"

"No need. This is a courtesy call," she looked over her shoulder. "There is no need for you to wait for me to return. I'll be out late."

"May I ask one question?"

The blind girl stopped by the door. She paused and her head lowered.

"Whose side are you on? Miiyu, Mashibikis or Ryouzanpaku? From what I understand, your sister belongs to Miiyu however, the one you promised to follow belongs to Ryouzanpaku."

The teenage girl laid one hand on the wooden door and breathed slowly. She bit her lip as a tear fell down her left cheek.

"Am I mistaken?"

"I told you…"— Sebastian took a step forward before stopping in his tracks.—"You understand…nothing of my circumstances."

"…"

"Yes, Miss Rogers."

Lisette tucked one sword onto her back and raised her eyes.


	30. Miiyu and Their Plan

**13DaL: Sigh…I guess for those who have forgotten…Lisette is actually Wesley's sister…you remember…right? **

**Honoka: How do you expect people to remember something as insignificant as that?**

**Lisette:… excuse me? :(**

**13DaL: Not cool, Honoka. Not cool. For that I shall make you suffer in this chapter! Bring on the angsty love!**

**Honoka: Nooooo…..!**

Chapter 30:

"I swear to God," Wesley murmured, smiling deviously as she stroked the loose strands of blonde hair that fell down to her navel. She breathed in. The air was sweet.

So cold and sweet.

Her legs swung over the tree branch, revealing the black shorts beneath her white kimono. However, there was already a blood stain across her open chest. "Someone is going to die again tonight if they grope me. Unless of course, it's you," Wesley pointed across the branch to the male who stood, leaning against the rough bark of the tree. His hair was blond. His eyes were piercing blue. It could only be Natsu Tanimoto, of course.

He made no response to her advances and his gaze remained solely on the carnival unfolding below with a scowl on his face.

Wesley sighed.

"Not even a response?" she said aloud, her lips smacking. With a tut she placed one hand behind her back. "I remember when stuff like that actually got you flustered. Oh, look, the Winter Carnival's opened!" Wesley exclaimed. "Maybe Shirahama will be out tonight," she gave him a cold sidelong glance with her intensely scrutinizing azure eyes.

"…" Natsu looked away from the scene in front of him.

"Natsu, you're lucky I managed to convince Miiyu to let you sit this one out. But if you still have feelings for the Shirahama girl, tell me now," Wesley sharpened her knife against a stone she had picked up earlier.

Natsu turned.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. A white light appeared. It covered them both in momentary light, as the rides were switched on one by one.

"Because if you don't," she continued lowly, "you won't object to what's going to happen tonight, will you?"

A light breeze flitted through. A ribbon fell loose, flying in the wind towards the blood red moon in the sky.

"You talk way too loud," Tanimoto muttered. "I told you already, a fight's a fight, regardless of who we're fighting. Tch, as long as I get to kill somebody, I'm happy," he clenched his fist in anticipation and bloodlust.

Wesley grinned.

"Good boy," she whispered.

…

"Oneesan!"

"Ah, Midori-chan!" Honoka waved across the green grass. The two friends were separated by a ticket booth and as Midori bought hers, she ran up to Honoka and embraced her.

"I'm so excited, look at all this snow!" Midori laughed. "I'm glad it's just the two of us tonight, oneesan! Ren would probably ruin this moment."

Honoka laughed uneasily.

"Um," she hedged. "About that Mido-chan—"

Midori blinked.

Suddenly a sea of blonde hair blinded her momentarily as a tall curvy girl hugged Honoka lovingly. Honoka looked aside, blushing in embarrassment. Midori took a step back.

_Th-this girl!_ Midori sweat dropped, gritting her teeth. _All that blonde hair and th-those curves! Sh-she is literally sparkling!_

Midori narrowed her eyes as a dark aura surrounded her. _She will certainly steal my oneesan from me._

Miu Fuurinji straightened and stared curiously at the silver-haired girl who had her fists to her sides, a look of pure evil on her face. Miu laughed shrilly—as she usually did in a socially awkward moment—and stared at Honoka with large, trusting eyes.

"Who is your friend, Honoka?"

_I refuse to be a Third Wheel, _Honoka folded her arms. "This is Midori."

Midori's glares were starting to freak Miu out, so Miu turned easily and grabbed both their hands and ran towards the stalls.

"Cat plush toys!" she cried. "Let's all win one!"

…

The night was dark and shadows stretched across the walls of buildings. The moon was red. The trees were white lollipops as the moon shone a sickly blood-red colour.

A shadow appeared in the moonlight.

It was long and the frame lithe. It wore a black jacket with the edges cut and torn.

A mother pulled her daughter away from the sidewalk as he passed. Even normal humans could sense it.

That killing intent.

It wasn't normal. In fact, that was the very reason Kouen smiled and chuckled to himself. It was a dry, humourless laugh.

"Well, well," he murmured. His dark blue hair blew in the wind. Kouen narrowed his green eyes. He grinned, showing his abnormally large canines. "What do we have here?"

He stared at the door that clearly read: CLOSED.

"A sweet little old rice shop," he uttered darkly, walking around the building. He caressed the brickwork before leaning against the wooden post by the side of the shop. "Might as well step in."

The door opened against its will as Kouen tucked his skeleton key back in his jean pocket. He whistled.

"Nice place."

The shop was empty and dark, and as Kouen switched on a light. Suddenly, the room was alight with warm, licking flames that reached the ceiling. Kouen flicked his lighter over his shoulder.

"…oops. Sorry about that," his gaze rested on the name of the shop owner. "Mr. Aihara. But Miiyu sends its regards. Now, for your son," Kouen walked up the stairs that he knew would lead to Ren Aihara's room.

Kouen walked across the vacant hallway, sliding his feet against the rug. He touched the door handle and twisted it.

Kouen closed his eyes.

…

"So they plan on killing all of Ryouzanpaku's allies?" a man snorted. "What a terrible plan."

"Perhaps. Since it's fairly obvious that they will be stopped. However, we have no intention of participating tonight," Hirota folded his arms. His companion put his hands in his pockets. He placed one foot on a rock.

"Not sure whose side you'll be on?"

"Incorrect. There is a 95% chance I would side with Miiyu. Shirahama Honoka is a threat, friend or foe."

"And…what about that 5%?" the teenage boy leaned forwards and stared up at Hirota's face curiously.

Hirota sighed.

"That 5% is the one factor that can never be overlooked nor ignored. That factor, in two words, is Kiyomi Kobayashi."

…

Kouen dodged the attack barely. Two strands of his hair swayed slowly to the wooden ground. He took a step back and twisted his foot sideways. His arm shot up.

The kick was blocked perfectly but the pressure caused the wheels to click outwards, pressing against his cheek. Kiyomi gritted her teeth angrily.

…

"She is much too impulsive for someone in authority," Hirota commented, watching the fading glints of orange as the ground floor of the rice shop was now fully alight.

…

"Golden Mashibiki…? Here?" Kouen wondered aloud. "You're a little far from the cocoon, Butterfly."

Kiyomi narrowed her crystal blue eyes. "I can't let you go through with this. Ren Aihara has no affiliation with the martial arts world anymore. He is the bare minimum of the definition of a civilian," she let her arms rest at her sides in balled fists as her leg was extended in the air.

Kouen pushed his crossed arms forwards and upwards. Kiyomi reacted by curling her leg under her and sliding past him. She was caught by the collar of her kimono and taken down to the floor with a bang. She writhed. Kouen moved in closer.

"It's none of your business what Miiyu does, little Butterfly. So don't make me crush those pretty little wings of yours. 'Cause I don't want that," Kouen murmured.

Kiyomi stared up at him level-headedly.

"Very well then," she responded.

…

"This is an extremely foolish idea," Hirota predicted. "Kouen is possibly the third strongest out of the eight of Miiyu. But of course, she has put it on herself to be the peacemaker and stop Miiyu's madness."

"Thought a dangerous thing?" the boy chimed, smiling at the looming agreement Hirota was surely going to make.

"Indeed. However," Hirota said, "since it is Kiyomi, convincing her otherwise would be pointless."

…

**A fight begins! Kiyomi fights on the side of Ryouzanpaku against the bloodthirsty faction Miiyu! How will her fight against the pyromaniac Kouen end?**


	31. Has it Only Begun?

Chapter 31:

**The battle between Kouen and Kiyomi continues! What will happen to the Aihara family, who burn in flames in the background?**

The air was tense with anticipation as Kiyomi and Kouen circled each other. Their eyes never left each other's faces. Watching. Contemplating.

"Leave the Aihara family out of this," Kiyomi raised her head, and glared down at the crouched Kouen. Kouen smiled darkly, and flicked his lighter. The flame lit, then was extinguished.

_Tick._

_Tick._

"These are Miiyu's orders. Received from the very top," Kouen grinned. "And we can not disobey orders, can we? What would happen if we did?"

Kiyomi blinked. In that one second her lashes touched her cheeks, Kouen surged forward like lightning.

Kiyomi calmly parried the attack, but Kouen grabbed the folds of her kimono and swung her down. With a weak, "Nya!" Kiyomi fell, but lessened the impact with her shoulder.

"Total disarray. Complete disorientation. We could not be tamed, like the flames that burn deep down inside us, that must be extinguished by authority, that stomps every glimmer out."

Kiyomi gritted her teeth. "Nice shot," she easily got up onto her knees. There didn't seem to be any harm done on her part, however her kimono had been torn up the side.

"The Butterfly is tougher than she looks," Kouen murmured admiringly. "Which makes it so much more fun—" he sprinted towards her, "—TO PEEL HER WINGS OFF!"

Kiyomi turned on the spot, as her wheels left a burn mark on the wooden linoleum. Her roundhouse made contact with Kouen's hip as he attempted to dodge. He grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down, hoping to unbalance her.

Kiyomi merely lifted her other foot, and in mid-air, kicked his chin with the heel of her boot.

"What—?" Kouen managed to splutter as blood gushed out of his mouth. _Both her feet are in the air..? H-how—?_

Kiyomi was in the air, and it was like she was twirling in slow motion. Her kimono rose up, exposing black biker shorts. She simultaneously pulled the kimono off her, revealing a black trainer bra with a pink line along the seam.

Kouen fell sideways as Kiyomi landed one leg first, skidded across the floor, grasped the floor with one splayed hand, then the other leg. She rested on one knee, breathing heavily.

"They don't call me Butterfly for nothing," Kiyomi smirked. "I'm as weightless as air."

Kouen got up, and cracked his knuckles.

"That all you got?" he challenged, wiping his mouth.

Kiyomi raised her rear in a posture of an athlete getting ready for the run.

"Hardly," she pressed her feet against the floor, and with an incredible squeal, smoke rose all around her. She jumped towards him and disappeared in the smokescreen.

…

"I've never seen Kiyomi-sempai doing that trick before," Kiyomi's apprentice looked over Hirota's shoulder curiously. "How is she doing that?"

"Do you know _why_ they call her Butterfly?" Hirota folded his arms. Lois shook his head.

"I dunno, she's pretty fast?"

"Not just that. She is the ultimate speed fighter. Fast, agile and quick-witted. However, with those wheels in her footwear, she becomes thousands of times faster—"

_"Come back here!"Kouen yelled in the smoke._

_The flames were starting to travel upstairs, and the black clouds blinded Kouen's view. Dammit! He was supposed to come, kill, then leave!_

"—her skates are actually not inline. When she applies that much pressure, they act as small wheels that can move 360 degrees, giving her flexibility to move at speeds multiplying those of a normal person's—"

_Kiyomi struck out with her elbow on the side of Kouen's head from behind. Kouen turned reflexively, gripping her wrist. But all he touched was air._

_Kiyomi appeared in front of him. Their noses touched as she smiled, her eyes clear diamonds._

"Is all of that speed possible? What is her art?" Lois wondered.

"She doesn't have a particular one. After all, she is the daughter of the 10 Fist Lineages. She was one of the very few blessed with the opportunity to learn more than one art. Her creation is a mixture of all the arts that compliment her attributes—"

_Kouen moved back and struck Kiyomi across her cheek blindly. She reeled, her head shooting backwards, as her leg moved forwards. She grabbed the ground upside down and her leg followed, jerking upwards to hit Kouen's chin once again._

"—that is why, she is a Butterfly. She only needs her feet to destroy her enemies. Like a real butterfly, it can rely on its feet to survive or detect anything around it. Every other limb to her, is inefficient."

Kiyomi smiled, towering over her enemy. "If you don't move, this won't hurt."

She raised her leg.

…

"Okay…okay….I'll be right over," Midori whispered.

Honoka looked over her shoulder. Miu was busy yelling in her ear, but Honoka had focused her hearing on Midori's conversation a few feet away. Midori put her cellphone in her pocket with a resigned sigh. Honoka faced the stall once again and shot perfectly at a moving object.

"Oh, wow! That was a great shot!" Miu exclaimed, pointing at the cutest plush toy up for grabs.

"Thanks," Honoka muttered, putting the gun back in its place.

Midori reached them, visibly troubled.

"My father…he's become very ill…I have to look after him tonight. Oneesan, I'm so—"

Honoka reddened somewhat. Her face split into a weak smile. "It's okay, Mi-chan. You go on ahead. I'll win you something for tomorrow."

"Thank you for being so understanding oneesan. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Midori smiled pleasantly, waving over her shoulder as she moved further away.

Honoka watched after her, gritting her teeth. Miu blissfully unaware, gathered all the toys they had won so far into her arms happily. Kenichi stood by her side. He gave Honoka a look that intimated he had heard everything as well.

"Miu-chan, let's go on the Ferris Wheel, okay?" Kenichi smiled, linking arms with Miu and dragging her away.

"Oh…ah, okay!" Miu beamed, letting herself be taken away.

Honoka smiled appreciatively. Over his shoulder, Kenichi gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"Thanks big brother," Kenichi smiled, before walking with Miu deeper into the Carnival. Honoka looked from side to side, before breaking into a sprint in the direction she had seen Midori go in earlier.

"Like hell you guys are gonna make me sit this one out!" she grinned a cat-like smile

…

Kiyomi raised her leg.

In the last second, however, Kouen's fist connected with the back of her leg.

Her boot exploded into shreds.

Kiyomi opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Only a small amount of spit and blood.

The back of her leg reverberated with the pressure point. Kiyomi fell backwards.

Her back arched against the floorboard as she clutched her knee to her chest, gasping in pain.

_I-I-I can't feel my leg…_ her face flushed with shock as her eyes widened with tears of anguish.

Kouen arose with a chuckle.

"Much too easy," he commented, nudging her side with the tip of his shoe. Kiyomi trembled on the floor, tears pouring fully out of the corners of her eyes and into her purple hair. She exhaled and inhaled with difficulty. "I touch one part of you and you turn into a trembling mess. How disappointing. However that pressure point should keep you down until you suffocate in this fire."

Kiyomi screamed in pain.

…

"Sempai!" Lois yelled, running towards China Town.

Hirota grabbed the collar of his shirt and Lois stopped.

"Don't be impulsive," he said coldly. "Kiyomi's better than that. One pressure point will be unable to keep her down."

"B-but…she screamed out just now!" Lois shouted, slapping Hirota's hand away from him. "If you wait any longer she will certainly die! Don't you care at all for Kiyomi-chan?" he snarled. "Or is feeling even worse than thinking?"

"…"

"Show some self-restraint," Hirota muttered darkly. "All I am saying is that Kiyomi would be insulted if you thought she would lose against people like that."

Lois paused.

…

Honoka sprinted after Midori, who was in clear view once again. Midori was surprisingly fast.

Surprisingly fast for someone who claims she hates gym class, Honoka thought.

Midori ran towards an alley. She kicked down a bin and her profile was clear to Honoka in the moonlight. Quickly, Honoka ducked behind a building as Midori's eyes scanned the ups and down of the sidewalk.

Midori searched in the dirt and compost and successfully took out a holster.

"She hid a katana in the trash?" Honoka raised an eyebrow.

Midori unsheathed her katana and ran with it into the darkness.

Honoka followed once more, sensing the urgency in Midori's pace.

But, however, Honoka felt an aura she had not sensed in a long while.

Mid-step, Honoka widened her eyes as time froze. Everything brightened as Honoka looked to her right. She passed a black silhouette. What distinguished the silhouette was the blond hair that suddenly became apparent.

Honoka took one step forward and jerked her head over her shoulder.

"Natsu?" Honoka's voice croaked.

Natsu Tanimoto turned coldly to her and smiled.

**Is this for real? Natsu Tanimoto in the flesh? How will Honoka react?**

13DaL: Greetings! I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year! Too bad I wasn't around I could have written up a Christmas Special for you (that had no relation to the main story and therefore would involve Natsu…Yaaay!) but maybe it'll happen for Valentines Day..3 who knows? Anyway, hope we all had a good start to the year!


	32. Declaration of War

**13DaL: Earlier on in the story, Honoka and Ren had this conversation when she tied him to the bench in the showers:**

**Honoka: Hey, R en?**

**Ren: Yeah?**

**Honoka: How many girls have you kissed in your lifetime?**

**Ren:…a lot. Why?**

**Honoka: Groupies, no doubt.**

**Ren: Not all.**

**Honoka: Hey, hey…I bet you 200 Yen you can't kiss someone like…Midori!**

***Worst bet Honoka made in her life***

Kouen flicked his lighter easily with his thumb,watching Kiyomi struggle onto one foot, balancing uneasily with one mangled hand on the banister of the stairs. The tears of pain from before had dried on her cheeks and in her purple hair. Her eyes flashed with animalistic ferocity.

"Give up Golden Mashibikis," Kouen chuckled," Miiyu is the best, just as this match up has shown."

Kiyomi rested on the banister. Her hands trembled.

"Is the Butterfly gonna cry?" Kouen taunted.

_Click._

_Click._

His lighter went. Up and down.

"Huh…" Kiyomi pressed her forehead to the wooden banister. "Huh….hah. Hahaha!"

Kiyomi was….laughing?

_What's so funny? She's about to die!_ Kouen narrowed his eyes angrily as Kiyomi threw her head back suddenly and laughed out loud. So condescendingly, she bit her lip and covered her mouth.

"Insanity getting the best of you?" Kouen smiled warily.

Kiyomi let go of the banister and stumbled sideways for a while before straightening with some difficulty.

"You think one little love tap is gonna keep me down?" she cracked her knuckles. "Hirota-san has hit me with stronger force than that on every inch of my body until total paralysis by pressure point became impossible. In other words, my skin is a little tougher than you'd imagine," Kiyomi wiped her mouth.

Kouen gritted his teeth.

Kiyomi smiled.

"Hit me a little harder next time."

…

"You hit Kiyomi-chan?" Lois shouted.

Hirota calmly raised a hand to Lois' head to keep him far away and out of hitting range.

"It's not like it was enjoyable, but it was her request that I hit all the pressure points I knew were anatomically possible and able to cause her physical pain bordering on death. Now, her muscles are tighter and resist pressure points. As it was her wish, my feelings played no part."Hirota stared at the burning building, raising an eyebrow. "Her fight should end soon. The authorities are coming."

Lois stared coldly at Hirota.

…

Honoka paused, watching Natsu's receding back walk into the snow and fog behind her. She wanted to follow him; follow him to the ends of the Earth. Just to ask him: _Why? Why did you choose her? Her over ME?_

But Honoka knew she couldn't.

She couldn't now, not ever.

This was possibly the greatest three seconds of her life. In which Honoka made a choice she thought she'd always regret.

"I'm sorry," tears filled her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper in the evening night. "I-I really love you…but I-I can't."

Honoka closed her eyes and ran in the opposite direction.

…

Midori arrived in China Town just as Ren was being trundled into the ambulance. She gasped, seeing his sooty face and singed hair.

People placed a white blanket over his face.

"NO…" Midori's mind connected the puzzle pieces as Ren's father was in tears in the other ambulance.

_"So…young…and full of investment…" Mr. Aihara wailed, gripping the towel around his shoulders—"_No, no, no, no…REN!"

Midori wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed through the crowd.

Ren can't be dead. She repeated that, over and over, just as the crowd cleared and she saw him close-up.

Midori struggled past the paramedics and reached the gurney. She gipped his head to her chest.

"Ren, no, no, no…" tears wet his head. "Don't die…don't die…you idiot!"

"_Mi-Midori_…" a rugged voice rasped, gripping her shirt from below her. Ren coughed weakly.

Midori widened her eyes as he gestured for her to come closer.

"Ren…"

Ren smiled, gripping the back of her head and forcing her lips on his. Midori widened her eyes.

For a few minutes, time stood still, as Midori stared at his face in surprise. Ren parted his lips and grinned.

"Can't believe you fell for that," he chuckled. "Honoka owes me 200 yen."

...

Honoka arrived just as Midori threw the gurney over and shoved a sword under Ren's throat.

"Easy, easy!" Ren waved his hands around, as Midori covered her mouth in disgust with one hand and raised her sword for a quick pierce with the other. "I'm sorry—"

"I-I-I thought you were dead!" Midori yelled. "A-a-and th-that was my f-f-irst," Midori's eyes welled as her face turned a bright pink. "You deserve to DIE!"

Honoka stared at the unfolding scene before sighing deeply. She dug in her pocket and handed over 200 yen to Ren, who counted it earnestly in his hands.

"How can these people make bets like this?" Midori thought mostly to herself.

"Well, if you're not dead, what is your old man wailing about?" Honoka put one hand on her hip.

Ren waved a hand around flippantly. "He's crying about the shop. He never really got around to getting it insured," Ren laughed. "He hasn't given me a second look since we got out of there."

"Then," Midori blinked. "Doesn't that mean…you're homeless?"

Ren shrugged regardless. "Oh well," he said flippantly.

"…"

"I expected you to be a little more freaked out than you are now."

"I know," Midori agreed.

Ren smiled easily. "It's not like I liked any of my stuff…or my CDs…or my posters…or my manga…no, it's better if they just burn to a crisp in there. Oh yes, all of my invaluable possessions…" Ren sweat dropped.

"You're totally freaking out, aren't you?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Ren shrieked. "ALL MY EROGE WAS IN MY ROOM! NOW IT'S ALL GONE! HOW CAN I _NOT_ FREAK OUT!"

Ren fell to his knees, a defeated man. Honoka face palmed as he clung to her leg needily.

"Just…one…panty…shot," he tried to lift her skirt weakly, but before he could even raise a hand, Honoka kicked him aside.

"This looks like Miiyu's work," Midori said. "Kouen Hasagawa, the arsonist."

"Miiyu, huh?" Honoka mumbled, folding her arms. "Ren, did you see anyone belonging to Miiyu in there?"

Ren paused. He stared at his feet.

"Nope," he said after a while. "Nobody that belongs to Miiyu. I can swear on that."

Honoka bit her lip. She couldn't say the same.

"Ren, are you okay?" Honoka blustered.

Ren stared at her warily. "Yeah…I'm okay."

"Alright," Honoka clenched her fists. "Then I made the right decision. Midori, Ren!" Honoka looked up at the fumes, dancing in the light breeze. "Miiyu had declared war on Ryouzanpaku and we will not back down!"

Midori blinked. "Okay!" she placed her hand over Honoka's clenched one. "We're in this together, oneesan!"

Ren rubbed his nose. "Well, I am pretty sore about the burning-my-house-down thing. Aw hell," his hand shot on top of Midori's, "let's kick some ass!"

"RYOUZANPAKU!" all their hands shot up into the air, as the moon shot beams all over their faces.

Honoka smiled, her eyebrows slanting downwards.

_You're going down, Nacchi._

_…_

Kiyomi stepped out of the flames. Her kimono had all but burnt away, over her shoulder and the strap of her bra was burned at that same spot. She carried Kouen by his collar, unconscious.

She had a determined but ironically, defeated expression on her face. Hirota waited for her atop the hill blocks away into the countryside. Kiyomi struggled up the hill just as the sun began to peek behind the mountains. She gritted her teeth and finally the fatigue took over her entire body, paralyzing her lower body. She dropped to the ground.

"Kiyomi-sensei!" Lois reached a hand forward, wishing to help her.

Before she fell, Hirota had already caught her in his arms. Lois stopped, mid-step.

The sun poured in over their backs as Lois watched, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What an exceptionally weak fighter you are," Hirota commented. "Barely able to handle one single Miiyu member."

Kiyomi scowled, her eyes closed. "What do I do with him?" she loosened her grip on Kouen's collar.

"We release the catch, of course. A mongrel like him is not needed in Golden Mashibikis."

"It's common courtesy to kill your opponent after defeating them," Kiyomi murmured.

"That's not our way," Hirota reminded her.

Kiyomi exhaled weakly, "I went to a lot of trouble defeating him. Can't I just—"

"Kiyomi!"

She smiled. Her face relaxed as she tucked her face into his chest. A cool breeze wiped through. Lois frowned.

_What kind of relationship do they have? It's like I don't even understand the wavelength they share. So much so that Hirota had more faith in her than I…They look like two lovers, but more. _

Hirota took off his jacket and placed it onto her half-naked body.

_No. These are two people who have experienced pain, _Lois looked away, embarrassed to even be in their presence. _And as a result, have grown closer than even blood could have made them._

_…_

Lisette arose from her crouch. She raised her blind eyes to the ceiling of the hangar. Bodies lay all over the floor and walls. Lisette walked towards the exit, her combat boots slick with blood. One of the men groaned, and opened one swollen eye upwards, towards the girl. She had bright brown hair, and silver eyes. She was wearing a skirt and t-shirt, coupled with two swords on her back.

"Wh-what are you?"—the swords, sheathed in cloth, gave the image of wings as the light of the breaking day outside. "An-an angel?"

"No," Lisette's clear voice rang out. She coldly walked towards the exit once again. "I am the Archangel."

Lisette strolled out. 

_I'm coming for you next, Wesley_, her jaw tightened.


	33. Battle at Ryouzanpaku!

**13DaL: Heyyooo! I'm back!**

**Honoka: Oh...**

**Natsu: God, I genuinely thought she was dead...again**

**13DaL: You know what? Keep going on like that and I'll kill all of you off! C **

**Miu: Anyway...**

It was yet another seemingly uninteresting afternoon. The birds chirped and the sun was finally beginning to peek from behind the thicket of clouds. Snow was beginning to melt, and scarves and boots were shed off sweaty skin.

A strong fort stood…this place was called…

RYOUZANPAKU!

Miu Fuurinji, the so –called 'mother' of Ryouzanpaku was busily reading books, mixing the stew on the stove and petting a kitten at the same time. This type of inhuman skill was not uncommon as across the room, Sakaki Shio, the Master of Karate, blew his can of beer into the bin with only a flick of his wrist. Shigure Kousaka, the Master of Swords, opened one eye from where she rested on the support beams of the room. The other masters—Akisame and Ma—were nowhere to be seen.

"D'you think…they have fixed…her?"

Sakaki shrugged airily, hands behind his broad back.

In the room opposite, Honoka stood in a fighting stance, her eyes blank and unseeing. Her legs trembled slightly, and so did her fists.

Akisame waved a hand in front of her vacant eyes.

"Hmmm…she seems to be in some sort of trance."

"Exhaustion must have forced her to lose consciousness whilst training," Ma Kensei nodded. The somewhat short man cleared his throat. "Honoka? Can you hear me?"

Honoka jumped, and proceeded to punch the air with renewed vigour. The masters backed away speculatively.

"Well, she did request that we step up her practice," Akisame pointed out.

"Must train! I'm training…see? I'm not slacking off again!" Honoka rambled, her eyes growing more and more distant. "Please don't punish me Sakaki-shisho," she sleep walked towards the corner of the room and produced a bag of shurikens. She threw them at the wall.

"Shigure-san…look, I hit the red dot, see? Please don't punish me—"

"Nobody is going to punish you Honoka," Akisame said gently. He attempted to lower her outstretched arms.

Honoka yielded until in the last second, in which she yelled, "LIAR!" and jumped back into a Karate pose, thrusting out tightened fists by her hips in a tight crouch. Her legs trembled, yet the teenage girl didn't seem to notice her increasing fatigue. Her eyes were still distant, and the masters surrounded her, a concerned expression on all their faces.

"Should we…throw her away?"

Don't be ridiculous!" Miu declared from the kitchen. Brandishing a wooden spoon she strode in and placed a hand on her hip. "Can't you see what she needs? Spring is just around the corner! We need to take Honoka OUTSIDE!"

There was a slight silence as this was digested.

"You mean…training outside?"

Miu made a cat-like face. "She needs a _break_."

"Don't break my legs, Sakaki-shisho!" Honoka jumped at the word 'break' and busied herself kicking air until she fell forward, asleep.

"I agree with Miu-san. I think it's about time Honoka had a little relaxation. Honoka, would you like to go for a break today?" Akisame queried aloud.

Honoka's leg twitched.

"Is that a yes?" Ma Kensei wondered.

"Let's assume it is," Miu replied somewhat coldly, pulling Honoka out of the wooden room by her legs.

...

Kiyomi sang along to the song on the overhead television as she tied the laces on her shoes. The nurses had insisted on taking the shoes she had been wearing that had been bloodied and ruined by ash and scorch marks when she was admitted. Luckily, she always had a spare pair with her.

With a final zip, she patted Hirota's jacket down over her worn kimono and skated over to the door.

The hallway was empty and Kiyomi smiled.

She was really glad her parents had not been called in. As if all her friends coming in had not been enough. They had overwhelmed her with flowers, chocolates and fruit hampers that still laid on the table, next to her IV.

Kiyomi felt her leg muscles tauten as she realized skating was still too much effort. She pressed down on the cold tiled floor and her wheels clicked into place.

She walked past a darker hallway and paused towards the end of it. She felt a looming presence behind her.

She sighed.

And she had been so close too.

"Where are you going?" Hirota queried lightly, his arms folded coolly, as he leaned his back against the cracked wall.

A nurse strolled by and on seeing Kiyomi, opened her mouth, but on further reading the look of pure mutiny on Kiyomi's face, thought better of it.

"Home. My parents are worried."

"Your parents are out of town," Hirota reminded her.

Kiyomi lowered her gaze.

"Kiyomi, I'm aware that you strained a ligament. You do realize that is a fairly serious injury, don't you? And no—" he interrupted her just before she stepped forward angrily, "—you _can't_ walk it off. As my second-in-command, I can not let you endanger yourself in a match."

Kiyomi blushed without meaning to. "I-is that your only reason?" she mumbled.

"This came for you, a present from Yami," Hirota ignored the question completely—as he often did—and threw the paper at Kiyomi's face. She caught it neatly.

"Ow," she muttered, realizing he had thrown it with intentional roughness. Her finger bled.

She opened it with trembling fingers until she read the fine text that was associated with Yami letters. It smelt of the sweet temptation of destruction and darkness itself.

"We've been invited to the Championships," Kiyomi couldn't help but smirk. "How amusing. Should we go?" there was an underlying eagerness to her voice.

"It's what you've been waiting for, isn't it?"

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

Kiyomi grinned. That was as good as a yes. She watched him walk towards the exit. Kiyomi clutched the jacket close to her skin and relished the sensation.

"Are you coming?" Hirota asked her, genuinely curious to hear her answer.

"Yes, sir," Kiyomi responded, running after him.

...

Midori took a deep breath.

She submerged her head in water until she felt the bubbled of air in her lungs diminish. She flipped her grey hair back and it was slick against her white skin. Midori slapped her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at the picture of her, looking on happily with her deceased grandfather. So many years had passed since then. Years of discipline, years of pain and the return to normalcy that she never really wanted, but knew was necessary.

The shrine was as quiet as if death itself had entered the building. The faint trickle of droplets of water hitting the ground was as prominent and loud as cymbals. Sunshine filled through, causing the white streaks in Midori's hair to be highlighted and the slight burgundy in her eyes disappear into a bright scarlet.

Ren Aihara watched the school girl put on her red dougi and tie it with a black sash. Midori stared at her reflection in the bucket at her knees. She tied her hair up so that it would not fall into her focused ruby eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "None of the masters at Ryouzanpaku will take this lightly and Honoka won't be as forgiving either."

Midori responded with silence. She reached over Ren for her sword. He grasped it and hid it behind his back.

"Midori, why now? Why today?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"The day had to come, Ren-san. I'm the only person left," Midori moved closer toward him, reached behind his back emotionlessly and took out her katana. The slick sound of metal being unsheathed sickened him; it was too fine, too deadly. Especially in the hands of the last of the Kinaskai Clan, as she wielded it by her side, strolling out as casually as the circumstances could allow.

"What about Honoka?" Ren demanded. "Isn't she supposed to be your 'oneesan' or something?"

Midori didn't hesitate. "I don't have a problem with Honoka."

"She won't take it lying down, Midori."

The silver haired beauty glanced at the red head. She smiled. "She is unaware of my circumstances."

...

The masters of Ryouzanpaku watched Honoka enjoy herself in the sunshine with her housemate, Miu Fuuriniji. The sun beat down on them as they carried buckets of clothes in and out of the house and Honoka was crying slightly.

_This is my break and they still have me doing menial tasks, _Honoka sweat dropped.

Miu hurriedly rushed into the house for more clothes' pegs. Honoka placed a hand on her hip and another above her eyes, shielding her from the sun. She saw Shigure's silhouette on the roof. She was sitting, relaxing, with Touchuumaru dazed by the brilliance of the sun, on her exposed thigh. Suddenly, Honoka became aware of the girl standing just above Shigure, a long, thin sword extending from her dainty fingers squarely on Shigure's temple.

"Mi-Mi-MI-Mi-chan?" Honoka's voice trembled with surprise. _Is this heat stroke?_

_..._

Shigure stared at the katana, not expressing any sort of emotion on her face.

Meanwhile, there was a murmur amongst the other masters.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakaki demanded to know his can shaking in his hands from anger. "Kids these days—"

"You know why I'm here," Midori said quietly, her eyes communicating thousands of words. Her sword remained poised in her hand, unnerved by the presence of the others. "My grandfather's katana is the last sword in the world forged by Kousaka-sensei ," Midori swished it over to her side, away from Shigure's face. "And you promised to repossess all of them."

"You…were different."

"I don't see how," Midori responded. "I was a member of Yomi for a short period of time, I still practiced in the Fist of Death arts. I'm no different from a common villain. So," she outstretched her arms, "take it away like you said you would."

"Very well," Shigure conceded, getting up onto her feet. "I will…propose something. I will take my katana back…if I win a sword match…against you."

Midori nodded fearlessly.

"However…I will only be," Shigure took out a sword of her own, "…30% serious…with you."


	34. An Old Story

**The scene has been set, on the roof of the great fortress of Ryouzanpaku, the home of masters, a fight between master and disciple begins! But…Shigure is only 30% serious?**

_It was a summer day a long time ago when it happened. Martial artists of that time had already secluded themselves to the peaks of mountains and deep in valleys, away from civilians and from normal lives themselves. One remarkable example would have been the Kinasaki Shrine, boasting of golden gates with bronze handles that creaked horribly to the touch. It was atop the highest mountain in Osaka, where the sky was eternally blue and the grass nothing but green; it was paradise._

_Inside the shrine can one single sound that resonated throughout the hills and valleys and the halls of the shrine. _

_Metal._

_Metal clashed against wood and other metal, shrieking and crying as clean blades sliced through dummies and the blades met and caused a spark to fly in the air. The match was between two members of the Kinasaki family. One was an elderly yet agile man with a beard of black but hairs of white on his head, travelling slowly yet surely down to his beard. He wore a distinguished dougi, decorated with every weapon possibly imaginable. He used each to his advantage, throwing shurikens and tying rope around his opponent's legs._

_His opponent, however, was a small little girl who dodged each attack with flowing accuracy and efficiency. She crossed swords with him many a time, but pushed her tiny body back and slid in a backward motion on her knee in a crouch with a sickening squeal of friction caused by the surface unpolished wooden floor. Her black hair curled around her body as she swung the heavy katana twice her height over her head and pushed it onto the ground, where she had anticipated her opponent's sword to be. Focused, she ducked when an attack came for her but to high. She swayed from side to side and blocked, using the edge of her sword. Finally however, she felt her feet come over her head before the sensation of falling backwards and the thud of her head against the floor made her aware of it._

_"Nya!" cat ears flew out on either side of her head as she rubbed her head. The pain was still burning. _

_The elder straightened and sheathed his sword._

_"Much too slow," he said coldly, pacing around the girl. "You left yourself much too open half the time and your timing, however impeccable, will not always save you if you make such errors," he pointed an accusing finger at her. "If this was a real fight, I would have killed you five times by now."_

_The girl made a face. "But…"_

_"No," he raised a hand. "Get up, we will try again."_

_Midori sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, grandfather."_

…

In the present time, Midori gritted her teeth. Blood spilled down the side of her mouth as she backed away from Shigure—the Master of all Swords and Weaponry—who jumped back to the edge of the roof. She was still unscathed, her black hair slithered in the light breeze filtering through. Midori examined herself briefly. Her body was covered in wounds and scratch marks, but they didn't hurt.

What stung was the fact that she was losing so badly.

_Grandfather would never allow this_, Midori wiped her mouth, _can you hear me…grandfather?_

Midori tightened her grip on the handle to her katana.

She surged forward and screamed._ I WILL AVENGE YOU!_

Shigure watched her approach and calmly stepped back. Midori swung at her waist and Shigure dodged backwards even further. Midori smiled, she was at the edge of the roof.

Midori struck decisively but Shigure reached out and a black rope wrung round Midori's wrist. Shigure wrenched her forward and jumped over Midori. She stepped on the back of her head and pushed off from there to other end of the roof.

Midori nearly fell over but dug her sword into the roof. She struggled back up.

"Why…do you fight?" Shigure asked, the breeze turning even fiercer. It caused her flimsy purple dougi to float around her thighs.

Midori straightened, a look of defiance in her eyes. "You killed him. I know you did," Midori took many steps and reached Shigure. Their swords crossed.

"It…wasn't what it looked like…" Shigure started. "I…was trying to save his…life."

Midori's eyes welled with tears.

"LIAR!" she yelled.

…

_"Go back home, Midori," Grandfather Kinasaki ordered._

_Midori stared at him strangely. She dropped the basket of cherries in her arms and looked between his legs at the legs on the other side. They were a woman's._

_"Is this a friend of yours, granddaddy?" Midori chuckled, "My, she's so pretty!"_

_The face that looked down at Midori belonged to Shigure Kousaka._

_"Hand…over the sword…"_

_"Never. This sword was forged by Kousaka-sensei and is a Kinasaki treasure. You will have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands," Grandfather Kinasaki unsheathed his sword. "Care to try?"_

_Midori's heart skipped a beat. Why was he taking out the sword, she wondered? It was only for sparring matches._

_"A-a-re you going to fight him?" Midori directed this at Shigure._

_Shigure didn't respond._

_Midori was thrown back by what she felt was an explosion. It hurt her ears and she stared up at the sun in disbelief. When she got up onto her feet unsteadily, she realized she had been sent metres away by the sheer wind of Shigure's katana coming in contact with her grandfather's. She watched both their determined faces and tears filled her eyes._

_That moment then, Midori realized she hated real fighting._

_…_

Tears blurred Midori's visIon as she swung recklessly at Shigure; the person she thought she hated most in the world. She had taken everything from her that day, when she had slain her grandfather, the man who had raised her. Shigure threw her back with a fearful kick of her sandal. Blood exploded out of Midori's mouth as she landed on her back on the roof and slid for a distance.

Midori crawled shakily onto her knees, blood falling onto the ground. She coughed, wiping her lip with the back of her hand of the blood accumulating on her lip. She allowed it to trickle onto her palm. Blood on the surface became mixed with her tears and the first drops of rain.

Before she knew what was going on, she felt an enormous pain.

Shigure kicked her head up with a knee jerk, connecting her knee cap with Midori's chin.

Midori threw her arms in the air and fell onto her rear.

Her perception of the greying clouds and the rain became fuzzy. She heard the clack of Shigure's sandals and soon enough, she saw the towering figure of Shigure standing over her. The silver haired tightened her grip on her katana and allowed the tears to freely flow.

"I-I-I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU!" Midori wailed, getting up quickly. She ran forwards but Shigure connected her knee to her stomach this time.

Midori keeled over, feeling vomit and spit mixing in her mouth. She wiped her eyes.

She got up from her knees. Midori tensed, grasping the handle of her katana with both hands and with the swish of the air surrounding the blade, she twisted her wrists. Sprinting forward yet again, Shigure took a step back. Midori raised the katana above her head and pulled the mighty weight of the blade down. Shigure blocked, and pushed the katana back up. Whilst it was above her head, this gave Shigure the perfect opportunity to attack her abdomen that was still reeling from the knee jerk. Shigure slashed horizontally, but Midori side stepped the sweep onto the slanting part of the roof. She slipped further and she dug her sword into the tiles and stared up at Shigure who stood, waiting, on the watershed.

Midori narrowed her eyes.

She hadn't noticed her dougi had been torn to shreds and her chest and legs were covered barely by ripped chainmail and bandages wrapped all around her. She covered these parts shyly, blushing.

"Don't let him look!" Midori screeched down at Ren, cat ears flipping back and forth atop her head.

"No!" Miu shouted, covering Ren's eyes and kicking Ma Kensei's camera out of his hands at the same time. "You are much too young to be seeing that!"

Shigure watched, her face stoic as her face morphed into a self-satisfied chibi form of itself.

….

Honoka stood, watching, her eyes absorbing the match just above her. It was…as though she was dreaming it all, really.

It couldn't be possible, that Midori would be fighting Shigure-san, could it?

The light drops of rain became drizzle but Honoka didn't really notice. She couldn't notice. Not when Midori was losing like this.

_Midori…has supported me so many times…and had faith in me even when others didn't, _Honoka clutched her chest with her fist. _I need…no, _she _needs me right now._

"Oniichan don't lose!" Honoka ordered. "If-if…if you lose I'll never forgive you…!"

Midori's eyes darted down to the grass below her. Honoka stood there, surrounded by Ren, Miu and the other masters. Her hair was beginning to stick to her head and her skin became one with her white shirt. Her cheeks were flushed and what seemed to be tears were running down her face.

"Don't lose you idiot!" Honoka squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head. She blushed. "I need you more than you know! A-after Nacchi…you are my closest friend! S-so don't embarrass me!"

Midori faltered, she looked down at Honoka. "Oneesan…you still feel that way even after all th-this?" Midori blinked."Oneesan, I'm—"

"_Urussai!_ You're so annoying, I'm not done!" Honoka shrieked. She raised her head hesitantly, her honest brown eyes appealing to Midori's. "Mi-chan is Honoka's hero. Honoka wishes to someday be as brave as oniichan. S-so…let your fists show Honoka how brave you are! Fight till the end!" Honoka formed a fist with her right hand and punched the air with it. "Don't ever give up, Mi-chan!"

Midori Kinasaki blinked in the rain.

Honoka smiled with her eyes closed, her canines showing mischievously. Midori's lips slowly spread across her face and her cheeks warmed.

"If oneesan wants that," Midori set her katana before her with revived strength, "then I will let it be! I will continue to fight!" Midori held her katana in one hand and ripped the remnants of her heavy chaffing chainmail off her body with the other.

"HEY, I said win, NOT _strip_!" Honoka held her fingers, clenched into fists, close to her lips angrily.

"Keep going, Mi-chan!" Ren cheered. "This is way better than my eroge ever was," he mumbled.

Midori raised her sword.


	35. Keep the Faith!

**Midori revived by Honoka's words! Will the resuscitated Phoenix of the Kinasaki Shrine remain with her grandfather's sword? Or does Shigure have other plans…?**

Ryouko took a bite of her sandwich and watched the rainfall outside the café. She was so glad she had come across this place before the real shower had begun.

She watched in satisfaction as pedestrians struggled in the rain, heaving their shirts over their head and charging head first into one another. She enjoyed that. People's pain.

The café was warm and cosy, with the strong smell of coffee that reminded her of her real father. He adored coffee in the morning, and Ryouko would always try her best to make him the best coffee he had ever tasted. Ryouko was about five, so really, he was lucky if he even got any coffee _in_ the cup.

Ryouko checked her phone. A missed call from her father, _obviously_ and a missed call from Shirahama.

She groaned.

Should she go? She hated Shirahama with a passion which surpassed any other. Maybe if she was in danger, she could stand by and watch her die. That would be nice. Ryouko grinned at the thought.

Ryouko picked up her school bag and stared at the downpour once again.

"When did I become so nice?" she muttered under her breath, lifting her shirt above her blue head and ran out.

…

"The feeling of this match up is starting to change," Miu observed. She was still clutching the white bed sheets that had dried earlier, but were now drenched again. Wind made the trees surrounding Ryouzanpaku tilt in one direction. Lightning flashed in the sky as Midori and Shigure crossed swords.

Midori's hips movements were slowed down due to the previous attacks on her torso. However, she managed to push Shigure forward and cut her sash in a clean half.

"The outcome is still pretty obvious," Akisame stated, his unemotional eyes watching the two women up on the roof. "But this match was not to see who would come out the victor."

Sakaki turned to his old friend. He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? That's what matches are for!" the expression on his reddened face showed how drunk he was. Apa was by his shoulder, shouting, "Apa!" excitedly.

"Well, no," Akisame sweat dropped. "Midori of course knew regardless of how serious Shigure-san was, she would lose. She did this for another reason."

"Sometimes giving something up without a fight is like not having it to begin with," Ren said grimly.

"Huh?" Sakaki and Apa stared at the two questioningly.

_"AH!" Midori cried, stumbling back a few steps, clutching the shoulder of the arm that carried her sword with the other. Her knees buckled. Blood trickled down onto her sword. Her breathing grew uneven as her jaw clenched._

"Seeing the determination in that child's eye, it's clear she is fighting for what her legacy calls her to fight for. Not only that sword, but the memory of her grandfather and childhood she once had. She probably wants to prove that years later, if she had fought in that battle she was too young to even understand, she would have at least made a difference," Akisame concluded. "No, this match is for closure."

Honoka blinked. "I see," she murmured. She put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes impatiently. "What an idiot. Of _course _she made a difference back then."

"What do you mean, little sister?" Miu queried.

Honoka bristled at the name. "She doesn't quite seem to understand how important someone on the side lines is. It's easy to fight like she is right now, but it's much more difficult to let someone fight for you. Because all your hopes and faith lie in that person's fists, there's not much more you can do. But when _you _fight, it's the greatest feeling that you know you fight for not only you, but someone else. It's what I might call my fighting spirit," Honoka smiled unconsciously, "knowing I fight for the name of Ryouzanpaku and those who can't fight for themselves."

Miu blinked, awed. "Y-you're quite right, Hona-chan," she said, beaming. "That is fighting spirit."

"Well, if someone should keep the faith," Ren's hair flipped out of his purple eyes in the wind and rain. "it ought to be someone like her."

Midori closed her eyes against her blood and tears. She was getting dizzy. Her breathing had all but become ragged gasps. Her muscles were sticking, like a machine without oil. She trembled forward. She felt her broken rib protest and her bad leg shudder under the weight of her body and katana.

"You should…stop."

Midori nodded. "I know," she laughed without humour. "But even if I wanted to, I couldn't," she raised her sword, "you see, I promised to rather die than admit defeat today, Shigure-san."

Shigure watched her. With what appeared to be a flicker of doubt in her eyes, she sheathed her sword.

"Ah, is Shigure-sensei giving up?" Ma Kensei said incredulously.

"That's ridiculous," Sakaki shouted, sobering up in an instant.

Midori hesitated, her red eyes not registering what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Midori tried to step forward but stumbled slightly. She decided to keep at her place on the rooftop.

Shigure held her holster in her hand and tossed it aside. There was a shocked silence.

"Ah, wait…" Akisame narrowed his eyes, "Shigure's not giving up. Quite the opposite!" his voice grew excited, which was not normal. The masters stared at him.

Shigure took out another holster. This holster was carved in gold and threaded with bronze. She touched the handle and pulled out a slick, black sword.

It was as though a shiver ran down all of their spines as it lay by Shigure's thigh. It looked as though an aura surrounded it with such a great power that Ren found he had trouble breathing because of the potency of it.

It was nearly invisible in the looming darkness of the end of day, as it was thin and nearly impossible to follow as Shigure placed the holster where the old one had been. She held the sword up in a expert starting stance.

"What the hell is up with black sword?" Honoka yelped.

"Ah, I've never seen Shigure-sensei using a sword like that before!" Miu exclaimed.

"That is the first sword her father ever made for her," Akisame whispered. "She has only used this sword once in her life. This means that Shigure has stepped up her seriousness."

"To what?" Honoka found herself asking, even though she didn't want the answer.

Akisame hesitated.

"60%" his voice was barely a whisper as lightning flashed ominously in the sky.

…

Lisette strolled out of the abandoned factory with ease. Despite the fact that she couldn't see, she felt everything around her. The footsteps, the sound of talking, the pitter patter of rain. Lisette winced when someone touched her.

Lisette, even after all these years, did not like being touched.

Her sister, Wesley had been the only one who had touched her gently, and taken care of her with her soothing words that sent her into peaceful sleep every night she sang to her. Even her own mother had never touched her as nicely as Wesley had.

She still recalled being sung to as she drifted into mostly peaceful slumber. Wesley had always chosen London Bridge as the final nursery rhyme for bedtime.

But that was long ago.

Lisette continued her musings just as she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the voice said clearly.

Lisette paused.

That voice…it sounded much too familiar.

She looked over her shoulder—well as best as she could—and heard the brisk pace of the girl and the jangle of the chains on her boots.

Lisette narrowed her eyes.

Her orders from Danu-sensei had been clear. Take out all people affiliated with Ryouzanpaku and send the message throughout the martial arts world that Tuatha de Danaan was still alive and well, now rechristened Archangels. With dizzying speed, Lisette felt behind her back for the two crossed swords in the shape of an 'X' that she knew would be there.

If she was going to get Wesley's attention, this was certainly the way to go about it.

**Lisette has marked someone from Ryouzanpaku! Will Wesley get involved? And furthermore, Shigure is now 60% serious! Could this spell the end for the Kinasaki Shrine…for good? **


	36. Shattering Truth

**As the battle between Shigure and Midori continues, what's going to happen? The shocking conclusion to the fight!**

_Midori watched as Shigure fought her grandfather. She was aeons better than him, as she dodged each attack faster than Midori ever could and used the rest of her weapons with the expertise expected of her. Midori wanted to shout to her grandfather, shout for him to fight harder or run away…but she couldn't stand here anymore. No more…she wanted to scream…she didn't want granddaddy to die. But she couldn't stop the pain of watching her grandfather get thrown off the cliff end into the steep valley. But…she could stop the fight before it was too late._

_"Stop!" she sobbed. "No more, he gives up, he gives up!"_

_Shigure leaped towards the cliff end and outstretched her hand to displace his sword in the rock. Midori tried to push her aside._

_"Stop it!" but she was too late._

_Her grandfather had already had his fingers wrenched off the handle of the sword and he plummeted._

_Plummeted…_

_Plummeted…down into a deep chasm._

_Midori knew there was nothing but sharp rocks and stones down there._

_Midori closed her eyes and screamed._

_…_

Shigure struck with renewed vigour, so much so that Midori was overwhelmed. She tried to crawl away, but the second she turned her head, Shigure tried to stab her legs.

Midori pushed her legs over her head when she lay on her back and landed on her feet in a crouch. Shigure spent no time pushing her sword down on hers.

_When…did she get so FAST?_ Midori seethed in discontent.

Now she was feeling very unconfident. Midori got on her feet and leaped up with all her strength. _I need to get away and think of a better plan till then…she's overwhelming me with her seikuken…_

Before she had reached up far, Shigure jerked out a metal chain from the sleeve of her dougi. It twirled itself around Midori's ankle and it pulled her down. With a deafening crash, she fell down, down through the roof, down into a room she was unfamiliar with. She free fell on her back, staring at the open ceiling as she fell just as her grandfather probably had. With a splash, she landed in the hot spring pool.

Though the water had broken her fall, the pool was fairly shallow. Midori's head was half submerged in water, her legs propped up in her vision by the rockery directly ahead of her.

Midori coughed out water. She glared up at the open hole in the ceiling.

"Midori watch out!" she heard Honoka scream from what seemed like heaven.

Shigure jumped into the hole and landed on her feet in the water. Midori quickly tried to organise herself in those few precious seconds Shigure sprinted towards her.

"KYA!" Midori cried, defensively pushing herself onto her feet with her hand by a rock. She spiralled, blocking an otherwise deadly attack, leaning backward involuntarily, as she was out of her centre of gravity she toppled back. She splashed back into the water.

Shigure covered her face against the spray.

Midori, seeing an opportunity, flipped onto her stomach into deeper waters and deep sea dove away.

Shigure's spears flew into the water, literally fishing her out. One landed just in front of Midori, who screamed in chibi form underwater.

Midori resurfaced, her grey hair flipping back over her head as she gasped for air. She pulled her hair back. It had long since fallen out of her ponytail.

She gritted her teeth as Shigure came at her again. Before she even tried, she knew running was futile. Wading in waist-deep water was pointless because she was much too slow now.

_So…this is what it comes down to_, Midori tensed for the imminent attack.

Midori closed her eyes. Shigure slashed at her.

There was an ultimate silence as Midori waited for the searing pain of being cut in half to kick in. She paused, unsure. She opened one eye.

Her eye caught onto her sword, that was cracking through the middle. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

"H-h-h-huh?" she stared at the sword, that disintegrated before her eyes. It audibly creaked before exploding into a million pieces. Midori covered her eyes.

The rain stopped as Shigure sheathed her black sword.

"That…is what I meant to tell you…for a very long time," she sighed.

Midori opened her eyes timidly. She stared up at the pieces that were suspended in the air and starting to fall down. In the sun, they glittered and shone the colours of the rainbow. It was as though tiny diamond snowflakes had littered the sky.

"Bu-but…Kousaka-sensei's sword was unbreakable…" Midori whispered, extending a hand to catch one piece of raining metal.

"Your grandfather…" Shigure stated.

Midori glimpsed at her in shock. She read Shigure's face. "That sword I saw on the ledge…"

"Was one of mine," Shigure told her. "I told him…to hold on to it…but he said he'd rather die with the Kousaka sword than…live without it."

_Shigure leaped towards the cliff end and outstretched her hand. She dug her sword into the rock of the cliff. Grandfather Kinasaki dangled from the lip of the cliff. _

_"Hold…onto something stronger!" Shigure commanded, gesturing towards the sword._

_He smiled an old man's smile. His eyes crinkled at the edges. He laughed a dry, grating laugh._

_"You just want to save the sword…I know all of you too well," he grinned, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Selfish, untamed…but I'll die with this sword by my side."_

_He let go of the cliff edge and fell down into its depths. Shigure watched, her face measured._

_The little girl that accompanied him that day ran over to where Shigure was, trying to shove her aside. But she was too late._

"So he fell to death with the real sword," Midori realized. "I've spent all this time, protecting something my grandfather…my grandfather loved more than me," tears filled her eyes.

Shigure looked on her. "I'm…sorry."

Midori covered her face and sank to her knees.

The masters, Ren and Honoka all peered down the hole at the scene. Tears were in Honoka's eyes and Ren closed his eyes and looked away.

"Don't be," Midori mumbled, wiping her eyes. She sniffed, getting up with the aid of her sword. She straightened, her hair billowing in the fresh breeze after the storm.

A watery smile spread across her face.

"Even though it's true…a great weight has been lifted off my chest," Midori blinked, the white of her eyes turning as red as her pupils. The bright light shone on her face as she continued. "To know that at least my grandfather died doing what he thought was best for me and for him too makes me really happy. Because of what I thought I saw…I became a very good martial artist as well, so I should thank him for that! It's been a very long time… but I think, I'm really going to be alright," she closed her eyes and laughed lightly, rubbing her nose. She placed her hands behind her back and bowed. "Thank you for a good match, Shigure-san!"

Honoka widened her eyes, then they dilated as she closed her teary eyes and laughed lightly as well.

Midori looked up as a slick slice caught her attention. The end of Shigure's blade touched her forehead. Midori sweat dropped.

Shigure stared down at her.

"Your swordsmanship…is sloppy," she criticized. "But for someone who…taught themselves all they know…you have talent," Shigure stated, and—in one of those bizarre moments of life Ryouzanpaku experienced—the swordswoman smiled warmly. "Therefore…for a minimal fee…I will allow you to be my personal… disciple."

"HUH…WHAT?" Honoka waved her arms around angrily, before losing her balance and teetering over into the hole in the roof.

"Why minimal?" Ren wondered, grabbing Honoka by the belt of her skirt and letting her dangle. He did not notice the money-hungry spark in Miu's eye as she gave Shigure the thumbs-up sign.

Midori's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? Of course," Midori shrilly agreed. She turned over to Honoka, who was still swinging in mid-air, suspended from her belt. "You hear that, oneesan? We'll be together more now! How great is that?"

Midori was too excited to see Honoka face palm with a resigned sigh.

"That's all fair and fine," Sakaki smiled genially. "But there's one problem…

WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO FIX THIS GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL?"

Ren loosened his grip on Honoka in fright and she tumbled down into the pool with a weak, "NYA!"

"I can…fix it."

"Don't even start Shigure, we've seen how you 'fix' things!"

"Super glue…is very…effective."

"NO!" the row of masters said vehemently.

Honoka rubbed the back of her head tiredly. With a sigh, she looked up at all her masters and Ren waving his sorry from above. Then she saw Midori, illuminated in the light, just happy to be alive.

"Aw, to hell with it," she muttered. "All's well that ends well."

**All's well that ends well indeed…but what of Lisette and her unknown victim? Till next time!**


	37. Mercy

The streets were still wet from the previous rainfall. Kiyomi Kobayashi placed her goggles over her crystal blue eyes and smiled.

She jumped off the ledge of a building and leaped like a rabbit from rooftop to rooftop. Kiyomi's purple hair trailed behind her like a bird's tail as she swung in mid-air and twirled. She ground across the fence lining the playground. Little children stopped swinging and playing to watch the strange purple haired girl skid across the pipe.

One child waved. "HI KIYOMI-CHAN!"

Kiyomi waved back as her skates grated across the pipe, causing red sparks to fly behind her. The children cheered. Kiyomi rushed across the pipe and pressed her skates in at the last minute. She had enough speed to soar in the air.

She felt the breeze on her face for a fraction of a second before the downward force of her weight forced her to crash. She fell with her back to the ground fearlessly. She watched the birds flying by overhead and reached out a hand.

She widened her eyes.

Kiyomi back-flipped and landed in a crouch on a nearby fire escape rail. She relished the rush, but that was much too close. Her right leg still hurt where Kouen had struck it. She bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't leave Hirota. Not just yet.

"Are you done with practice?" Hirota asked.

Kiyomi had spotted him earlier, leaning against the wall of the alley. He walked into the sunlight where Kiyomi could see him.

Kiyomi gasped.

"Your eye!" she fretted, dropping from the rail and hitting the ground.

Her wheels clicked out and she slipped in the mud. "ARGH!" she got up immediately, disregarding her now heavy clothes dirtied with muck, running towards Hirota. Her arms outstretched so that she could hold either side of his face but Hirota caught her wrists in his palms.

His fingers wound around her hands. "What was that?" he probed.

"N-nothing!" Kiyomi shook her head. "Hirota-san…what happened to your eye?"

"It was a mere misunderstanding with Lisette," Hirota replied in a bored, mechanical voice.

"What do you mean _mere_?" after the initial shock, Kiyomi's vision stretched and expanded to absorb all the injuries that were carved into his usually flawless skin. "Hirota-san, did you go after Lisette without me? What were you _thinking_?"

"It was the only rational decision to make," he mumbled, looking sideways. "Why are you so worried? These wounds will heal."

Kiyomi gritted her teeth. A vein pulsed on her forehead prominently.

She wrenched her hands out of his grip. "You," she snarled, "are completely insensitive!" Kiyomi stomped her feet and her wheels came out, intentionally this time.

"It was only fair that I save Ryouko's life after she saved yours. Lisette planned on killing her, something which is altogether unfathomable if you consider the facts—"

Kiyomi sighed, turning on the spot. "What happened?" she couldn't resist asking.

"Lisette had her orders from her master to deal with everybody affiliated with Ryouzanpaku," Hirota stated.

"It's not like you to show mercy," Kiyomi folded her arms. She grinned. "Hirota-san, are you getting a soft spot?"

"_No_."

Kiyomi giggled. "Ah, that would be perfect if you were! I always thought of you as the _tsundere_ _bishounen_ type!" Kiyomi's eyes glittered with stars and Hirota had officially lost her.

"Anyway," Hirota coughed awkwardly. "As one martial artist to another, I asked her rather politely to cease and desist from altogether killing her. It seemed only fair, as she saved your life on multiple occasions."

Kiyomi's poofy fantasies disappeared as a bubble popped. "I see," she said evenly. "So doesn't that compromise Golden Mashibiki's position of neutrality?"

Hirota smiled. "In a war, nobody can be completely neutral."

Kiyomi straightened. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Clean up a possibly horrendous mess," Hirota leaned once again against a trash can. "Gather our men for the trip to the Island."

Kiyomi widened her eyes. "Does that mean we're going to the All Martial Arts Championships?" she took a step forward.

"Yes," Hirota said after some thought. "The best bet would be to show our neutrality there."

Kiyomi's eyes dilated. "You don't know how much this means to me, sir," she pressed a tightened fist to her chest.

Hirota stared at her blankly. "Then I'm sure you'll take pleasure in the order."

The girl nodded seriously, spinning on her heel and skating quickly out of the cul-de-sac.

After making sure Kiyomi was completely out of sight, he sank against the trash can and opened his jacket. A pool of blood against his white shirt made him lift it and pick uneasily at the shrapnel of broken metal.

He leaned his head against the can and stared up at the clear sky.

Kiyomi stared down at him, her face upside-down to his. She frowned.

"You're a terrible liar," she accused dryly.

"You're not much better," he said evenly. "You're still limping."

Kiyomi flinched. She couldn't defend her case when she had fallen over herself a few minutes ago.

"Here's the deal: we both admit ourselves into hospital and stay there until we're both better," Kiyomi grinned. "We'll leave Lois in charge…?"

Hirota grunted.

"If we're even going to advance into A.M.A.C. we'll need to be in top form. Let's face it, we aren't even at half tank if I can't even land properly and you can't even beat a seven year old."

Hirota remonstrated, "She's a child prodigy."

"Still," Kiyomi chuckled." Pinkie swear?" Kiyomi wriggled her small finger in his face.

"Very well," he sighed, raising his finger tiredly.

…

Honoka stomped into the healing room, with Ren and Midori in tow.

"Is it true!" she bellowed, tears in her eyes. "Where is Ryouko-chan?"

The master of Jujitsu, Akisame and the master of Chinese Kenpo, Ma Kensei stared. Ryouko was just behind them, hugging her large chest that was being wrapped in bandages. Immediately, Ren's nose bled.

"How much does the rent cost here?" he demanded, as Midori shoved him out.

"Knock, Shirahama. Jeez, what were you raised in, a barn?" Ryouko exhaled, loosening her grip on her chest and slipping off the surgery gurney. "I'm fine."

"Oh, big sister!" Honoka wailed, hugging her waist and weeping. "I was so worried."

Ryouko froze and gritted her teeth. She vibrated with anger. "LET GO!" she yelled, essaying to get out of her vice-like grip. She swerved from side to side angrily.

"Her injuries are minor," Akisame removed his plastic gloves and threw them in the sterilization bin. "Some torn tissue but that's about it."

"You're lucky someone left you at our door, little girl," Ma Kensei added.

Ryouko stopped. "You mean the blind girl?" she snarled. "I'm gonna kill her."

Honoka froze. "Blind girl?" she straightened.

Midori tilted her head in confusion.

"Silver eyes, brown hair and an expression like _this_?"—Honoka pulled her eyelids up and turned her lips down into a pout.

"Yeah, yeah that's her!" Ryouko clenched her fists. "Who is she?"

Honoka wavered.

"No one," she said coolly. "I guessed that might be what she looked like."

Ryouko's countenance darkened. "So help me Shirahama I'll—"

"Little disciple," Akisame pulled her up by the collar and tutted. "You know how we feel about with holding information. And you know what we do here to get information out of you…"

Honoka blanched and blue lines impressed on her forehead and over her eyes.

"Please don't kill me again!" Honoka cried. She hated being revived from death by Ma Kensei's weird Chinese potions that all tasted like chicken.

"You've left us with no choice," their kind eyes were replaced by white orbs on the darkness of their faces.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Alright, alright I'll tell!"

"Hey," Ryouko's voice rang out as the camera drew out of the house and into the streets, where irate neighbours covered their ears, "I can still kill her though, right?"


	38. Sakaki in Charge!

**13DaL: So…what's new Miu?**

**Miu: Well, today I was thinking we could start on Natsu's relationship with Hona-chan…**

**Honoka: Miu…there's someone at the door…they say they're from the copyright infringement agency from the website.**

**13Dal: Wh-wha…wait, what?**

**Copyright agent: Miu Fuurinji? You are under arrest for using 13Darknessand Light's name as the author of this fanficiton. You have the right to a lawyer…**

**(Miu towed off)**

**13DaL: Miuuuuu!**

**Honoka: Jeez. The bail is like four thousand. **

**13DaL: …**

**Honoka: What do we do now?**

**13DaL: I can't…move on with the plot…without her…SHE'S TOO GOOD A WRITER!**

**Sakaki: Then screw this, we need a Mastered Adventure, Sakaki style!**

**13DaL: What are you doing with my keyboard? Hey, stop that! Wha—**

The alarm on Honoka's bedside table rang shrilly, like a maiden calling to her sheep in the field. A field, crisp and green as a mint, which went on for miles in the warm, welcoming golden sun that resembled a scrambled egg yolk—

**13DaL: I'm sorry but God, Master Sakaki, no offense but that is the worst introduction ever. Continue.**

The alarm on Honoka's bedside table rang shrilly.

Honoka mumbled in her sleep, turning onto her stomach and groping on the table, her head buried in the pillow. The stupid thing vibrated itself off the table.

Honoka groaned, straightening in bed and stretching her arms above her head. It was a bright Sunday morning, the perfect day for a walk outside or even a tan on the roof. She yawned, swinging her dainty legs over the bedside and fitting her feet into a pair of slippers. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, as Honoka strode into the hallway that was quiet, typical of a Sunday morning. The brilliant and awesome Master Sakaki of the 100th Dan rank in Karate (**13DaL says YEAH RIGHT!**) was passed out in his room after a hard night of drinking with his friend, Akisame, the jujitsu master, who was awake composing haikus on the roof, seemingly unaffected by the alcohol—which led Honoka to question his tolerance level. Shigure slept until 10…which left only Miu, who annoyed Honoka particularly on early mornings like this. Her peppiness was the last thing she needed at such an hour.

The girl crept silently into the kitchen, hiding as best she could from Miu who was stirring breakfast—whatever the poison was, bubbling ominously in the pot—and opening a cupboard that faced Honoka. With her back to her, Honoka sprang across the kitchen.

"MORNING HONOKA!" Miu chimed.

Honoka fell forwards.

"Mornin'" she mumbled.

"Sakaki-sensei says he'll be awake in a few hours, so if you'd like, you should come with him on his bike because he needs a little help today."

"Help?"

"Yes, sometimes Sakaki-sensei has a case he can't crack by himself. Or he's bored," Miu shrugged.

"What, did he lose his jacket again?" Honoka chuckled.

"Ah…" Miu recalled her last escapade with Sakaki and Kenichi, in which Sakaki had fallen out of a building on the top floor of two opposing towers and the hellish train ride that lead up to that moment. Miu smiled and tilted her head. "Something like that," she lifted her wooden spoon up to her lips.

…

Honoka looked all around her.

This was ridiculous.

"Sakaki-shisho," she beamed up at her master. "You look very…um…" she bit her lip. "_Dashing."_

Sakaki exhaled. The suit he wore visibly tightened across his chest and the boutonnière on his chest fell. "This is for a lot of money," he reminded himself, over and over. The crowds of people thronged into the hall as evening fell. It was a beautiful soiree and everyone looked their best.

Honoka folded her arms self-consciously over her loose black dress and she tucked one long leg behind the other. She was much too mortified to speak, except to embarrass the others.

"We have to make sure we don't make the civilians panic," Sakaki explained, although he didn't seem as though he believed a word he said himself. "Apparently, there is a very precious diamond in this room, and a group of thieves plans on striking tonight ."

"How does this involve us?" she queried.

"Well, let's say these thieves are extraordinarily skilled…masters of an art each. Led by one person. Honoka, listen I need you to take out the band whilst I take down the leader—"

"But—"

"They're low class masters. I'm sure if you apply yourself, you can beat them all," Sakaki whispered, just as the music started.

"Alright…but why are they—" Honoka gestured over her shoulder at Ren, who was chatting up a European beauty and Midori watching from aside, a sword quivering at her side, red steam dancing above her silver hair, that was tied in a ponytail, with two tufts left on either side of her head "—doing here?"

"They need to make sure the civilians don't panic. We won't get paid if we fail in that area."

"This isn't about money, is it?" Honoka picked up on the fact that he mentioned money a lot.

Sakaki faltered. His smile faded. "I know the leader, let's leave it at that," he told her shortly.

Honoka stared at him, before nodding, "Sorry, master."

"Sshhh…it's beginning. Ren, Midori, get in there!" Sakaki ordered.

"_But I thought you were…le…Duke of England?"_ the sweet European girl tilted her head, in a thick French accent.

Ren smiled nervously, scratching his head. "See ya!"

Midori unfolded her arms. She stared imperiously at the French girl before responding, fluently, "_Il est vraiment stupide. N'importe comment, mais il est vraiment stupide."_

"Right, here is where we split up Honoka. Take care of yourself," Sakaki ruffled her hair fondly.

Honoka made a face. "I'll be fine. And that friend of yours?"

"Yes?" he said warily.

She gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Kick their ass, Master Sakaki."

…

Midori sweat dropped.

The hall was as large as any coliseum. It had dangling shiny chandeliers almost every square inch of the ceiling that was outlined in gold frames that accentuated the mural below it of the old woman.

Midori marvelled at how superficial some people could be.

The room was full of people sipping wine and clinking their flutes together in an upper class fashion. And here she was, watching the events with her hands behind her back. She wriggled on the spot, feeling the uncomfortable throwing knives pressing against her skin underneath her dress. The holsters on her thighs made it impossible for her to move. Midori sighed.

She watched Ren move through the crowd. He was literally sparkling like everyone else. He looked like one of those characters from the _shoujo_ mangas. Midori gritted her teeth. Why did she care anyway? She pushed through the thronged hall towards the old woman who wore a fur coat. She had on a silver dress on her stout figure. She had frizzy dyed orange hair and a long beak for a nose. She tilted it into the air, showing off the enormous diamond ring on her thin, spotted hand. This was the woman Midori was supposed to look over. She was the woman who was holding this lavish ball, celebrating her 60th birthday in her mansion in the countryside.

Sakaki-shisho had come across this case after being approached by one of the security guards, who was asking for a little…extra protection.

"Hmm…hmmm," she overheard the woman saying. "It's worth 5 billion, really, a rare jewel indeed."

Midori followed the woman ,aggravated by the job she was given.

"But if oneesan need my help, I'll give it 200%" Midori clenched her fists in determination.

…

Honoka walked along the dark hallways that were decorated with eccentric wall art and paintings. This place was just too beautiful. _Hell_, Honoka raised her heel up from the rug she was treading on, _this rug costs more than my house_.

The black haired girl tread silently through the corridors, conscious of how loud her breathing was in relation to the silence of the area and the far off sounds of the party.

…

"_Ryouzanpakuuuuu_," the woman breathed.

She played with the dark coils of hair that fell on her heart shaped face. She crossed her legs, from where she was outside of the mansion, watching through the window a silver haired girl blatantly following her target. Her black fingernails made a zipping noise against the black leather of her skirt. She was a tall, fairly muscular woman with a large chest, which was barely concealed by a black dress that ended where her high heeled boots started.

_"That means Sakaki-chan will be here_," she purred, her red lips parting to show glistening white canines.

"What are your orders, leader?" one of the men clad in black bowed on the tree branch.

"Deal with the disciple," she got up from her seat and dropped down elegantly to the ground, near the bubbling fountain brightened by the outdoor lights. Her cloak trailed behind her. "And you—" she pointed a long fingernail at one of the men with her.

He was tall, with dark hair and bronze eyes. Unlike the others, he wore a shirt the colour of grey-blue and black pants that were shredded at the bottom. On his back was a brown guitar case.

He bowed onto his knees. "What is your order?"

Mori smiled lightly. "—continue with the plan as discussed."

…

Meanwhile, back at Ryouzanpaku, Miu covered her ears against the violent sounds coming from the training room.

Shigure fell from the support beam on the ceiling, yet landed effortlessly on her feet in her somnolent state.

"What…is that sound…?"

"Ryouko—" she winced as the crashes grew louder. "—is training to fight with—" wince. "Lisette."

"Who is this…Lisette?" Shigure blinked. She hadn't been there when Honoka had explained the part of Natsu's childhood story that involved Lisette and Wesley.

"Well," Miu scratched her head. "From what Akisame told me…apparently Lisette was Wesley's little sister and when Wesley began training with Natsu under Ma Sougetsu…

_Wesley had never felt so alive in her life. _

_Training was painful and stressful, but everyday she found herself growing stronger. Soon, she would be at the same level as Natsu and perhaps, in the not-so-far future…Ma Sougetsu._

_One day, however, that changed._

_"No."_

_"Natsu-chan…please," Wesley fell to her knees. "I need your help."_

_Natsu glared at her._

_"I mean, Tanimoto-san…" she corrected herself. She knew how much Natsu hated being personal with just about anyone. "I got involved with some mobsters in my area, I need your help!"_

_The blond boy shrugged. "Take it to sensei."_

_"You know sensei will have my ass for involving his name in something so low-class—"_

_"So you want to involve mine instead?"_

_"That's not it..." Wesley stopped, at a loss for words. "Please," she placed her forehead on the dusty ground before Natsu. "They have my sister!"_

_There was a slight pause as Natsu took this in. He softened, but luckily, her head was down so she didn't see his features change. Natsu walked in the opposite direction._

_"Yeah, fine, I'll help."_

_Wesley kept her head down in the dirt. She smiled coldly._

_"Perfect," she murmured._

**What was Wesley's plan? The last part of the story revealed! How Lisette lost her sight!**


	39. Lisette

**13DaL: Note: this chapter has extremely graphic material not suitable for younger viewers...**

**Honoka: Pshhhh…drama queen.**

_Natsu strode into the moonlit track of footsteps in the junkyard. _

_They led to a small shed far off, made out of old car parts and propped against an old pull crane. He dropped down from the feet of trash and towards the shed. _

_"What's the kid doing here?" one man rasped from inside the shed._

_"I recognise him…he's that Ma's disciple…" the other responded, quickly taking out a gun. "Get the troops ready."_

_"It's a good thing we got that tip from that blondie that he would come for his sister," a man with a bad eye whispered, watching the rows and rows of men appear from behind the bundles of trash. Natsu slipped into fighter mode, sliding into a fighting stance. _

_Inside the shed, a brown haired girl struggled against the duck tape that stuck her to a table, propped up vertically against one of the controls of the pull crane. Tears poured down her cheeks and cut into the sores across her face. She screamed but her yells were muffled by the old sock in her mouth and the tape that covered her lips._

_Lisette swerved from side to side, trying to get loose._

_The leader of them all, a martial artist, by the name Greengo…was a thin, pale, lanky bald man with tattoos across his chest and up his spine, onto his head. He grinned, tilting Lisette's chin up and kissed her neck with his wasted, cracked lips. Lisette felt the cold of his gold lip piercings against her neck._

_"MMMphhhmmmmm!" Lisette screamed, shaking._

_Meanwhile, atop the highest mound of junk, a dark cloaked figure watched the proceedings with delighted ecstasy. She folded her arms and smiled._

_"Like you once told me…whatever it takes to get to the top," Wesley stepped backwards and slid down the other side of the mountain of junk and ran out of sight, leaving her only friend and her sister behind._

_If he managed to survive tonight, Lisette'd be safe. If he didn't, she would become Ma's number one disciple…and Lisette wouldn't survive._

_Wesley shook her head, breaking into a sprint._

_Nothing is without sacrifice, she told herself._

_"Wesley…where the hell are you?" Natsu yelled meanwhile, facing off against twenty men at once._

_He defeated them all easily, but they just kept coming._

_"Damn," he tiredly punched one more before collapsing onto his feet. "IT!" he pushed another one back by the knees. In exhaustion, he fell down, but wasn't completely defeated. He remained on the ground, looking like a turtle in his crouched position._

_He heard the click of guns. _

_"Freeze," one mobster commanded. _

_Natsu stopped. His fists clenched in the sand._

_He raised his hands full of sand and sprayed it in all of their faces._

_Natsu got up in less than a second and sprinted away._

_A gunshot fired._

_… _

_Lisette closed her eyes. _

_She could hear the breath of the man on her neck, and his meaty stench infiltrated her nostrils._

_"Mmmppphh…!" Lisette thrashed on the table until her wrists started to bleed from the friction between her smooth skin and the tape. Greengo slapped her once, and she moved with even more fervour. Her cheek burnt._

_"Sir…the blond one is one their way," one reported, running back in._

_Lisette's ears pricked and she stopped struggling. Wesley._

_Wesley was on her way. Big sister was going to make everything okay. Finally…someone could explain to her why she was tied up like this. Why this man took her from her home whilst she was sleeping. Why…_

_Why the last thing she remembered was her sister singing London Bridge…_

_And then the feel of arms around her, carrying her away into the rain whilst London Bridge kept ringing in her ears._

_"Then I'll make this fast," Greengo stripped off his shirt and walked towards Lisette, who screamed internally._

_She writhed angrily, until the table lost its support from the handle and the table fell backwards into a horizontal position._

_Greengo ripped the tape off her lips._

_It was raw and painful, as the searing sensation pricked her lips, and opening her mouth to scream was almost too agonizing._

_"WESLEY!" Lisette wailed, tears rolling down her face freely, as she continued to wriggle. "WESLEY, WESLEY!"_

_"Shut up!" Greengo pressed a knife to her neck. He widened his eyes in excitement as blood fell from her neck onto his blade. _

_Lisette bit her lip. _

_"No, no, I won't let you!" she sobbed, turning her head away from his ugly face. "WESLEY! WESLEY!"_

_Greengo raised his knife and slashed across her face._

_Blood splattered onto the floor and Lisette's fists uncurled._

_Her legs trembled._

_She couldn't see anymore._

_…_

Natsu never forgave himself for coming one second too late.

That one second he lost it. He blew it all. He ran in, just as Greengo had raised his knife and cut across Lisette's face. He had seen a lot of ugly things in his life…but that one image would always be with him. The gruesome way Lisette had lost her sight.

He angrily had beaten Greengo to a pulp, but just as Greengo lost consciousness, he realized it wasn't worth it. Staring at Lisette, covering her face and sobbing, her fingers tracing the shape of her face as she wept for her sister…

Natsu had gritted his teeth.

"Lisette," he had called.

Lisette had crawled into a corner, sobbing. "Leave me alone," she buried her head in her knees, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"Lisette…Lisette look up at me."

"I-I-I can't!" Lisette screamed. "I-I can't…!"

Natsu faltered.

…

Miu stared down at her apron, picking at the white frills.

"And that's the story," she replied demurely.

Shigure nodded.

"Sometimes…power… distorts…what we think is… dearest…"

"Apa."

…

As the music continued, Midori stopped and watched all the people dancing like couples, sashaying across the dance floor easily.

She wavered, feeling out of place as other people brushed past her and murmured. To be honest, Midori had never really learned to do anything other than hold a sword in her life. So, therefore, it was a blessing that she was naturally nice.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

Ren. He extended a hand cordially and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

Midori flushed. "Really?" she paused.

"Well, you're kinda giving yourself away standing here," he jerked a finger over his shoulder at the couples she had previously admired, whispering amongst themselves watching Midori intently. "Relax…we only get to do this once in a lifetime. Trust me, Honoka and Sakaki have got this covered."

Midori put out her hand, but immediately blushed.

"I can't dance!" she blustered, hiding her face in shame.

Ren widened his eyes. "That's so _moe_!" he exclaimed. _God…you have blessed me yet again…this is just like in the PK Angels Sim Date RPG!_

_I mustn't mess this up._ Ren cleared his throat and picked up Midori's hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry," he recited the words he had grown accustomed to reading on the options block in the game. "I'll teach you…it'll be easy. Come and dance with _meeeee,"_ Ren pulled her hand on 'me' and whisked her onto the dance floor.

Midori uneasily placed her hands on his neck and allowed his hands on her hips. She involuntarily objected though when his hand went up her small waist familiarly. An acupuncture needle went straight through his hand.

"I'm sorry," she sweat dropped, watching his easy going face twitch in pain. "I guess I shouldn't have packed so many weapons on me," Midori tilted her head sadly.

"It's okay!" he said a decibel too high. _This is going to be a tad bit harder than I thought._


	40. Someone Watching My Fight

Chapter 40:

Honoka wondered why, of all places, she had to be searching around dark crevices of a mansion.

_When I could be dancing and having fun_, Honoka narrowed her eyes, _I'm here keeping the murals company._

The girl strolled sadly towards a light of a slightly opened door. She peeked in curiously.

"I wonder what's in here…" her brown eye peered through the crack.

Almost immediately, she wished she hadn't.

Honoka literally ate her knuckle to bite back whatever was surging forth from her gut…a scream…a yell…a wail?

There were two people in the room. One was just creeping through the window as the tall blonde female clapped her hands jovially. She was wearing a black dress with blue pumps that matched the intensity of her eyes. Honoka felt her stomach sink down to her shoes as her eyebrow twitched.

Wesley.

…

Meanwhile, at the harbour, the shadows surrounding the docked ships disappeared as a yellow moon appeared from behind the thicket of black clouds. The ground was illuminated by the moon as it surged forwards onto land. And by the very edge of the port, two figures stood.

One was a tall curvy girl with black hair. Her vision was trained on the approaching ship that wailed from afar and echoed onto the beach.

Next to her was a small man with a hat covering his eye. His fingers were tucked into the folds of his Chinese outfit.

"So it docks in thirty minutes," Renka Ma placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Ma Kensei, the master of all Chinese Kenpo responded, raising his eyes to the waves touching the very bottom edge of the sky. "And it is carrying very important cargo."

"Really now," Renka murmured, placing a foot on one of the incapacitated guards scattered all over the platform. "What kind of _important_ cargo?" Renka stared at her father. "Is it like 'that' person?"

"Far worse."

Renka widened her eyes. "More dangerous than 'that' person, huh?" she murmured mostly to herself.

…

On the ship, the view was spectacular.

The moon in the sky was illustrating a beautiful vista that awaited her when she docked.

"So this is Japan," the girl clutched her chest in anticipation. "A whole new country…"

She had long red hair tied back in a ponytail and soft brown eyes. She wore thick-rimmed glasses that slid down her nose often.

Miku Soizuru grabbed hold of the metal railings and threw all of her weight onto it, trying to get a better look at the white beaches and mountainous ranges.

"Miss Soizuru, please be careful!" one guard warned, stepping towards her carefully.

Miku paused.

He reached back into his holster where a tranquilizing gun rested. His hand shook.

"I …" Miku blinked. "See."

Now it was his turn to hesitate. He sighed, relaxing his arms to his sides. "Thank you."

_So this…is the future of Tuatha de Danaan? _The man glimpsed at Miku's face, that was greatly enraptured in area in front of her. _She is what people call the 'precious cargo of martial arts'…yet she's a teenager, _Miku struggled to enhance her vision by clearing her glasses on her floral sundress.

_Moreover, she's calmer than most artists, _the guard pondered the need of the gun in the first place. This kid had been pleasant the entire journey. A bit clumsy, but fairly co-operative.

Miku hesitated before turning towards him.

"Please don't use that gun on me," she said softly, barely audible over the roar of the foghorn.

"Eh?"

The redhead looked up from the waves being separated by the ship's front. "I know I'm supposed to be a very dangerous person, but I'm not quite sure I understand why," Miku smiled affably. "To be honest, I'm almost 100% sure there is nothing special about me."

...

"I did it!" Midori clapped her hands jovially. "I learnt how to dance!"

"That's nice," Ren smiled, hiding the fact that his feet throbbed after being trodden on with heels. _It's one thing to walk in those things, _Ren watched Midori run to get them both drinks, _it's another to have your feet stabbed by them…so…many…times._

"Buuut," he said aloud, "I guess it was worth it," he sighed.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Ren coughed and began to choke. From behind, Sakaki-shisho slammed his large, meaty palm against the fairly small target of Ren's back.

"I-i-it's not like that!" Ren cleared his throat.

Sakaki folded his arms over his chest, an action that was clearly not well thought out because there was an audible creak of protest coming from the material on his back.

"She is my concubine, nothing else," Ren smiled happily. "I, as an avid ladies' man, have decided to live out the rest of my life in a harem fashion."

Sakaki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because there are just too many ecchi opportunities in the world we live in, I can not possibly settle down," Ren clenched his fists. "The idea of leaving such a lifestyle that is aesthetically pleasing…perish the thought! If there are still boobs ungroped, panty shots undiscovered—"

"Who are you talking to, Ren-san?" Midori asked.

Ren froze.

Sakaki-shisho had long gone, having disappeared into the crowd.

"Nobody," Ren sweat dropped, walking away. "because nobody understand me, clearly."

Meanwhile, Sakaki had slipped off towards the hallway, having seen the familiar swish of a cloak in the window.

"So…she's here then?" Sakaki clenched his fists, already discarding the jacket of his suit and throwing it on a statue. "No doubt she brought that guitar kid with her." For a second, Sakaki was unsure if Honoka could manage against someone as powerful as him. He closed his eyes.

"Nah," he gloated. "I taught her way too well."

…

Honoka gripped the door handle to the room.

"Please don't think any less of me," Wesley smiled. "For dragging you into this. I just wanted you to see this."

Natsu Tanimoto closed the window behind him and folded his arms silently.

Honoka's heart sank. _So…he's still with her._

Natsu looked slightly older than when she had seen him last up close. He had let his hair grow out onto the nape of his neck and a large bang had formed over one blue eye. Honoka couldn't even recognize the look in them. His face had grown blanker than before, less angry…just more resigned. He cringed every time Wesley said a word, which hadn't changed but he had managed to control the reflexive action better.

"See what?" Natsu pushed hair out of his eyes tiredly.

"Well, you said you'd joined Miiyu for good, right?" Wesley placed a hand on her hip. "So…think of this as a reward."

Wesley took a step away from the window and so did he.

"Who is that?" Natsu asked, just as the air whipped past him and a shadow flew towards the door and kicked it right open.

_WHAT THE—?_

Honoka widened her eyes and pushed back onto her backside, tilting out of the way as a heavy black object rose into the air and fell to the ground in another, missing her head marginally.

The boy silently raised it again for another try, just as Honoka lifted her legs over her head, kicking his chin doubly with both heels. The boy fell backwards but only to gain balance by swinging his guitar case towards Honoka.

She prepared to kick it, but as her foot made contact with it, there was a great crack as the heel broke.

_Damn…_ Honoka was thrown against the nearby wall, causing a slight fracture in it.

Natsu Tanimoto stared at Honoka emotionlessly.

Honoka lost focus in that second.

That one second when she was kicked in her stomach, unable to dodge. She fell to her knees but wasn't given enough time to arrange her thoughts as she was tossed aside by another precise kick. Honoka slid across the floor before reaching a hand out.

"This is your idea of a reward?" Natsu turned to Wesley.

Wesly smiled. "It's a reward for me," she grinned at him. "Care to stop the fight? She's by far outclassed."

"…" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"I see," Wesley murmured. "You have way too much faith in her."

**Unable to help, Natsu watches the fight unfold! How will it end?**


	41. A Fight Continues

Chapter 41:

Honoka gritted her teeth, trying to concentrate. But it was fairly difficult, knowing Natsu Tanimoto was there, after going missing for over two months, watching her intently, judging her every movement and commenting coldly on it.

"ACK!"

Honoka barely dodged another swipe from the heavy guitar case the guy her age was throwing about. He wasn't a martial artist that was for sure…he was far too precise and quick with his movements, having no timing or rhythm at all.

This made t difficult for Honoka to parry most of his attacks, resulting in her being thrown against walls, into vases and at one point, dangerously close to the glass of the window behind her, dividing her and a fall down into the pools of darkness outside.

_I need to focus my energy and ignore my surroundings…all that matters is my fight…all that matters is my fight,_ Honoka stumbled backwards, just as the teen placed his guitar case over his shoulder, his chest heaving.

_At least I'm not the only one tired here…_Honoka placed her hands in front of her torso, with her palms facing downwards and practiced the breathing technique Miu had taught her. _If I'm going to win this, I have to remain focused, try to interpret his movements and most of all stay alive. If my masters saw me now, they would be embarrassed to call me their disciple! _Honoka exhaled and inhaled quickly, watching the assassin as he readied himself, throwing his guitar case aside.

"Oh, good, we're playing fair now," Honoka sighed, straightening.

"I don't see," he looked up with a serious expression on his face, "how this is unfair."

With that, he kicked his guitar case open and the lid fell back onto the dark wooden floor with a clack. Ryouzanpaku's disciple could barely utter a word as her brown eyes widened in shock.

Inside his guitar case, lay an array of weapons, gleaming in the moonlight. Some were shurikens others were swords and nunchuks with solid metal bars attached to splintering wood.

_No wonder that guitar case was so heavy! It's loaded with weapons!_ Honoka winced.

"Oooh," Wesley murmured.

"Now prepare yourself for the arts style I practiced for five years in the high mountains bordering France. The discipline," the boy raised the nunchuks and swung them around his body. "of _Nenbush_i!"

Honoka placed one foot behind her uneasily. _Just what I needed, _she moaned internally, _a weapon fight._

The truth of the matter was, even though Honoka still stood there, she was terrified of weapons, even as much as her brother before her. But because of the circumstances—

Honoka spared a glance at Natsu.

—_I'm not going anywhere._

"Are you frightened yet?" the boy asked.

Honoka blinked and tilted her head.

She waved one finger in the air in a circular motion. "Just 'cause you can twirl those metal thingies around like Bruce Lee doesn't mean I'm scared or anything," she shrugged.

Wesley and Natsu sweat dropped.

The boy rested his arms at his sides in surprise. "Eh?"

"_Clearly Honoka has yet to grip gravity of some situations_," Natsu face palmed, mostly by himself.

"It's been a while since I've fought anyone seriously so I'm a little out of shape," Honoka cracked her knuckles in front of her and tore the hem of her dress off, revealing a holster of emergency knives on the outer curve of her thigh.

She smiled lightly as the material tore off and she wound it round her knuckles and palm.

"But don't think I'm going to go easy on you," she winked. "'Cause I'm gonna kick your ass."

…

"Wh-wh-who are these guys?"

"I-I don't know but keep shooting!"

The men at the harbour tried their best to defend the ship that had just docked. However, many of the guards had already been knocked out by their feet by two figures.

"Just give up already," Renka smiled lightly. "You can't win against someone like me," just to prove it, Renka dove to the ground as another round of bullets came her way. On her hands and knees, she spun in the sand and her left foot jerked out, tripping up one of the guards.

Just as he fell forwards, Renka kicked him with her right leg in the stomach. Meanwhile, she had managed to dodge all the bullets coming her way even though it seemed as though she was not moving.

"Face it, you can not defeat the leader of the Phoenix Alliance!" Renka proclaimed, laughing somewhat sadistically.

"Now, now, dearest daughter," Ma Kensei the Chinese Kenpo master appeared from the shadows. "Let's not emotionally involve ourselves in fights. It is unbecoming."

Renka released the collar of one of the guards with a sigh. "Yes, father."

"Our cargo has finally arrived. No doubt they were awaiting our arrival," Ma Kensei surveyed the area, now desolate, scattered with bodies that Renka had single-handedly knocked out whilst Ma had taken over control of the lighthouse and communication outlet stationed there.

"Yeah, but I took 'em all out!" Renka grinned.

"Very good. Now remember, this was a special request made by Elder. Renka, whatever you do, do not confront the disciple that is on that ship. They are very dangerous. Do you understand?"

Renka nodded seriously. "Alright. I'll do my best. But who exactly am I looking for on that ship?"

Before Ma Kensei could answer, the ship coming by exploded.

Renka and her father ducked just as the ship combusted, lighting the sky with the golden fragments that fell from it onto the beach along with spray from the ocean like rain.

It happened so quickly, Renka barely had enough time to see the red of the flame that remained on the surface of the water far away.

"What in the world—?" Ma Kensei started, his hat disregarded on the sands behind him as he sprinted towards the shore.

Renka rubbed her head. "Well, there goes our cargo," she said sarcastically.

"How did they know…why would they—?"

"Over there!" Renka said excitedly, getting up off her rear and running up the beach after a black car that was already a distance away.

Fortunately, Renka had a habit of chasing after moving things.

…

"What was that?" Miku gasped, looking out of the back of the car. "Th-the ship! It's gone!"

"Don't think about it too much. It was just a decoy," the chauffeur said.

"B-but there were people on it…I saw—"

"That is a sacrifice they were willing to make."

Miku faltered.

"S-sacrifice? What were they sacrificing their lives FOR?" she yelled.

"For you of course."

"That's—eh…" Miku blinked. "F-for me?" she grasped her chest and breathed hard.

"Yes Miss Soizuru. You are the destined child that was taught by over 10 masters. You are the future Goddess of Martial Arts," the chauffeur looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We will all gladly die for your sake."

Miku bit her lip."I-I see…"

_If only you knew…I'm not that special at all._ She closed her eyes against the lights of the ships remnants behind her. _Then you would realize your deaths…were all in vain for someone as plain as me._

_…_

"So what do you think the outcome will be?" Wesley queried, her eyes trained on the fight before her.

Natsu didn't reply immediately.

Wesley raised her eyes eventually. "Natsu…? I asked you a question?"

The blond folded his arms and closed his eyes impatiently. "God, your voice is so annoying."

Wesley smirked. "You don't want to say it yet, do you? That tonight, your pretty little girlfriend might die. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"If this has anything to do with my allegiance I can already tell you—"

"Oh there's no need to worry about that," Wesley placed her hands on her hips. "Even if you wanted to go back to her, she wouldn't let you," both stared at Honoka's determined face. "_You_ made sure of that."

They stared at each other for a long time before Natsu blinked, turning away.

"She lacks drive," Natsu said loudly enough for even Honoka to hear. "She has no reason to fight, therefore she'll just lose."

Honoka widened her eyes.

_What?_

In that very second, the Nenbushi disciple swung at Honoka, confining her to struggle backwards into the niche of the hallway, to avoid the attack. Honoka lay with her back to the wall, her hands in front of her as she fell back onto her rear.

"She never voluntarily wanted to join Ryouzanpaku, what they offer her is nothing more than a chore, something to do in her spare time. It's fortunate that she's decent, but this is nothing more than a passing fancy. Weak people like that really do deserve to be beaten," Tanimoto scoffed, staring Honoka right in her eye.

Honoka closed her eyes, trying to block out what Tanimoto had just said, but it only made her angrier.

Wesley looked cautiously at Natsu.

Honoka kicked off the assassin with both her feet and she got up.

But this time, she had changed.

_Her aura…she actually has…killing intent?_ Wesley wondered if her sixth senses were deceiving her. _But that can't be! Ryouzanpaku isn't Yomi…they don't have people like that…unless…_

Wesley realized what had just happened. She slowly tilted her head in Tanimoto's direction.

Honoka's eyes burned as she gritted her teeth.

"Honoka isn't like the previous disciple, is she?" Wesley challenged. "You didn't tell me…I never knew! Aggravating her would only make her win!"

Wesley stared at the purple aura around Honoka in shock.

"Honoka is a _Dou_ martial artist?"


	42. Honoka, Serious

Chapter 42:

"Hmm?" Ma Kensei scratched his cheek. "One of the reasons why we chose Honoka of all people? It wasn't by chance, I assure you—"

"Honoka showed a potential that many others do not possess. Not only was she naturally a good fighter, but she also showed the pride and determination of a fighter—" Akisame continued.

"She…seemed…to be the most logical…choice."

"Apa!"

"Huh?" Sakaki blinked, his nose red from all the beer he had been drinking. "Why we chose Honoka? Oh, 'cause she's a Dou artist and we haven't taught one of those yet so we thought it would be fun."

Akisame and Ma Kensei sweat dropped.

"So brutally honest," they muttered in unison.

…

Honoka raised her leg in a starting pose similar to Muay Thai.

_This ki..._

Wesley gritted her teeth. "You idiot!" she accused, pushing Natsu away but with little success. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Natsu smirked. "I don't know what you mean."

Honoka silently remained still as the assassin moved in for a strike.

With a kick of her right leg, she raised her left fist and kicked his arm. The nunchuk shook in his hand as he swerved into to dodge the attack. Unknowingly however, he had walked into a trap.

_Dammit, I'm in the close combat zone…it is impossible to use a weapon in this position! I'm wide open!_

As proof, Honoka grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, jerking her knee into his stomach, then as he stumbled back, swung her leg and kicked him on his hip bone then as a finisher, she raised her leg high above her head in an attempt to axe kick.

_Got you! _

He straightened his nunchuks before him and caught her leg and twisted his chain around her ankle. He raised his arm higher, trying to unbalance her. Honoka emotionlessly pressed her foot down against the mail, leaving red marks all around her foot and stepped onto the chain and drop-kicked him mid-air, landing in a crouch. The nunchuks flew in the air off Honoka's ankle out the window with a smash of glass.

The disciple straightened, placing a hand on her hip.

"She's awfully cocky," Wesely muttered. "Resuming such a laid back stance during a fight."

"So this is Shirahama angry, huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, watching her stance for any openings. _Despite her relaxed appearance, she's only standing like that to regain her balance from that attack. It took a lot out of her leg, but aside from that…she seems normal, despite that aura of killing intent around her. It's surprising someone like her could be such a calm Dou martial artist…considering how…_excessively emotional_ she is…_Hermit sweat dropped at the many memories to choose from.

…

"What was that sound?" one dancer whispered.

Ren and Midori paused.

They immediately shared a glance.

"Honoka and Master Sakaki must be fighting."

Ren nodded. "But what do we do?"

"We need to keep everyone inside the hall so that they don't discover the truth," Midori put down her glass. "Ren-san, secure the area, and I will…" she hesitated. "Think of something."

Ren grinned. "May I make a suggestion?"

Minutes later, Midori was pushed onto the makeshift stage as Ren departed behind the curtain. Midori stumbled on-stage and gripped the microphone to stop her falling forwards.

_Why did I agree to this in the first place? _A vein pulsed in her forehead as she pushed her silver hair back. _I already knew Ren-san would do something despicable like this!_

_"Provide them with a striptease!" Ren gave her the thumbs up sign before disappearing behind the curtain._

_What a useless person!_ Midori sweat dropped.

"What am I supposed to do NOW?" she tapped the microphone, and the screech was almost unbearable. Midori closed her eyes.

"Did you hear those sounds again?" another man whispered.

"Let's go into the hall and investigate—"

Midori opened her mouth.

…

Sakaki-shishi dodged an attack that would have surely killed him by leaning back casually his bulky arms tucked behind him. He caught the eye of his assailant of turned her leg away from his face and landed on one knee.

"Mori," he growled.

"Sakaki-chaaaan," she purred, straightening and placing her hands on her hips. "It's been muuuuch too long!"

Sakaki raised a fist.

Mori smiled, sliding her cloak off her shoulders elegantly. "You've surely gotten stronger since we last met. Master class at its highest. Unfortunately, I never got you back for the Vegas incident, therefore," she cracked her knuckles. "You die now."

"I highly doubt that," Sakaki replied coldly, circling Mori as she did.

"Then we'll have to SEE!" Mori surged forward with a fist far behind her. She struck the side of Sakaki's arm as he stepped back. Mori lurched forward with another fist which was easily parried.

"Stop—" she punched his elbow. "—going—" Mori kicked his chest, but to no avail. "—easy on ME!"

With the final blow, the force of her attack caused the glass in the windows to break three frames down.

In the reflected glass, she saw a smile flicker on Sakaki's face.

Mori gritted her teeth, leaping back.

"Fine. Then you will regret it when you are DEAD!" Mori slid into a fighter stance.

…

Honoka danced backwards as the assassin swung his sword in front of her.

She reached the corner of the hallway and didn't lose her speed.

She ran up the wall to a great height and jumped off into mid-air, her legs extended before her like the blades of a fan. One knocked the assassin back.

Honoka grabbed hold of his shoulders and balanced on them before swinging down with her knees to his chest. Her eyes watered but she quickly wiped them, rising up into a karate starting position.

_Focus your energy, like Miu told me to._

Honoka didn't quite understand Miu's explanation that time, but apparently, Honoka was a _Dou_ martial artist, who focused her emotions in her fight to push herself further. But, apparently, it was a dangerous thing to do…

Honoka lifted her arm up to block and attack with the hilt of the sword and then her right after. She placed her hands in front of her and blasted him back with ki.

Wesley snarled, her canines showing. "She's winning."

Honoka overheard and looked up.

"You're wrong about people like me, Nacchi," Honoka said aloud, looking up from her opponent.

"Eh?"

"Despite what you see as a weak person without any drive at all, I fight for a reason, and I have developed a love for martial arts. I fight for the people who can't and I fight so that the people around me whom I love don't get hurt. I can take care of myself now, so they can rest easy. People like you, actually," Honoka narrowed her eyes. "And if you can't see it now, then I suppose I'll have to show it to you with my fists."

Natsu seemed taken aback.

"For every powerful person, like Sakaki-san, Shigure-sensei, Ma Kensei, Akisame-sensei, Miu and everyone at Ryouzanpaku, there will be people like me, who strive to join their ranks. And because I've gone through so much pain, I must become stronger."  
>Natsu remained silent.<p>

"So if you'll excuse me," Honoka bowed to her defeated opponent. "I have to see my master through his victory."

And with that, Honoka sped off.

Wesley turned on her heel.

"Let's go," she growled.

Natsu followed her but stopped. As he left the hallway he looked out of the window.

_Stupid kid,_ he smiled.


	43. Special Chapter: Stop Looking at Rachel!

**13DaL: Oh hey…look at this…I left the extra chapter unfinished. Sakaki-saaaan…**

**Sakaki: What?**

**13DaL: *meaningful smile***

**Sakaki: …oh ALRIGHT!**

Honoka sweat dropped. She didn't like the look Nacchi had just given her.

Not only was it creepy but it expressed an under bred element of sadistic joy.

"Okay then," Nacchi smiled. "You and me. Together for a whole day."

"Yes…" the girl watched his facial expression from the corner of her eye. He hadn't stopped smirking since he had offered to spend the day with him…if she survived it. But how hard could it be? Natsu wasn't seriously going to get her killed…

Honoka tilted her head and her forehead turned blue. _Only severely injured…_

The day was still young, and despite this fact, they passed the park, the swimming pool and the market.

"Where are you taking me?" Honoka's voice quivered unintentionally.

"To do my Sunday routine," Natsu grinned, placing his hands in his jean pockets coolly. He stopped by an old abandoned building Honoka remembered vaguely. Honoka had come here with Nacchi before…she had hidden in the bushes until he had pulled her out by her collar.

"This is where Big Brother fought the dark-skinned guy!" Honoka recalled immediately as Natsu opened the door for himself and Honoka scurried in after him.

It all came back to her. The square ring, the throngs of people that smelt of sweat, beer and blood and the match going on in the ring. The only thing was, what were they doing here?

"Nacchi, you don't seriously fight here, do you?" Honoka turned to her side and found nobody was there. Her cat ears came out in anger as she saw Nacchi staring at a girl with orange curly hair and a figure envied by someone as developed as Honoka herself.

"Why such skimpy clothing!" Honoka's eye twitched as Natsu continued to glare at the girl with the small costume that barely covered her large chest.

The girl looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu. She waved and blew a kiss.

Honoka was fairly enraged as she stalked up to Nacchi briefly. She hadn't noticed he had actually bristled at the exchange.

"Stop looking at her, she's impure!" she shouted, not stopping long enough to see whether her orders had been obeyed. Instead she drew herself into the ring and pointed at the orange haired girl.

"Hey, Big Boobs Number 2!"

There was a shocked silence as Honoka quivered with anger.

Rachel looked up. "Is she talking to me?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, you!" Honoka seethed, peeling off her jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "If you don't put on a towel or something I am gonna kick your—"

Rachel stopped listening. _That attention seeker! Everyone is watching her instead of me…I'll kill her!_

Rachel walked into the ring angrily, her fists clenched.

"You think you're hot?" she seethed. "I'll beat your teeth in," she rasped. Suddenly her facial expression changed as the spotlight switched to her. She waved pleasantly and struck a pose.

"The powerful bombshell is ready to fight another competitor…will the Lucha Libre be able to defeat…" the spotlight went onto Honoka. "…this subpar artist?"

"Who you calling subpar!" Honoka cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, you kinda look like someone I know," Rachel said after a while. She paused, staring at Honoka's face, then at her chest. "You must be Kenichi's sister…of course his female counterpart has to have a chest challenging my own," Rachel's eyebrow twitched.

Honoka blushed. "I matured early," she whispered shyly.

Natsu face palmed. "Honoka for the love of—"

"No, next time you check girls out, you shouldn't make it so obvious," Honoka stared over her shoulder at him. Her face heated up. "Anyway you should only be looking at one girl."

Rachel's face lit up. "It's not my fault I'm hot," she sang, swinging on the spot and running towards Honoka.

Honoka panicked. She felt a hand enclose on her ankle.

She fell forwards. "OW!"

Natsu pulled her leg and dragged her through the ropes and finally, he got all of her out just as Rachel bumped into a turnbuckle.

"Wha—huh, wait!" Honoka blushed, as Natsu swung her over his shoulder like a towel. He gripped her securely over her waist whilst her legs thrashed near his face.

"You CHICKENS!" Rachel yelled, as the crowd watched them leave. "Come back and fight!"

_Dammit, I'm losing this crowd,_ Rachel gritted her teeth. "You…you…come back here you…YOU DAIRY COW!"

Honoka widened her eyes until they became dots.

An image of Honoka's head on the image of a cow came into her mind's eye.

"What'd SHE JUST CALL ME?" She struggled even more, her arms reaching out angrily. "Let me at her! Let me at her! LEMME AT HER!" she wailed, her closed eyes becoming a prominent 'X' across her red face.

Natsu rolled his eyes, kicking the door to the fighting place down with a sigh.

"That's right you better run!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips as the spotlight once again fell on her. She smiled pleasantly, waving to the wolf whistles and claps they submerged her in. Her darling audience.

Meanwhile, the town clock struck twelve as Natsu walked down the street, disregarding the strange looks he received due to the fact Honoka was still strapped on his shoulder. She rested her arms tiredly and exhaled.

"Sorry."

Natsu swore under his breath.

"But she had it coming."

No reply.

Honoka thought he was angry. But really, she could not see the disguised look of annoyance on his face at the fact that Honoka had actually survived.

_What the hell does it take to get this kid scared?_

"Alright," Honoka said after a while, still being carried with her face staring down at the backs of Natsu's feet.

"What next?" she asked brightly.

**13DaL: Ah, that was nice! It's nice to take a break from all this serious Honoka-Natsu stuff and sit back and write about such simple aspects of their relationship.**

**Honoka: Yeah…but isn't it weird how Nacchi is always trying to get me killed?**

**Natsu: How is that weird?**

**Kenichi: It's how he shows affection….**

**13DaL: GAAH! Kenichi? What are you doing here?**

**Kenichi: I haven't gotten much attention in the main segment so…**

**13DaL: Awww…don't worry…I'll fix that. In the next few chapters expect a deadly match-up!**

**Kenichi: …Um…'Deadly'?**

**13DaL: That's right! In the near future…get ready for a sibling rivalry! Kenichi versus Honoka!**

**Honoka: …WAIT…WHAT?**


	44. Fight, Master Sakaki!

Chapter 44:

**Honoka: Wow, you really are a beast!**

**13DaL: *chuckling* No, you are too kind…I'm simply one hell of a writer.**

**(I'm sorry, I just had to)**

"Ren-san!"

Ren Aihara looked over his shoulder at the familiar voice.

It could only be Honoka, jogging up the corridor towards him, her arms and legs bloody and her dress torn up to her thighs. Ren immediately noticed the limp in her leg and red markings all around her ankle. Ren met her halfway, realizing that if he remained standing where he was, she would collapse before she reached mid-way.

"Noka-chan, are you okay?" Ren fretted, gripping her shoulders to better examine her face.

Honoka raised her head towards his, her eyes dilating. "Ren-san…"

"Noka-chan…"

Before he knew it, the moment was ruined as Honoka made a delinquent-esque face and raised her fist in an uppercut to his jaw so hard and fast he fell onto his back.

"Who the hell is '_Noka-chan'_?" Honoka adjusted the fabric on her knuckles, glaring down at him, snarling with renewed vigour. "I'm not your _girlfriend_! So don't be using such romantic language with me!" Honoka scoffed, jerking her head to the side.

Ren sweat dropped and tilted his head. "She's fine," he mumbled inwardly.

As they were illuminated by the moonlight, Ren caught a brief glimpse of Honoka's red eyes and a diamond-like tear fall down her cheek that he never thought would be there.

Honoka was crying.

"Honoka—" Ren got up straightaway.

Honoka raised a hand to keep him away.

She wiped her eye.

"It's a delayed reaction, I'm fine," she smiled a watery smile. She closed one eye. "Besides it hurts to cry all this salt into these cuts on my face."

Ren gritted his teeth, tightening his fists. Honoka stared at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he muttered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her behind him. "We've just got to move, that's all."

Then, Honoka suddenly became aware of all the guards slumped up against the walls and across the expensive carpets on the floor.

_And those are the low-class masters Sakaki-shisho was telling me about, _Honoka figured the least injured men all huddled in the corner unconscious were those mentioned. Suddenly, Honoka realized how strong Ren really was. Hadn't he told her earlier that he was a master class too?

Honoka followed, pondering these things.

Come to think of it, Ren never actually spoke about himself very often, did he? All Honoka knew was that he used to be in the Golden Mashibikis with his father, Ma Kensei and Renka Ma, his daughter. The brunette stared at Ren's back.

_I wonder…what is Ren-san really like?_

The duo walked across the dark corridor and Honoka was made aware of the sounds of the party still going on inside. The thought that there were still people around after all of the things that had already happened surprised her a little bit.

"What happened?"

"Eh?"

"Your leg," Ren unintentionally tugged harder on her wrist.

Honoka raised her eyebrows.

Of course. Her injury.

"Fight," she said simply.

Ren looked over his shoulder, giving her a glance that pointed out he had already figured that part out. Honoka smiled nonetheless.

"Did you win?"

"You could say that," Honoka grinned. "I knocked him unconscious. I was in a hurry."

Ren didn't seem to hear her, only stopping for a second.

"Hey!"Honoka whined. "Don't stop so suddenly—!"

"Take better care of yourself," Ren muttered darkly.

Honoka blinked.

"I promised someone I'd take care of you," he looked over his shoulder finally. Honoka discerned the seriousness in Ren's purple eyes that was ordinarily never there. "So when I'm not around…don't do stupid things, okay?"

The girl had no idea how to respond.

After a while, Ren smiled easily again, all severity lost.

Her skin flushed as she gritted her teeth, her canines glistening in the light.

"Let's find Master Sakaki," she twisted her wrist out of his hand. She swerved past him heatedly.

Ren watched after her wearily.

"So cute when she's angry," he beamed in the darkness, following at a distance.

…

Miku stepped out of the black car.

"Is this where I'll be living?" she inhaled, the chauffeur closing the door behind her.

The house—no the _castle_—was dark and mysterious with looming weeping willows growing on the moor. It was places like these Miku had only read about in her spare time; places with such grandeur and size that barely compared to the flats she lived in in America and the still fresh cabins of the ship.

Miku's eyes sparkled. "What's this?"—she ran to and fro across the yard, pointing at random things with child-like excitement—"or this? And this? What about this?"

A light chuckle made Miku stop short.

She straightened and looked over her shoulder.

A child, probably still at the age of 14, was by the door to the entrance.

"You must be Miku."

"Ah," Miku blushed, "yes that's me. I'm sorry," she bowed. "You must think I'm rude, I apologize."

"No, it's alright, I was already told you were not used to this type of exposure," the girl placed a hand on her hip. "I am Danu-sensei's disciple, Lisette Rogers, you'll be living with me for a while," Lisette smiled.

Miku bowed again.

"Thank you, it is truly a pleasure."

"Ah, what for, anything for the Goddess of Martial Arts. I just have one thing to say," Lisette stepped aside to allow Miku entry into the estate. "Welcome to the Archangels."

…

"Sakaki-chaaaaaan," Mori slurred, raising a fist. "Why you no fight seriously?"—Sakaki clenched his jaw cracking his knuckles.—"I've hit you enough times for you to get angry!"

They stood aloof, on either side of the foyer. It was lit with a bright golden chandelier, decorated with paintings and statues. The floor was tiled with magnificent detail. In the centre was a circle adorned with golden round lines.

"I used to hang around a kid called Ken-chan, who's gotten me accustomed to not hitting women," Sakaki grinned, scratching his cheek. "It's a very bad habit, actually."

"Hmph," Mori snarled. "Then you will die a FOOL!" Mori reached out to scratch his face but met the flesh of Sakaki's elbow.

"Uh-uh," Sakaki tutted. "I learnt my lesson the hard way," he pointed to the scar across his face and flashed a wide smile.

"Then I will be more serious than that time," Mori's eyes darkened as her flow of _ki_ changed into something darker. She clenched her fists and a dark shadow surrounded her. She stomped one foot in front of her, in a starting pose.

Sakaki smiled, raising his hands.

"Master!" Honoka ran up the vestibule.

"Honoka!" Ren shouted.

Mori surged forward and so did Sakaki. Their fists met directly at the centre, as their clothes flew back with the force of the attack. The air of the force around them reverberated in a clear strong circle blowing Honoka back.

Plates exploded, the chandeliers dropped, the stone statues cracked in half.

Nothing was left motionless or intact after that energy wave.

Honoka slowly raised her torso into a seated position. She rubbed her head. "Ow."

_What brute strength!_ She thought to herself._ I know I can't brag much about my abilities, but I've never been blown this far back by anyone's ki…and ONLY by someone's ki…_Honoka blinked. "So strong!"

Honoka blinked again.

She looked all around the hallway.

"Ren-san?" she called.

A weak grunt emanated from under her.

Ren had his arms outstretched in front of him, his face surveying the ceiling. He had tried to catch her but had failed—terribly.

"Ah, there you are Ren-san," Honoka sweat dropped. "What _are_ you doing down there?" she was seated on his stomach and laughed awkwardly.

Honoka stopped. Suddenly, she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"They disappeared?"

At least, that is what it looked like to Honoka. But due to her training up until this point her eyes focused and adjusted to the increasing speeds the masters were going at. Finally, miraculously, she was able to follow the faint line of motion that was Sakaki's suit and the woman's dress.

"It's so difficult to see them, and most of the lights are bust," Honoka marvelled, placing a hand over her forehead to better see them. "This is my first martial arts fight up close," Honoka breathed.

Even though she wasn't participating, she felt oddly involved in the match, feeling the change in air movement and speed, the odd clash of fists and the all round splendour of it all. Her eyes widened.

_So this is what Nacchi meant when he said all those things about our bodies being the canvas of our art…this…this is…spectacular…_

They were moving so fast that their fists disappeared into blurs, and their eyes became orb-like on their dark faces as they swung to and fro on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, above them, Sakaki Shio clenched his fists and blocked another collection of attacks.

_We're too evenly matched! _He decided, watching her body language, trying to decipher any weak points. _That's it, I can't time her attacks and she seems to have gotten much stronger than before._

"You can't win against me, Shio!" Mori cackled. "The true Goddess of Death!"

She showered him in a myriad of punches.

They zoomed past each other to the opposing ledges.

Mori grinned, wiping her mouth. _This last attack…will result in a decisive victory!_

Sakaki bounded towards her mid-air. Mori pounced, jumping higher than him.

She dragged her foot behind her and with as much force as she could against the friction of the air, Mori swiped at Sakaki's head.

"Got you!" she smiled, as she rotated.

As she swivelled, she used her heel to finish him off. Sakaki's body tilted dangerously to the right as Mori raised her hands above her head and dropped them over his head like an axe.

"Sakaki-sensei!" Honoka hollered.

In seconds, Sakaki plummeted from the highest part of the ceiling and fell to the ground with an earth-shattering explosion. Tiles flew high into the air and the ground beneath Honoka and Ren not only shook but _broke in two_.

Honoka heard her breath shorten as her heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sakaki—"

"Stay back disciple!" Sakaki's rough voice commanded.

Mori's eyes widened in disbelief. "Huh?" she quaked with anger. "You are still alive?" she demanded. "HOW?"

"It's much too dangerous here," Sakaki raised a hand to Honoka, who in turn did as was commanded and took a step back—reluctantly. "Oh, and as to how I'm still alive," he grinned up at Mori. "I've been thrown down buildings. This height is like falling out of a chair."

Honoka sweat dropped. "Really master, you shouldn't describe it that way. That was actually pretty high," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"However, that bump on the head really pissed me off," Sakaki tensed his muscles so tightly his jacket tore right off his body, which Honoka protested to.

"That was a rental…" she sighed. "No we'll never get the deposit back." Honoka imagined Miu's infuriated expression when they would eventually tell her that they had come back a few yen less.

"So now," Sakaki growled. "It's my turn."


	45. The End of a Fight

Chapter 45:

Midori didn't know how much longer she could keep entertaining these people.

The more she sang, the more people clapped for an encore. But her voice was beginning to croak, because she didn't use it that often.

Midori praised the high heavens that she had mastered the karaoke machine at the café near to school that Honoka kept insisting they go to after every especially gruelling day to 'cool off' as she put it.

Midori knew the lyrics to almost every song and her singing wasn't all that bad either.

"Who wants another encore?" she rasped into the microphone. The crowd became rabid.

_Great, _her face morphed into chibi form as she mournfully cleared her throat. _I never want to see a karaoke machine ever agaaaaain!_

…

Back at Ryouzanpaku, there was a loud knock at the wooden door.

Miu Fuurinji yawned and stared at the overhead clock in her room. The paws of the blue kitten were pointed accurately on seven o'clock.

The strawberry blonde picked up her hairclip and positioned it in front of a bang of blonde hair that always went into her face and strolled towards the door.

"Hello?" she said curiously, sliding the rectangle on the door to open it. Her blue eyes peeked suspiciously out into the night.

"Ah," there was a fumbling and Miu jerked her head back at the sudden image of a large brown pupil. "Hello Miu-san!"

Miu blinked. "Honoka?"

"…"

"No," the voice said sadly after a while, disappointed. "It's Kenichi."

"Ken-chan!" Kenichi's disappointment deserted him as soon as Miu threw the door back and embraced him tightly.

"Ken-chan?" Ma Kensei stuck his head into the room. "Ah!" he widened his eyes, a happy smile on his face. "Kenichi-san! Good to see you! Hey, Shigure-san, Akisame-san, Apa! Kenichi is here to visit us!"

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Miu queried, already attired in her yellow pyjama top with brown paw prints and a red ribbon.

Kenichi raised a textbook.

"I couldn't answer number 5," he laughed.

"Oh, let me see…" Miu began. "I'm having a problem with that one too—"

_You came all the way off campus to ask Miu-san for homework help? _The masters sweat dropped in unison. _Oh, Ken-chan, you're way too easy to read…_

…

"So that is your disciple eh?" Mori snorted. "I'll never understand you Sakaki, choosing the weak to train."

Honoka tilted her head and closed her eyes dejectedly.

Blue lines travelled down her forehead.

"You are just wasting your time teaching what you have surely become over the years, and that is weak!" Mori leaped down from the ledge with a fist extended.

Sakaki slid into a stance, a devious grin on his face.

"_Ultimate Move, Tiger's FIST_!" Sakaki roared, extending both his hands in a horizontal slicing motion in quick succession. He kicked Mori across the room. She hit the wall and went straight through it.

"Woah!" Honoka eyes flickered.

There was a moment of uncertainty.

"Sakaki-sensei you threw her across the frickin' room! You were like 'KAPOW'! and she was all like 'EEEII'! and then the wall exploded all around her! Sakaki-shisho please teach me that move—ACK!"

Sakaki punched the base of her head.

"You're so loud!" he said agitatedly. "I'll teach you that move when I think you're ready. For now, I need you to get out of here."

"Huh?" Honoka's eyes clouded.

"This place is way more dangerous than I first thought it would be. This fight is between me and Mori. So get outta here."

"No way!" Honoka protested loudly. "Sakaki-sensei, I am your disciple! I have to stay!"

"It's much too dangerous—"

"With all due respect master I knew the dangers when you brought me along,"—sort of—"I'm not leaving!"

"It's for your own good, Honoka," Sakaki said with a hint of finality. "Ren-san—" he jerked his head at Honoka. "—get her out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere! You need me!" Honoka yelled raising a fist in front of her impatiently. "I always saw how much dedication and love Nacchi had for his master…no way I'm letting him be better at something than I am! I'm going to be the best disciple you've ever had! Even better than big brother!"

_Her reasoning is a little unfounded, _Ren sweat dropped.

The rubble began to shake in the other room. A hand shot out from under a large piece of plaster.

Sakaki glared down at his new disciple. She glared back with the same amount of tenacity and staunchness as her predecessor in her chocolate brown eyes.

Mori coughed out the particles of white stuff caught in her throat. She got up uneasily.

"Good," Sakaki ruffled her hair fondly after a second. Honoka closed one eye—force of habit. "A stubborn disciple that never wavers is capable of earning my respect. Besides, if you die," he grinned, closing one eye. "Your death isn't on my hands." "Don't talk like that!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Huh," a cold voice chuckled from the wall.

Mori struggled upwards, leaning tiredly on the open hole of the wall, her knees buckling under the weight of her upper body.

"Is that what you call your ultimate move?" she taunted, stumbling forward.

"To be able to stand after such a powerful blast…" Ren widened his eyes.

"That is true strength," Honoka admitted, taking a step backwards to allow Sakaki space for his next attack.

"Huhuhuhaaahahaha!" Mori laughed maniacally, raising her hands wearily. "You owe me for last time Sakaki-chan."

And with that, the master fell over and collapsed, passed out in exhaustion.


	46. The Request in the Flames

Chapter 46:

"Brother?"

Honoka stared at the image before her.

It was later that night, and Ryouzanpaku's disciple had just returned with Master Sakaki after he had treated all of them to some sukiyaki and rice balls as an 'after-fight treat'.

Anyway, Kenichi was sprawled out on the floor, a textbook on his face. Next to him, Miu Fuurinji sat, flipping through Kenichi's book with a bold pink pen, marking corrections in the margin of his workings politely.

"He's asleep," Miu tilted her head and smiled, placing a finger to her lips.

Honoka scratched her head, yawning. "What's he want?"

"Just a little homework help," the blonde grinned, blushing. "Ken-chan has always been bad with maths!" she exclaimed, crossing out an entire page in Kenichi's book roughly, despite the amiable expression on her face.

The brown-haired girl sweat-dropped. _Oh, Big Boobs…you just don't get the term 'ulterior motive' do you?_

"I'm going to bed," Honoka waved a hand around flippantly, navigating past Kenichi and plodding towards the door and sliding it blearily aside. "'Night."

"Goodnight," Miu said peppily, crossing out yet another answer.

Just as the door closed, Kenichi raised his book from his face silently.

"…"

Miu stared down at him. "Ken-chan—" she tried.

"It's just so dangerous for my little sister to be doing this, y'know?" Kenichi said, sighing.

"I know, but Honoka is really happy here and the masters are all satisfied with her. And Elder really thinks that having someone who is a _Dou_ martial artist as the disciple of the Fist of Life exemplifies how—"

"But it's Honoka!" Kenichi exploded.

Miu recoiled in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, placing the book back on his face.

The daughter of the owner of Ryouzanpaku chewed the clip of her pen silently. She had never seen Kenichi this upset, not for a while anyway.

"I know—" Miu started.

Honoka blinked up at the ceiling. The blue moon's rays crept in through the window and shone her blankets in dappled blue and black. She threw her covers off, unable to sleep and slid open the window, clambering out.

"—Ken-chan will make the right decision."

Honoka knelt on the cold roof tiles, groping in the darkness, as her knees scraped against the chipped, tinted tiles that cracked with age under her weight. When she had found a spot in the moonlight, she scrambled onto the watershed. The roof was still being repaired after the incident involving Midori, Honoka thought, and Miu had never quite forgiven Midori for falling through the roof and starving the Ryouzanpaku masters of more food in exchange for payment of immediate housing needs like…of course…an actual _roof_ to live under.

Regardless, Honoka stood on the roof, her white shirt billowing in the wind as she pushed thick brown-black hair away from her mouth. She bit her lip as she felt the tears forming.

Even though she wasn't going to admit it to anyone as of yet, seeing Natsu out of the blue like that had really affected her emotionally.

Honoka shook her head. _If only he'd realize that there's another way to go around this than his half-assed, brainless way._

She folded her arms against the cold wind and the shiver that ran down her spine.

She felt someone watching her.

Immediately, she leaped across the roof into the darkness and grabbed what she felt to be an elbow and twisted it. A small yelp brought her attention to the increasing moonlight, leaning across the building, illuminating her pretty features as she widened her eyes.

"Oh my Go—"

Ren Aihara tilted his head and smiled uncomfortably, his arm twisted behind his back.

Beside him lay miniscule blankets, a plate of Miu's toxic dinner and what little eroge manga he possessed that had burnt edges on the cover.

"Hi!" he chimed.

Honoka's eyes flashed. "How long have you been living up here?" she snarled, twisting his arm further. "What kind of a friggin' stalker DOES THIS?"

"I'm not stalking!" Ren yelled back. "Right now," he added, before continuing. "Look, my house burnt down, right? I've got nowhere else to go…so earlier my dad asked Ma Kensei if I could stay at Ryouzanpaku for a while, till we got everything in order." Ren stared at his wrist and Honoka's hand in annoyance.

"Sorry," she mumbled, letting go and flouncing onto the tiles next to him.

"But Ma Kensei said that since Elder was out on one of his missions…I had to stay up here till I got permission," he rubbed his wrists, staring at his plate despondently. "So I sleep up here sometimes…"

Honoka's face softened. She could imagine how cold he could be sometimes, especially with the changing winds of seasons. And all this time, he never told anyone, and Honoka had never really bothered to ask.

_Ren is a person too, with real problems he has nobody to share with…_Honoka frowned. _He's so mysterious too and I barely know anything about him._

"I'm sorry Ren-san," she whispered apologetically, staring at the moon quietly. "I never knew."

"Ah," he waved a hand round flippantly. "It's not like I don't like it up here…I mean, I get an amazing view—" Honoka bristled when she realized she had lounged in the bath house yesterday which was just below the giant hole in the roof, "—of the sky," Ren added quickly. "But…" he scratched his head. "I kinda miss the shop, y'know?"

Honoka rested her chin on her knees, tucking them beneath her with a sigh.

Ren observed her silently, before poking her cheek inquisitively.

"Is it about that blond haired guy, Hermit…right?" Ren tilted his head to get a better view of Honoka's face that was shrouded in black.

A cloud floated across the sky, darkening it.

"Not directly," she conceded, "I mean, I know he's an idiot, that's expected. But…clearly he doesn't get it yet," Honoka closed her eyes. After a while she said, "Ren-san?"

"Huh?"

"What did he tell you?"

Ren blinked.

"It's not like I didn't know…which makes me even more confused…Natsu purposefully saved you from that fire when your house burnt down, right?" Honoka turned to Ren expectantly, her lashes wet. "Could you tell me?"

Ren hesitated, looking down at his plate. "Well…it happened pretty quickly…there were flames, and I was losing consciousness and there he was amidst all those flames, dragging my dad and I out by the collars…he was amazing."

Honoka waited before exhaling impatiently, shaking her head. "He's an idiot like that. Doing one thing but saying the other. Well, I'm glad I cleared that up," she got up and yawned, stretching the joints in her arms until they popped. "I think I'm done moon gazing anyway. Night, Ren-san."

Honoka dropped down the roof and skipped to the edge.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey."

Honoka turned.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you all the tawdry details but, when he saved my life there was one thing he emphasized. That until everything was over," Ren stopped, watching Honoka's face warily.

"…"

"He told me that until it's all said and done, I should protect you."


	47. An Invitation to?

Chapter 47:

**13DaL: Alright guys…so it's that time of the year when I don't update regularly because of exams…sigh…so you'll be lucky if I get one chapter done a month. So please understand, 'kay?**

**Honoka: Who are you talking to?…you HAVE no readers.**

**13DaL: W-what?**

**Honoka: Didn't you know? Sakaki-shisho opened his own account and started his own fanfic. People love it. It might get its own anime.**

**Natsu: It's actually pretty good. Makes yours look like a pile of sh—**

**13DaL: SILENCE! (starts clacking away at computer) I have to find this for myself! Where is it? (finds it) Oh my G—**

As the season changes yet again, the town that has caught our interest begins to prepare itself for the approaching heat of summer. Shop doors are wide open as air conditioned breezes waft out a few inches of the stores before dissipating in the humid air. The green grass had never looked so crisp or the sky so blue, with white clouds dappling its azure image.

Amidst the throngs of teenagers by the windows of their classes, trying to catch even the slightest waft of a lazy breeze, one girl stood out on the other side of the window remarkably. She had brown eyes and darker hair with an envious figure barely concealed in her school uniform that had its blouse untucked and the skirt shortened in preparation of the coming heatwave.

Honoka Shirahama placed a hand over her eyes and the other on her hip.

"Ah, summer is already here," she commented lightly, completely to herself as she knelt back down on the green grass that lightly brushed the cut on her knee.

Actually, when one took a step back to fully observe Honoka, they would notice how increasingly bandaged up she had become.

Her head bandage had lost all its purpose and instead was replaced by a smooth bandage nearly her tanned skin tone. Her leg was tied up at the base of her foot up the bone of her ankle, concealed by her long transparent socks that rode up to the sharp edges of her skirt.

_I can't keep attributing these injuries to falling down stairs and tripping on my bike, _she realized, imagining that sooner or later she would have to come up with more decent excuses.

Until then, Honoka would enjoy the sunshine in the corner of the school set aside for the Gardening Club.

She winced.

She despised gardening even though her brother had loved it in his youth here at school. Honoka had attempted to understand her brother, coming into his room from time to time and flipping through magazines—to be honest, she had only shown an interest purely to see if he was hiding any dirty magazines within his plant periodicals—asking questions and getting unbelievably detailed answers about sunlight exposure and soils, tropical black, red and perfect conditions for different flowers.

Honoka sweat dropped.

She knew everything she could about gardening and as a request from her brother when he had found out the school council was threatening to close down the Gardening Club, had joined.

And had literally become a one man show—or woman, as the case was.

"As if this couldn't get any sadder," she wailed inwardly, weeding the beds with hot, shiny yellow gloves, "I have to do this friggin' manual labour in summer—"

Before Honoka's laments could further develop, her adjusted ears perked to the sudden sound outside. The hair near the back of her neck rose as she blinked against the sunlight, and put her hands down.

She could sense an enormous amount of ki that was just outside the area.

_It would be the stupidest decision to go investigate, _she realized. Nonetheless Honoka rose steadily onto her two feet and cracked her knuckles in anticipation. _Buuut…I have a few frustrations to vent out._

One of those frustrations being a one Natsu Tanimoto.

Honoka swore by the light of that moon, the night Ren-san had disclosed Natu's plan, that if they ever met again she was going to beat the living daylights out of him. In fact, Honoka had been so angry when she had been told initially she had shaken like a cat drenched in water before attempting to slide down the roof going nowhere in particular.

Honoka's eyebrows furrowed in part annoyance and a fraction of apprehension.

"Natsuru always does this to me," she murmured, unfastening the lock that separated the Gardening Club from the rest of the yard. She rubbed her nose in agitation and flushed. "If only he knew how much he makes Honoka worry. What's more, he didn't even leave a half-assed note this time."

Honoka swore, if she ever saw a note written by Natsu with his untidy scrawl, reading _see ya_ as a form of a farewell letter ever again, the teenage girl would beat him within an inch of his life.

However, Honoka didn't have much time to think like this.

She ambled into the dark recesses of the corner, provided with ample shade and shadows by the building wall but unoccupied by regular students. They probably sensed the overwhelming amount of ki around it and had possibly unconsciously avoided it. Hovering around the area, Honoka looked all around her and in a minute of impulsiveness, sniffed the humid air.

A cold, unnatural breeze drifted through.

Honoka's skirt was lifted lightly in the wind as she looked up at the sky. Her brown-black hair fluttered as her brown eyes watered in the wind. Her fists tightened.

She closed her eyes.

A figure darted in the darkness.

_Here we go…_

In a second, Honoka's head shot over her shoulder. A round blunt-looking weapon aimed for her head and in a moment of awareness, her body tilted extremely to the left just as the object hit the concrete with a force so hard it cracked the ground.

The man—Honoka discerned—gained his balance from his jump and swung his weapon rearward, towards Honoka's waist. She leaped backwards just as he surged forward. He swung once.

She pushed herself backwards.

He swung again.

This time the force of the air ripped Honoka's blouse across her midriff, as she nearly stumbled onto her rear.

_Damn…_Honoka dodged an attack but this finally sent her tumbling onto her back. _He's so_—she gritted her teeth, stretching her arms above her head and turning herself upside-down into a hand-stand. At this point, they were exposed by the bright sunlight.

He smiled.

Honoka flinched. Her eyes darkened into a smoothed, coffee tone. Her lip twisted up. "You," she breathed.

The boy from before lifted his guitar case with renewed vigour just as Honoka's hands were indisposed.

_Damn,_ Honoka noticed in her peripheral vision, how close she was to the school wall. She realized she had been cornered. _He's too fast! _Honoka closed her eyes in brief silent prayer. _Muscle tone don't fail me now—_

There was a soft thud as birds in the near area flew into outlying areas.

"…"

Silence bred in the air, producing waves of tension.

Honoka exhaled heavily.

She closed one eye against the painful sensation of nearly being in a split, _in a hand-stand position_. The sensation of acute physical pain coursed through her and for a second she masochistically embraced the sensation, glad she was alive. One foot—the one with the bad ankle Honoka thought regrettably—was balancing the weight of the black guitar case on the sole of her shoe whilst the other slid but still remained poised on the brick wall. Honoka had managed to catch the blow of the guitar with her foot thanks to the amount of pressure and intense training Sakaki-shisho had put on them in the past few days.

Brown tendrils of hair fell in Honoka's face.

"Heh," her opponent exhaled air in an unimpressed sigh. "So this is what Ryouzanpaku has trained up until now." He smiled. "How interesting."

He removed his guitar case and placed it across his shoulders.

Honoka reacted by curling her leg in to connect with the other on the wall and she slowly slid them down. She looked up defiantly.

"You're the guy with the strange guitar case full of weapons. One of Mori-sensei's disciples…" Honoka trialled off. He wore the school uniform and he smiled as she had never seen him smile before.

A pleasant, laid-back grin.

"Ah, you remember my face, that's good, I'm so glad."

Honoka narrowed her eyes.

"But I suppose you've made the common mistake most people make," he grinned his brown curls dancing in the wind, "my name's Tetsu Akihitio…but you fought my brother. We look alike, actually," he chuckled, his canines showing. "I'm here on business, orders from my superiors, this came for you," he chucked a letter at her that bounced off her head. "It's an invitation. Take it seriously now," he tilted his head amiably as he strapped his case across his shoulders.

"Huh?"

Tetsu looked over his shoulder as he walked away, hands in pockets, as if he had not just come from a fight. "Oh, yeah, I never caught your name," he blinked, his gold eyes questioning.

Honoka blinked as well. "Honoka," she said automatically, before inwardly berating herself for the impulsive action.

"Hono-chan is very cute," Tetsu remarked lightly, smiling flirtatiously. "Take care of yourself 'cause there won't always be nice people who let Hono-chan go alive," he waved over his shoulder flippantly. "I look forward to when next I see Hono-chan fight. And maybe next time I'll get the whole blouse off," he joked.

Honoka self-consciously covered her open wound and the tips of her sports bra displayed through the hole in her blouse. Her eyes darkened under the confused tilt of her eyebrows. She looked down at the letter opposite her.

She read the name _Ryouzanpaku_ neatly scrawled and a bunch of letters she did not understand but instantaneously sent a shiver down her spine:

_A.M.A.C._

**A tournament arc approaches! What's in store for our characters?**


	48. Into the Tournament!

Chapter 48:

It was mid-afternoon when Midori Kinasaki left the training room with Shigure after an extremely gruelling sparring session. She had to admit, she hadn't been taught by a master in a while and it felt pretty weird to be instructed and taken down if she wasn't paying attention.

Midori rubbed her neck with a fluffy purple towel and made her way towards the bathing house.

Of course Shigure-sensei was the best, especially at instructing her on what to do when she was on a corner with a katana or how to use other weapons and store them safely without injuring herself through her holsters.

"But I'm soo tired," Midori wailed wearily. Now she understood only one fifth of what Honoka went through every day. She sweat dropped and a large amount of respect washed over her for Honoka as she lowered her aching body onto a stool and dunked her head in lukewarm water. "Oneesan, I don't know how you do it."

Midori closed her eyes blearily up at the ceiling, distracted by the piercing blue of the sky contrasting the broken, splintered roof.

She recalled falling through that roof last month.

She winced.

Just as her vision blurred, it grew focused for one second and Midori widened her eyes and her lip twisted upward. "KYAAA!" she wailed, throwing her towel over herself.

Such was her frantic search for her towel that she tripped on the length of it and landed rear first.

"Ow," she wailed mournfully. She cringed for a few minutes before remembering why she had fallen. "Ah," her eyes snapped up again angrily. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Ren Aihara blinked.

"I live here," he replied, his purple eyes darker than usual and his tone somewhat crisp. He smiled lightly nonetheless. "So I'm not to blame here."

"Since when?" Midori gritted her teeth. "How long have you been up there?"

"A while," he conceded.

Midori was incensed into silence.

"But I wasn't looking or anything," he waved a hand around from the hole of the ceiling he had been inhabiting—or as Honoka fondly called it, _infesting_—Ryouzanpaku's ceiling. He let a small rectangular letter fall from his hand. Midori caught it effortlessly.

"What's this?"

"Take a guess."

Midori sniffed it. "Smells like an invitation. Isn't it Honoka's?" she looked up just in time to see Ren shake his head. "It's yours? But aren't you aligned with Ryouzanpaku so—"

"It's a personal invitiation from a friend," he said mysteriously.

"Friend?" Midori echoed.

Ren tilted his head and smiled.

"Does this have anything to do with—" Midori blinked, taken aback by her own forwardness. Her face flushed. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to…about your family—"

"My mother?" Ren queried. "Yeah, it's got something to do with her."

"…"

"I see," Midori blushed. "I won't tell oneesan if that's what you want."

"Nah," Ren said.

"Then…why would you tell me?"

"I want you to come with me," he explained. "Honoka's got her own agenda when she reaches the island,"—and just to prove it, an apocalyptic noise came from the room Honoka was obviously in training—"so...how about it?"

Midori tilted her head. Her first question would have been why me? But with Renka Ma being in charge of Phoenix Alliance she probably felt herself too important to carry out solo missions. Honoka, the second she had learnt the letter was a challenge letter had buried herself in training feverishly.

The A.M.A.C.s were held once a year after all. And invitations were scarcely come across after the D of D Tournament had been ruined and most of the martial artists had either been arrested or gone into exile.

…

"Ho, oh," Sakaki chuckled, sipping from his beer can as he lounged on the comfortable wooden floor, watching his disciple markedly improve on her Karate techniques. "It looks as though Honoka is getting very serious."

"It seems so. I'm impressed by how much she had improved in such little time," Ma Kensei, the Chinese Kenpo master agreed, flipping through his eroge manga as Miu Fuurinji watched his outstretched arm, dangerously close to her chest…

"Yes, well er," Miu started. "She has a very good goal set up for herself."

"Indeed," Akisame, the philosophical master stroked his thin moustache in agreement.

Honoka's head was tilted upright with pride as she punched the moving target Akisame had created. It worked sort of like a jack-in-box, appearing anywhere at any given moment. So as to sharpen Honoka's mind and learn to anticipate attacks.

Shigure tilted her head.

"Too bad she's not going," Sakaki said.

One of the Jack-in-the-boxes punched her with a quick, sharp uppercut and Honoka fell on her back with a remarkably resonant thud.

"What!" she supported herself on her elbows and glared over her shoulders. "What do you mean I'm NOT GOING?"

"Exactly what that means," Sakaki replied.

"B-b-but," Honoka floundered. "All the practice for the past week…what was I…?"

"You're still much too weak at this point," Ma Kensei spoke over her.

"Indeed," Akisame nodded.

Honoka's face flamed. She didn't know with what—anger of humiliation? Either one, her fists shook at her sides as her lips trembled. And just to add salt to an incredibly open wound, one of the dolls popped up from the sliding floorboards and kicked her face in so she would fall again.

"Practice is all good and fair but in the end, you still haven't been exposed to enough fighting."

"Then wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to expose me to this environment?" Honoka demanded, scrambling up, her fists held tightly at her sides.

Honoka felt the sides of her body ache with the dull pain of practice gone and passed. Her injuries from today hurt her far more than the injuries from last week and that was how she was beginning to operate. Pain would overlap pain until she couldn't recall the last time she had been totally physically fine.

Regardless, she wasn't going to give up.

Not just yet.

"Tha-that girl…the one who took Nacchi away…she's going to be there!" Honoka protested, her brown eyes burning with fighting intent. "I haven't fought her yet! I wanna challenge her! It's not fair!" Honoka faltered. "How come Kenichi got to go to the D of D Tournament but you won't let me go to the A.M.A.C.s?"

Miu's eyes widened. They were orb-like, penetrating. "You knew where Ken-chan was going?"

Honoka stopped. She straightened and looked away. "Natsu told me when I visited him once. I didn't understand much but I knew that brother was in danger. So," Honoka closed her eyes tight. "Let me go too, please so that I can feel like I really belong here."

Honoka stared down at the letter.

"…"

…

Midori blinked thoughtfully. She stared down at the letter pensively.

Ren folded his arms and rested his head on them.

A breeze rolled in overhead that made Midori shiver. She looked up at Ren, whose eyes were masked by his hair that was flung over his face.

"What you want to do, makes Ren-san really sad in the end, doesn't it?" Midori whispered softly. "Avenging your mother because your friend killed her," her eyebrows crinkled the smooth surface of her forehead. "I see," she said.

…

"I see," Elder stated, strolling into the room, acting as if he hadn't been missing for the past month or two. The large old man placed his knapsack at his feet and placed his hand on one hip and the other on Honoka's head.

She closed one eye—dammit, why did she have a habit of doing that?

…

"If Ren-san wants my help," Midori saluted. "I am of service to him. I say—"

…

"Let's go!" Midori and Elder said at the same time.


	49. All Aboard

Chapter 49:

A wind whistled against the trees on the island. The waves of the ocean rocked back and forth between the shore and the clear blue bed.

A ship bellowed in the distance.

Honoka Shirahama looked up at her reflection in the glass behind her. Her eyes covered every square inch of her, from her white dougi with Ryouzanpaku's letters spelled neatly down her back. But instead of a pair of dougi pants, her legs were revealed marginally by a pleated skirt that fit her loosely—as Shigure suggested, since it helped with her movement—followed by transparent socks down the length of her legs.

Next to her were all her masters, staring blissfully at the island disappearing before their eyes in their casual clothes.

"It's been so long since we've been on a cruise!" Ma Kensei exclaimed. "And the ship is so luxurious."

"Yes," Shigure agreed shortly. She was the only one who seemed oddly out of place with a cross of swords across her back. "It is peaceful…but we must not be…deceived."

Akisame sipped his fruity drink from his deck chair. The whole group stared at him in disbelief.

"Ah, yes," he cleared his throat. "This is not a vacation."

"Is oneesan okay?" a silver haired girl pulled her sunhat out of her eyes and looked up at Honoka's expression. Honoka blinked and nodded.

"It looks like you're in deep thought," Elder patted her head. Honoka looked up. The man who was one of the most powerful martial artists of all and the grandfather of the girl she disliked very much grinned behind his thicket of blonde hair. "It's good to let these things out or else you won't have a clear head when you fight."

Honoka shook her head. "It's not about me," she said quietly. "I'm worried about him," she whispered, raising a finger weakly towards the topic of conversation. "Elder, do you know what's wrong with Ren?"

Ren Aihara was further down the deck. He had his hands in his pockets, watching the island disappear behind the surface of deep blue. His eyebrows were slanting downwards for the first time. Honoka had never seen him so…

"I don't understand why he's so serious. Did something happen the last time he was here?"

Elder looked up at the sky, Honoka hesitantly following his gaze for some insight. A seagull played in the wind, swaying from side to side.

…

"Ah! This ship is huuuge!" Wesley placed a hand on her hip and chortled. "It's been a while since they've had this much money to blow. A whole liner for all the martial artists invited along with some actual tourists. Isn't it exciting?" Wesley sighed, her blue eyes glowing brighter and shinier than the sea. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail down to the backs of her calves.

Natsu Tanimoto grunted.

Wesley turned over her shoulder. "Wow, that's the first time you've said anything today."

He sat down tiredly and placed a magazine over his face in a deck chair, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

Wesley made a disapproving noise.

"You're always tired," Tsuuruko placed the heavy sword on the ground and sucked a lollipop. The small swordswoman—or girl, really—sighed heavily. "Don't let Taka-san see you like that."

"Y'know," Wesley placed her hands on her hips, both this time. She bent her upper body towards his face. "You're yet to meet Taka-san, aren't cha?"

"Then I suppose when you meet the leader of Miiyu you will be very surprised," Tsuuruko grinned.

"I don't really care," Kouen gritted his teeth. His lighter flicked back and forth. A flame being emitted every time. "I just want another chance at that rollerskate girl," his lighter was crushed by the sheer force of his tightened fist.

"Patience," Wesley replied, grinning. "After all, savouring the moment is the very best part."

…

"Honoka-chaaaan!"

The girl being called bristled.

There was only one person who had the gall to call her like that in public. It had to be, of course, the one, the only…

Tetsu Akihito.

He was the only one who could pull off looking so completely natural when the atmosphere told him to be quite the opposite. In a striped shirt and white coat with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows his guitar case was securely across his back.

"Nice to see ya!" he laughed amiably, waving.

Behind him was a virtual replica of him, minus the relaxed features.

_That must be the guy I fought last time…he still looks strong._

Tetsu grinned. He looked all around him and finally his eyes rested on Midori and Miu.

"You hang out with such pretty girls," he raised a hand. "I just can't do anything about that. Especially you, Fuurinji-san,"—Miu blinked, probably wondering why he knew her name. But then, Tetsu knew everyone. "—you look so beautiful in normal clothing. And Mi-chan from school is actually quite exotic, with her silver hair and red eyes."

Midori made a mental note to wash out her dye and take out her contact lenses as soon as the opportunity availed itself.

"Well, I've got places to be," Tetsu grinned easily. With that he turned to go. However on taking a few steps he stopped.

"Oh," he said, as if he had just remembered. "And you, Aihara. It's nice to see you again too. I hope that one day, I'll be able to see you smile again, after all you've been through," Tetsu tilted his head sadly. Honoka widened her eyes. "Because I know for a fact Akira is waiting for you on the island. If you survive that long," he directed his glance at Honoka. "Come on brother, let's go."

His brother bowed and followed Tetsu down the length of the deck.

"What an ominous warning."

"We shouldn't ignore it," Akisame nodded.

_Does Ren go through so much I don't know about?_ Honoka followed Ren's movements with her eyes. Elder sighed.

"Ren's mother…was a sacrifice he made to become the strongest martial artist in China…however, after the loss, he exiled himself with his father to Japan. I'm surprised he took up fighting again," Elder explained. "At Golden Mashibikis, children were forced to fight, Ren not excluded. They fought with all their strength, mind and heart for what they cared for. They call matches like that Death or Care…the child fights for what they love, literally. And if he loses—"

Ren narrowed his eyes against the breeze and walked into the main structure built on the luxury liner.

"—the one they love most will be taken from this life. And…"

"I understand," Honoka let go of the railing immediately. She chased after Ren.

Elder folded his arms. Miu Fuurinji stared up at her grandfather.

"Father once did that with me…but you…took me away before they could—" Miu said lowly.

Elder sighed. "The martial arts world we live in is darker than the most treacherous path in a wood. Sometimes we become lost in a forest of our own selfishness,"

Wesley grinned up at the sky.

"Or we sacrifice our path to shelter the ones of those that follow,"

Natsu Tanimoto blinked against the magazine cover, his brows furrowed.

"And often, we admire things too imprecisely to notice the damage of the trees around you,"

Honoka searched every square inch of the dining lounge, searching for Ren Aihara.

Miu Fuurinji pushed tendrils of hair behind her ear. "What do you think, Elder?"

The man smiled. "I think it just makes things more interesting."

**All the characters on one boat! What will happen when they meet? **


	50. We Start Now?

Chapter 50:

**13DaL: 50th episode! I can't believe I made it! And can you believe it will be a year of membership of Fanfiction on July 4th? Gawd, I'm feeling a little old…Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and feedback and I'm glad you enjoy my story! I hope to give you more adventures with Honoka and the gang in the future!**

A pair of legs pumped themselves across the carpet. As the ship swayed from side to side, they were the only pair of feet capable of keeping their balance. They belonged to a girl with black combat boots and red laces and zips on either side of the rough leather. Fishnet stockings crossed up her long legs and ended just as a pair of black biker shorts marched up the steps out into the sunlight.

The girl had pigtails further back than usual, behind her ears whilst two black bangs curled up her cheeks. She wore black sunglasses and one earring with a key attached to it.

She lifted her glasses atop her head and smiled in satisfaction.

…

"So this is A.M.A.C.s," a red headed female looked around enthusiastically.

Her eyes widened in wonderment, taking in the scenery around her: from the shining blue waters to the lighter tint of the sky, cloudless in appearance and so warm.

"I'm so glad you let me come!" Miku closed her eyes and smiled happily.

"Think nothin' of it," Tetsu replied.

He rested his arm on a metal rail, his palm pressing into his chin as a light breeze wafted through.

Miku blinked. "But what I still don't understand, is how any of those people down there could be martial artists," she pointed down to the third level from where she stood on the VIP level.

Tetsu yawned.

"Ya see that ship over there?" he pointed into the endless waters.

"Um," Miku adjusted her glasses. She blinked against the sunlight that blurred her vision as it reflected across the smooth waters.

"Right over there."

"AH!" she exclaimed. "I see it!"

"That is a ship full of the masters that arranged the A.M.A.C.s this year,"—a ship, almost identical to the one they were on was far away, hidden by the curve of the horizon so that nobody could see it—"got cameras all over this ship," Tetsu indicated the CCTV camera Miku hadn't even noticed over her shoulder.

"Why?" Miku furrowed her eyebrows.

Tetsu laughed.

"You're too sweet," he lowered his head to his arm. "Don't you know?"

"Please tell me!" Miku insisted taking a step toward him, her fingers entwined together in two fists pleadiningly. "Why are there so many cameras on this ship?"

"This," Tetsu's twin brother murmured. So softly, Miku struggled to hear him against the sound of the waves being separated by the liner and the chatter of the people below.

Tetsu closed his eyes and smiled.

"This is the first round."

…

Natsu Tanimoto yawned tiredly.

He lifted the magazine on to the top of his head and stared at the sea.

His stomach churned.

Which was one of the reasons why he did not appreciate travelling on water.

Or in the air.

Or in a car.

Natsu wondered how, of all the screwed up things in the world, he had been stuck with all forms of travelling sickness. And what was worse was the fact that Wesley had been on his case _for the first_ _hour of the entire journey_ whilst he was trying to level his thoughts.

He looked around him.

"Great," he murmured.

The arsonist was gone, the kid with the katana had probably gone inside to unpack her stuff and Wesley was God-knew—or cared—where. He placed the magazine back on his face just as an annoying voice rattled off the times for bingo and that shuffle game that old people played.

Just then, there was a disturbance in the transmission as the friction and the squeal of a microphone made Tanimoto straighten.

…

Honoka walked past a guy with a magazine on his face, wondering where Ren could be.

She had literally lost him in a matter of seconds, which she was slightly embarrassed about. She turned sharply to the right, going in a circle for the third time.

When she saw it.

She looked up at a camera curiously. _Why is that there?_

"And as a final announcement, the First Round has begun…so please enjoy the next section of this journey," the overhead voice signed off.

Honoka widened her eyes in slow realization.

…

Tsuruuko finally found her.

The girl from before.

Her silver hair was identical to the time before, but only that the silver had become a slight charcoal and her skin was darker from all the sunlight of summer. However, it was unmistakeable.

Tsuruuko slowly inched towards her behind the protection of a wall.

She smiled. The girl was alone.

This would be too easy, Tsuruuko realized. Her sword was on a lounge chair far away from her. And if she reached out, Tsuruuko would cut her hand off she concluded.

Tsuruuko's breath quickened as she crawled towards the girl. She was staring out into the blue.

…

"LET'S BEGIN!" a voice rang from a transmission room in the opposing ship. Smiling Fist's masked face could be seen as his finger was removed from the button that sent his voice echoing through all the passenger's ears—those that knew and those that didn't.

…

Tsuruuko threw all her weight into her first attack. She envisaged Midori's back being split into two by the sharp edge of her sword.

Finally, victory was hers!

Midori looked over her shoulder in the last second. She grabbed the railings and flipped herself upwards just as Tsuruko's sword split the railing in two.

"What the—" she gritted her teeth, her eyes snapping up just as Midori's red eyes narrowed.

"Kuh!" Midori picked up the piece of railing cut and threw it.

Tsuruuko cut it in half easily.

Her head facing the ground five levels below, her eyes took in the image of Tsuruuko inverted. She curled in mid-air so that her feet pointed downwards and planned to the land on the floor below.

"Dammit!" Tsuruuko swore, the lollipop stick in her mouth splintered in two as she gritted her teeth. She jumped onto the railing sheathing her sword in the crook of her arm and leaped after Midori.

…

"Did you hear that?" Wesley checked.

Kouen shook his head.

"It's started then. The first round," Wesley placed a hand on her hip. "The qualification round. Quickly," she snapped. Kouen blinked. "Go find Natsu."

Kouen's eye twitched. "I don't take orders from you," he hissed, backing away before turning full tail and running the way they had come.

Wesley narrowed her eyes. _I sense a ki that I'm not familiar with._

She looked up at the higher level, the VIP section.

There was nobody there.

Wesley continued running whilst overhead, a pair of combat boots came into view.

Lisette looked down at her sister running. A tear fell down her cheek but her eyes were slits, her eyebrows slanting downwards. Her fist shook at her side but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Oh, is Captain ready to get serious?" Tetsu wondered aloud, watching Wesley run up the deck.

Her brown hair billowed in the fierce wind.

Now wasn't the time.

…

"Brother?" Honoka echoed.

As if her eyes could have deceived her like this. Nevertheless, she wiped her eyes just to make sure.

However, the image before her was real.

Kenichi Shirahama smiled amiably.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Honoka wondered aloud, taking a step back involuntarily. She didn't like the look in his eye.

"Honoka," Kenichi tilted his head. "It's too dangerous for you to be here. Please, let's go home,"

Honoka's eye twitched.

"This…this is…" Honoka stammered. She had seen that look before in his eyes.

"You shouldn't go further than this," Kenichi explained urgently, he took multiple steps forward. Alternately, Honoka pressed herself against the glass window of the casino door. This ship was huge—probably the size of the Titanic, Honoka presumed. But of all the places to see her brother, aboard the ship taking her to the island was the last place she expected to see him.

"N-no," Honoka breathed. Her heart skipped a beat. She willed herself to believe the reality before her. Somehow, when it came to Kenichi, whenever he wanted her to do something badly enough, she would bend easily to the wind of his will.

"Honoka…" he growled.

That's what little sisters did anyway.

"Go home," Kenichi pleaded. "It's much too dangerous."

Honoka shook her head slowly. "Y-you can't make me," tears welled in her eyes. Great, just to illustrate how immature she felt, she was going to cry like before. That expression on his face…she had nightmares about it. When he had told her vehemently that she couldn't come with him to the D of D Tournament.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Kenichi recoiled.

"You don't have to shout," he waved a hand and shushed her. Honoka sweat dropped. "You'll cause a scene."

"I'm not going with you. Brother thinks just because he's older he can ease Honoka into doing things she really doesn't want to do. It's just like the rubber ducky thing! I wanted the rubber ducky but you wanted me to buy the token so you gave the ducky to me and when I got tired of it you eased me into buying the token after!" "I can't believe you remember that," he laughed.

"I won't let you," Honoka straightened into a martial arts stance. Muay Thai to be exact.

Kenichi raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to fight you," he laughed incredulously. "That's—"

"Please take me seriously," Honoka breathed calmly. "Because I'm taking your statement as a challenge. One match,"—Kenichi blinked—"I can get you on the ground for over 10 seconds. If I admit defeat before, you can have my position as Ryouzanpaku's disciple."

Kenichi hesitated. "Are you so adamant in staying?" he wondered.

Honoka stared wordlessly. Her eyes said it all.

"Very well," Kenichi raised his fists, for what felt like the first time in a long time. "I accept this challenge."


	51. First Round

**13DaL: Sigh…I'm so getting an F…**

Chapter 51:

Midori Kinasaki landed in a crouch.

She slid across the floor with the squeal of her sneakers attempting to grip the linoleum floor. Before she could gain her footing, Tsuruuko came out of nowhere with her sword over her head just as Midori picked up the holster by her side and lifted it above her head.

The attack was blocked with so much force Midori's hair flew back in the air the hit had caused.

"We meet again, Miss Kinasaki," Tsuruuko murmured taking a step back.

Midori stood up and dusted herself down.

"As you know, this is the first round…and if I defeat you, I qualify…since you're a B-rank martial artist," the small child confidently . "And I assure you, this time," she grinned with bloodlust. "I will not lose."

Midori didn't deign respond.

In that moment, the doors of the liner opened as throngs of civilians cried and wailed.

"What's going on?"

"Mommy, what's happening?"

"I'm so scared—"

"They were actually civilians?" Midori stared questioningly at Tsuruuko who nodded with great conviction.

"It would be suspicious if only martial artists were aboard this liner…so Laughing Fist thought it would be a good idea if a few civilians were added to remove that paranoia by the authorities. They really are clamping down on us these days," Tsuruuko smiled, placing a hand on her hip. "A few losses, but completely necessary."

The silver haired girl's face was hidden as she bit her lip.

"What's that look for?" Tsuruuko laughed. "It's not like—" she hesitated as Midori's ki flared. Her grip tightened on her sword.

Midori surged forward without warning and Tsuruuko barely parried the attack, leaning backwards before regaining her balance.

_What was that so suddenly?_ Tsuruuko raised her sword, unsure. _That strength she summons out of nowhere? Where does it COME from?_

"Sacrificing lives for your own selfish desires," Midori said. Her pupils contracted angrily. "Endangering children, women and families because you want to accomplish something as trivial as this," the blade in her hand quivered. Tsuruuko blinked again.

"Wha—"

"People like you," Midori snarled. "Make me SICK!" she swung both with force and precision. Tsuruuko dodged and turned to the side just as Midori followed her and slashed the air between them.

"I can't lose again!" Tsuruuko pushed the blade off her own and ran towards Midori.

The silver haired girl raised her sword in one hand, like an extension of her arm. She surged forward and Tsuruuko panicked.

"Kya!" Tsuruuko cried, her sword and hand nearly separated by the blade of Midori's.

Tsuruuko narrowed her eyes seriously. She anticipated Midori's next attack and she was right, luckily. She kicked Midori in the stomach. She jumped up and shoved Midori's head back with the sole of her foot.

Midori fell backwards across the floor.

Blood trialled the distance from where Tsuruuko stood to where Midori recuperated. Striking her blade into the floor and using it to stumble up she wiped her mouth.

…

There was quiet between Honoka and Kenichi Shirahama.

No hesitation, just silence.

Honoka raised her hands and her feet felt like they would explode from the amount of pressure she was placing on them . It felt like she was doing everything in her power to just stay upright.

_Why hasn't he attacked?_ Honoka screamed inwardly. The suspense was killing her._ What's he waiting for?_

Honoko took a step forwards.

_An opening!_ Kenichi ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder, He curled a leg around both of hers and she was sent plummeting.

_Shit!_ Honoka quickly grabbed his fingers and twisted them in a reversal attempt._ He's really fast!_

Honoka was beginning to doubt if this was such a good idea.

…

"Ah, what, these are actual civilians!" Ma Kensei widened his eyes behind his hat.

"It appears to be so," Elder hummed. "How distasteful, really, to involve civilians."

"This place is much…too dangerous…for them."

"And a ship for a first round. What happened to good old ring action instead of picking your opponent at random? No better than a street fight," Akisame grumbled, putting all his chips on the casino table.

"It must be so disorganised outside," Sakaki agreed. He placed his cards down proudly. "Five," he announced.

"Well, I suppose we complain about Honoka but it's been a while since we've really done anything," Ma Kensei murmured.

"Like a family," Miu stood aside, looking out at the disorder outside then back at the masters sitting at the table in the empty casino.

"Hmm, it's time," Akisame placed his cards on the table.

Royal Flush again.

There was a collective groan.

…

Ren Aihara climbed up the steps of the dark corridor.

Behind him lay an assortion of unconscious bodies as his legs pumped him up the stairs.

His eyes were unreadable as his fingers were clenched into fists then popped out again as a reflex action.

At the end of the corridor was a black door.

He stared at it before placing a hand on it.

It exploded outwards, spilling into the well lit room.

Ren walked in.

His eyes registered the expensive paintings, sculptures and furniture. The room was large and seemed steadier, compared to constant rocking of the ship on deck.

However, the only thing that did rock was a light, attached to the ceiling by a chain, rusted by age.

It swung like a pendulum in a clock. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_"That's it, m'boy!" Jin Aihara urged as Ren's hands waved back and forth, channelling ki into and out of his body._

_Ren Aihara smiled happily. "I finally got it!" he cheered. His childish face lit up as Jin ruffled his son's hair._

_Renka Ma punched his face. "Took you long enough!" she scolded._

_"Ow! OW! What was that for you crazy neko girl?"_

_"Who you calling neko? Ma style Senkyuu!" Renka's short leg kicked Ren's jaw. _

_"Well," Jin chuckled. "I must leave you now," he placed gloves on his fists._

_Ren looked over his shoulder. "But daaad, you promised to teach me another new move today."_

_"Ahahaha," the man laughed. "I'm sorry my child, but I have business that popped up."_

_Two burly men appeared at the door._

_Ren pouted sadly._

_"Stop that!" Renka hit the back of his head. "You can hang out with me and papa today!"_

_"Ah, okay!" Ren brightened immediately. "Let's go!"_

_They took each other's hands and ran across the lawn._

_"Ah, I forgot my bag!" Ren removed his hand from Renka's._

_"Hurry! Hurry!" Renka said impatiently._

_But before he could go far. He spotted two new faces. One of them was a girl, the other a boy. They were close together, dishevelled with a tall man holding one shoulder of each with his meaty hands._

_They both looked down at the ground._

_The girl had freckles and black hair with the most hypnotic green eyes he had ever seen. Her companion was taller and looked prouder under the mass of gunk and black hair. Dried blood trickled down the side of his bust lip._

_He looked up._

Ren's eyes contracted.

A boy his age looked up from his crossed legs. He smiled politely, most of his previous demeanour as a child regained. His green eyes danced.

He uncrossed his legs.

"You found me," he laughed lightly.

Ren's eyes flashed with anger.

…

The black haired girl glanced at the chaos below her.

She felt superior, watching the tiny ants that were people scrambling all around the ship.

The wind behind her howled.

"You have permission to take action, repeat, you have permission to take action—"

She tapped her earpiece. "Roger," she grinned. "Operation Bleach is ago."

Tatsumiya shifted her weight to one side and raised a hand to pull her glasses over her face. She flashed a grin that glistened in the sun as her canines shone.

She nose-dived down from the highest point of the ship.


	52. Will I Ever Be Able to Beat You?

Chapter 52

"This time I will win!" Tsuuruko announced confidently. Her dark short purple hair billowed in the wind as she stared condescendingly at Midori Kinasaki who held onto the hilt of her sword but was merely on her knees, coughing weakly. "Just admit defeat and die."

The silver haired girl looked up defiantly and spat blood out of the corner of her mouth.

"If you really think…" she grunted, getting up onto her feet shakily. "That's all it takes to defeat someone like me…then you really can't call yourself a martial artist," she smiled dryly, wiping her mouth.

Tsuuruko's lip twitched.

"Then you shall die a FOOL!" with a sudden rush of speed, Tsuuruko charged towards Midori, her blade's point at the ready, pointing for Midori's major organs.

Midori raised her katana and the blow was parried. Nevertheless, with the blocked attack, Tsuuruko sashayed past Midori and groped for the holster on the other side of her waist. She took out another sword and slashed Midori's side.

Just in time, Midori backed out of the attack with only shredded clothing and a blood stain spreading around the cut.

"Tsk!" she gripped her side, stumbling back. Tsuuruko straightened, two swords at each side.

"Now watch me win!" Tsuuruko swung the two swords simultaneously. Midori jumped back just as Tsuuruko sliced the thin air between the silver haired girl and her open wound.

_Damn it! _ Midori ducked just as she tried to decapitate her. _This damn injury is making it really difficult for me to move! Thus isn't good—_Midori squealed a half-hearted, "NYA!" when Tsuuruko nearly cut off her sword arm.

"I've got you now!" Tsuuruko cheered, her large eyes watering with bloodlust. Her blade hit the Midori horizontally down her body.

"Will you stop that!" Midori yelled, her skin flushing an embarrassed pink as she attempted to cover up her front. With a tear of material, she tore her dress off and tied it conveniently across her chest and legs.

_It's a good thing I've gotten used to Shigure-sensei doing that to me. Somehow, _Midori sweat dropped, _I have a feeling she enjoys it._

Just as one of Tsuuruko's blades was at Midori's feet, she raised her other one.

Midori widened her red eyes.

She placed a foot on the blade at her feet with one sandaled foot and lifted her other leg to Tsuuruko's wrist. It was thrown out of her hands a great distance.

"Nooo!" the child prodigy looked over her shoulder desperately.

Midori kicked her side and she heard the satisfactory sound of a bone breaking.

Tsuruuko slid backwards a few feet before she took out shurikens out of her pockets. She threw them at Midori.

She searched for cover just as the first shuriken flew past her nose. _She's pretty accurate! _A wisp of silver hair fell to the ground.

"DIE!" she roared.

…

Honoka breathed heavily.

She grasped the railing behind her as if for dear life. She felt her pulse quicken in her chest as blood dripped from the tip of her lower lip down to the cold linoleum floor.

She raised her eyes and met her brother's gaze.

"Do you give up yet?" Kenichi asked.

"Don't go easy on me," was all she replied saying. "Stop using jujitsu and actually hit me."

Her brother tilted his head. He shook his head and lowered himself into an expert Chinese kenpo stance. Hands extended, he struck at Honoka so quickly she barely dodged the first attack.

However she was able to press herself against the railings and jump onto them, just as a fatal blow nearly hit her side.

Kenichi struck again.

Honoka placed her feet on the railing and slid down the deck banisters towards the front of the ship.

Kenichi followed her down without hesitation.

Honoka backed away just as Kenichi surged forward and kicked her in her abdominal area.

Blood spilt out of her mouth easily.

She stumbled onto her rear but got back up quickly.

Kenichi settled himself into a stance. Honoka blanched. "_Strongest Combo Number 2_!"

Honoka gritted her teeth against the Karate move. "_Shutou Yokogan Men Uchi!" _"_Ti Khao_!" Honoka's head shot back in a shower of blood.

Her feet felt as though they would cave in under her weight. _I-If he finishes this combo I'm done for!_

"_Tanba_—"

Honoka widened her brown eyes. _I know this move!_

Her fist tightened at her side and she lowered her head and surged forward.

Her fist connected with Kenichi's.

A small blast of ki reverberated all around them. Kenichi paused.

Honoka exhaled and inhaled calmly. She raised her head.

She realized her fist was bleeding from the inside out through the sheets of material wrapped around it.

"You shouldn't have blocked it," Kenichi stated.

Honoka's mouth opened in a twisted grimace of pain. She examined her fingers that were twitching in pain. She dropped to her knees and the stinging became a full blown agony coursing through her fist throughout her body like blood pumping around her body.

_Owowowowowowowowowow._

"You should be unable to use that fist for a very long time. If that happened to your fist from just _blocking _me," Kenichi stood above her. "Then you can imagine what actually fighting me would be like. Please," his face softened. "Honoka, stop fighting this. Let's just go home."

His hand reached out to help her up.

Honoka slapped his hand away.

She got up by herself. Her eyes looked up, the brown in them positively aflame.

She raised her injured fist and punched Kenichi across the face. He blinked in surprise.

"I told you," she growled. "To not go easy on me!" she shouted, kicking his abdomen in anger. It was enough to send Kenichi back onto his back.

Her fist left a trail of blood behind her as she stumbled towards him. She had on the most determined look on her face.

"You know I'm more strong-willed than you," Honoka's canines showed in a snarl. "So if you'll fight to the very last breath, I'll fight until they drag me into the very pits of hell. That's five seconds. Get up," she cracked her knuckles.

Kenichi blinked up at his little sister. She tilted her head belligerently, a menacing ki surrounding her person.

"Very well," Kenichi got up and nodded. "I will be as serious as the circumstances allow. You will be the one exception to the rule."

Honoka smiled despite the circumstances. "I will be the first girl you fight seriously," she observed. "I won't go easy on you, y'know."

"_Seikuken activate!"_ Kencihi raised his hands, an invisible barrier forming around him.

Honoka mirrored his movements. _Well, this is possibly the second time I've had the chance to try this out. _"_Seikuken activate_," she whispered.

**Brother versus sister match-up? Kenichi is actually going to fight? And the truth behind Ren's past is revealed in the form of the character Tatsumiya!**


	53. The Balance Tips

Chapter 53:

"Now…we could do this the _hard_ way…"

A gun cocked repeatedly at the guard's head. His sweat was flowing full-force down his face as his eyes watered in fear and his mouth was a white line across his pallid face.

"or, we do this the _easy_ way."

"I don't know, honest I don't know—"

The black haired girl stared, her green eyes penetrating as a smile curled one corner of her pink lips. Across her cheek was a small sticker in the shape of a star hidden by bangs of dark hair as she pushed it back easily.

She sighed.

"You see," she shook her head, toying with the gun tiredly. "That's not the answer I wanted," she tapped her temple with the side of the gun. She lowered it suddenly. "So I simply won't accept it."

"Wait oh God please wait!" he wailed, raising his hands above his head. "Akira! You want to know where Akira went? I'll tell you just please get that out of my face!"

"Just protocol," Tatsumiya grinned, tucking her gun back into her holster on her thigh. "Besides, you get much more information this way. And it's also more interesting," she winked.

The guard gave her a sidelong glance before muttering. "Follow me."

Tatsumiya climbed the stairs after the guard, her feet pumping under the steel steps as the ship swayed violently. There was a large grunting noise that alarmed the guard. Tatsumiya played a hand on her hip and stared up at the swaying ceiling.

"Here it—" he trailed off. He stopped mid-step.

"What?" her eyes widened, trying to look over his shoulders.

Up another set of steps—Miya wondered how many there could have been in this damn part of the storage section—was a wooden door splintered at the hinges.

Broken.

Immediately, she jogged up the steps and ran into the room. She searched all around for signs of life. Her eyes alighted on the giant hole in the wall and the water pouring out of the huge gash.

It was deep enough to submerge the soles of her combat boots in clear water as Tatsumiya strode across the room.

"Ren-chan," she murmured. She looked up at the ceiling again. "So you've come for him too, I see."

…

Midori slid across the floor just as another shuriken hit her arm. She jumped a little, but before the blade could seep in, she callously amputated it.

Tsuruuko threw another one just as Midori lifted her sword to block it.

She danced across the deck, much to Tsuruuko's chagrin.

"Damn you!" she hollered. "Stay still!"

_Just a little longer…_

_…_

"_Just a little longer!" Renka urged. _

_"I can't!" Ren whined._

_"Yes you can!" Renka intoned bossily, placing his arms straighter up in a Chinese Kenpo stance. She slapped his weights in place and shackled them, placing the key in her pocket.  
>"Until you accomplish this you can't leave."<em>

_"Waaaaaah!" Ren wailed just as Renka dug for the key angrily._

_"You little crybaby!" she mocked, looking around to make sure Ma Kensei wasn't around. "You'll get me into trouble—"_

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_"Alright!" Renka roared, unshackling him. Ren Aihara's fists fell to his sides tiredly. _

_"Thank you," he mumbled, wiping his eyes._

_"Sure," she said sarcastically. However, she stared over at the green field opposite. "Hey, Ren-san? What do you think of the new kids?"_

_Ren looked up._

_There were the two of them again, staring meekly down at their feet, too shy to approach anyone nearby. The girl with green eyes stared at Ren momentarily before looking away, red coloured her pale skin. The boy stared dejectedly at the house behind Renka and Ren with a scowl._

_"They seem so strange."_

_"Well so were we!" Renka insisted. "C'mon!" she grabbed his shoulders and forced him forwards. "Let's go say hi!"_

_"Wha—no!"_

_"Yes!" Renka declared._

_Ren's face flushed in embarrassment. "But I don't want—"_

_"Oh you can't always get what you want!" Renka said briskly. She shoved him roughly._

_"Then what about you?"_

_The two children stared at the pair._

_"I'm Renka," Ma said confidently, placing her hands on her hips._

_"…"_

_"Ren…" Renka warned._

_"I'm Ren Aihara," he bowed. _

_The boy stared at the foreigner. He recoiled into Renka's arms unwillingly. The depth of the green within their eyes was overwhelming…so piercing._

_"I'm…Akira," the boy said slowly, As if willing him to understand._

_The girl stared at Ren in horror, before getting up and bolting up the hillock._

_Ren blinked. All he remembered was the image of her receding back and her curls of midnight black hair._

_That was possibly when his black hair fetish was established._

_…_

"What are you doing?"

This was directed at Midori, who was running across the deck looking like a complete chicken. "I never took you for a coward!" she taunted, but to no avail.

Midori thoroghly ignored just as Tsuruuko threw a second from final shuriken.

_Found it!_

Midori gripped the discarded sword from before and raised it.

Tsuruuko widened her eyes. Then gritted her teeth in annoyance.

_Of course, how could I have been so stupid? Of course she was looking for the sword I dropped. But it doesn't matter—_

Midori smiled.

She twirled both swords easily in either hand in circular motions.

Tsuruuko threw a shuriken.

Midori lifted her katana.

She threw a small throwing knife.

Midori cast it aside easily. The swords still swung like propellers at her sides.

Tsuruuko raised her sword.

"DAMN YOU!" she yelled, striking Midori's side.

Midori tilted her body back and with a flash of anger in her eye, she cast down her heavier katana on top of Tsuruuko's sword.

Tsuruuko's sword began to crack.

"Th-th-tha—" Tsuruuko looked down in disbelief.

Just as the sword exploded, Midori kicked her aside easily. Tsuruuko slid across the floor, curled into a ball weakly. She cringed.

_I'm-I'm losing again…I can't…l-lose…not like be-fore…If I could just reach that shuriken—_

Tsuruuko extended an arm weakly. She felt her muscles pop in the joints as she stretched. She could hear Midori's sandals clacking across the floor.

Tsuruuko felt tears water her eyes, her cheeks and then her hair.

She looked up in fear.

"The boy from before isn't here…a-are you going to ki-kill me this time?" Tsuruuko's eyes were filled with tears, as Midori's figure danced in and out of focus.

Midori's silver hair danced in the breeze just as the sun's rays fell upon her stoic face. Her red eyes were unreadable as she raised Tsuruuko's sword and spun it.

She grasped the hilt suddenly and opened her eyes, her pupils contracting.

Midori stabbed and with a jolt, Tsuruuko closed her eyes.

She felt no pain.

Her eyes opened hesitantly.

Midori glared down at her.

Her sword lay between her legs, stuck in the wooden floor, blade first.

Tsuruuko's breathing stabilized.

"…"

"Why?" she whispered.

Midori grimaced.

"I don't follow the Path of Asura anymore," Midori replied calmly. She turned on her heel. "I'm not willing to compromise my newfound beliefs for someone like you," she walked away coolly, waving a hand around flippantly. She heaved her katana over her shoulders tiredly.

Midori made her way across the abandoned deck. She hesitated when a slight plopping sound interrupted her thoughts. She blinked.

She lifted her foot.

Water?

…

_"Water," Akira panted. _

_Ren poured the water from the spring water bottle over his head. He slapped his back._

_Akira ran back into the ring._

_"WIN!" Ren bellowed._

_Akira gave him a thumbs-up sign._

_The air was thick with the smell of blood and sweat, as the sun began to set over the small village. Men and women alike thronged the rings in the bars, watching their children fight, seemingly, until one lost consciousness. Ren never really paid attention to how dangerous these exercises were. His father had told him that it was only important to focus on winning and everything came later._

_Akira almost immediately knocked out his opponent. _

_His fists were raised in victory, as Ren walked out of the club. The sun was beginning to return into the base of the hills. He threw a towel over his shoulder and sighed tiredly._

_By the bridge, he saw a girl, clothed in Chinese attire: but it wasn't Renka._

_Hers was a strange green colour, that matched perfectly the serpentine of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, over her folds of black hair._

_"What are you doing?" he asked stupidly._

_It was pretty obvious: waiting for him._

_She blushed slightly. Miya shook her head and piped up. "I came here to give you this."_

_"Oh, yeah," Ren blinked. He searched in his pocket. "I nearly forgot."_

_…_

"Ah," Kenichi grunted. "I had almost forgotten Elder took you out for a few days for training," he said.

Honoka refused to reply.

Kenichi's eyes narrowed.

He rushed forward, checking how strong her barrier was. His fist extended and simultaneously Honoka side-stepped.

Her elbow went into his back before he realized what had gone wrong.

Honoka stepped back.

"Ah," Kenichi murmured. "It's not bad. Not bad at all," he got up onto his feet.

Honoka narrowed her eyes_. Six seconds._

She ran straight at Kenichi, but was met by his large range of defense. Even if she attempted to strike, she would definitely be taken down or countered. She swerved again.

"Caught your rhythm!" Kenichi exclaimed, grabbing Honoka by the collar.

Honoka bristled and her eyes assumed a look Kenichi thought was scarily familiar. She twisted and gripped his wrist over her shoulder.

She attempted to flip him.

"No way!" Kenichi refused, countering the attack and sending Honoka tumbling.

_What was that look just now?_ Kenichi allowed his fists to rise in a defensive stance.

…

"How strange."

"What?"

"It seems that Honoka has gained the ability to imitate."

"Oh," blonde hair flowed in the wind. "She told me, she was taught by a lot of people before the masters at Ryouzanpaku."

"So she was actually the one who grew up around martial arts? Hohoho, how interesting."

"Why do you ask?"

"Honoka is showing some similarities to a martial artist I know."

"I-I don't understand?"

"Just watch."


	54. Why Kenichi Fights

Chapter 53:

As the sun began to set over the tumultuous sea, its orange rays settled on a ship in the distance. It was tilted up slightly just as a pair of shoes clacked against the wood of the floor across the casino up to the sleeping quarters. These shoes belonged to a slim pair of legs that were wrapped in the material of a dress.

Midori looked up at the ceiling.

Her silver hair billowed around her as the sea breeze flitted through from the open sliding door.

Her midriff was open as she shivered, holstering her katana for a second to rub her shoulders with her palms to warm herself. She tilted her head and cried internally. _Why did it end up like this? Half dressed when it's so cold outside?_

The girl searched the room for any signs of life. But she figured there wouldn't be any, considering the water surrounding her was almost ankle deep. Most of the civilians would be on the emergency boats by now, paddling away in the sunset. Somehow that didn't sound so bad to her just then.

However, she had work to do.

Midori had to find Honoka and Ren and get off the boat before it sank with them still on it.

"As the good friend I am, I have to help Ren and oneesan wherever they are!" Midori clenched her fingers into a fist of determination.

Just then the ship groaned and seemed to swerve.

"And soon," she muttered, running up the stairs with renewed vigor.

…

"The kids are still on the ship," Sakaki finished his headcount by the emergency boats. He looked back at the fellow masters. "What do we do now?"

"There are still too many innocent people on the ship that need saving," Ma Kensei stepped on the railing, and straightened from his perfect land. He had almost five people over his shoulder. "The sleeping quarters are full of people. We still can't separate and look for Honoka-chan." He gripped his black hat and his eyes were suddenly hidden behind it pensively. "We will just have to wait a little longer."

"Hmm," Akisame murmured. "According to my calculations, the boat will sink in approximately one hour fifteen minutes. Approximately…if Ren and Akira stop damaging it."

"They're on…the upper parts of the…ship," Shigure reported, dropping civilians from her back as Touchumaruu ushered them to the boats and proceeded to give them a safety lesson. She smoothed her slick black hair back over her face. "No further damage will occur. I have closed the flood…doors."

"That only allows us thirty minutes extra," Akisame finished, folding his arms.

"Apa."

"I will…go look for my disciple," Shigure holstered her sword. "And the boy."

"By the way," Sakaki looked up. "Where did Miu and Elder go?"

…

"Honoka, you've certainly grown stronger," Kenichi stated. "But you're still not strong enough to defeat me. In fact…you're millions of light years away from defeating me."

Honoka coughed. She looked down at her balled fist. Good.

Most of it was spit and not blood this time.

She looked up at her brother who was in an expert Seikuken stance.

Her eye twitched.

"Light years is a measurement of speed, idiot," she corrected.

"Liar!" Kenichi pointed angrily. Honoka sweat dropped as she realized she had just shattered nineteen years of misguided assumption.

"You're so stubborn," Honoka muttered out of the corner of her mouth. She lowered her arms. "There's no helping it then."

Kenichi widened his eyes in surprise.

An opening.

Without hesitating, Kenichi leapt forward and with a mighty kick of his foot, he heard the satisfying sound of hitting his target,

_A perfect hit!_ Kenichi cheered, lifting his arm back to balance himself again.

Honoka gritted her teeth against the influx of blood in her mouth and closed her eyes against the tears of anguish.

Kenichi landed just as Honoka took one step back.

She wiped her mouth again.

_What the—? _Kenichi wondered. He lowered his fists. _Her arms…_ he observed her closely. _Her arms are still down!_

"Did you hurt your arms or something?" Kenichi asked in concern.

"You," Honoka's face was hidden behind her thicket of brown-black hair, "shouldn't be so concerned about your opponents, brother."

He blinked.

"You're not my opponent," Kenichi pouted. "You're my sister," he stated.

Honoka hesitated.

"I just want to protect Honoka-chan from all the dangers of the world. I know that Honoka wants to become strong too, but if she does, wouldn't my years of practice be redundant? Wouldn't my role as a brother be undermined? Does it mean I can't worry about you anymore?" Kenichi's voice wavered. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists. "Just because you want to be stronger doesn't mean I won't be here! What's the point then? I worry because you're my only sister!"

His little sister tilted her head.

"And even if I have to prove it to you like this…" Kenichi kept his eyes focused on the ground. "I want to show you that you don't have to go through what I did. Don't you see I want you to be normal? Grow up normally, meet a nice guy and go on dates with him and not have the urge to flip him if he comes up from behind to greet you and see your cute surprised FACE!"

The blonde girl watching the match sweat dropped.

"Is this even about me anymore?" Honoka witnessed her brother fall to his knees and crawl into a corner sadly. She sighed. "Honestly, big brother, you're so annoying," she exhaled and pushed hair out of her identical brown eyes. She placed a hand on her hip. "How about you let me do this one thing without you spoiling it? I don't want your concern," she said coldly. "I just want brother to be happy."

Kenichi paused.

"…"

"So," she opened one eye and grinned. "Get up."

**The final match between siblings is about to end and the reason why Honoka will not use her arms is…?**


	55. I Won?

Chapter 55:

Akira sighed tiredly.

"We're getting nowhere," he declared, placing his hands on his hips.

Ren Aihara wiped his lower lip.

"Look at you, you haven't even broken a sweat! Oh well, this is why I wanted to do this on land so we'd have plenty of space buuut…" the martial artist looked over his shoulder at the fragmented pieces of metal scattered all over the floor. The ground was covered with a layer of foamy mucky water. Akira waded in the waters a little bit before coming face to face with the red haired youth.

He was cringing uncontrollably, his back indented into the wall of the metal ship. Tiny ripples of cracks circled outwards from the center, which was Ren's back.

Blood was pouring from his forehead and lip. He closed one eye against the red liquid on his left side. However, the look in his eye was unmistakably uncharacteristic: murderous intent.

"You ended that fantasy before it began. Saaay," Akira whistled conversationally, "d'you think you'll last any longer holding back?"

"…"

"Shame," he observed, his green eyes suddenly serpentine. "The Path of Asura would have suited you so well. I could just imagine you covered in your enemy's blood, victorious, rabid with power," he sighed again. "Unfortunately, the only blood you're drenched in is your own," he lifted Ren's shirt.

Ren's eye twitched. "I will…" he gasped. "I will kill you…Akira."

The subject of his hatred grinned. "Please," he whispered. "All attempts are welcomed, by all means."

…

Midori's eyes snapped down as she heard a sound she had never quite heard up until then. It was coming from below, like a growling animal.

Immediately, she sprinted down the many steps that took her down into the depths of the ship. Her feet ached terribly, but she forced herself onto the metal banisters and slid backwards down them.

She heard the noise more clearly. It sounded like metal being broken. Unnaturally.

_It's so humid down here, _she realized, wiping her forehead of sweat. _How can this still be the ship?_

However, here the water was deep. Some of the pipes must have been destroyed down here and started leaking up on the deck.

"But…by what?"

…

Kenichi rose once again.

"This will be my final attack," he announced.

Honoka crossed her arms.

"You won't try to defend yourself?" Kenichi wondered aloud. His eyes clouded with suspicion.

"I'm not going to defend myself against another one of your attacks," she lifted her ruined fist and smiled.

Kenichi narrowed his eyes.

He surged forward, summoning forth all of the power he could.

"_Disciple Comboooooo_!" Kenichi yelled raising his fist.

As he approached, Honoka closed her eyes. She spread her legs and pressed her palms down in a calming gesture.

"What is she doing?" Miu screeched, covering her face with her fingers and closing her eyes.

"What she has learnt," Hayato stated, grinning. "What an interesting girl."

Honoka's eyes snapped open in an instant. Kenichi was literally a few feet away. She gritted her teeth.

Her eyes focused on her brother.

_I-I….I see it! _Honoka ran forwards. _I see your weak spot!_

Her legs formed a straight line, as her elbow shot forward and her fingers curled behind her head.

"This is…!" Kenichi widened his eyes.

Honoka's eyes welled with tears of pain. Her leg shot up as she balanced precariously. She managed to hit her brother in his chest region. A shower of blood shot out of his mouth.

_The leg power required for this move is beyond her level…how does she know how to do this?_

"_KORUI NUKI_!" Honoka screamed.

"But…that's not possible," Miu stood up suddenly. She nearly lost her balance in her rush.

Kenichi slouched against the shape of Honoka's foot in his chest. Miu winced, observing the look of shock in Kenichi's eyes.

"She hasn't…learnt that yet!"

"Formally," Elder corrected. "Yes, you're right she hasn't learnt it formally. But in any case, she's been observing Kenichi train for over two years, mind you. I guessed it would be about time she tried some of his moves out for herself, seeing as she realized her defeat was imminent," Elder chortled. Miu looked over her shoulder in surprise. "I'm surprised she had the guts to perform it. How exciting."

Kenichi fell back and landed with a sharp thud. He slid a distance.

Honoka exhaled and inhaled without a rhythm. Her eyes were full of tears.

She let her leg slowly lower itself to the ground. However, when it touched the ground, she froze.

Suddenly, a sharp pain diffused up her leg.

"AH!" she knelt down, her leg giving way under her.

_This pain…it's…blindingly real_…it's like it's _burning_! Honoka rested her head on her leg. It was so painful she thought she might not get through it alive. She felt something in the back of her leg swell and the pain was enough to make her dizzy.

She looked at her brother, who was still struggling to get his bearings.

Honoka finally let out a small whimper.

Her leg was bleeding somewhere. It was red all over too.

She struggled to lay down. Her breath kept on quickening.

"Dammit!" she turned. She gripped her left leg. She hadn't balanced right.

Kenichi straightened up just as he saw his sister writhe on the floor.

"Little sister!" Miu Fuurinji dropped from the sky in a flurry of blonde hair. She got up from her crouch and was already running. She slid to Honoka's side.

"Ungh…Big Boobs…?" she looked up with one eye.

"Don't worry, don't talk, big sister will fix this. I'll fix this!" Miu attempted to touch Honoka's leg. Honoka reflexively kicked her other leg up. Miu leaned back, the tip of Honoka's shoe to her chin.

"Just as I thought," Miu bit her lip in worry. She turned back to Kenichi and Elder—God knew when Elder had gotten there.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenichi demanded.

"She's broken her leg," Miu reported.

…

Midori walked around the lower parts of the ship in confusion. She still hadn't located the origin of the sound from before, and the more she looked at it, the more she waited, the more she decided this was a trap.

She tightened her grip on her katana by her side in preparation.

The ship swerved suddenly, and with one leg, she hopped to the right and leaned against the metal wall. She recoiled, the cold surface making her shiver in her skimpy outfit.

The overhead light tilted left and right like the pendulum of a clock on its long metal chain.

Midori blinked in annoyance, unable to see anything beyond the staff quarters' door that was ajar, creaking slightly, just in front of her.

Alright, she realized. I've gone far enough.

She backtracked, just as that unnatural metal sound came from where she had turned.

Midori whipped herself around just as she saw a flash of black.

"Dammit!" she muttered, lifting her katana just as it was thrown down by a kick from a combat boot.

She dipped into her holster on her thigh for a throwing knife.

The shadowy figure kicked her down with one strong foot.

Midori fell, spread eagled on the ground. Her katana clanged by her side. She reached out suddenly to get it.

"Not—" a voice murmured coolly. Midor's wrist was stomped on by a boot. Her fingers curled inwards reflexively. The action was mirrored on her right as another black boot came down on her wrist. "—so fast."

Midori gritted her teeth.

She heard the click of a gun.

"Who…are you?" Midori winced in pain.

The black haired girl smiled piteously. She lifted her head up into the light and her green eyes flashed. Recognition danced in her eyes, but Midori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You must be the Kinasaki girl," she lifted her gun in both hands as if her arms were recoiling from a fire. "You're not a criminal then. And, you must know where Ren-chan is," she dipped down, placing her gun behind her back and bending over.

Midori hesitated.

"Wha-what are you to him?" she whispered, her face losing colour visibly under the bad lighting.

Miya tilted her head. "Isn't it obvious?" she laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't have asked if it was," Midori replied dryly.

She stopped. "Well," she blinked. "For starters, I'm Ren-chan's girlfriend."


	56. Then and Now

Chapter 56:

_Those days were probably the happiest of Tatsumiya's life._

_She realized that her life wouldn't always be this simple, nor would she ever be able to adjust to the outside world that had cruelly rejected her in the first place._

_She was found in a burnt down village higher up in the mountains by a travelling master, along with a boy she assumed was her brother because of their similar appearance._

_ However, as far as she knew, there was no relation between them by blood. _

_Surviving with him bought them closer to any relationship she had ever had previously._

_Until now._

_"This," Ren announced, bringing out a key from his pocket. He grinned happily. Miya stared at it incredulously. "is for you."_

_It was chipped and ugly, yet, somehow, she felt that it could have been the most beautiful gift anyone could ever receive._

_"Dad told me the other day that as a martial artist, I'm not supposed to let my concentration waver, or lose my heart," Ren recited the words perfectly, as he shoved the key into Miya's hands. "So, I'm gonna give you this key so you can look after my heart."_

_…_

"Damn," Miya muttered. The key on her earring tilted in the direction of the ship. She nearly lost her balance on Midori's wrists. She placed a hand on her hip and smoothed black hair out of her green eyes.

She wore a bored expression as she examined the overhead light sway drunkenly. Water splashed against the walls back and forth. It was enough to make even the steadiest stomach churn, Miya gulped.

"This thing is gonna sink, like, just now," she sighed. She tapped her earpiece.

In the meantime, Midori struggled under her. Her eyes opened and closed as the water washed across her face and when it finally became level, she realized the water was just above her nose and mouth.

_I-I-Is she going to DROWN me?_ Midori screamed bubbles underwater.

Miya looked down at her. A slow smile crept across her face sadistically.

"Killing you would be just too easy," she realized, observing Midori's face whipping back and forth in a rush of white foam and bubbles. "Then there'd be one less love rival," she narrowed her eyes. "It would be easy for someone like me, who has connections, to make it like you never existed."

…

_"What's that on your neck?"_

_Miya blinked._

_She was surprised Akira would even notice that. Usually, after a match, he'd just wave a hand around and go up to his room to sleep until morning. Yet, at the empty dinner table of their small new home, he put down his fork and stared fixatedly at her neck curiously._

_"Ren-chan gave it to me today," she smiled, glad her brother had noticed. "It means we're a couple," she giggled._

_Akira stared for a long while before returning to eating his food. "It doesn't mean anything," his voice rang out coldly._

_"…"_

_The room they ate in had one wall completely demolished and never rebuilt, and another one that smelt of mould, yet, what was the most repulsive about the room was the lack of human touch._

_"Look at the life we've led, then compare it to Aihara's…you think he'd ever give us a second thought?" Akira chuckled. "You don't belong in his world. There are people like us, solitary souls…then those who carry on living lives that are deemed significant. We are the ball of disgusting mass this world spat out," Akira's grip on his fork tightened. " As long as he had his family surrounding him, face it, Miya, you're nothing more than a second-class citizen to him."_

_Miya widened her eyes._

_That was the first night Akira had ever made her cry._

_Not because he had been mean…but because everything he had said rang true in Miya's ears._

_…_

Miya lifted one foot from Midor's wrist and stamped it onto her neck.

Midori coughed and choked, her one free hand slapping Miya's boot with feverish regularity, until her hand stopped.

Her fingers ran through the laces of Miya's boot, before her palm slowly lowered itself down to her ankle.

"I'd be a killer, just like my brother," Miya murmured.

…

_"Eh, what, you're leaving?" Miya queried loudly._

_"Ssshhh!" Ren insisted, clasping her mouth shut with his hands. He looked around cautiously, making sure none of the masters across the road had heard her. Miya pushed his hands down angrily._

_"When? Why?"_

_"It's a secret," Ren replied mysteriously, putting a finger to his lips. "So you _can't _tell anyone. It's just between you and me, okay?" he winked._

_Miya bit her lip._

_"What if you stayed?"_

_Ren blinked, tilting his head._

_"What if you stayed with me, with Akira? Not here…but somewhere else? W-w-we could be a family, just the three of us…Akira has a plan for us to be together forever," Miya looked down shyly. "Please stay," she closed her eyes, willing him to say the words she wanted to hear. Desperately so._

_Ren exhaled._

_Miya felt a heavy hand on her head. She raised her eyes, full of tears._

_Ren stared down at her, an apologetic smile on his face. Just as a breeze rolled through, his voice carried in the wind to her ears._

_"Paths cross for a reason," he whispered, "and similarly, they uncross for a reason."_

_…_

Miya lifted her foot.

Midori snapped her eyes open, just as Miya jumped backwards, off her other wrist.

The silver haired girl got on her knees in a flash, her palms on the cold iron floor, coughing as much water out of her system as possible. She felt herself heave, and she shuddered as icy cold water ran down her back and a draft came in from above.

Midori hyperventilated, grabbing her mouth against the spittle coming out. Her throat was raw and her heart would not stop beating so fast.

Miya swung her hips and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," she said flippantly.

The fairly small girl on the ground trembled. "Y-y-you tried to drown me and all you say…" she caught her breath before continuing, "is…sorry?"

Miya's eyes flashed. "What, you want a bouquet of flowers or something?" she demanded.

Midori paused, just as the ship swung and with a final groan, the hallway filled with water.

It rushed from the end of the corridor and Midori got up onto her two feet unsteadily, just as the first wave came around the corner.

Miya tapped her earpiece again. "Yeah, the ship is mostly underwater, huh? Thanks a lot you geniuses, you trying to kill me or something?" she yelled into the earpiece. "What the hell do you mean SORRY—?"

"What, you want a bouquet?" Midori turned to her, overhearing the conversation.

Miya blinked, looking over her shoulder at Midori.

Her lip twitched. "Huh," she breathed, a smile spreading across her mouth.

Miya spread her legs across the floor far apart and placed her crossed arms in front of her. "If you make it, Midori, I'm quite curious to see how things unfold," Miya shouted over the sheer noise of the water, just as it approached. "No doubt Aya would have approved of _you_."

Midori narrowed her eyes, mirroring her movements.

Just as the water covered them both.

…

_It was the middle of the afternoon, just as the sun was high above the valley that hid most of the martial artists of the Golden Mashibikis._

_A bird chirped loudly outside of the window as a woman stirred a pot of soup, humming a song under her breath._

_She had flaming red hair, tied back in a messy ponytail, and her eyes were golden and soft, watching the boiling mixture in her pot intently._

_Despite what she was doing, she looked fairly young, clearly childless, from the looks of her figure, hidden behind folds of clothing._

_She wore an apron, accompanied by a long oriental dress coloured purple._

_Stirring quietly, she looked up at the overhead clock. It was nearly time for lunch._

_"Jeez, and Ren and that useless husband of mine are still out," she stabbed her soup with the cupping section of her wooden spoon to ensure it wasn't lumpy…_

_Her soups were always lumpy._

_"They really do make me worry," as she continued her griping, she didn't notice the door behind her open._

_About ten men crept in, all with different weapons in their hands._

_One of the assassins hesitated, seeing the motherly figure by the stove, stirring obliviously._

_Another slapped the back of his head and pointed angrily at the woman before making a slitting motion across his neck._

_They all nodded._

_"I wonder if I should add salt," the woman wondered aloud._

_Before she could answer herself, one assassin surged forward, aiming clearly for the back of her head._

_She closed her eyes._

_"I suppose not," she murmured._

_Suddenly, she tilted her head to the right, just as the assassin widened his eyes in surprise._

_The woman gripped his arm and twisted it behind him._

_"Did nobody teach you to knock?" Aihara demanded, pushing the assassin to the ground. "I'm trying to cook here."_

_She pushed his arm deeper into his back as he shouted in pain._

_Another assassin moved forward and lifted his weapon._

_The woman placed another hand on the one on the ground's back and lifted her legs into the air, kicking his weapon out of his hands._

_"Kuh!" he muttered, clutching his hand. "Kill her!" he roared to the rest, standing nervously in the background._

_Aihara dropped her legs on the other side of the assassin on the ground. He yelled, his arm broken behind his back._

_She rose, lifting her wooden spoon along with her._

_She stared at it, before sighing._

_"It'll do," she ran towards the middle of the mob of assassins._

_They all struck simultaneously, but somehow, the woman danced and dodged amongst them, lifting her knee to one's chest, another leg to the back of an assassin's head and just as she landed on the ground, she slid out of the group and jumped up on the other side of the kitchen._

_She straightened, waiting._

You can't defeat us all at once! _The remnants of the professional killers sprinted towards her._

_As they raised their swords in unison, Aihara smiled, and in a second she disappeared._

_From the outside, one could hear the horrified cries of the men within, as one by one, they were flung out of the home, head first._

_"And stay out!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "Honestly, the nerve of children these days," she lifted up her wooden spoon like an angry old man would his walking stick. "And tell your friends to learn to come after LUNCH!" she bellowed._

_Her wooden spoon fell to the ground in clear, sliced slabs as a result of the intensive battle that had taken place a few seconds before._

_"Damn," she muttered turning back into the kitchen, "now I need another one,"_

_She slammed the door behind her._

_..._

_"I'm sorry," she murmured demurely. "I was unable to make it smooth like I know you like it."_

_She dropped the final plate of soup on her spot and sat down, staring at her meal sadly._

_"It's okay," Jin Aihara whispered, "it'll be over soon."_

_He grasped his wife's hand and she looked up, grateful for the moral support._

_Across the table, their child was eating as if his life depended on it. He took a spoon—tablespoon to be exact—and began to devour the meal whole._

_Aya tilted her head in confusion._

_"Ren, honey, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."_

_Ren looked up. His upper lip was white with soup. "But…if mom made it, it tastes delicious anyway. No matter how she makes it," he blinked innocently at her. "As long as my mom made it, I'd eat it, because I know she's always busy."_

_Aya faltered._

_Her eyes swam, before she closed her eyes against the tears._

_"Thank you, honey," she laughed._


	57. Regrets

Chapter 57:

_Those had to be the worst days of Ren Aihara's life._

_Never knowing when his family was under attack, the constant fighting, blood, guts and death. One could say that it wasn't a lifestyle really suited for a naïve little child like him._

_Renka Ma, one of his neighbours, seemed to share his sentiments, and soon, they ended up being the closest thing to siblings in Golden Mashibikis. Renka was proud, pompous and felt herself superior to others, Ren was quiet, humble and gullible, which meant they got an as well as a pair that basically opposed each other could._

_However, there was always Akira, hovering in the background._

_Akira was the closest thing to a friend, as far as Ren was concerned._

_"Hey, Akira," Ren wondered aloud one day, as they spent another afternoon sprawled out on the small hillock, looking into the valley. _

_The red headed boy let his chin rest on his knees tiredly. Akira didn't look up from where he was slowly pulling out tufts of green grass and letting them swirl upwards into the blue sky._

_"What?"_

_"Have you ever thought…that there was something beyond that mountain?" Ren raised his finger to the far corner of the vista, where a chain of mountains sealed the possibility of seeing over down towards a tiny village. "That a new life is waiting for all of us, just over that hill," he sat, placing his cheek in his palm, smiling slightly. _

_Akira looked at him pensively._

_ "No more sorrow…no more pain…just…" Ren turned back to him. Akira widened his eyes at the expression of excitement of Ren Aihara's face. A wind suddenly rushed in, and shards of green grass danced up. _

_"…happiness."_

_Akira paused, taking in Ren's facial appearance. He soaked in the pure anticipation and enthusiasm that seemed to drip from him at the prospect of…the prospect of leaving home._

_"But if we went…would we really be happy?"_

_The child next to Akira blinked, his purple eyes going wide. He closed them shut suddenly and broke out into laughter._

_"I know what you mean," he chuckled, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. "But…it would be nice…just for a few hours…to get away from it all. I imagine," Ren's eyes dilated, "that if I close my eyes even for a second…I could be on the other side of that mountain."_

_Ren closed his eyes._

_"And I'd meet all kinds of people on the other side—"_

_…_

Ren opened his eyes.

The ceiling seemed to spin for a few seconds, before he raised his hand to his forehead tiredly.

He felt a sudden sharp pang in his shoulder blade and he groaned loudly.

_This must be one hell of an injury if I'm still feeling it. _He muttered under his breath before turning on his other shoulder, trying to consolidate where the hell he actually was.

It wasn't a ship, that was obvious.

The room was small, constructed from stone, with cold wind whistling through between the cracks in the infrastructure.

He straightened, the vertigo hitting him.

"Ugh," Ren closed one eye and scratched his head.

The floor was covered with an extensive number of rugs—probably to keep the chill out of the nonetheless cold room. The walls were bare of human touch, as a curtain billowed in the wind. There was an empty bed opposite his, but the sheets were pulled back and hastily packed on top of the bed.

"Ah, you're awake, eh Ren-chan?"

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Ma Kensei," he murmured. "What happened?"

The master of all Chinese Kenpo tilted his magazine, as well as his head. "During your match with Akira, you seem to have bumped your head and fallen unconscious. The pipe was across your shoulder, so you couldn't move it anyway. Quite a dangerous situation, really—"

"But how did I end up here?" Ren clarified. "What happened to Akira?" and, as an afterthought, he widened his eyes in panic. "What happened to Midori?"

Ma Kensei shrugged idly.

"Shigure was the one who found you. Pulled you up out of a sinking ship. Remember to thank her," Ma Kensei lowered his eroge magazine, his eyes suddenly serious.

"Never do that again, Ren."

Ren faltered. He opened his mouth then closed it.

He lowered his head. "Yes, Ma Kensei."

"…"

"I know it must be difficult for you, right now. But it would be foolish to pursue Akira now. After so many years," the man in the Chinese outfit pulled his bowler hat down over his eyes. "The only way you can repent for your mother's death is by continuing to live. That's what Aya would have wanted."

"I regret it."

The master blinked.

"I regret having that desire to leave. I regret meeting everyone I know now," Ren lifted his head. "I regret _caring_, Ma Kensei," he averted his gaze. "I regret making…all these allies because in the end," he breathed, "I'll only get them killed."

…

_Akira stared at his best friend, a bemused expression on his face._

_"You really think the world is that promising?" he looked up at the sky. "Huh."_

_A butterfly fluttered onto Ren's face._

_"Call me an idealist," Ren replied, with a laugh. He blew the butterfly off his nose._

_Akira extended a hand and the butterfly predictably danced into it. His green eyes observed the wings that quivered under his touch. _

_"Having a dream like that," Akira said. He pushed the wings down with his thumb. "I don't understand it._

_"Wanting to abandon this life…is pointless because it will follow us wherever we go. We have been plagued," he touched the neon blue wings and lifted them up and to the right until they snapped off. "And we will stay…until we die."_

_"Why did you do that?" Ren demanded, wrestling Akira's iron grip on the butterfly in his clenched fist. He succeeded, as Akira's eyes met the sky again. "Now it's going to die!  
>"I did it," Akira grunted, getting up onto his feet, "so that it can't leave me," he finished simply.<em>

_Akira walked away, as Ren watched him go, the dead butterfly in his hands._

_…_

Ma Kensei and Ren Aihara sat in what could be interpreted—loosely—as companionable silence after Ren's statement.

Just as there was a scrapping of the door being opened loudly against the stone floor and a pair of shoes came into view.

"No, Shigure-sensei," a girl insisted stubbornly, her eyes focused on what was going on down the hall. Her silver hair was clipped back by two hairpins—strangely similar to Miu Fuurinji's—out of her red eyes. "_I'll_ make the tea. Apa-sensei please don't—"

Midori walked into the room finally, holding a tray of watery noodles, water and a set of chopsticks.

Her eyes finally rested on Ren.

"R-R-Ren…" she whispered incredulously.

He tilted his head and grinned. "Hiya."

Midori's eyes swam, as she stumbled forward. Her fingers lost their grip on the tray as she tripped forwards.

She shook her head slowly.

"…"

With a muffled cry, she surged forwards and enveloped herself in his arms.

He stopped.

"You woke up!" she wailed, gripping his shirt and burying her head in it. "You woke up…thank God you're okay—"

Midori flushed, wiping her nose.

"You were out for two days…I was getting so worried y-y-you might n-n-not wake up," she dissolved into tears again. "S-Shigure found me on the ship and then we went looking for you but you were unconscious—I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier."

Ren stared down at Midori in confusion.

Midori wiped her eyes.

"Not that I don't appreciate the love," Ren stated, relishing the sensation of Midori's chest on his arm before going on. "But you're injured too. Actually," Ren moved his face closer to hers. "It looks like you haven't had sleep in a while," his eyes contracted to slits.

Midori wavered. Her eyes clouded.

Then, in a second, there was a bloodcurdling scream from down the hall.

"What was that?" Ren jumped.

Midori looked down at her fists.

"Midori?"

She didn't answer.

The sound came again. This time more chilling than before.

"Midori, what…_who_ is that?" Ren grabbed her shoulders.

Her silver hair fell out of her clip, back into her eyes. Suddenly, Ren noticed the depth of her fatigue in her eyes and the blackened spots around her eyes.

Midori took a deep breath.

"It's Honoka."


	58. Something Impossible

**13DaL: Hey guys! Hope you're doing well!**

**Honoka: Unlike you.**

**13DaL: SHUT UP!**

**Honoka: She's in hospital after she got in a fight with Sakaki-shisho over the rights to this fanfic…**

**Natsu: God, you're so RETARDED. Who gets into a physical confrontation with a master when they're as weak as YOU?**

**13DaL: …I dunno, a person who has the power to kill you off…again? **

**Honoka: Anyway, you bust your arm, you can't write anyway.**

**Shigure: Perhaps I…can…help**

Chapter 58:

It was a strange image to see the peaceful image of crashing white waves on the golden brown beach as they rhythmically covered the oceanfront before retreating, leaving sediments on the sands.

However, as the water hit the shore once more, it carried a little more than a few round pebbles.

A long body stretched onto the sand, seemingly unconscious, as black hair was sprawled all over like the snakes of Medusa's hair. She wore black all down her body, with matching dark fishnets.

The female coughed suddenly, her fist twitching at her side. She shook slightly, before placing one unsteady hand on the grains of sand.

She lifted her green eyes to the sky, just as she pushed herself up.

"Dammit," she muttered, covering her fragile eyes with one hand over her wet forehead.

Tatsumiya stalked up the slope of the beach, still in disbelief as to how she had been separated from her division so easily. Her earpiece was dead—obviously—and it was impossible to make contact now, when she was on the beach, as that would compromise her undercover identity.

Miya recalled the last few seconds of the ship's life, before the lower parts were completely flooded and she had somehow managed to navigate her way up to the deck just before the rush of water forced her down like an iron punch to her chest.

She placed her hands behind her head to gather the mass of hair behind her back. She leaned forward and wrung it vigorously like a drenched towel—it had just the right amount of water coming out of it, anyway.

The tall curvy girl stared at the far off buildings, that seemed harmless enough, but she knew housed within them were some of the most dangerous, deadly martial artists of the world…and then…

Her eyes drifted to the right, past the friendly market squares and churches surrounded by trees that flowered prettily was a huge coliseum that appeared to be re-modelled after the original one in Rome.

_How infantile, _Miya's upper lip rose up in a snarl. _To have something like this for people to fight in like a bunch of caged animals. I'll never understand martial artists._

However, she wasn't here to understand them, she was here to arrest them.

One, in particular.

And when all of that was done, she'd come back and reclaim what was rightfully hers.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Ren," Miya murmured, staring into the distance thoughtfully.

…

Honoka screamed for the umpteenth time on the bed, her arms stretched out in front of her, grasping the bed linen and twisted them in her vice-like grip. The girl buried her head in the blanket and bit her lower lip.

Tears filled her eyes.

"It'll be over soon," Akisame encouraged. "Just one more—"

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME YOU LIAR!"

"Can't you just drug her?" Ren asked.

His eye twitched in sync with the number of times Honoka's screams erupted from her diaphragm.

"I had a bag full of medicine that might have helped her," the master of Jujitsu and the philosophical man stated patiently. He picked up Honoka's quivering foot. She reacted by punching the mattress viciously. "However, I was unable to recover it in the fiasco on the ship. And it seemed foolish to allow her wounds to become infected—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Midori apologized profusely by her bedside, bowing her head unremittingly whilst Honoka sunk her nails into the reddened flesh of Midori's arm. Midori wiped her eyes with the back of her other hand. "Please forgive me…"

"Tell him to st-st-stop," Honoka whispered breathlessly. "I-If you care about me at _all_—"

Akisame twisted.

Honoka screamed in agony.

Meanwhile, in the corner, our heroine's male counterpart rocked back and forth on the cold tiled floor with his thumb fastened safely in his mouth as he sat in a foetal position. His black-brown hair was just as unkempt as Honoka's and his eyes just as crazed.

"I'm a terrible brother, I'm a terrible brother, I'm a terrible brother—"

"This is all your fault!" Honoka suddenly yelled, pointing at Kenichi furiously. He jumped like a frightened cat. "If it weren't for you I'd still be able to, urgh," she winced, "walk!"

Midori and Ren sweat dropped.

"Making impassioned comments like that really is like you," they tilted their heads and muttered these words in unison.

"Brother is so troublesome sometimes!" Honoka wailed, tears filling her eyes. "It's unforgivable! Stay where you ARE!" Honoka screeched as an afterthought, as Kenichi came stumbling over with a First Aid kit.

"When I get my hands on you…" Honoka started, her fists tightened at her sides, ready to land a punch right then and there. Nevertheless, her hands dropped and unexpectedly her eyes crossed.

Her head hit her pillow.

"…"

"Oh my God, Honoka!" Midori panicked, her eyes going wide as she lifted Honoka's face up. She stopped. "Honoka…" her eyes dilated.

Honoka looked peacefully asleep, her head tilted a little to the side as bangs of black hair fell over her closed eye lids. She opened her mouth slightly and breathed in and out.

Snoring

"Oh yes," Ma Kensei strolled in, as if nothing had happened at all. "I forgot to mention that _my_ medicine should have kicked in by now. She should be able to sleep through the rest of the procedure, Akisame," the Chinese Kenpo master nodded at Akisame.

Midori exhaled silently, burying her own face in her open palms.

"I think that's enough excitement for the day," a huge, bulky old man with a blonde beard commented, stroking aforementioned beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's time we all retired for the day. Especially you, Miu,"—his granddaughter looked up from where she leaned on Kenichi's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. Whilst Honoka had been going through surgery, Miu had done all she could have done to clean Kenichi's wounds. "and Mi-chan as well."

There was a hum of mutual agreement.

"But just one thing," Ren folded his arms just as Midori looked up at him expectantly. "You say you have no anaesthesia and no tools…how do you expect to reset her bones?"

After a measured pause, Miu cleared her throat.

"…"

"My bare hands of course," Akisame replied, fixing on his plastic gloves with a snap.

The entire group recoiled, except for Elder and Ma Kensei. Elder merely stroked his beard.

"Hohohoho, a challenge," he chuckled.

_Th-th-this man is not HUMAN!_ All the non-masters cried inwardly.

…

Meanwhile, the shouting in the coliseum had risen to a frenzy.

Crowds booed and cheered like hordes of football fans, watching the almost superhuman feats of physical prowess in the stadium. As one martial artist fell another rose, victorious, advancing to the next round on the large coloured screen tracking not only their progress in the pools, but also the exciting close-ups of the match and the replays of crucial moments in each match.

"AND WITH THAT—" the overhead speaker boomed, slightly above the rabble, "—Miiyu's second-in-command, Wesley advances to the next round!"

There was a blonde in the centre of the stadium, with a slim body but an enviable chest, barely covered in a torn shirt and a pair of jeans, ending in a pair of bloodied boots. She grinned, and it was notable how even though her face was clean of any bruises, her opponent was covered in them, oozing blood, trembling slightly under one of her feet.

Wesley allowed her fist to be raised by the referee whilst she looked to the side, her eyes closed thoughtfully.

_Where is he?_

She opened her blue eyes, scanning the crowd in a few seconds unable to see the person she desperately wanted to see. Even a nonchalant wave, an acknowledgement on his part…

No.

Wesley closed her eyes again, scolding herself for yet another foolish thought. She couldn't expect someone who had lost his will to love to feel the same way she did about him, especially if she was half of the reason he lost it in the first place.

All these crowds, this yelling and screaming, meant nothing to Wesley.

Wesley peered more closely, and was surprised by what she saw.

A glimmer of brown hair in the sunlight, a tiny frame…and…

Silver eyes.

"Wah?" she rubbed her eyes. "No way!"

Wesley blinked taking a precarious step forward.

Her sister had disappeared again.

She narrowed her eyes.

_She couldn't possibly be…alive? Could she?_

Wesley shook her head against the strange thoughts invading her head. It wasn't possible, she reminded herself. After all, Lisette had died a long time ago along with Wesley's weakness.

_That _was something she would never want back in a million years.


	59. Special Chapter: Yakuza and Popsicles

**13DaL: Umm…Shigure?**

**Shigure: …**

**13DaL: Shigure what are you writing?**

**Shigure: Special…chapter**

Natsu Tanimoto was unsure of how to get rid of the comparatively short, annoying girl next to him. She was helping herself to a popsicle—that he had bought, dammit—as she walked beside him, looking around and making polite, idle conversation.

He pulled blond hair out of his eyes.

The sunlight was now getting to him, as well as the happy people that seemed to be coming around and surrounding him from all sides. Laughter and happiness…

It was enough to make him sick.

"Hand it over!"

But wait…his ears pricked,

He looked over his shoulder, making sure he had heard correctly.

"No!"

The weak old woman held onto her bag for dear life until the ancient material ripped in two, showering her in gold coins and dollar notes.

"See what you did?" the yakuza demanded. "Now we'll have to pick it up and take it all grandma!"

Honoka followed his gaze.

"Huh," she murmured. "Yakuza."

"Aren't you scared of yakuza?"

"A little," she replied. Honoka licked her popsicle less often than before.

Natsu smiled. "What if I told you the next thing on my list was kicking their asses?"

Honoka looked up at him. Her left eye twitched.

_I've got her_, Natsu realized.

The large yakuza lifted his shovel of a foot and smiled cruelly. "Weak people like you make me sick!" he exclaimed, slamming his foot down.

The woman covered her face feebly just as a colossal thud hinted to her being hit. However, when she felt nothing, she raised her eyes.

"HAMMER OF JUSTICE!"

The yakuza was sent flying into the nearest trash can and disappeared in a heap of rotten food and cardboard.

Natsu gaped.

Honoka smoothed black hair out of her eyes, that were surprisingly defiant. She exhaled tiredly, as if she had been doing this all day, and lifted her hammer onto her shoulders.

"Don't pick on the weak," she pointed to the yakuza angrily. "It's wrong and a man your age should know better!" she pouted indignantly.

The rest of the yakuza seemed to vanish in a second, scattering in all different directions.

Natsu continued to gape.

"What's that look for?" Honoka demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"What the hell was THAT?" he shouted back. "You said you were afraid of yakuza!"

"I did," she blinked.

"…"

"So…?"

"So what?" she tilted her head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Oh," she shook her head and laughed. "The Hammer of Justice knows no fear," she raised her hammer and waved it around.

Natsu closed his mouth and face palmed patiently. "Okay…I know I'll regret asking this, but _where _did the giant hammer half your _size_ come from?"

Honoka stared at Natsu Tanimoto for a while.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't ask silly questions," she waved a hand around flippantly.

Natsu's eye twitched uncontrollably, a vein pulsing with rage coursing all around his forehead.

"Let's keep going!" the black haired girl encouraged. "This is turning out to be a little fun!"

_This is not supposed to be fun, this is supposed to be the day I got to stay at home and fall asleep to the news instead of being out in this stupid hot sun, on this stupid hot Sunday with all these stupid people and then you…you with the fighting and the noisiness…how do you expect me to relax when you're making me pop blood vessels in this heat—_

"Nacchi, can you buy me a popsicle again?" Honoka pleaded. "I think I dropped my other one!" she beamed.

_—and eating my money out of my damn wallet? Why can't you stay at home on a Sunday like a normal person and enjoy solitude…honest to God solitude…by YOURSELF!?_

"Thank you!" the black haired girl thanked the ice cream vendor for the popsicle—raspberry instead of her usual lime and lemon. Honoka skipped towards him and shoved the iced juice in his face.

"Here," she offered, smiling warmly. "Nacchi looks like he's not having a good time today, so dig in," she closed her eyes and tilted her head. "It's no fun if you don't smile."

"I don't eat that stuff," he replied, colder than the popsicle in her hand.

Honoka pouted.

"Nobody _doesn'_t eat ice cream," she frowned. "How do you stay cool?"

"I stay inside," he said pointedly.

Honoka's features softened. She lowered her eyes and flushed.

"Alright, I get it."

Natsu widened his blue eyes.

"I kind of figured you didn't want to hang out with me," she stared at the popsicle and wiped her eye. "I mean, I'm never around during the week, I thought you'd missed me as much as I'd miss—" she blushed in mortification. "Forget it. I'll go home," as an afterthought, she kicked his shin. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Honoka yelled.

The girl turned on her heel in a second and departed, dropping the ice in her rush.

Tanimoto hesitated.

Great.

Now he felt totally guilty. And his shin hurt like all hell.

"Honoka—"

He gripped her wrist and spun her around. She looked to her side and Natsu immediately noticed how wet her eyes had become in a matter of seconds. She stuck her lower lip out angrily and narrowed her eyes.

Natsu stopped.

This was the exact same look she gave him when he refused to tell her where Kenichi had gone that day. That time he had gone to the DofD Tournament.

With an unreadable expression, Natsu grabbed Honoka's hand.

"What are you—"

He wordlessly went over to the ice cream vendor and slammed his last portion of money on the cart.

"Two popsicles," he ordered.

The vendor gave him a strange look, before handing over the last two in the cart.

Natsu took the raspberry one whilst he shoved the lime and lemon one in Honoka's hands.

"Now we're even, right?" he muttered, slicing the wrapping off easily. "And stop crying. It kind of pisses me off when you cry."

Honoka blinked in utter disbelief. She wiped her eyes and looked down at the popsicle.

"Hurry up, there's still somewhere I need to go," Natsu said, placing a hand in his pocket and walking far ahead of her.

Honoka stood in the middle of the busy street with the ice in her hands. She lowered her head and her black bangs covered her face as a slow smile spread across her face.

_He's not all that good with words,_

Natsu looked over his shoulder impatiently.

"Hurry up! Or are you giving up?"

_But when it comes to actions, I guess he makes up for it. He really is sweet._

"Coming!" Honoka said, trailing after him. She ran up to him and smiled. "Thank you, Tan-chan."

Natsu's face flushed red. He stuck the popsicle in his mouth and muttered, "Who's that?" avoiding eye contact.

Honoka laughed.

_In his own weird way._

**13DaL: …**

**Shigure: Good?**

**13DaL: What the hell?! **

**Shigure: I did…bad?**

**13DaL: No…you just…surprised me. I had no idea you were such a…shipper.**

**Honoka: What's a shipper?**

**13DaL: This is outshining the main plot Shigure…**

**Shigure: Do not worry…the main plot is going to get even more…awesome.**

**13DaL: (at a loss for words)**


	60. Accepting This Will Mean?

Chapter 60:

It was late afternoon on the island, yet it felt as if it was still morning with how high the sun still was.

A girl lay prostrate on a bed that was barely made, her head supported on a pillow, her head slightly tilted to the right. Her lids were a little purple, but her skin was still flushed with life and her lower lip was a little swollen on the side. A bandage was expertly wound round her head, her hair flowing out between the crevices of cloth down to her waist.

She breathed deeply before her eyelids flickered.

Midori Kinasaki stretched, her eyes still closed as she turned onto her shoulder, but realized the fault of that logic when a sharp pain travelled up her arm.

Her eyes snapped open, her red eyes adjusting to the light as her pupils contracted.

She straightened on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"_Whatimeisit_?" she slurred, turning towards the bedside table for her alarm clock. Her palm skated across the surface of the polished wood but she came across nothing but a pile of used bandages. In her dazed state, Midori had assumed she was at home in her old room. She half-expected her father to come in with a tray of breakfast and his Sunday morning apron, telling her it was already past noon and that she should get up already.

Her crimson coloured eyes registered the absence of the clock on the table as she looked all around her suddenly.

This was certainly not her room.

Her memories washed over her all of a sudden. Shigure had sent her to sleep because she had been operating on little to no hours of sleep up until then. That had to be over a day or so ago.

_I was too busy looking after Honoka and Ren, I must have knocked out as soon as I hit my pillow. Ah, Ren!_

Her eyes snapped to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Empty.

The window was open.

"Ren?" she called in panic. "Uwah—!"

Her hand slid off the table in her hurry and she felt her weight slide of the bed onto the ground.

_Ow! Clearly my shoulder is still in bad shape, and so is my head…ugh, all this vertigo is making me sick—_

Midori attempted to steady herself by remaining still on the ground until the room stopped spinning. Her eyes rested on the ceiling that seemed to be doing spins all around her.

Midori heard a giggle.

It was like a wind-chime, nonchalant, yet condescending.

She narrowed her eyes, slowly recognizing the voice.

"That was a little funny, you have to admit," the girl covered her mouth with the back of her petite white hand. Amusement sparkled in her eyes as she looked down at Midori from where she balanced comfortably on the window sill.

"You again."

Miya tilted her head and grinned, her canines showing. "Mmmh," she acknowledged Midori's hostility with a sound.

…

_Miya kept her eyes down._

_She knew is she looked up, she might actually allow the tears that seemed to be piling up, lap down her cheeks without any foreseeable end. No…_

_Crying into her pale knuckles was all she could do._

_"Why won't you join me?" Akira hissed, gripping Ren by his torn collar. _

_Miya could hear the blood that was clogging up his throat and nose._

_"I-I told you," Ren gasped. "I'm l-leaving—"_

_She heard a smack._

_"That wasn't my question! We can leave Golden Mashibikis together! We don't have to live here like a bunch of toy soldiers! We can live alone, you, me and Miya! Why won't you agree to it?"_

_Miya raised her eyes automatically. Even though the sight of the empty house she once called home comforted her, seeing the dining table flipped over, with the Ren's crumpled body contorted into the shape of the cracks of wood made her want to be sick,_

_But her eyes held on his face._

_Ren's face._

_"Akira—" she started. She took a step forward. "Please. He's had enough of a beating. Just let him go—"_

_"Stay out of this, Tatsumiya!" Akira snarled turning round fully to her. She knew the crazed look in his eye and backed down immediately. "This doesn't involve you!"_

_Miya dropped her gaze again. One day, she was sure she'd be strong enough to stand up to him…but until then…_

_Until then she'd have to be satisfied with standing here, totally useless to Ren._

_"Why won't you join me? I'm going to start a new world order for martial artists, where all of us are equal and we can pursue any art we want, without our lineage being questioned—"_

_"What happened to you?"_

_Akira paused._

_Ren opened his one eye that wasn't swollen. "What made you become this irrational? I've known you for two years now…and the Akira I know wouldn't be making this rash decision. What is it that you're running from? Why do you need _me_? All this bloodlust when you fight, all this anger you've suddenly built up. What happened to you, Akira?"_

_Miya blinked._

_"You've become so different that you even show violence towards your own sister. What, or rather, who did this to you?"_

_"…"_

_Miya hugged her chest. "Akira met a man in the hills. He can't stop talking about it. This man showed him real power!" she blustered. "And he wants to run away and form a group under him!"_

_Akira dropped Ren's collar in a second._

_"Miya what did I tell you about opening your stupid mouth?" Akira yelled at her. She flinched. "It was supposed to be a secret! Damn, now you've ruined everything—!" he raised a fist fearsomely._

_The black haired girl reflexively bent down to her knees and shielded the crown of her head with her scratched and red hands. She merely hoped he didn't hit too hard._

_Ren stumbled into a crouch, before pushing himself up from his palm on his knee._

_He shoved his open palm into Akira's back._

_Akira faltered._

_"You lay one finger on her, ever again," Ren warned, his purple eyes suddenly serious. "My palm is going all the way through your torso. Do you understand me, Akira?"_

_After a long while, Akira grunted something inconceivably rude, before dropping his arm._

_"Instead of acting all mighty and powerful, why don't you really fight me?" he said, looking over his shoulder._

_Ren's eyebrow twitched._

_"If I win, you leave Golden Mashibikis by yourself. Miya has a choice of who to stay with."_

_"I win," Akira stared right back at him. "My terms are met."_

_"And what are those terms?"_

_Akira smiled politely._

_"You'll see."_

_…_

"Wh-where is he?" Midori demanded, getting up abruptly.

Miya stared at her nail cuticles. "Who?"

"Ren-san! Where the hell is Ren?" in agitation, Midori gripped the loose dog collar around Miya's neck and lifted up by her fists. "What did you do to him!"

"Oh," Miya blinked, considering Midori's face. "He went out. I could tell you," she beamed, "where."

"TELL ME!" Midori yelled, groping the ground for her katana.

"Woah…no need to get that really long knife of yours, sweetie," Miya lifted her hands up in mock surrender. "Just calm down. Follow me."

Midori wavered.

"No…joke?"

"Nope. Just let me go."

The girl clutching her collar let go uneasily.

"But, before we go," Miya dusted off her shoulders. "May I suggest you change? I mean, unless you're comfortable wearing _that_," Miya pointed to Midori's attire.

She wore one of those sickly green hospital uniforms for patients, the thin plastic gripping her front and back, tied together by skinny material that could easily be broken, zig-zagging down her sides, ending by her thighs.

"Your master left you something just in case you thought you wanted to go out. Get some fresh air," Miya jerked a thumb to her left.

Midori followed her gaze.

And her eyes enlarged in disbelief.


	61. He Chose You

Chapter 61:

**Midori: Ummm…I have a question?**

**13DaL: What is it Midori?**

**Midori: I know I was the first OC and you guys have known me for a while but…WHEN DID I BECOME THE SOURCE OF ALL THIS FANSERVICE?**

**13DaL: I dunno, ask your master.**

**Midori: Shigure-sensei…(whines)**

**Shigure: More fanservice…is…good.**

Midori sweat dropped.

Miya crossed her legs.

"Can we just go?" Midori queried.

Miya's lip twitched.

She burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Midori blushed. "Stop LAUGHING!"

"I'm sor-sorry," Miya wiped her eye with her index finger. "You look great, honest."

Midori clenched her teeth, keeping her fists securely at her sides. She kept her eyes averted as Miya continued to laugh.

Her legs started to itch in her stockings and combat boots. She was lucky, after all, the stockings only ended in by the lower part of her thigh, opening into a cluster of ruffles under her skirt. Midori closed her eyes against her image in the mirror of her in a French maid outfit.

Her chest bulged against the low cut curve of the collar of the costume and her legs were uncomfortably exposed.

She shifted her balance to her left foot.

_Of course Shigure-sensei would leave something like this, knowing I'd never wear it…but this is an emergency, right. This IS an emergency, right REN-SAN? _A vein pulsed in her forehead.

"Alright, one last thing," Miya clapped her hands.

She slid off the windowsill and walked over to Midori. She placed her hands behind her back and nodded.

Miya tilted her head. "Do sexy."

"…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Miya laughed. She closed her eyes. "C'mon try. Strike a pose. Finger in mouth, the works."

Midori flushed. _What is she trying to make me do? _

Miya lifted up one finger. "One second. That's all I need."

Midori hesitated. "Um…o-okay—"

The black haired girl placed her hands on her hips. She stepped to the side. As she looked up to the window, her grin widened.

"That what you want, Kensei?" She shouted over her shoulder.

Midori widened her eyes, realizing in absolute horror that Ma Kensei's bald head was what she was seeing by the window.

With a polaroid camera.

"Exactly," he stepped in and placed his camera in his holster bag. "That shot was excellent. I'll tell you where Ren has gone now, Miya-chan."

Miya folded her arms. "Perfect. Thanks Midori," she turned to Midori, who had turned into a white stone of marble. "You helped me kill two birds with one stone."

A breeze rolled through and Midori dissolved into millions of silver particles out of the window.

…

Honoka opened her eyes drowsily.

She heard the sound of nature all around her and she started to wonder what kind of messed up dream she was having about a jungle.

Our heroine also realized that in this dream, she couldn't help bobbing up and down and side to side. She was either on a boat or being callously carried by Nacchi.

Of all the people who had ever carried her, Honoka appreciated that Natsu Tanimoto was the only one who heaved her around like a sack of flour on his back despite her protests—that were usually constant—for him to slow down.

"Natsu…" Honoka murmured, tightening her grip on her pillow. _Slow down, you move too fast…_

"What?" he replied indifferently.

"…"

Honoka tentatively opened her eyes.

Natsu Tanimoto stared back at her expectantly.

"…"

"Nacchi?" Honoka screeched.

…

Ren Aihara walked down the street square, stretching his arms as he went.

It was empty today, as most of the civilians had shuttered their windows and locked their doors ever since the tournament had started, in fear of their lives, no doubt.

It didn't really matter, Ren thought in distaste. If a martial artist really tried, they could break those shutters like folding pieces of paper.

He strolled, his hands in his pockets, staring up at the sky.

The sun was blocked from his view by all the high, stone buildings that seemed to tower and were on the verge of engulfing him whole from above. He stopped to admire the sight of the blue sky without the painful glare of the sun dissuading him from doing so.

Ren recalled how, when he was younger, his mother loved doing the exact same thing. She would sit under her favourite cherry blossom tree and watch the sky fill up with all the pink flowers when April came around

"It's like…" Ren murmured, "watching a thousand pink clouds fly into the sky."

In his mind, he revisited the typical smile his mother possessed, tinted sepia by the film of age, as she beckoned for him to join her.

"Don't you wish you could be one of those petals too, Ren-chan? Who knows where we'd end up!" he finished.

"She was a beautiful woman. Your mom, I mean."

Ren didn't lower his gaze, but he grimaced noticeably.

"So are you going to stand here and mope, looking up at a sky you can never be a part of?" Akira wondered. "It's a shame I had to kill her, I know. But look at you now," he brightened. "You turned out just fine, am I right?"

"Why?"

Akira looked at Ren curiously.

"Why what?" Akira tilted his head. "You lost, I won…there's not much more to say. I killed her because you said I could. Frankly you should feel more guilt than I—"

"Why do you think I'm alright?" Ren spoke over him.

He tilted his head. "Well, look at you—"

"You don't know me," he replied icily. "You don't know what it's been like. You don't know what I've been through…do you even know anything at all about it, Akira? Do you comprehend how, in the past five seconds alone, I have contemplated ripping you limb from limb and burning you down in the fiery depths of hell where you belong?" Ren snapped.

"Who knows," Akira shrugged. "Maybe I'd meet your mother there."

Ren lost it.

He flipped to his side and struck out angrily at Akira. His fist was just inches from Akira's face when he seemed to disappear.

Akira tilted his head to the side, just as the reverberations of the punch's ki swirled past him, tearing part of his shirt, exposing his bicep.

A slight wind moaned through, bringing with it a dark grey cloud.

Akira whistled.

"That's a helluva lot of ki you've got stored in there, Ren," straightening, he raised a finger and lowered Ren's fist with it. "But your killing intent," he smiled. "It's flawless."

…

"He went this way," Ma Kensei gripped his hat as he cleared another building.

Miya followed close behind him, neck and neck with Midori.

"Why do you care so much about Ren-chan?" Miya asked, as she prepared herself for another jump across a particularly large gap that was an alley.

Midori rolled on the surface of the building before resting on her palm. "I'm doing this as a favour—" she pushed off from her palm and ran after Ma Kensei. "—to him."

"Ah, so he's still the same," she muttered, a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Midori asked irately.

Miya looked ahead of her. Her canines showed as she jumped off the side of the building they were on.

"HEY!" Midori narrowed her eyes. She gave Ma Kensei's receding back a measured glance before following Miya.

She spotted her not far below.

Miya skated down a set of railings before crouching down to regain her balance.

"Isn't it obvious?" she called, looking intently ahead of her.

Midori sprang down near her scarcely before the curvier black haired girl had bounded off the railing onto another one far ahead.

"Tsk," Midori snarled intolerantly.

She tailed her, not looking down at the numerous children playing soccer below them in the cul-de-sac. The brown of the ground below her blurred as the blue sky was blocked from her view by the buildings.

"He's scared," Miya's face softened, as she perfected a landing on a balcony that signalled the end of the alley.

Ahead of her was a vista of the city, with smaller structures made of stone and a vista that illustrated the length of the island, as well as the coliseum in the distance. The wind whipped hair out of Miya's eyes as she pushed a mass of inky soot-coloured hair out of her face. Her other hand was secured around a pole, her body leaning away from it.

"Y'know, for someone who claims to be his girlfriend, you sure don't know much about him," Miya commented. She smiled when Midori's face flushed red predictably. She pointed to the area ahead of her.

"He's afraid if somebody doesn't hold him back against Akira," Miya gazed into the vast expanse in front of her. "He'll kill my brother."


	62. Hesitation

Chapter 62:

_The beautiful flowers soaring into the sky, swirling up higher._

_Higher._

_Time treads on and my breath halts. Slower._

_Slower._

_Aya cocked her head to the side and raised a palm up to the sky. _

_Blood trickled down onto her face from her hand. Red liquid oozed down her arms. She choked, gripping her side, that was flooded with crimson blood up to her chest. _

_She heaved, red hair falling out of her ponytail, her eyes growing fuzzier as the bright light of the sky started to blur and disappear. Aya pushed herself upright against the tree and breathed hard. _

_Her chest rose and fell._

_Her apron had been torn off her body, discarded down the hill and she saw the material fly up into the air. Half her body was covered in open wounds, her dress fell off her shoulder on one side._

_A rustling by her side alerted her to the presence of someone else. Aya's head lolled to the side, barely any life left in the movement. _

_"Who's there?" she breathed, her voice fading with fatigue and aching. Her eyes narrowed marginally, but her mouth remained open, attempting to suck in as much oxygen as possible to her tired muscles and a heart she knew was failing._

_A small boy, lanky but still full of potential stumbled towards her clumsily. He fell onto his knees after he cleared the tiny hedge, his clothes torn off him and scratches visible all over his exposed skin. He had matching red hair to the woman who leaned against the tree, but his eyes as he raised them, showed no will to live._

_Their eyes met as recognition hit Aya in her daze._

_"Ren…" she whispered._

_Her son's eyes swam, he searched her face with penetrating indigo eyes._

_She extended her arms, half-expecting him to fall into them. Her eyes blurred again whilst her skin flushed._

_Ren took a step back, just as Aya read his facial expression and lowered her arms accordingly._

_"It's not your fault—" she started. She stopped when Ren fell to his knees._

_"Who did this to you…mom…" Aya hesitated. "MOM!" he leaped towards her and gripped her shirt collar. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU? I-I…I'll kill them…" he sobbed._

_…_

"The story of how Aya-sensei died is a touching one," Miya stated. She tightened her grip on the pole, fearing that if she didn't, she might just fall under the weight of the match unfolding before her. Wind thundered past her cheeks with alarming speed. Papers that had been left lying anywhere suddenly rose into the sky, dancing in lines parallel to the ground. "I don't think Ren was ever able to forgive himself or Akira for it…If he had known…I don't think he would have allowed himself the luxury of losing to Akira. If he had known he was fighting for a little something more than just my freedom, well," a wry smile spread across her face. "I don't think…no, let's say I'm absolutely positive he would have won."

Akira got up easily.

"Don't hold back on me!" he shouted across the square. Ren wiped his mouth, still remaining on the ground, his eyes still as violent as ever. "Show me how angry you REALLY are! If I have to die today, that's the price I'm willing to pay! Give me the battle I've always desired!"

Miya shook her head. "Akira never seemed to understand that Ren was different from us—me and him. Ren had people who loved him and no reason to fight…we were the ones reeking of the stench of solitary souls, forever cursed to hate this world we lived in. But perhaps he did understand it," she tilted her head, "in his own warped way, that is. The only way Ren would even consider us is if we were, literally, the last people on the planet that cared for him…so with that sort of logic, he killed the person he thought was closest to Ren."

Midori kept her eyes focused on Ren, her arms folded—perhaps against the cold—whilst she followed his movement across the grounds.

"Why did he choose me?" she queried lightly. Midori's eyes looked over at Miya in apprehension. "If you were so important in his past, why not choose you?"

"…"

Miya stopped, unsure of how to respond.

She glared at Midori for a little while before her countenance cleared.

"Weeelll…" she turned away from the silver haired girl in a maid costume and placed her hand by her side. "My orders really could be interpreted as bringing Akira in dead or alive," she smiled ruefully, lifting her knuckle to her lips. "But on the other hand, I suppose if I he did choose me, I'm not sure who _I'd _choose. Even though my brother has put us through all this pain, I don't think I'd ever have the strength to go against his will…nor would I ever raise a hand against Ren…so," she laughed. "I'd be stuck, wouldn't I?"

Something caught Midori's attention in Miya's face. It was something she had come across once, on Ren's face…but she couldn't quite place it.

"Oh," Miya blinked. "Take a look at that. They really are fierce competitors…can you believe they even sunk a ship?"

Midori turned.

She widened her eyes in shock. She sprinted over to the edge of the balcony and leaned her weight over, trying to get a good look at what could have possibly gone wrong in those few moments she had looked away.

"Wha—?"

The area that was once a square had become a giant hole in the centre of the city. The windows of the buildings around had been broken and the shutters had caved in under some unknown weight that seemed to still be present in the air.

Midori felt something grow heavier in her heart.

"It l-looks like an earthquake hit this place!" Midori's shock was evident on her disbelieving face.

"He's getting serious," Miya murmured, her tone implying a slight desperation.

…

"PUT ME DOWN!" Honoka struggled, her face a clear testament to how incredibly incensed she was. She beat his back and the crown of his head with her fists and her legs wriggled in protest.

"Calm down or you'll fall over."

"First put me down! I can walk by myself!" Honoka insisted. "I'm still angry with you!"

Natsu Tanimoto looked to the side, seemingly ignoring her.

"URGHH!" she growled.

In a moment of utter desperation, Honoka bent down and bit Natsu Tanimoto's neck.

Honoka received the right response this time. Natsu let go of her legs in a second to pry her teeth out of his neck.

"OW! Dammit what is WRONG with you?!" he yelled, but the more he shoved, the deeper her teeth went. "You're going to bite into a vessel you idiot!"

The wrestling went on for a little longer than a while as Natsu tried to get Honoka off his back.

"Take your punishment!" she snarled, throwing her arms around his neck. "_Ultimate Little Sister_ _Move_!" Honoka announced.

"Break it up you two," a voice intoned.

"..."

Honoka looked up.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Akisame-sensei? And…" there was a rustling in the bushes as another person came out from behind the thicket of green growth surrounding them. It was her male counterpart, and with a hint of underlying annoyance, Honoka made a face. "Oniichan."

"What was with that tone?!" Kenichi Shirahama waved his well-defined arms around him angrily.

"Well, anyway," Akisame continued, ignoring the heart broken look on Kenichi's face. "Since you've woken up, I suppose you should know where we are…you see, we are on the other side of the island," he indicated the jungle environment around him. "Because, as the case seems, your condition was not as bad as we first assumed. However, I was unable to complete the treatment of your leg, which would explain Hermit carrying you—"

_But not why he's _here_, _Honoka thought jadedly.

"—but I happen to know a man on the remote parts of the island who might be able to help us. He's an old friend of mine."

"Question," Honoka raised a hand.

"Yes, Honoka?"

"Why are _these _two here?" she pointed accusingly at Kenichi and Natsu.

"No need to be so rude!" Kenichi yelled.

"Watch it, shrimp!"

"Ah, of course," Akisame stroked his chin. "Good question. I was able to convince Hermit to come along—" for some unknown reason, Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "—and Kenichi's been following us."

"I was worried about my little sister," he laughed, scratching his head uneasily. "I thought he might be taking you out here for training in the middle of the night."

"How cruel do you think I am?" the Jujitsu master took a few steps forward before looking over his shoulder.

Kenichi sweat dropped.

"I'd never make Honoka train after training hours," he walked on.

A silence was shared to admire the sounds of nature and the rabbit running across the screen.

_Your reason isn't what one would expect under the circumstances, Akisame-sensei…_ Honoka bowed her head in disappointment. _What you're basically saying is that my broken leg doesn't even pose a problem to you._

…

Midori was unsure if she had ever seen anything like this before in her lifetime.

Wind was blowing everywhere and the sky was clouding up and she was in the midst of a tropical storm.

Yet, the sky was the last thing she could even manage to tear her gaze away for.

Ren's aura had turned a frightening dark black colour as he approached Akira, who was barely standing, and whose aura was barely visible in comparison.

Akira attempted to surge forward and punch Ren, but before his fist had even reached an inch of Ren's body, his opponent gripped his wrist and lifted it up above his head.

Akira gritted his teeth and lunged his other fist behind him and forwards suddenly.

At the same time, Ren mirrored his movement, and with astounding speed, his punch landed first in Akira's stomach, sending him back in a wave of ki. But before he had fallen back far, Ren moved in and turned on the spot, raising his leg that hit Akira's gut and part of his rib.

There was a terrible sound of Akira's gasp, throaty with blood coming out of his mouth.

Ren repeated the action with his other leg and Akira finally gained enough speed to zoom back towards a building.

Akira hit a wall and tumbled down to the ground in a heap afterwards.

Miya whistled.

Ren cleaned his fist of the spit and blood Akira's face had drenched it in as he took a few steps towards him.

Akira got up onto his rear and leaned against the concrete wall that was rippled with cracks. He wiped his mouth silently.

"That's the look," he murmured. "That's the look I've wanted to see for so long…" he smiled, widening his arms tiredly. They shook under the weight of fatigue. "Kill me, Ren…kill me and join me."

Ren loomed over him, a disgusted look on his face.

He raised a foot and stomped Akira's face.

"What a boring turn of events," Miya folded her arms. "Akira never even stood a chance when Ren was serious," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Disappointing," she gazed intently up at the sky as a raindrop hit the ground.

And then another.

Until a torrent of rain was pouring down from the sky.

"What will you do?" Miya queried loudly, placing her hands on her hips and turning to Midori. "Are you backing down?"

Midori narrowed her eyes for silence.

Akira screamed in pain as Ren lifted his foot one more time and thrust it squarely into his chest. Blood spurted out of his mouth and some of his wounds.

"Are you still insisting he doesn't have the guts to do it?" Miya speculated. "Or are you waiting for some sort of miracle to stop the fight…? Like Ma Kensei for example? Both of you are hopeful that in the last second he will hesitate," Miya pointed up to the Chinese Kenpo master who had his hands behind his back steadily, his eyes hidden behind his bowler hat. "Unrealistic hope like that will only get a man killed today."

Akira sagged against the wall and fell sideways.

Ren took another step forward.

"Kil-killing me…will be the only way to enter the Path of Asura," Akira's arms trembled. "B-but, I can't let you do it this—" Akira lifted his foot and it seemed to go through Ren's chest as the amount of ki could be seen from Ren's back as he stumbled back, "EASILY!"

"I don't see it," Midori whispered.

Miya smiled.

"That's right," she murmured. "You used to be a fighter of that path. The Path of Asura that is…I remember, you were on the wanted list for quite a while. I suppose you mean you don't see the look of a killer in his eyes yet," Miya laughed. "Or are you just stalling?"

Midori's fist tightened.


	63. The Return

**Never thought this would get updated ever again, huh?**

**Well, anyway, hope everyone had a fantastic 2012! And that 2013's treating you well too!**

**Hahaha…yeah…it's weird to start writing after so long. Especially when the manga keeps updating so quickly and makes me feel like a terrible human being because it messes up the plot for this fic. Also, please ignore the OOCness just this once…I'm still trying to get the hang of this writing thing once again.**

Chapter 63:

Honoka Shirahama let out an exasperated sigh for the umpteenth time in a matter of minutes.

"Are we there yet?" she whined, swinging her legs in boredom—making it difficult for Natsu to actually get a good grip on her and in annoyance he looked over his shoulder at her.

"When we get there, we'll tell you," he said coldly. In response, she stuck her tongue out.

"It's not far," Akisame stroked his chin thoughtfully, regarding the forked path in front of him in the the jungle-like undergrowth. "Left or right," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Wait, you don't KNOW?!" Honoka and Kenichi demanded in unison.

"Eh, I do remember," the Jujitsu master replied, taking the left before backtracking. "That one of these paths leads us to a small village full of men and women who use poison darts and shoot at strangers on their territory. But_ which _one is the question—"

"Uh, suddenly I'm fine," Honoka squealed, thrashing—once again—against Tanimoto's grip. "I can walk, see? Miracle, miracle, miracle," she trilled. Sweat dropping she said in a high-pitched voice. "Please don't kill me, sensei."

"I'm sure she can heal up on her own," Kenichi insisted as well. "It's not like there's anything waiting for her when she gets back."

…

"And presenting, the next fighter for the daaaay!" the overhead speaker in the coliseum boomed, shaking the stone seats the spectators were barely seated on in excitement, "for the first time, a female fighter for RYOUZANPAKUUUUU!"

"Heh, Honoka's back?" Sakaki wondered aloud, leaning over to better see the arena below. The gate opened with large metallic clashes as a bright white spotlight swung towards it.

Shigure shook her head.

She raised one finger.

"Look," she urged tonelessly.

Wordlessly, a monstrous man, dressed in a white dougi stepped into the arena. Blond wisps of hair were hidden under a black wig that bulged against the amount of hair under it. He raised a hand and there was silence.

"He does know," Sakaki shook his head, covering his face with one meaty palm in distress. "That his beard is still clearly visible, right? That old man," he gritted his teeth.

"I am Honoka!" Elder declared. "I am your average 16 year old girl!"

"Is this some sort of joke?" many people whispered.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"They won't let him fight, will they?"

He ambled towards his opponent, who was eclipsed by Elder's size.

His opponent—an average sized male in a suit—recoiled in absolute fear.

"Please," Elder beamed, "go easy on me, I'm fairly weak. And also, try not to struggle, or else you might die."

"That old man," the 100th Dan Karate master sweat dropped, groaning at the sight before him in exasperation, placing a palm to his forehead. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Keeping Honoka in…the tournament," Shigure replied, pointing at a higher up section of the coliseum.

There, a blonde girl folded her legs and leaned back in her stone chair in dissatisfaction. She scowled.

"Getting masters to fight your battles for you now?" a smile of derision curled across Wesley's face. "How pathetic…but," she exhaled, "expectedly you, Shirahama."

"Honoka…wants to fight that person…very much. So Elder will replace her until she comes…back."

"Let's see what you youngsters have got!" Elder bellowed, crouching down and bulging his already unbelievably large biceps. His eyes became hidden behind his wild brown hair—that pathetically attempted to conceal his wispy yellow hair—as white glowing orbs.

_No matter the motive, Elder is enjoying this more than he should be, _Sakaki surmised, watching the strong superman's opponent, who shrank away in pure, untainted fear.

…

The thick forests undergrowth was becoming difficult to traverse, as unknown insects whistled and buzzed around Honoka, Natsu, Kenichi and Akisame. Sparse raindrops descended from the steel grey spots of sky blotted by dark green foliage that shook in the gale.

Honoka had her head buried in Tanimoto's neck in fatigue, her bad leg feeling uncomfortably tingly as Natsu roughly jumped over a large trench of black dirt. Kenichi glanced back at his sister from time to time, concern in his eyes. The ex-disciple mumbled incoherently under his breath, cursing having been so hard on his little sister.

_This…Honoka's leg…is really all my fault. If I had held back, Honoka wouldn't have had to use such a dangerous move, _he clenched his fists in self-anger. _But could there have even been another way? Towards the end, I stopped holding back. _

Kenichi recalled the last few minutes of the fight, Honoka's incensed expression burnt deeply into his retinas as she surged forward, her dark chocolate eyes seemingly aflame with a passion only a martial artist could understand.

_But that look in her eyes…I feel as though I've seen them before…_

Immersed in his thoughts, he barely heard Akisame lightly comment. "We're here."

Before them stood a run-down house, or even an abandoned cottage. Splinters of wood tilted at odd angles on the barely existent roof. Moss and plant life trailed across the roof, tumbling over the edge, creeping into cracked windows and black crevices.

"What a dump," Natsu commented in disgust.

Honoka lifted her head wearily.

"Akisame-sensei…" Kenichi stared at the house in mild disbelief. "Are you sure we have the right place?"

It was a half-hearted question he knew. This was the only house on this side of the island. There was no way the Jujitsu master had made a mistake.

However, despite the appalling dilapidation, the one surprising sight was of thin smoke billowing from the top of the chimney, spiralling beyond the tall pine trees surrounding the home.

"Don't mind the appearance," Akisame took the first step forward.

Just as he did, a fast and sharp sound of wind reached all of their ears.

"Akisame-sensei!" Kenichi and Honoka yelled at the same time.

He took a step back and turned his body to the side, only leaving the foot Akisame had turned on in the same place on the ground.

A strand of his sandal had snapped off.

Right next to the discarded piece was an arrow, dug deeply into the mud.

"The owner is still very much alive," Akisame bent down to pick up the arrow. He examined the point in thoughtful silence. "Still poisoning the tips, I see," he hummed, throwing the arrow to the ground by the flowing lake that separated the group from the house.

_So both paths had poisoned arrows anyway? Master, what kind of dangerous place are you taking us to?! _The Shirahama siblings inwardly screeched in unison.

"Let's keep moving," the older man sauntered towards the house, as if just a few seconds ago an arrow had not nearly pierced his foot with poison.

…

"ARGH! That boat ride was a killer!"

"We're here right? That's all that matters."

"Can't believe I'm back here again…I really don't learn, do I?"

"What do you mean, Freya-nee?"

"How long has it been," the dark skinned woman placed a hand on her hip and rested her weapon of choice across her shoulders. A scar was across her cheek, but was mostly covered by her black hair that curled inwards. She wore a long, tight costume coupled with a jacket of the fabric but a different colour. She smiled at her companion, "since we were at a tournament?"

A shorter, less curvy girl blinked her feline-like green eyes.

"Ah, I see what you mean…but if the kid needs my help, who am I to say no?" Kisara grabbed the top of her hat and tilted it down over her eyes, smiling slightly. "Friends are friends, am I right?"

"That's so mature of you, Kisara-chan!" Ukita exclaimed, flushing.

"Who told you to call me THAT!?" Kisara kicked his stomach angrily. "Call me Kisara, we agreed on this!"

"I wonder where Ken-chan and Honey are?" Takeda wondered, taking out the grass from his mouth.

"Who knows, all that matters is that we're on the island it is time to spread the word of—"

"Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa—" Siegried bellowed.

"SHINPAKU ALLIANCE!" a creepy hunched over alien hissed, his serpentine tongue dangling out of his mouth.

"NYA!" Kisara jumped, to Ukita's joy, into his arms reflexively at the sight of the pale slimy creature.

"To be honest, I was surprised when Kenichi called me the other day and told me to reassemble Shinpaku Alliance here. But then again, he is my trustworthy lackey, I can only expect as much—"

"But what do we do with _her_?" Takeda jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

The object of his pointing uncrossed her legs and removed her cheek from her palm.

She got up from her seat on the boat and, ignoring the ramp down onto the wooden platform, she jumped from the lip of the ship onto the solid ground below.

"I showed you where to go, right?" the buxom queried rhetorically. She tilted her neck to the right and stretched her arms until the joints cracked. She opened one clear eye. "So thanks for the ride."

She flipped her blue hair over her shoulder, weaving past the group and strode off.

"What a cold girl," Takeda sweat dropped.

"She's like the girl version of Tanimoto-kun," Ukita agreed.

"You're not going to cause trouble for Honoka, are you?" Kisara demanded.

Ryouko stopped.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Honestly, I have no interest in Shirahama at the moment," she replied, turning once again, still stretching as she went.

Ryouka Tachibana cracked her knuckles, her eyes gleaming with bloodlust. "I just came for a fight," her lips curled upwards. "That's all."

…

Inside the cottage was astonishingly better.

_I thought it'd smell like moss and dead stuff…_Honoka raised her nose to better inhale the sweet scent of food and the warmth of a home. The walls were a sombre blue, the only evidence of the outward appearance of the building being the small cracks emanating from the cornices and from behind cleverly placed paintings of plants. _But it has the same feeling as our house._

Ever since she had been on the island, all she would wake up to was a spinning stone ceiling as pain seeped into every single vein within her body that was lying lifelessly on a cold bed with springs sticking out at the corners where she had thrashed the most.

"Ah, and this plant was in last month's issue! And this one and that one…could it be from that genus?" Kenichi jumped from picture to picture, admiring everything around him as a natural plant-lover would.

_You're in your element, aren't you big brother? _Honoka sweat dropped.

"We didn't come here for that," Natsu snapped behind Kenichi's shoulder, his eyes closed impatiently. "Snap out of it Shirahama."

"But Tanimoto-chan—"

"Who in the hell is this 'Tanimoto-chan' you speak of?" Honoka felt Natsu quake with anger, "Quit being a plant otaku, damn you! We've got business to attend to!"

"But look! This type of plant is rumoured to be able to cure all kinds of ailments if you just sniff it—"

"What is this place, Akisame-sensei?" Honoka queried in wonder. Both Natsu and Kenichi continued their bickering despite her question.

"The home of an old friend of mine who I've known for a very long time. He is an enthusiastic fan of medicinal herbs and has dedicated himself to living here and studying the healing effects of the plants around this area," Akisame stroked his chin, "however, despite his desire to become a hermit, he is rather fond of keeping himself up-to-date with what's going on in the martial arts world, isn't that right?"—Akisame smiled, just as an elderly man crept into view, holding a wilting plant in his hands—"Takasaki?"

The man named Takasaki stared at the group with his slits for eyes before exhaling.

"Koetsuji," his voice was rugged with age and playful exhaustion, dropping the plant on the table as he shook his head. He peeled off his grimy yellow gloves. "To walk into an old man's home without permission…how ill-mannered of you."

"I apologize, Takasaki. But unfortunately, due to our circumstances, we can't afford to be courteous at this late hour...as I'm sure you know."

Takasaki waved a hand around dismissively before turning his back on the group. "Word travels on this island, doesn't it?" he mumbled mostly to himself. "More like _permeates_ frankly. It's what keeps this world alive, no?"

"Then the rumours must be true," Akisame replied thoughtfully.

Honoka snapped out of her reverie at Akisame's serious expression. "What rumours?" a hurt look flitted across her face. Had she been left out again?

"I wasn't sure whether they were just idle lies or not…but it appears that they are true. Hermit, that is also the reason you tagged along?"—the boy in question's face hardened—"Because your master also went to this so-called 'meeting'?"

"Guests…guests…" Takasaki said gruffly. "More guests…"

"More guests?" Kenichi asked. "Wha—"

Before he had finished his sentence, his body involuntarily tensed up. _Thi-this feeling…_he gritted his teeth. Quickly, he attempted to catch Tanimoto's eye. The both of them seemed to be having the same reaction. _It can't be…! That person…_

Two people appeared from deeper within the house.

One was a light brown haired girl clad in a Lolita get-up from head to toe. She had on a defiant expression on her face when she caught sight of Honoka. Her grip tightened on the wheelchair she was pushing.

In that wheelchair was a man with wilted ashen hair and a pale face. He raised his pair of round frameless glasses further up his nose. This boy was roughly around Kenichi's age, dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans, his sneaker-clad feet propped up on the ends of the wheelchair.

Honoka narrowed her eyes speculatively before something clicked.

_This is…_

She gasped.

"Ryu-chan!" she exclaimed.

**The mysterious appearance of more characters! What are the ex-Yomi members here for?**


End file.
